El toque del Highlander
by Dream.6c
Summary: El señor de Chiba, un poderoso guerrero escocés del medioevo que vive en un mundo regido por leyes ancestrales, es incapaz de enamorarse de ninguna mujer. Un día, sin embargo, ocurre un misterioro accidente y, de repente, una bella muchacha del siglo XXI se traslada a la época del señor Darien Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chicas lindas preciosas! Este relato es una adaptación, y yo mori cuando lo lei, me encanto!, así que se los traje…**_

_**Besitos y Paz!**_

Yo soy ese vagabundo alegre de la noche

Bromeo con Oberon y lo hago sonreír…

... «Sueño de una Noche de Verano» WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

Prólogo Highlands de Escocia - Castillo Chiba, 1308

Adam Black se materializó en el gran hall.

Silenciosamente, observó al alto guerrero que descansaba ante el fuego.

Darien Chiba, laird y _thane_ de Chiba, exudaba el magnetismo de un hombre nacido no simplemente para existir en el mundo, sino para conquistarlo. _El poder nunca ha sido tan seductor, _pensó Adam, _excepto, quizás, en mí._

El objeto de su estudio se volvió del fuego, erizado por la presencia silenciosa de Adam.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo Darien.

Adam no se sorprendió por su tono. Él había aprendido a no esperar cortesía de ese laird de las Highlands en particular desde hacía tiempo. Adam Black, el mortífero bromista en la corte de la Reina de las Hadas, era una irritación que Darien sufría de mala gana. Dando un puntapié a una silla cerca del fuego, Adam fue tras ella y descansó sus brazos encima del respaldo.

–¿Esa es la manera de saludarme después de meses de ausencia?

–Sabes que me molesta cuando apareces sin advertencia. Y sobre tu ausencia, estaba saboreando mi buena fortuna –Darien se volvió hacia el fuego.

–Me extrañarías si me hubiera marchado mucho tiempo –aseguró Adam y estudió su perfil.

El pecador que él miraba era una bestia poderosa, aunque se comportara con él con ese decoro, pensó Adam. Si Darien Chiba quería parecerse a un salvaje guerrero picto, entonces por Dagda que debería actuar como uno.

–De la misma manera que yo podría extrañar un agujero en mi escudo, un jabalí en mi cama, o un fuego en mis establos –dijo Darien–. Vuélvete en tu silla y siéntate apropiadamente, como una persona normal.

–Ah, pero yo no soy apropiado ni una persona normal, así que no esperes que me atenga a tus requisitos. Me estremezco sólo de pensar lo que harías sin todas tus reglas de una _"existencia normal"_, Darien.

Cuando Darien se envaró, Adam sonrió abiertamente y extendió una mano elegante a una sirvienta que se había detenido en las sombras del perímetro del gran hall. Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando su pelo de oscura seda encima de su hombro.

–Ven.

La sirvienta se acercó, lanzando miradas a Darien y Adam, como si no pudiera decidir qué hombre proponía la mayor amenaza. O el mayor atractivo.

–¿Puedo servirlos, milords? –dijo ella jadeando.

–No, Setsuna –Darien la despidió–. Fuera de acompañarte hasta la cama; es bien pasada la hora de los duendes –dirigió una mirada oscura a Adam– y mi invitado no tiene necesidades que yo pueda satisfacer.

–Sí, Setsuna –ronroneó Adam–. Hay muchas maneras en que puedes servirme esta noche. Y tendré el placer de enseñarte todas ellas. Ve a tu cuarto mientras tenemos una charla de hombres. Yo me uniré allí contigo.

Los ojos de la joven sirvienta se ensancharon cuando ella se apuró a obedecerlo.

–Deja a mis sirvientas en paz –pidió Darien.

–No las dejaré embarazadas. –Adam le dedicó su mueca más insolente.

–Esa no es mi preocupación; es el hecho de que se vuelven más estúpidas una vez que has terminado con ellas.

–¿Estúpidas? ¿Quién era esta noche el estúpido?

Darien se tensó pero no dijo nada.

–¿Dónde están las santas reliquias, Darien? –un brillo de diversión se encendió en los ojos remotos de Adam.

Darien le volvió la espalda totalmente al hombre-hada.

–Las proteges para nosotros, ¿o no lo haces? –preguntó Adam–. ¿No me digas que las perdiste? –lo reprendió cuando Darien no contestó.

Darien se volvió para enfrentarlo, las piernas abiertas, la cabeza erguida, los brazos cruzados; su posición usual cuando estaba sordamente furioso.

–¿Por qué pierdes mi tiempo y el tuyo haciéndome preguntas cuando ya sabes las respuestas?

Adam se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

–Porque los que escuchan detrás de las puertas serán incapaces de seguir esta espléndida saga si nosotros no hablamos en alto de ella.

–Nadie escucha detrás de las puertas en mi castillo.

–Lo había olvidado –ronroneó Adam–; nadie se porta mal en el Castillo Chiba. En el siempre limpio, en el siempre disciplinado, el perfecto Castillo Chiba. Me aburres, Darien. Este parangón de restricciones que pretendes ser es un desperdicio de la grandiosa semilla que te creó.

–Dejemos esta conversación, ¿está bien?

Adam cruzó los brazos por la parte de atrás de la silla.

–Está bien. ¿Qué pasó esta noche? Los Templarios iban a encontrarte en Ballyhock. Ellos iban a confiar las santas reliquias a tu cuidado. Oí que fueron emboscados.

–Oíste correctamente –contestó Darien llanamente.

–¿Entiendes cuán importante es que los Templarios hagan su santuario en Escocia, ahora que ellos se han disuelto?

–Por supuesto que lo entiendo –gruñó Darien.

–¿Y cuán indispensable es que las santas reliquias no caigan en malas manos?

Darien desdeñó la pregunta de Adam con una mano impaciente.

–Las cuatro reliquias están seguras. En el momento que nosotros sospechamos que los Templarios iban a estar bajo sitio, la lanza, el caldero, la espada y la piedra rápidamente fueron devueltos a Escocia, a pesar de que la guerra sigue. Ellos descansan mejor en un campo arrasado que con los Templarios perseguidos, cuya Orden está desmembrándose. Las santas reliquias están seguras.

–Excepto por la botella, Darien –dijo Adam–. ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Dónde está?

–La botella no es una reliquia –replicó Darien.

–Lo sé –dijo Adam secamente–, pero la botella es una sagrada reliquia de _nuestra raza_, y podemos estar en peligro si cae en malas manos. Repito, ¿dónde está la botella?

Darien hundió una mano en su pelo y lo retiró de su cara. Adam fue golpeado por la majestad sensual del hombre. El corto y sedoso pelo negro se enredó entre los dedos elegantes y reveló una cara compuesta de planos fuertes, una mandíbula cincelada, y las cejas oscuras. Tenía la piel aceitunada, los intensos ojos y el agresivo, dominante temperamento de sus antepasados Brude1.

–No lo sé –dijo Darien finalmente.

–¿No lo sabes? –Adam imitó su acento irlandés, consciente de que semejante admisión debía de haber tenido un sucio sabor en la lengua de Darien Chiba. Nada estaba fuera del control del laird de Chiba: reglas y más reglas gobernaban todo y a todos en el mundo de Darien–. ¿Una botella que contiene un sagrado elixir creado por mi raza, desaparece de tu vista y no sabes dónde está?

–La situación no es tan horrible, Adam. No está permanentemente perdida. Piensa en ella como… temporalmente cambiada de sitio, y pronta a ser recobrada.

Adam arqueó una ceja.

–Tú te cortas el cabello con un hacha de batalla. Los hábiles juegos de palabras son las artes de una mujer, Chiba. ¿Qué pasó?

–Kelvin estaba llevando el cofre que guardaba la botella. Cuando el ataque llegó, yo estaba en el lado sur del puente, esperando a Kelvin para atravesarlo por el norte. Él recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó del puente, en el río de abajo. El cofre fue arrastrado lejos por la corriente.

–¿Y dices que eso no es tan terrible? Cualquiera podría tenerlo ahora. ¿Te gustaría ver al rey inglés poner sus manos en esa botella? ¿Entiendes el peligro que representa?

–Por supuesto que lo hago. No llegaremos a eso, Adam –dijo Darien–. Impuse un _geas_ sobre la botella. No caerá en otras manos, porque en el momento en que sea descubierta volverá a mí.

–¿Un _geas_? –Adam resopló–. Magia endeble. Un hada medianamente decente simplemente la habría encantado de nuevo para sacarla fuera del río.

–Yo no soy ningún hada. Yo soy un Chiba escocés y orgulloso de serlo. Considérate afortunado de que no los maldijera a todos. Sabes que no tengo afición por la magia druida. Las maldiciones son imprevisibles.

–¿Qué sabia invocación escogiste, Darien? –preguntó Adam sedosamente–. ¿Escogiste bien tus palabras, o no lo hiciste?

–Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Piensas que no he aprendido nada de los errores del pasado? En el momento en el que el cofre se abra y la botella sea tocada por una mano humana, volverá a mí. Yo la hechicé muy específicamente.

–¿Especificaste si solamente vendría la botella? –preguntó Adam con súbita diversión.

–¿Qué? –Darien lo consideró inexpresivamente.

–La botella. ¿Consideraste que el mortal que la tocara podría transportarse con la botella, si usaste un hechizo de ligamiento?

Darien cerró sus ojos y frotó su frente.

–Usaste un hechizo de ligamiento –Adam suspiró.

–Usé un hechizo de ligamiento –admitió Darien–. Era el único que sabía –agregó defensivamente.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿Cuántas veces te has negado al honor de entrenarte con mi gente? Y la respuesta es sí, Darien, el hombre será traído por el hechizo de ligamiento. Ambos, hombre y botella, vendrán hacia ti.

Darien gruñó su frustración.

–¿Qué harás con este hombre cuando llegue? –espetó Adam.

–Atraparlo; entonces lo devolveré a su casa a toda prisa.

–Lo matarás.

–Sabía que dirías eso. Adam, él ni siquiera puede entender lo que es. ¿Qué, si un hombre inocente encuentra un cofre mojado en alguna parte del cauce del río?

–Matarás al hombre inocente, entonces –dijo Adam sencillamente.

–No haré tal cosa.

Adam se irguió con la seguridad elegante de una serpiente que se desenrolla para herir de muerte. Cruzó el espacio entre ellos y se detuvo a una pulgada de Darien.

–Pero lo harás –dijo suavemente–, porque lo hechizaste sin reflexionar lo suficiente acerca del resultado, alocadamente. Quienquiera venga con la botella llegará en medio de un santuario de Templarios. Tu maldición lo traerá, inocente o no, a un lugar donde ninguno de tus guerreros fugitivos puede ser visto. ¿Piensas que simplemente puedes enviarlo lejos con un _todo-está-bien_ y _nunca-hables-de-esto, extraño_? ¿Y un _adiós, por favor no menciones que los Templarios perdidos se encuentran dentro de mis paredes, y no te tientes por el precio en sus cabezas?_. –Adam hizo rodar sus ojos–. Así que lo matarás, porque comprometiste tu vida al poner a Haruka Bruce firmemente en el trono, y para no tomar ningún riesgo innecesario.

–Yo no mataré a un hombre inocente.

–Lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Y sabes que tengo el hábito de jugar con mi presa.

–Torturarías a un hombre inocente hasta la muerte –no era una pregunta.

–Ah, me entiendes. Tus opciones son simples: o lo haces tú, o lo hago yo. Escoge.

Darien escrutó los ojos del hombre-hada. _No busques compasión, porque no la tengo,_ era el mensaje que leyó allí. Después de un prolongado momento, Darien inclinó su cabeza.

–Yo cuidaré del portador de la botella.

–Matarás al portador de la botella –Adam insistió–. O lo haré yo.

La voz de Darien era llana y furiosa.

–Mataré al hombre que trae la botella. Pero se hará a mi manera. Sin dolor y rápidamente, y tú no interferirás.

–Bueno, es bastante. –Adam dio un paso hacia atrás–. Júralo sobre mi raza. Júralo por el _Tuatha de Danaan_.

–Con una condición. A cambio del voto que yo te daré ahora, tú no cruzarás mi puerta de nuevo sin invitación, Adam Black.

–¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –los labios de Adam se adelgazaron con disgusto. Darien se había descruzado de brazos, en una posición furiosa. Semejante a un guerrero glorioso, a un ángel oscuro. _Podrías ser mi aliado más poderoso_.

–Eso es lo que quiero.

Adam inclinó su cabeza oscura; una sonrisa burlona jugaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

–Será como quieres, Chiba, hijo de los reyes de Brude. Ahora júralo.

Para salvar a un hombre de una muerte dolorosa a manos del hada, Darien Chiba hincó sus rodillas y juró por la raza más vieja en Escocia, el _Tuatha de Danaan_, que él honraría su voto de matar al hombre que llegara con la botella. Entonces suspiró con alivio cuando Adam Black, el pecador _du siriche_, el duende más negro, desapareció, para nunca oscurecer la puerta de Darien de nuevo, porque Darien ciertamente no extendería una invitación, aun cuando viviera mil años.

1


	2. Chapter 2

...CAYENDO...

De arriba abajo, de arriba abajo,

Los llevaré de arriba abajo

Me temo que por el campo y el pueblo

El duende los llevará de arriba abajo.

... «Sueño de una Noche de Verano» SHAKESPEARE

Capítulo 1 En el Día Presente

–¡Eh! ¡Mire por dónde va! –gritó Serena cuando el Mercedes silbó rodeando un taxi ocioso y pasó peligrosamente cerca del bordillo donde ella estaba de pie, salpicando con gotas de agua sucia las perneras de sus pantalones vaqueros.

–¡Bueno, salga de la calle, idiota! –gritó el conductor del Mercedes en su teléfono celular. Serena estaba lo bastante cerca para oír que él decía en el teléfono–; no, no te lo decía a ti. Se lo decía a una vagabunda. Cualquiera pensaría que con todo lo que pagamos en impuestos… –Su voz se apagó mientras se alejaba.

–¡Yo no estaba en la calle! –gritó Serena detrás de él y bajando su gorra del béisbol sobre su cabeza.

Entonces sus palabras penetraron en su mente. _¿Vagabunda? Santo Dios, ¿eso es lo que parezco?_ Echó una mirada a sus viejos pantalones vaqueros, con los dobladillos ajados y raídos. Su camiseta blanca, aunque limpia, estaba suave y desgastada por centenares de lavados. Quizá su impermeable había visto días mejores, unos años antes de que ella lo comprara de segunda mano en _Sadie's_, pero era durable y la mantenía seca. Su bota tenía un agujero, pero él no podría haberlo visto ya que estaba en la planta del pie. Los fríos charcos de la reciente lluvia se colaban en su bota y empapaban su calcetín. Retorció los dedos de los pies, incómoda, e hizo una nota mental de nuevo sobre poner un parche en su bota. ¿Pero de veras parecía una vagabunda? Estaba escrupulosamente limpia, o por lo menos lo había estado antes de que él pasara zumbando y la salpicara.

–No pareces una vagabunda, Serena –la voz indignada de Mina interrumpió sus pensamientos–. Él es un asno pomposo que piensa que cualquiera que no maneje un Mercedes no merece vivir.

Serena dedicó a Mina una sonrisa agradecida. Mina era la mejor amiga de Serena. Todas las tardes charlaban mientras esperaban juntas el autobús expreso a la ciudad, donde Serena iba a su trabajo de limpieza y Mina cantaba en un club nocturno del centro.

Serena miró el traje de Mina anhelantemente. Bajo un impermeable color gris paloma de líneas clásicas, llevaba un estupendo vestido negro adornado con un hilo de perlas. Brillantes, los sexys zapatos enseñaban las uñas de los pies hechas por una manicura francesa; zapatos que alimentarían a Serena y su madre durante un mes. Ningún hombre vivo permitiría a su automóvil salpicar a Mina Aino. Una vez, Serena podría haberse parecido a ella también. Pero no ahora, cuando estaba tan profundamente hundida por las deudas que no sabía cómo salir.

–Y yo sé que él no echó ni una mirada a tu cara–. Mina arrugó su nariz, irritada con el conductor que ya se había ido–. Si lo hubiera hecho, ciertamente se habría detenido y se habría disculpado.

–¿Porque parezco muy deprimida? –preguntó Serena irónicamente.

–Porque eres muy bonita, cariño.

–Sí, claro –dijo Serena, y si había un rastro de amargura, Mina lo ignoró diplomáticamente–. No importa. No estoy intentando impresionar a nadie.

–Pero podrías. No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo te ves, Serena. Él debe ser _gay_. Ésa es la única razón por la que un hombre podría ignorar a una mujer tan llamativa como tú.

Serena sonrió débilmente.

–Nunca te das por vencida, ¿verdad, Mina?

–Serena, eres bonita. Permite salir a la muñeca que hay en ti y presúmela. Quítate esa gorra y libera tu pelo. ¿Por qué piensas que Dios te dio un pelo tan magnífico?

–Me gusta mi gorra. –Serena tiró protectoramente de su vieja gorra de los _Cincinnati Reds_, como si temiera que Mina pudiera sacársela–. Papá la compró para mí.

Mina se mordió el labio, vacilante, y entonces se encogió de hombros.

–No puedes esconderte para siempre bajo ese sombrero. Sabes cuánto me preocupo por ti, y sí –ella desdeñó la protesta de Serena antes de que hubiera alcanzado sus labios–, sé que tu madre está muriendo, pero eso no significa que también lo hagas tú, Serena. No puedes permitir que eso te derrote.

La expresión de Serena se cerró.

–¿Qué cantarás para abrir tu número esta noche, Mina?

–No intentes cambiar de tema. No permitiré que pierdas el interés en la vida –dijo Mina suavemente.– Serena, hay tanto delante de ti. Sobrevivirás a esto, lo prometo.

Serena apartó su mirada.

–Pero, ¿querré hacerlo? –murmuró, echando a un lado sus dudas.

A su madre, Ikuko, se le había diagnosticado hacía unos meses un cáncer. El diagnóstico había llegado demasiado tarde, y ahora poco podía hacerse con la excepción de hacer sus últimos días tan cómodos como fuera posible. Seis meses, quizá un año, que los doctores habían diagnosticado cautamente:_ podríamos probar procedimientos experimentales, pero…_ El mensaje estaba claro: Ikuko moriría, sin embargo.

Su madre se había negado, con firme determinación, a ser el blanco de procedimientos experimentales. Pasar los últimos meses de su vida en un hospital no era lo que Serena o Ikuko hubieran querido para el final. Serena se las había arreglado para cuidar su salud en casa, y ahora el dinero que siempre había sido escaso para ellas era aún más escaso.

Desde el accidente de automóvil que había dejado inválida a su madre y matado a su padre, cinco años atrás, Serena había estado trabajando en dos empleos. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde la noche de la muerte de su padre. A los dieciocho, ella había sido la hija mimada de padres adinerados y había vivido en la élite de Cincinnati, en una comunidad privada, con un futuro brillante, seguro, frente a ella. Veinticuatro horas después, la noche de su graduación, su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla en la que no había habido ningún despertar. En lugar de ir a la universidad, Serena había tenido que trabajar como camarera, para poder después tomar un empleo nocturno. Sabía que después de que su madre se hubiera ido, ella continuaría trabajando en los dos empleos e intentaría pagar las astronómicas facturas médicas que habían ido aumentando.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y evocó las recientes instrucciones de su madre para ser incinerada, porque era menos caro que un funeral. Si seguía pensando mucho tiempo en ese comentario, podría enfermarse allí mismo, en la parada del autobús. Ella entendía que su madre estaba intentando ser práctica, buscando minimizar gastos para que Serena tuviera alguna pequeña oportunidad en la vida cuando ella se hubiera ido, pero francamente, la perspectiva de una vida solitaria, sin su madre, no tenía el menor atractivo para ella.

Esa semana Ikuko había tomado un giro irrevocable para peor, y Serena se había dado de bruces con el hecho ineludible de que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de su madre. Sólo se detendría con la muerte.

La gama de emociones que experimentaba últimamente la desconcertaba. Algunos días, sentía un enojo en general con el mundo; otros días, habría ofrecido su alma a cambio de la salud de su madre. Pero los peores días eran aquellos cuando sentía una punzada de resentimiento bajo todo su dolor. Esos días eran los peores porque con el resentimiento, una carga aplastante de culpa la hacía consciente de cuán ingrata era. Muchas personas no habían tenido la oportunidad para amar a sus madres todo el tiempo que ella había tenido con la suya. Algunas personas tenían muchísimo menos que Serena: por lo menos, a través de Serena, Ikuko sería recordada.

Cuando abordaron el autobús, Mina se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Serena y mantuvo un manantial de luminosa charla destinada a levantar sus espíritus. No funcionó. Serena intentó seguirle la corriente, tratando de no pensar en sus problemas, especialmente en el después. Por el momento la pena que sentía era suficiente.

¿_Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Dios, qué ha pasado con mi vida?_ se preguntó, dando un masaje a sus sienes. Más allá del vidrio y las hojas de acero del expreso al centro de Cincinnati, la helada lluvia de marzo empezó a caer de nuevo sobre las uniformes hojas grises.

Serena respiró profundamente cuando entró al museo. En su silencio de ultratumba, ella sentía un capullo de paz instalarse a su alrededor. Los paneles de vidrio exhibían cofres que se reflejaban en los suelos pulidos hasta la perfección y refractaban la tenue luz de las espaciadas lámparas de las paredes. Hizo una pausa para limpiar sus húmedas botas cuidadosamente en la estera antes de internarse en su santuario. Ningún paso empapado estropearía esos suelos benditos.

La mente de Serena había sentido un hambre de estímulos desde su último día de escuela secundaria, hacía cinco años, e imaginaba que el museo le hablaba y susurraba seductoramente de cosas que nunca experimentaría: climas lujuriosos, exóticos, misterio, aventura. Esperaba con ansia ir a trabajar cada noche, a pesar de haber pasado un día agotador en las mesas mientras aguardaba los pedidos. Amaba los techos abovedados con sus mosaicos brillantemente pintados que describían sagas famosas. Podría describir con vívidos detalles los matices más diminutos de las últimas adquisiciones. Podría recitar los carteles de memoria: cada batalla, cada conquista, cada héroe o heroína de vida grandiosa.

Cuando sus botas estuvieron secas, Serena colgó su impermeable en la puerta y anduvo rápidamente más allá de las exhibiciones introductorias, dándose prisa hacia el ala medieval. Acarició con los dedos la placa de la entrada, trazando los contornos de las letras doradas:

PERMITE A LA HISTORIA SER TU PUERTA MÁGICA AL PASADO;

EXCITANTES NUEVOS MUNDOS TE ESPERAN.

Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. Ella podría usar una puerta mágica a un nuevo mundo: un mundo en el que ella habría podido asistir a la universidad, como todos sus amigos de la secundaria, que habían corrido precipitadamente con nuevos equipajes hacia nuevos amigos, dejando atrás, en el polvo, las esperanzas y sueños rotos. ¿Universidad? ¡Vamos! ¿Fiestas, amigos? ¡Por favor! ¿Padres que vivirían para verla crecer, quizás casarse? ¡Despierta!

Ella echó una mirada a su reloj y enterró su miseria en un estallido de actividad. Trabajando rápidamente, barrió y trapeó el ala hasta que estuvo limpia. Desempolvar las exposiciones era un placer que ella saboreaba, pasando sus manos encima de los tesoros como ciertamente ningún guardia diurno habría permitido. Como era su costumbre, dejó la oficina del Director Steinmann para lo último. No sólo era el más escrupuloso con la limpieza, sino que tenía a menudo nuevas adquisiciones interesantes en su oficina, esperando a ser catalogadas para poder exhibirse. Ella podía estarse horas vagando en el museo silencioso y podía estudiar las armas, las armaduras, las leyendas y batallas, pero Steinmann tenía una política estricta para que dejara el museo antes de las cinco de la mañana.

Serena rodó sus ojos cuando devolvió los libros a sus hendeduras en los estantes de la biblioteca de caoba que se alineaban en su oficina. Steinmann era un hombre pomposo y condescendiente. Cuando había concluido su entrevista, ella se había levantado y le había ofrecido la mano, y Steinmann la había mirado fijamente, con hastío. Entonces, con su tono impregnado de disgusto, le había informado que la única evidencia que quería de su presencia nocturna era ver las oficinas inmaculadamente limpias. Había continuado para recordarle que las cinco eran su toque de queda tan vigorosamente, que ella se había sentido como Cenicienta; y ciertamente Steinmann la convertiría en algo peor que una calabaza si no dejaba el museo a tiempo.

A pesar de su trato rudo, se había sentido exaltada por haber conseguido el trabajo, así que había permitido a su madre convencerla de salir con Mina para una cena tardía de cumpleaños.

Recordando ese fiasco, Serena cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de la cena, Serena había esperado en la barra por cambio para que ella y Mina pudieran jugar un partido de _pool_. Un hombre guapo, bien vestido, se le había acercado. Había coqueteado con ella y Serena se había sentido especial por unos momentos. Cuando él había preguntado lo que hacía para vivir, ella había contestado, orgullosamente, que trabajaba en un museo.

Él la había presionado y había continuado preguntando: _¿Directora? ¿Ventas? ¿Guía de turismo?_

_Sirvienta nocturna,_ ella le había dicho. _Y_ _durante el día, camarera en First Watch_.

Él había presentado un momento después sus excusas y se había marchado. Un rubor de humillación había manchado sus mejillas cuando esperaba en la barra por Mina para que la rescatara.

Recordando el desaire, Serena aporreó su trapo de limpiar el polvo encima de los estantes y dio un golpecitos enojados por el gran globo terráqueo en la esquina de la oficina, consciente de que el incidente todavía la molestaba. No tenía nada por qué estar avergonzada; era una persona responsable, dedicada, y no era tonta. Su vida había sido destrozada por las responsabilidades que se habían impuesto, y en el análisis final, sentía que había manejado cosas bastante bien.

Eventualmente, su enojo fue apagándose por una ola del siempre presente agotamiento que seguía a su estallido de energía nerviosa. Dejándose caer en una silla frente al escritorio de Steinmann, acarició el suave cuero mantecoso y se relajó en él. Notó un cofre de apariencia exótica en la esquina del escritorio de Steinmann. No lo había visto antes. Era aproximadamente de dos pies y diez pulgadas de ancho. Formado de ébano africano, dando brillo a un lustre profundo, los bordes estaban tallados con un trabajo exquisitamente detallado. Era obviamente una nueva adquisición. Contrariamente a la vigilancia de costumbre de Steinmann, no lo había cerrado con llave en el panel de vidrio donde guardaba los nuevos tesoros que aún debían ser catalogados.

¿Por qué dejaría él semejante reliquia sobre su escritorio? se preguntó Serena cerrando los ojos: sólo descansaría un minuto o dos. Cuando lo hizo, se condujo a sí misma a un momento de fantasía: ella era una mujer financieramente independiente con una casa bonita, y su madre estaba sana. Tenía encantadores muebles tallados a mano y sillas confortables. Quizá un novio…

Imaginando el lugar perfecto para el encantador cofre de ébano en su casa de ensueño, Serena flotó hacia el descanso.

–Debería haberme llamado desde el momento en que llegó –reprendió el profesor Helios.

Steinmann introdujo al profesor más allá de las vitrinas de exhibición hacia su oficina.

–Llegó ayer, Helios. Nos la enviaron inmediatamente desde la excavación. El hombre que lo desenterró se negó a tocarlo, no estaba dispuesto a sacarla ni siquiera de la tierra. –Steinmann hizo una pausa–. Había una maldición grabada en la tapa del cofre. Aunque está en gaélico antiguo, entendía bastante del idioma como para comprender su significado. ¿Trajo usted los guantes?

Helios asintió con la cabeza.

–Y pinzas para manejar el contenido. ¿No lo ha abierto usted?

–No he podido encontrar el mecanismo que suelta la tapa –dijo Steinmann secamente–. Inicialmente, no estaba seguro de poder abrirla. Parece estar formado de una sola pieza de madera.

–Nosotros acostumbramos manejar todo con las pinzas, hasta que el laboratorio tenga la oportunidad de examinarlo. ¿Dónde dijo usted que fue encontrado?

–Enterrado cerca de una ribera en las Highlands de Escocia. El granjero que lo desenterró estaba dragando piedras de la cala para construir una pared.

–¿Cómo lo sacó usted fuera del país? –– exclamó Helios.

–El granjero llamó al procurador de una pequeña empresa de antigüedades en Edimburgo que por coincidencia me debía un favor.

Helios no presionó para obtener más información. El tráfico de reliquias que no tenían precio a las colecciones privadas lo enfurecía, pero no serviría a ningún propósito molestar a Steinmann antes de que él tuviera su oportunidad para estudiar el cofre. Helios estaba obsesionado con todas las cosas célticas, y cuando Steinmann lo había llamado para discutir sobre una rara pieza medieval, Helios apenas había podido ocultar su interés. Revelarlo sólo daría a Steinmann medios para manipularlo, y cualquier clase de poder en manos del director era una cosa peligrosa.

–Muchacha idiota –murmuró Steinmann cuando entraron al ala–. ¿Puede ver eso? Dejó las luces encendidas de nuevo–. Una delgada línea de luz brillaba bajo su puerta de la oficina.

Serena despertó abruptamente, desconcertada de donde estaba o lo que la había despertado. Entonces oyó las voces de hombres en el vestíbulo, fuera de la oficina.

Inmediatamente, Serena se irguió sobre sus pies y lanzó una mirada de pánico a su reloj. ¡Eran las 5:20 de la mañana! ¡Perdería su trabajo! Instintivamente se dejó caer al suelo y se golpeó la sien con la esquina del escritorio en el proceso. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, se arrastró bajo el escritorio cuando oyó una llave en la cerradura, seguida por la voz de Steinmann:

–Es imposible conseguir ayuda decente. Esa inútil muchacha ni siquiera cerró con llave. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era apretar el botón. Incluso un niño podría hacerlo.

Serena se acurrucó en una pelota silenciosa cuando los hombres entraron a la oficina. Aunque las pisadas sonaron apagadas por la espesa alfombra Berber, les oyó acercarse al escritorio.

–Aquí está –los zapatos pulcramente brillantes de Steinmann se detuvieron a pulgadas de sus rodillas. Serena se controló para respirar cauta, diminutamente, y llevó sus rodillas más atrás. A los zapatos de Steinmann se le unieron un par de mocasines adornados con borlas de barro de la reciente lluvia. Le costó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad no extender la mano y retirar los ofensivos pedazos de césped de la alfombra.

–Qué detalle asombroso. Es bonito. –La segunda voz era apagada.

–¿A que lo es? –Steinmann estaba de acuerdo.

–Espere un minuto, Steinmann. ¿Dónde dijo usted que este cofre fue encontrado?

–Bajo una compresión de piedras cerca de una ribera en Escocia.

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo permanecería intacto por los elementos? El ébano es una madera resistente, pero tarde o temprano se deteriora. Este cofre está como nuevo. ¿No ha sido datado todavía?

–No, pero mi fuente en Edimburgo puede responder por él. ¿Puede abrirlo, Helios? –dijo Steinmann.

Había un susurro más que un ruido. Un suave murmullo

–Permítame ver… ¿Cómo trabajaría usted con su encantador pequeño misterio?

Bajo el escritorio, Serena se atrevió a respirar cuando se sucedió un silencio prolongado.

–¿Quizás aquí? –dijo Helios finalmente–. Quizá levantando este pequeño cuadrado… Ah, ¡lo tengo! He visto esto antes. Es un pestillo de presión. –El cofre hizo un débil sonido de estallido–. Fue sellado herméticamente –observó–. Mire esto, Steinmann. ¿No es este un inteligente mecanismo de pestillos? ¿Y ve usted la resina gomosa que sella las ranuras internas de la madera, donde tendrían que ir los clavos? ¿No se pregunta usted cómo nuestros antepasados pudieron crear esta clase de diestros dispositivos? Algunas de las cosas que he visto desafían...

–Mueva la tela y veamos lo que está bajo ella, Helios –lo cortó Steinmann con impaciencia.

–Pero la tela se puede desintegrar si la tocamos –protestó Helios.

–No hemos llegado tan lejos para irnos sin descubrir lo que está en el cofre –Steinmann sacó una foto–. Mueva la tela.

Serena dominó el impulso de salir de debajo el escritorio, la curiosidad tratando de vencer su sentido común y casi al mismo instinto de conservación.

Hubo una larga pausa.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? –preguntó Steinmann.

–No tengo ni idea– dijo Helios despacio–. No he traducido cuentos de esto ni he visto bocetos en mis investigaciones. No parece lo bastante medieval, ¿no es cierto? Casi parece… por qué será… del futuro –dijo él inquieto–. Francamente, estoy confundido. El cofre es original, y el tejido es antiguo, y esto –él gesticuló señalando la botella– es condenadamente único.

–Quizás no es tan experto como me hizo creer, Helios.

–Nadie sabe más de los Galos y Pictos que yo –contestó él tiesamente–. Pero algunos artefactos simplemente no se mencionan en ciertos archivos. Se lo aseguro, encontraré las respuestas.

–¿Y tendrá que examinarlo? –dijo Steinmann.

–Lo llevaré ahora conmigo.

–No. Lo llamaré cuando estemos listos para cederlo.

Hubo una pausa entonces.

–¿Planea invitar a alguien más para examinarlo? –dijo Helios–. Usted cuestiona mi habilidad.

–Necesito catalogarlo, simplemente, fotografiarlo y anotarlo en nuestros archivos.

–¿Y lo anotó en la colección de alguien más? –dijo Helios inescrutablemente.

–Déjelo, Helios. –Steinmann cerró sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Helios que sostenía las pinzas y guardó la botella bajo la tela. Soltó la mano de Helios, cerró el cofre, y puso las pinzas un lado–. Yo lo traje aquí. Yo le diré lo que necesito de usted y cuándo. Y le aconsejaría que se marchara ahora mismo.

–Está bien –Helios sacó una foto–, pero cuando descubra que nadie más sabe lo que es, volverá a llamarme. Usted no puede mover un artefacto que no puede identificarse. Soy el único que puede rastrear esta cosa y usted lo sabe.

Steinmann se rió.

–Lo acompañaré a la salida.

–Puedo encontrar mi propio camino.

–Pero estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que yo lo he escoltado –dijo Steinmann suavemente–. No dejaría a semejante adorador de antigüedades, apasionado como usted, vagando en el museo a su gusto.

Los zapatos se retiraron con pasos apagados por la alfombra. El _click_ de una llave en la cerradura produjo un efecto desagradable en Serena. ¡Maldición y doblemente maldición! Normalmente cuando ella salía, oprimía el pestillo del botón en la puerta que, como una humilde sirvienta que era, cerraba con llave. Steinmann había desviado el pestillo y realmente había usado una llave para cerrar. Ella salió de un tirón y se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte inferior del escritorio.

–¡Ow! –exclamó suavemente. Cuando se asió del borde y se paró derecha, hizo una pausa para mirar el cofre.

Fascinada, tocó la madera fresca. Bellamente grabada, la madera negra brilló bajo la suave luz. Letras oscuras se alineaban ennegrecidas en lo alto, en furiosos, sesgados rasgos. ¿Qué era lo que contenía el cofre para dejar perplejos a dos sofisticados proveedores de antigüedades? A pesar de que estaba encerrada con llave en la oficina de Steinmann y no tenía ninguna duda de que él volvería en algunos momentos, fue consumida otra vez por la curiosidad. _¿Del futuro?_ Cautelosamente, ella pasó los dedos encima del cofre y buscó el cuadrado, el pestillo de presión que ellos habían mencionado, y entonces hizo una pausa. Las letras extrañas en la tapa casi parecían… palpitó. Un escalofrío de presentimiento recorrió su espina.

_¡Gallina tonta, ábrelo! No puede herirte. Ellos lo tocaron._

Resuelta, encontró el cuadrado y lo oprimió con su dedo pulgar. La tapa giró hacia arriba con el débil sonido de estallido que había oído antes. Una botella descansaba dentro, rodeada por jirones polvorientos de tela antigua. La botella estaba hecha de un metal color de plata y parecía brillar débilmente, como si su contenido estuviera lleno de energía. Lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía que salir de la oficina antes de que Steinmann regresara, pero se sentía extrañamente atraída por la botella. Sus ojos fueron de la puerta a la botella e hicieron el mismo camino de nuevo, pero la botella la llamaba. Decía: _Tócame_, en el mismo tono que todos los artefactos en el museo hablaban a Serena. _Tócame mientras ningún guardia esté presente, y yo te contaré mi historia y mis leyendas. Yo soy el conocimiento…_

Las yemas de los dedos de Serena se deslizaron alrededor de la botella.

El mundo cambió de eje bajo sus pies. Ella tropezó, y de repente ella…

No podía…

Detenerse…

Caía…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 Dunnottar, Escocia, 1314.

El agua salpicó las piernas del pantalón vaquero de Serena por segunda vez ese día cuando el hombre salió de la tina. Él se irguió por encima de ella, sus labios estirados sobre sus dientes en un gruñido.

Serena parpadeó incrédulamente. Una vez. Dos veces. Y una tercera vez muy despacio, dando tiempo a la aparición para evaporarse.

No lo hizo.

El gigante desnudo permanecía allí, su expresión feroz y firme, sus ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a la oficina de Steinmann? Él no la despediría, ya que si la encontrara con un hombre desnudo ¡directamente iban a arrestarla!

Serena cerró los ojos y movió sus pies, determinando cautamente que el mundo era de nuevo sólido bajo sus botas. Sólo cuando se convenció firmemente de que estaba de pie en la oficina de Steinmann sosteniendo una botella medieval, volvió a abrirlos.

No estaba en la oficina de Steinmann.

Contuvo la respiración tras una gran exhalación de asombro cuando miró –realmente _miró_– al hombre. Las gotas de agua brillaban en su piel. Las llamas brincaban en el hogar tras él, bronceando y ensombreciendo las ondulaciones de sus músculos. Era el hombre más alto que ella hubiera visto nunca, pero su tamaño no se limitaba a su altura impresionante. Sus hombros eran macizos, y su pecho ancho se adelgazaba hacia la cintura, el abdomen musculoso, las caderas firmes y las piernas largas, poderosas.

Y estaba desnudo.

Ella expelió un suspiro de protesta. Él no podía ser real. Y porque no podía ser real, no hacía daño dejando vagar su mirada para dar rápida cuenta de su perfección. Un hombre enteramente proporcionado, que realmente no existía, estaba de pie, desnudo ante ella. ¿No miraría cualquier saludable mujer de veintitrés años? Y ella miró.

Eso lo confirmó definitivamente. _Él no podría ser real._ Con las mejillas ardiendo, ella apartó la mirada y vaciló, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Él rugió algo en un idioma que ella no entendió.

Dirigiendo una mirada a su cara, la muchacha se encogió de hombros desvalidamente, incapaz de comprender y dar sentido a esa situación.

Él bramó de nuevo y gesticuló enojadamente. Habló en un arroyo de palabras durante varios minutos, agitando sus brazos y mirándola ceñudo.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta, su confusión ahondándose. No ayudaba que el hombre pareciera haber olvidado el desconcertante hecho de estar gloriosamente desnudo. La joven encontró su lengua y, con algunas dificultades, pudo empezar a moverla.

–Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está diciendo.

Él retrocedió como si ella lo hubiera golpeado; sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron aún más y frunció el ceño. Si ella pensaba que él estaba enfadado antes, era sólo porque no lo había visto aún verdaderamente furioso.

–¡Eres inglesa! –le espetó él, cambiando rápidamente al inglés, aunque con un acento espeso, cerrado.

Serena extendió las manos como diciendo _¿Y con eso que?_ ¿Cuál era su punto, y por qué estaba tan enfadado con ella?

–¡No te muevas! –rugió él.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, catalogándolo como si fuera una de las recientes adquisiciones del museo, absorbiendo la increíble longitud y anchura de su cuerpo. El hombre desprendía tal intensa sexualidad que las fantasías de un guerrero salvaje, no reconocidas jamás como propias, se estremecieron a través de su memoria. El peligro que emanaba de él era temible y seductor a la vez. _Estás soñando, ¿recuerdas? Te dormiste y sólo soñaste que despertabas y Steinmann llegaba. Pero todavía estás dormida y nada de esto realmente está pasando._

Apenas lo notó cuando el hombre alcanzó el arma apoyada contra la tina. Su mente registró con oscura diversión que la invención de su imaginación se completaba con una espada vengadora. Hasta que, con un movimiento elegante de su muñeca, él apuntó el arma mortal hacia ella.

_Era su sueño_, se recordó la muchacha. Simplemente ignoraría la espada. Los sueños eran zonas sin restricciones. Si no podía tener un novio en la vida real, por lo menos podría saborear esa experiencia virtual. Sonriendo, la joven extendió una mano para tocar su abdomen –ciertamente esculpido por entero del material con que se hacen los sueños– y la punta de la espada rozó su mandíbula y obligó a sus ojos a encontrarse con los de él. Una muchacha debería usar un cuello ortopédico después de mirar esa altura mucho tiempo, decidió.

–No pienses en distraerme de mi propósito –gruñó él.

–¿Qué propósito? –preguntó ella y se sintió contener la respiración.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con estrépito. Un segundo hombre, de cabello oscuro y vestido con una envoltura extraña de tela, entró abruptamente en el cuarto.

–¡Cualquier cosa que sea, no tengo tiempo ahora para eso, Nicholas!– dijo al hombre que sostenía la hoja en su cuello.

El otro hombre parecía pasmado ante la visión de Serena.

–Te oímos rugir desde la cocina, Darien.

–¿Darien?¿_Pecado_? –Serena hizo eco de su nombre con incredulidad. Oh sí, él era definitivamente un pecado. Cualquier hombre como ese debía ser puro pecado.

–¡Sal de aquí! –tronó Darien.

Nicholas dudó un momento; entonces, con renuencia, se retiró del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Cuando la mirada de Serena se volvió hacia Darien, ella miraba de nuevo hacia abajo, hacia su tan improbable _dotación_.

–¡Deja de mirar allí, mujer!

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia los suyos.

–Nadie puede ser como tú. Y nadie habla como tú, excepto quizá Sean Connery en _"Highlander"._ ¿Ves? Es la prueba definitiva de que estoy soñando. Eres una invención de mi stress, de mi insomnio, de mi mente traumatizada. –Ella asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

–Te lo aseguro, ciertamente no soy un sueño.

–Oh, por favor. –Ella rodó sus ojos. Los cerró. Los abrió. Él todavía seguía allí–. ¿Estaba yo en el museo y ahora estoy en una alcoba con un hombre desnudo llamado Pecado? ¿Cuán tonta piensas que soy?

–Darien. –él repitió–. Sólo mis guerreros más cercanos me llaman Pecado.

–No puedes ser real.

Él tenía unos perezosos, borrascosos ojos, tan oscuros que parecían realzados por _kohl_. Su nariz era fuerte, arrogante. Sus dientes –y Dios sabía que ella les estaba echando una buena mirada con todos los gruñidos que él estaba dando– eran rectos y lo bastante blancos como para hacer a su dentista llorar de envidia. Su frente era alta, y una melena de pelo del color de la medianoche caía sobre sus hombros. Aunque ninguno de sus rasgos era material para los modelos actuales, salvo sus labios sensuales, el efecto global era de un rostro salvajemente bello. _Un Señor de la Guerra_ eran las palabras que acudían a su lengua.

La punta de la espada raspó la suave parte inferior de su barbilla. Cuando ella sintió una gota de humedad en el cuello, se asombró por la verosimilitud de su sueño. Pasó los dedos encima de la mancha, y entonces miró fijamente y con asombro la gota de sangre.

–¿Sangra uno en un sueño? Yo nunca he sangrado en un sueño antes –murmuró.

Él dio un pequeño golpe a la gorra de béisbol, sacándola tan rápidamente de su cabeza que la asustó. Ella no había vislumbrado el movimiento de su mano siquiera. El pelo le cayó encima de los hombros, y ella trató de atrapar la gorra, sólo para encontrarse con que era demasiado baja para alcanzar la punta de la espada. Su cabeza alcanzaba apenas su pecho.

–Dame mi gorra –exigió–. Mi padre me la dio.

Él lo consideró en silencio.

–¡Es todo lo que tengo de él, y él está muerto! –dijo ella acaloradamente.

¿Había habido un parpadeo de compasión en sus ojos oscuros?

Él le devolvió la gorra sin una palabra.

–Gracias –dijo ella sobriamente, doblándola y guardándola en el bolsillo de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada bajó al suelo mientras ponderaba la espada en su garganta. Si fuera un sueño, ella podía hacer que las cosas pasaran. O no pasaran. Apretando sus ojos cerrados, deseó que la espada desapareciera, pero al tragar apretadamente sintió cómo el metal frío mordía su cuello. Luego, deseó que el hombre desapareciera; se concedió cortésmente que no lo hicieran ni la tina ni el fuego.

Abriendo los ojos, la joven encontró al hombre todavía alzándose por encima de ella.

–Dame la botella, chica.

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron.

–¿La botella? ¿Esto es parte del sueño? ¿Ves eso?

–¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Estoy deslumbrado por tu belleza, pero sin embargo no soy estúpido!

_¿Deslumbrado por mi belleza?_ Asombrada, ella le entregó la botella.

–¿Quién eres? –demandó él.

Serena buscó refugio en la formalidad; le había servido bien en el pasado, como una brújula a través de territorio desconocido, y ese sueño ciertamente podría ser calificado como territorio desconocido. Nunca antes había soñado tan lúcidamente que los elementos de su sueño estaban fuera de su control, ni su subconsciente había conjurado antes a un hombre como ese. Hubiera querido saber de qué esquina prehistórica de su alma había llegado ese leviatán.

–¿Te molestaría vestirte? Tu… er… estado de, uh… desnudez no conduce a una discusión seria. Si te pusieras un poco de ropa y soltaras tu espada, estoy segura de que podríamos poner las cosas en orden. –Deseó que él encontrara persuasiva la nota de optimismo en su voz.

Él frunció el ceño cuando se miró a sí mismo. Serena podría jurar que el color en su cara se acentuaba cuando comprobó su estado de excitación.

–¿Qué esperas de mí cuando estás vestida de esa manera? –respondió él–. Soy un hombre.

_Como si yo tuviera alguna duda de eso,_ pensó la joven irónicamente. Un sueño de hombre, nada menos.

Tomando una manta tejida de rojo y negro, él se la echó por encima de los hombros para cubrir con ropa el frente de su cuerpo. Agarró una bolsa pequeña, guardó en ella la botella, y finalmente bajó su espada.

Serena se relajó y avanzó unos pasos, pero al hacerlo la gorra cayó del bolsillo; se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para recuperarla. Volviéndose para enfrentarlo, encontró su mirada fija en el lugar donde su trasero, ajustado firmemente dentro del pantalón vaquero, había estado sólo un momento antes. Enmudecida por la prueba de que había estado mirando su _derrière_, ella echó una mirada a la tela con la que él se había envuelto, y entonces cautamente a su cara. Sus ojos oscuros ardían sin llama. Ella tuvo el súbito presentimiento de que dondequiera que estuviera, las mujeres normalmente no llevaban pantalones vaqueros. Quizás incluso ni siquiera llevaran pantalones.

Su mandíbula se tensó y su respiración se agitó notoriamente. Él miró cada pulgada de ella, como un ave rapaz que se balanceara en la vigilancia que precede a la muerte desde las alturas.

–¡Es todo lo que tengo! –dijo ella defensivamente.

Él levantó sus manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

–No deseo discutirlo, chica. No ahora. Quizás nunca.

Se miraron, midiéndose en silencio. Entonces, por alguna razón que ella no podría definir, atraída por una fuerza más allá de su posibilidad de resistirse, se encontró acercándose a él. Fue él quien caminó esta vez hacia atrás. Con un veloz movimiento de músculos, salió del cuarto.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró, las piernas de Serena cedieron y ella se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, su corazón golpeando dolorosamente en el pecho. El sonido familiar de metal que venía de la puerta le dijo que se encontraba encerrada con llave una vez más. Santo Dios, ella _tenía_ que despertarse.

Pero en alguna parte de su corazón había empezado a sospechar que no estaba soñando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

–¿Retiramos el cuerpo, Darien? –preguntó Nicholas cuando Darien entró en la cocina.

Darien hizo una rápida aspiración.

–¿El cuerpo?.

Frotó su mandíbula ocultando una mueca de enojo tras su mano. Nada estaba saliendo como había pensado. Había salido de su recámara planeando encontrar un poco de sidra en la cocina, aclarar su cabeza en privado y tomar algunas decisiones, específicamente las que tenían que ver con la encantadora mujer que estaba obligado por honor a matar. Pero no le serían concedidos ninguno de esos beneficios. Nicholas y Andrew Furuhata, sus fieles amigos y consejeros, ocupaban una pequeña mesa en la cocina del torreón y lo miraban intensamente.

Puesto que tanto los ingleses como los escoceses habían destruido e incendiado Dunnottar cada vez ésta cambiaba de manos, las ruinas apresuradamente remendadas del torreón estaban llenas de corrientes de aire, frías e inacabadas. Sólo acampaban en Dunnottar hasta que los hombres de Chiba los relevaran, algo que se esperaba sucediera cualquier día, para que las reparaciones empezaran a hacerse establemente. El gran hall se abría al cielo nocturno donde debería estar el tejado, por lo que la cocina había sido sustituida por el comedor. Esa noche, desgraciadamente, era también el lugar donde estaban reunidos.

–El portador de la botella –aclaró servicialmente Nicholas.

Darien frunció el ceño. Él había escondido la botella en su _sporran_ y había esperado disponer de algún tiempo para convencerse a sí mismo de cumplir su juramento. Hacía varios años, había informado a los hermanos Furuhata sobre la maldición de ligamiento que había impuesto en el cofre y del voto que había hecho a Adam Black. Se había sentido más cómodo sabiendo que cuando apareciera, si por alguna razón fuera incapaz de cumplir su juramento, lo haría su confiable par de amigos.

¿Pero qué hacer cuando el juramento estaba en directa oposición a otro? Le había jurado a Adam matar al portador de la botella. Hacía tiempo, en las rodillas de su madre, había jurado nunca dañar a una mujer por ningún motivo.

Nicholas se encogió de hombros ante el ceño de Darien y dijo:

–Le conté a Andrew que ella había llegado. Vi la botella en su mano. Hemos estado esperando a que volvieras. ¿Nos deshacemos del cuerpo?

–Eso podría ser un poco embarazoso; el cuerpo todavía está respirando –dijo Darien irritado.

–¿Por qué?. –Andrew frunció el entrecejo.

–Porque no la he matado todavía.

Nicholas lo estudió un momento.

–Ella es encantadora, ¿no?

Darien no se inmutó por la acusación.

–¿He permitido yo alguna vez que el encanto corrompiera mi honor?

–No, y estoy seguro de que no empezarás ahora. Nunca has roto un juramento –el desafío de Nicholas era inequívoco.

Darien se hundió en una silla.

A los treinta, Nicholas era el segundo mayor de los cinco hermanos Furuhata. Alto y moreno, era un guerrero disciplinado que, como Darien, creía en el cumplimiento estricto de las reglas. Su idea de una buena batalla incluía meses de preparación cuidadosa, intenso estudio del enemigo y una estrategia detallada en la que no se vacilaría en el ataque una vez que éste empezara.

Andrew, el más joven de la familia, mantenía una actitud más indiferente. De seis pies de alto, era indecentemente guapo, siempre tenía la sombra de la barba de un día tan negra que hacía que su mandíbula pareciera azul, y su _plaid_ normalmente estaba arrugado, apresuradamente anudado, como si estuviera a punto de resbalarse de él. Atraía a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas y correspondía sinceramente a la atracción que el bello sexo sentía por él. La idea de Andrew de una buena batalla dependía de la última joven con la que estuviera, y al último minuto saltaba de la cama, tomaba su _plaid_ y una espada y se zambullía en la refriega riendo todo el tiempo.

Andrew era un poco raro, pero todos los Furuhata estaban destinados a destacarse de una manera u otra. El hermano mayor, Yaten, era el lugarteniente en jefe de Chiba y un estratega inteligente.

Nicholas y Andrew habían sido los leales consejeros de Darien durante años. Luchaban juntos, llevaban a cabo los ataques y contraataques bajo el estandarte de Haruka Bruce, y entrenaban vigorosamente para la batalla final que esperaban liberaría a Escocia pronto del yugo inglés.

–No estoy seguro de qué daño esta mujer podría hacer a nuestra causa –Darien habló con sigilo y calibrando cautamente la reacción a sus palabras.

Silenciosamente, estaba calibrando su propia reacción también. Normalmente sus amigos lo confortaban, le daban un sentido de propósito y una dirección, pero cada onza de su conciencia se rebelaba ante el pensamiento de matar a esa mujer deliciosa. Empezó a considerar las posibles repercusiones de permitirle vivir, además de la de destruir su propio honor.

Nicholas entrelazó los dedos y estudió sus callos mientras hablaba.

–Pienso que eso importa poco. Hiciste el juramento a Adam Black de que ibas a eliminar al portador de la botella. Aunque puedo comprender que una mujer podría provocar simpatía, no sabes quién es ella realmente. Está vestida de manera extraña. ¿Podría ser descendiente de Druidas?

–No lo creo. No percibí magia en ella.

–¿Es inglesa? Me sorprendió oírle hablar esa lengua. Hemos estado hablando inglés desde que los Templarios llegaron, pero ¿por qué lo hace ella?

–Hablar inglés no es un crimen –dijo Darien secamente.

Era verdad que desde que llegaran los Templarios, habían estado conversando más a menudo en inglés que en cualquier otra lengua. La mayoría de los hombres de Darien no hablaba francés, y la mayoría de los Templarios no hablaban gaélico, pero casi todos ellos habían aprendido algo de inglés, debido a las fronteras de largo alcance de Inglaterra. Darien encontraba frustrante el no poder usar el gaélico, un idioma que sentía era bello más allá de toda comparación, pero aceptaba que los tiempos estaban cambiando y que cuando hombres de muchos países diferentes estaban juntos, el inglés era la lengua normalmente más conocida. Lo mortificaba hablar el idioma de su enemigo.

–La mayoría de nuestros Templarios no habla gaélico. Eso no los hace espías.

–¿Ella no habla nada de gaélico? –presionó Nicholas.

Darien suspiró.

–No –dijo–. No entendió nuestra lengua, pero eso no es suficiente para condenarla. Quizás creció en Inglaterra; sabes que muchos de nuestros clanes se asientan a ambos lados de la frontera. Además, es el inglés más extraño que he oído alguna vez.

–Cuantas más razones para ser sospechosa, más razones para disponer rápidamente de ella –dijo Nicholas.

–Como con cualquier otra amenaza potencial, uno debe estudiarla primero y evaluar la magnitud de la amenaza –razonó Darien.

–Tu juramento, Darien, reemplaza todo el resto. Tu mente debe preocuparse en sostener Dunnottar y abrir el camino de Bruce a un trono seguro y una Escocia libre, no en alguna mujer que debería estar muerta mientras nosotros hablamos –le recordó Nicholas.

–¿He faltado a mis deberes alguna vez en mi vida? –Darien sostuvo la mirada de Nicholas.

–No –admitió Nicholas–. _Todavía_ –agregó.

–No –dijo Andrew rápidamente.

–¿Entonces por qué me cuestionan ahora? ¿No tengo mucha más experiencia con la gente, con las guerras, y privilegios que cualquiera de ustedes?

Nicholas asintió con la cabeza irónicamente.

–Pero si rompes tu juramento, ¿cómo se lo explicarías a Adam?

Darien se quedó rígido. Las palabras _rompes tu juramento_ rondaron incómodamente en su mente y tejieron una promesa de fracaso, de derrota, y potencialmente de corrupción. Era vital que él se adhiriera a sus reglas.

–Deja que yo maneje a Adam como siempre lo hago –dijo él fríamente.

Nicholas agitó su cabeza.

–A los hombres no les gustará esto, si lo averiguan. Sabes que los Templarios son una casta feroz y particularmente cautos con las mujeres.

–Porque no pueden tener ninguna –interrumpió Andrew–. Buscan cualquier razón para desconfiar de las mujeres en su esfuerzo de resistir sus pensamientos lujuriosos. Un voto de celibato no es natural para los hombres; los hace bastardos fríos e irritables. Yo, por otro lado, siempre estoy relajado, simpático y hasta amable –dedicó una sonrisa agradable a ambos, como para demostrar la validez de su teoría.

A pesar de sus problemas, la boca de Darien se estiró. Andrew tenía tendencia a comportarse provocativamente, y mientras más irreverente era, más se irritaba Nicholas. Nicholas nunca parecía comprender que su hermano más joven lo hacía a propósito, y que todo el tiempo que actuaba como un joven irresponsable, su astuta mente no se perdía de ninguna cosa que sucediera a su alrededor.

–La falta de disciplina no hace a un guerrero, hermano pequeño –dijo Nicholas rígidamente–. Tú eres un extremo y los Templarios son el otro.

–Retozar con las muchachas no disminuye ni una pizca de mis proezas en las batallas y lo sabes –dijo Andrew y se sentó más recto en su silla, sus ojos chispeando en anticipación del argumento que vendría.

–Ya es bastante –interrumpió Darien–. Estábamos discutiendo mi juramento y el hecho que no me inclino por matar a una mujer inocente.

–No sabes si ella es inocente –protestó Nicholas.

–No sé si ella no lo es –dijo Darien–. Hasta que no tenga alguna indicación de culpa o inocencia, yo... –Se interrumpió y suspiró pesadamente. Encontró casi imposible decir las siguientes palabras.

–¿Tú qué? –preguntó Andrew y lo miró con fascinación. Cuando Darien no contestó, él presionó–. ¿Te niegas a matarla? ¿Romperás un juramento sagrado? –la incredulidad de Andrew se grabó en su apuesto rostro.

–Yo no dije eso –espetó Darien.

–No lo dijiste –dijo Nicholas cautelosamente–. Pero apreciaría que aclararas tus intenciones. ¿Planeas matarla o no?

Darien frotó su mandíbula de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó formar las palabras que su conciencia exigía que dijera, pero el guerrero en él se resistía. Los ojos de Andrew se entrecerraron cuando vio a Darien tan pensativo. Después de un momento, echó una mirada a su hermano.

–Sabemos cómo es Adam, Nicholas. Su estilo es la devastación veloz, innecesaria, y se han tomado bastantes vidas inocentes en la lucha por afianzar el trono. Propongo que Darien se tome un tiempo para descubrir quién es la mujer y de dónde viene antes de dar el siguiente paso. No puedo hablar por ti, Nicholas, pero yo no deseo la sangre de otro inocente en mis manos, y si lo instamos a que la mate, el hecho se volverá nuestro también. Además, recuerda que aunque Darien juró matar al portador de la botella, nada en su juramento hablaba de un límite de tiempo. Él podría esperar veinte años para matarla sin romper su juramento.

Darien escuchó las últimas palabras de Andrew, sorprendido. No había considerado esa posibilidad. En verdad, su juramento no había contenido una palabra que especificara qué tan rápidamente debía matar al portador de la botella, no era ilícito ni una violación de su voto tomarse un tiempo para estudiar a la persona. Uno incluso podría sostener que eso era sabio, decidió. _Te cortas el pelo con un hacha de batalla_. Las palabras de Adam, de hacía seis años, aparecieron en la mente de Darien para burlarse de él.

–Pero tienes que ser consciente –advirtió Nicholas– de que si no la matas y cualquiera de los Templarios descubre quién es y la naturaleza del juramento que hiciste, los caballeros perderán la fe en tu habilidad de mando. Verán un juramento roto como una debilidad imperdonable. La única razón por la que estaban de acuerdo en luchar para nuestro país es debido a ti: a veces pienso que ellos te seguirían hasta el infierno. Sabes que son fanáticos de sus creencias; para ellos, no hay ninguna justificación para romper un juramento. Ninguna.

–Entonces nosotros no les diremos quién es o lo que yo juré –dijo Darien suavemente y sabía que los hermanos apoyarían su decisión, estuvieran de acuerdo con ella o no. Los Furuhata siempre estaban junto al laird y _thane_ de Chiba, desde que un antiguo juramento de sangre había unido los dos clanes hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Los hermanos lo estudiaron, entonces asintieron con la cabeza.

–Permanecerá entre nosotros hasta que tomes una decisión.

Respirando profundamente del aire erizado y fresco, Darien recorría el patio mientras la mujer esperaba en sus cámaras por una misericordia que no estaba en sus manos conceder. Él se esforzaba en endurecerse contra ella. Había vivido tan largo tiempo con las reglas, que casi no había oído su conciencia gritar cuando había llevado la espada a su cuello. Mientras las reglas de un guerrero habrían insistido en que honrara el juramento, algo que había creído muerto en él había minado su resolución.

Compasión. Simpatía. Y una pequeña voz insidiosa dentro de él, suave pero implacablemente, cuestionó la sagacidad de sus reglas. Había reconocido esa voz; sin duda algo que no había sufrido hacía una eternidad.

_Yo juro matar al portador de la botella_, había prometido hacía años.

Los juramentos de un guerrero eran su sangre vital, un código irrompible por el que vivía y moría. Las reglas de Darien Chiba eran las únicas cosas que lo separaban de un descenso veloz al caos y la corrupción. ¿Cuál era la solución?

_Ella debía morir._

Ella.

Por Dagda, ¿por qué debía ser una mujer? A Darien le gustaban las mujeres; había adorado a su madre y había tratado a todas las mujeres con la misma deferencia y cortesía. Sentía que las mujeres exhibían algunas de las características más buenas de la humanidad. Darien era Brude, cuya línea de sucesión real era matrilineal. Hacía años, cuando había hecho su juramento a Adam Black, no había considerado ni una vez que la botella podría ser encontrada por una mujer, y Adam seguramente se divertiría con eso.

Cuando él había quitado el extraño sombrero de su cabeza, el espeso cabello de la joven había caído en forma de cascada casi hasta su cintura, como un otoño de cobre y destellos de oro. Sus ojos celestes, rasgados en las comisuras, se habían ensanchado con miedo, y entonces rápidamente se habían entrecerrado con irritación cuando había dicho que era un regalo de su padre. Exigía solamente que devolviera la herencia familiar, no importaba cuán fea fuera.

Extraordinariamente alta para ser una mujer, y elástica, sus pechos eran llenos y firmes, y él había vislumbrado la presión de sus pezones contra el tejido delgado de su extraña vestimenta. Sus piernas eran generosamente largas, lo bastante para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura y permitirle cruzar los tobillos cómodamente mientras él se enterraba entre ellas. Cuando se había inclinado para recuperar su gorra, casi había alargado un brazo alrededor de su cintura para apretarla contra él y permitir que su naturaleza exigente fuera liberada. ¿Y entonces cortarle la garganta cuando su deseo estuviera saciado?

Ella. ¿Sospechaba Adam que el portador de la botella podría ser una hembra? ¿Podría haberlo visto en el futuro, con su visión de hada, y aún ahora podría estar riéndose de su dilema? Más aún, si él no hubiera usado una maldición de ligamiento en primer lugar, la vida de la mujer no estaría en ese momento en peligro. Era su torpe maldición la que la había llevado allí, y ahora se suponía que él debía matar a un alma incauta. A menos que encontrara alguna prueba de duplicidad de su parte, su muerte sería sangre inocente en sus manos, que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Darien se endureció y admitió que la mejor solución era matarla. Él cumpliría su juramento; entonces, al llegar la mañana, la vida sería de nuevo normal. Aseguraría la botella en el lugar secreto con las otras reliquias y continuaría su guerra. Volvería a su régimen ordenado y encontraría solaz sabiendo que nunca se convertiría en la abominación que temía podía llegar a ser.

La primer meta de Darien Chiba era ver a Bruce afianzado en el trono de Escocia.

Después de la muerte del rey inglés Longshanks, su hijo Edward II había continuado la guerra de su padre y había cercenado implacablemente la herencia de Escocia. Pronto, nada de su cultura única sobreviviría. Serían britanos: débiles y obedientes, contribuyendo a la inanición y la sumisión. Su mayor esperanza contra el cruel rey de Inglaterra eran los renegados Templarios, que habían buscado santuario en el Castillo Chiba.

Darien apagó un suspiro de frustración. La persecución de los Templarios lo afligía y enfurecía. Él había considerado unirse a la renombrada Orden de monjes-guerreros una vez, pero algunas de sus reglas realmente no habían sido de su agrado. Se había conformado en cambio con trabajar estrechamente con los caballeros religiosos, por lo que ambos, él y la Orden, protegían benditas reliquias de inmenso valor y poder. Darien respetaba el Orden en muchas causas, y sabía su historia como cualquier otro Templario.

La Orden se había fundado en 1118 cuando un grupo de nueve caballeros, predominantemente franceses, había ido a Jerusalén y había solicitado al Rey Baudouin permitirles vivir en las antiguas ruinas del Templo de Salomón. A cambio, los nueve caballeros habían ofrecido sus servicios para proteger a los peregrinos que viajaban a Tierra Santa de los ladrones y asesinos a lo largo de las carreteras públicas que llevaban a Jerusalén. En 1128, el Papa había dado su aprobación oficial a la Orden.

Los caballeros habían sido pagados generosamente por sus servicios, y la Orden había aumentado dramáticamente en número y riqueza, y se había fortalecido a través de los siglos XII y XIII. Hacia el siglo XIV, la Orden poseía más de nueve mil feudos y castillos por Europa. Independientes del control real o episcopal, las ganancias de la Orden estaban libres de impuestos y contribuciones. La Orden cultivaba muchas propiedades, produciendo réditos que habían servido como base para el sistema de financiación más grande de Europa. En los siglos XIII y XIV, la Orden Parisiense de Templarios funcionaba virtualmente como la Tesorería Real francesa y prestaba grandes sumas a la realeza europea y a nobles particulares. Sin embargo, como la riqueza de los Templarios y su poder aumentaban, despertaron la sospecha y los celos entre algunos miembros de la nobleza.

Darien no se había sorprendido cuando el éxito de la Orden se había vuelto la misma razón de su caída. Él lo había anticipado, aunque no había podido prevenirlos; la política del Papa y el rey era demasiado poderosa aún para un hombre de influencias.

Recordaba bien cómo, casi doce años atrás, las riquezas de los Templarios habían incitado la atención mortal del rey francés, Philippe _the Fair_, que estaba desesperado por llenar sus cofres. En 1305, Philippe difamó a la Orden y convenció al Papa Clemente V de que los Templarios no eran santos defensores de la fe católica, sino que buscaban destruirla.

Philippe hizo una exhaustiva campaña contra los caballeros, y acusó a los Templarios de actos odiosos de herejía y sacrilegio. En 1307, el Papa dio la orden que había estado esperando el rey: el derecho para arrestar a todos los Templarios en Francia, confiscar sus propiedades, y dirigir una inquisición. Tal infame, sangriento, y retorcido juicio a los Templarios había empezado.

Darien se pasó una mano a través del pelo y frunció el ceño. Se había arrestado a los caballeros, se los había encarcelado y se habían valido de la tortura para que confesaran los pecados que Philippe había escogido. Más aún habían sido quemados en la hoguera. En el juicio, no se les había permitido a los caballeros ningún abogado defensor; no les habían permitido siquiera saber los nombres de sus acusadores y se había dado testimonio contra ellos. El llamado "_juicio_" había sido una caza de brujas, tortuosamente orquestada para despojar a los Templarios de sus fabulosas riquezas.

Agregando un insulto a tales injurias, el Papa había emitido un edicto papal que había suprimido la Orden y negaba su reconocimiento. Los pocos caballeros que habían intentado escapar del encarcelamiento o la muerte se habían vuelto proscritos, sin país ni hogar.

Cuando Darien había comprendido que la caída de los caballeros era inevitable, se había apresurado a encontrarse con Haruka Bruce y, con la aprobación de éste, había enviado su palabra a la Orden de que se les daría la bienvenida a Escocia. Haruka les había ofrecido protección, y a cambio, los poderosos monjes-guerreros habían vuelto sus habilidades combativas contra Inglaterra.

El Templarios eran guerreros formidables, entrenados en armamento y estrategia, y eran esenciales en la causa de Escocia. Durante los últimos años, Darien había estado introduciéndolos furtivamente en las tropas de Bruce como comandantes, con el consentimiento de éste. Ya los escoceses guerreaban mejor y llevaban a cabo estrategias más hábiles, ganando batallas menores.

Darien sabía que si vacilaba en ese momento, si empezaba a romper juramentos o hacía algo que arriesgara la lealtad de los Templarios, habría desperdiciado los últimos diez años de su vida, junto con su amor por su tierra natal también.

Serena no tenía ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentado en el suelo. Pero había sido el suficiente para comprender que el tiempo no pasaba de semejante manera en los sueños. Si uno se sentaba en un sueño y no hacía nada, el sueño acababa o continuaba con alguna nueva e increíble aventura coloreada por las sombras del absurdo. _Absurdo como las proporciones del cuerpo de ese hombre,_ pensó irritada.

Levantándose del suelo con sus manos, hizo una pausa al agacharse y observó las piedras anchas y llanas bajo sus palmas. Frescas. Duras. Secas, con el desprendimiento de polvo normal de las piedras. Completamente tangible. _Demasiado_.

Erguida sobre sus pies, empezó a examinar lo que la rodeaba.

La cámara era grande, iluminada por grasosas y gordas velas. En las paredes, formadas de macizos bloques de piedra, colgaban tapices puestos al azar. Una cama grande ocupaba el centro del cuarto, y varios cofres estaban esparcidos, con telas pulcramente plegadas amontonadas encima de ellos. El cuarto era espartano, ordenado. El hogar era la única concesión a la atmósfera; no había ni un solo toque femenino en él. Haciendo una pausa junto a la bañera, metió la mano en el agua; tibia. Otra sensación demasiado tangible para negarla.

Ella se acercó al hogar y retrocedió ante la inconfundible sensación de calor. Estudió las llamas un momento y se maravilló de que el resto del cuarto fuera tan frío cuando el hogar despedía semejantes llamas. _Como si el fuego fuera la única fuente de calor_, pensó. Golpeada por esa noción, paseó por el perímetro del cuarto rápidamente. Su sospecha fue inmediatamente confirmada: no había una sola estufa en la cámara entera. Ningún radiador en las esquinas juntando polvo. Ningún pequeño metal sobresaliendo en los suelos. Ninguna cañería o, ya que estaba en esa línea, una sola toma de corriente eléctrica. Ningún teléfono. Ningún armario. La puerta estaba hecha de lo que parecía roble sólido; ninguna chapa.

Ella hizo una respiración profunda, tranquilizándose, y se aseguró que debía de haber pasado por alto algo, por lo menos en términos de calefacción. Rodeando el cuarto una segunda vez, inspeccionó cada rincón y grieta arrastrando su mano a lo largo de las paredes; otra manera de comprobar la solidez de su prisión. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron un tapiz espeso que encontró bajo ellos y parecía más frío que las piedras. El tejido áspero se estremeció bajo su palma como si el viento lo estuviera moviendo del otro lado. Atraída por ese enigma, lo corrió hacia un lado.

Perdió la respiración ante un súbito golpe de aire. La vista de la ventana la sacudió tan intensamente como un martillazo inesperado en el estómago.

Ella miró fijamente hacia afuera, hacia una noche neblinosa de la antigua historia.

Serena, a cincuenta pies de altura, se hallaba en un castillo de piedra sobre un promontorio, en una isla rodeada por un mar de trueno. Las olas se lanzaban sobre los riscos rocosos, rompiéndose en espuma y envolviéndose con la neblina que se arremolinaba sobre la superficie negra del océano. En un camino empedrado con guijarros, hombres que llevan antorchas se movían silenciosamente entre el castillo y las dependencias pequeñas. El lamento distante de un lobo competía con los sonidos débiles de las gaitas. El cielo nocturno era de un purpúreo negriazul, teñido donde se encontraba con el agua y bailando con miles de estrellas y la guadaña delgada de la luna. Ella nunca había visto tantas constelaciones en Cincinnati; el humo y el halo de smog de la ciudad brillantemente encendida oscurecían tal belleza. La vista desde la ventana era impresionantemente severa, majestuosa. Un viento amargo aullaba sobre el mar y el promontorio, ondeando el tapiz en su mano.

Ella lo dejó caer como si la hubiera quemado y éste cayó sobre la ventana, sellando benditamente la inexplicable vista del exterior. Desgraciadamente, cuando sus ojos enfocaron el tapiz, descubrió un nuevo horror. Estaba brillantemente tejido y también extraordinariamente detallado: un guerrero que montaba un caballo en la batalla mientras un ejército de hombres vestidos con telas escocesas ensangrentadas lo seguía. Al fondo del tapiz, bordado en rojo, había cuatro números que le robaron el buen juicio: 1314.

Serena anduvo hasta la cama y se hundió blandamente en ella, su energía vital agotada por los sustos sucesivos. Miró la cama fija e inexpresivamente por un momento; entonces su mano se movió y golpeó frenéticamente el colchón al comprobar otra parte de su ambiente. _No hay un solo resorte aquí, Serena_. Llevada por una sensación creciente de pánico, tiró de las mantas apretadamente envueltas y se distrajo momentáneamente por la fragancia aferrada al lino. Su olor: especies picantes, peligro... y hombre.

Ignorando el deseo de enterrar su nariz firmemente en las sábanas, arrastró el colchón, que era poco más que unas delgadas placas acomodadas entre sí y hechas en un tejido cerdoso. Una plancha de cerdas secas como de cepillo… el siguiente parecía lleno de un material lanudo aterronado, y tenía la impresión de que encima había suaves plumas. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Serena escrutó la habitación, sintiendo aumentar su desesperación. Las piedras se sentían frescas, el fuego se sentía caliente. El líquido en la taza cerca de la cama tenía un gusto horrible. Ella oía las gaitas. Cada sentido que poseía estaba alertado por esas pruebas. Distraídamente, alzó la mano para masajearse la nuca, y cuando ella lo hizo, una única gota de roja sangre brilló en su piel.

Comprendió con certeza súbita que nunca debía de haber tocado esa botella. Aunque desafiaba cualquier explicación racional, no estaba en Cincinnati ni en el siglo XXI. Sintió que su última esperanza de estar soñando pendía de un tenue hilo. Ella conocía bien los sueños. Pero eso era demasiado real para ser un sueño, detallado más allá de lo que la habilidad de su mente podía lograr.

_Dame la botella_, había exigido él.

_¿Ve usted esto? ¿Esto es parte del sueño?_ Ella había estado sorprendida.

Pero ahora, reflexionando en ello, comprendió que él la había visto porque no era parte de un sueño. Era parte de la realidad, _su_ realidad, una realidad que ella compartía ahora. Que esa era la botella que ella simplemente había tocado, antes de que hubiera empezado a sentirse como si cayera, y la misma botella que él había exigido, parecía ser una conexión demasiado lógica para existir dentro de un sueño. ¿La había llevado la botella de algún modo hacia un hombre que tenía derechos de propiedad directos o indirectos sobre ella? ¿Y estaba ella de verdad, en ese caso, en el siglo XIV?

Con horror creciente, vio otros signos aterradores: su extraña manera de vestir, la mirada hacia su ropa, como si nunca hubiera visto algo así antes, la tina de madera primitiva situada ante el fuego, el idioma extraño en que él había hablado, el tapiz en la pared. Todo indicaba lo imposible.

Desesperada, echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto, revisándolo desde una perspectiva diferente. Comprendió que su empleo en el museo la había llevado a creer que parecía una cámara medieval.

Y todas las rarezas tuvieron su perfecto sentido.

La lógica insistía en que ella estaba en un castillo medieval de piedra, y según el tapiz colgado de la pared, en algún punto del siglo XIV, a pesar de lo improbable que fuera.

Serena contuvo la respiración en un esfuerzo frenético por tranquilizarse. No podía estar en alguna otra parte del tiempo, porque si ésta fuera Escocia medieval, Ikuko estaría sola, unos setecientos años en el futuro. Su madre la necesitaba desesperadamente y no tenía a nadie más en quién confiar. Eso era inaceptable. Cuando se trataba de un sueño extraño, lo había relegado como un problema menor, pero ahora era verdad. Un sueño habría sido fácil manejar; en el futuro ella habría despertado, sin importar las cosas horribles que hubieran sucedido mientras dormía. Si ella realmente estuviera en el pasado, como insistían todos sus sentidos, tenía que volver casa.

¿Pero cómo?

¿Debería tocar la botella de nuevo? Mientras ponderaba esa posibilidad, oyó pasos en el corredor, fuera de la habitación. Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, debatiéndose sobre si esconderse detrás, pero en cambio presionó su oreja contra ella. Sería inteligente descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre su ambiente.

–¿Piensas que lo hará? –una voz hizo eco en el vestíbulo.

Hubo un silencio largo; después un suspiro tan ruidoso que atravesó la madera espesa.

–Eso creo. Él no toma sus juramentos a la ligera y sabe que la mujer debe morir. Nada debe interferir en nuestra causa, Andrew. Dunnottar debe sostenerse, el bastardo de Edward debe ser derrotado, y deben honrarse los juramentos sagrados. Él la matará.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron por el corredor, Serena se apoyó blandamente contra la puerta. No había ninguna duda en su mente sobre a qué mujer se referían.

¿Dunnottar? ¿Edward? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Ella no había viajado simplemente a través del tiempo; había caído de lleno en la continuación de _Corazón Valiente_!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Era tarde en la noche cuando Darien abrió la puerta de la recámara quedamente, apenas unas pulgadas. Asomándose a través de la estrecha abertura, vio que el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Sólo una débil línea de luz de luna caía desde detrás del tapiz.

_Ella debe estar durmiendo_, decidió, lo que le daría la ventaja de la sorpresa. Podría terminar con eso rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta, caminó a través del cuarto con veloz serenidad, y rápidamente perdió el equilibrio. Cuando cayó al suelo de su recámara, maldijo; el piso estaba hábilmente cubierto con afilados pedazos de algunos objetos de barro rotos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para comprender que había tropezado con un cordón, tenso y diestramente atado, cuando fue golpeado en la nuca por una vasija de barro.

–¡Por Dagda, chica! –rugió, rodando hacia un lado y sosteniéndose la cabeza–. ¿Estás intentando matarme?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –siseó ella.

Darien no podía distinguir nada más que un movimiento borroso en la oscuridad cuando, para su asombro y dolor, ella le dio un puntapié en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, una parte que la mayoría de las mujeres tocaba con reverencia. Cuando se dobló por el sufrimiento, sus manos rozaron más de los fragmentos dentados en el suelo, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella brincó por encima de su cuerpo como una gama asustada, dirigiéndose a la puerta abierta.

Aunque atontado por el dolor, él se movió rápidamente. Su mano saltó y la apresó por el tobillo.

–Deja este cuarto y estarás muerta –dijo rotundamente–. Mis hombres te matarán en el momento en que te vean.

–¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¡También quieres hacerlo! –gritó la joven–. ¡Déjame marchar! –dio inútiles puntapiés a la mano atenazada alrededor de su tobillo.

Él gruñó y golpeó la puerta, cerrándola con su pie. Entonces, tirando de su tobillo, la hizo perder el equilibrio y la atrajo, haciendo que cayera encima de él. Había intentado volverla hacia él cuando cayera para impedir que se golpeara con cualquiera de los objetos de barro que ella misma tan tortuosamente había esparcido, pero la muchacha se resistió y lo golpeó, escapándose de su lado. Se sucedió un forcejeo y ella luchó con una cantidad sorprendente de valor y fuerza. Consciente de su fuerza muscular superior, él enfocó sus esfuerzos en dominarla sin herirla o permitirle que se dañara a sí misma. Si alguien iba a dañarla, ese sería él.

Lucharon en silencio, salvo sus gruñidos cuando ella lanzó un golpe particularmente doloroso y sus resuellos cuando él finalmente capturó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, estirándola sobre su espalda en el suelo. Su apretón casi perdió fuerza cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de una banda de metal en su muñeca. Cuando él contuvo sus brazos enérgicamente, le quitó el objeto y lo puso en su _sporran_ para inspeccionarlo más tarde, ya que podría aportar pistas sobre su identidad. Él permitió deliberadamente que el peso total de su cuerpo le cayera encima, sabiendo que ella no podría respirar. _Sométete_, pidió silenciosamente cuando la muchacha se opuso a él e intentó liberarse.

–Yo soy más fuerte que tú, chica. Ríndete. No seas tonta.

–¿Y permitir que me mates? ¡Nunca! Yo oí a tus hombres. –Ella jadeó e intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras se sentía aplastada bajo su peso.

Darien frunció el ceño. Así que por eso ella había puesto una trampa para él. Debía de haber oído por casualidad a Nicholas y Andrew cuando se habían retirado a sus cuartos; obviamente habrían dicho algo sobre matarla. Tendría que hablar con esos dos sobre lo que era la discreción, quizás ordenarles que hablaran en gaélico mientras estuvieran dentro de las paredes del torreón. Él se distrajo momentáneamente en su concentración mientras admiraba sus recursos, y ella lo aprovechó aplastando de golpe su frente en su barbilla, y lastimándolo. Él la sacudió enérgicamente y se sorprendió cuando la mujer no solamente no se rindió, sino que intentó golpearlo con la cabeza de nuevo.

Ella no mostró ninguna señal de dejar la lucha, y él comprendió que lo seguiría golpeando hasta que se desmayara por la falta de respiración. Como la única parte de sus cuerpos que tenían libres eran sus cabezas, hizo la única cosa que pudo pensar: la besó. Sería imposible para ella cabecear con sus labios presionados contra los suyos, y él había aprendido hacía tiempo que la mejor manera de controlar una lucha era entrar en el espacio de su enemigo tan lejos como fuera posible. Usó los nervios de acero que necesitaba para controlar los seis pies y siete pulgadas de duro Chiba en apenas un latido de corazón.

Pero mientras se felicitaba por la estrategia inventada que había empleado para impedirle que siguiera pegándole con la única parte de su cuerpo que podría mover, él reconoció su propio autoengaño. Había querido besarla desde el momento en que ella se había materializado frente a su baño: otra violación de sus cuidadosas reglas. Sabía que la intimidad física con esa mujer podría sesgar su imparcialidad. Pero su escaramuza lo había puesto en el contacto con cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sus curvas se apretaban contra toda su dura longitud como si estuvieran desnudos, y con su emboscada feroz e inteligente lo había atraído aún más que con su belleza.

Él tenía el olor de ella en sus orificios nasales: miedo y mujer y furia. Lo hizo endurecer como una roca.

Darien buscó dominarla con su beso, hacerle entender su supremacía completa, pero la compresión de sus senos bajo su pecho lo incitó, y él se encontró zambullendo su lengua entre sus labios con la intención de seducir en lugar de conquistar. Se dio cuenta del momento en que sus besos dejaron de ser una manera de controlarla y se volvieron un deseo salvaje de complacer su apetito por esa mujer. Todo él necesitaba hacer a un lado su _plaid_, sacarle sus extraños pantalones, y empujarse dentro de ella. La tentación era exquisita.

Su respiración se agitó, sonando áspera en sus propios oídos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer, y su cuerpo se sentía rígidamente confinado. Doblándose sobre sí mismo, se retiró lo suficiente como para detener la dolorosa presión de su excitación contra la cuna de sus caderas.

Cuando ella se quedó inmóvil bajo él, obtuvo lo que quería. Renuente a perderse la plenitud de su labio inferior, lo chupó antes de apartarse. La miró fijamente, tendida bajo él; sus ojos cerrados, sus onduladas pestañas oscuras contra sus mejillas.

–¿Vas a matarme ahora? –susurró la muchacha.

Darien la miró estupefacto, debatiéndose en conflictivos pensamientos que batallaban dentro de él. Durante el forcejeo, él había sacado su _dirk_, y ahora lo había puesto contra su garganta. Un hundimiento veloz y todo habría terminado. Conciso, misericordioso, simple. Su juramento se cumpliría, y no sería necesario nada más para sacarse a la chica de encima, silenciar su corazón para siempre y poder volver a su mundo cuidadosamente orquestado. Los ojos de la joven se ensancharon con alarma cuando sintió la fría hoja de metal contra su piel.

Él cometió el error de mirarlos fijamente. Cerró los ojos y endureció su mandíbula. _Hazlo_, se ordenó a sí mismo, pero sus dedos no obedecieron, tensándose alrededor del asa del cuchillo corto. _¡Hazlo!,_ se regañó. Perversamente, su cuerpo se endureció contra ella, y sintió una súbita ola de deseo, de dejar caer el cuchillo y besarla de nuevo.

_¡Mátala ahora!_ se exigió a sí mismo.

Ni uno solo de sus dedos se movió. El cuchillo parecía inútil contra su piel.

–No puedo morir ahora –susurró ella–. Ni siquiera he vivido todavía.

Los músculos de su brazo reconocieron la derrota antes de que lo hiciera su mente. Ninguna otra palabra que ella hubiera dicho podría haberlo desanimado más. _Ni siquiera he vivido todavía_. Una súplica elocuente para saborear lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle, y, si ella lo comprendía o no, revelaba mucho. Le decía mucho sobre ella.

Su brazo se relajó, y él quitó el cuchillo de su garganta con mucha más facilidad de lo que lo había puesto. Él murmuró una maldición cuando echó una mirada por el cuarto y hundió el _dirk_ en la puerta con un sonido satisfecho.

–No, chica, no te mataré. –_No esta noche_, añadió silenciosamente. La interrogaría, la estudiaría, determinaría su conducta. La juzgaría: culpable o inocente. Si encontrara evidencias de algún subterfugio o de una personalidad poco profunda o ambiciosa, su cuchillo encontraría fácilmente el camino, se aseguró a sí mismo–. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. Si te libero, ¿te sentarás quedamente en la cama y me contestarás?

–Sí. Ya no puedo respirar –agregó ella–. De prisa.

Darien cambió el peso de su cuerpo para que no descansara totalmente sobre ella. Él le permitió recobrar su libertad lentamente, para que ella entendiera que era él quien se lo permitía. No era una libertad que hubiera ganado ni que podría esperar siempre. Él concedía sus movimientos, permitía sus acciones. Era imperativo que entendiera que su dominio sobre ella era absoluto.

La obligó a mantener un contacto íntimo a pesar de su incómodo estado de excitación, cuando ella deslizó su cuerpo de debajo del suyo. Era una muestra completamente masculina de dominación. Le dio poco espacio para que ella se arrodillara; se echó hacia atrás lentamente para forzarla a vacilar sobre sus pies y asirse a sus hombros, lo que puso sus labios apenas a un suspiro de los suyos. Él estaría encima de ella hasta que obedeciera sus órdenes.

Ella mantuvo su mirada desafiantemente apartada y se negó a mirarlo mientras se apoyaba en él para levantarse. _Si hubieras encontrado mi mirada, chica_, _te habría empujado más lejos_, pensó él, pero si ella hubiera tenido suficiente desafío para hacerlo, él habría provocado su sumisión de alguna otra manera. Se levantó junto con ella para que sus cuerpos se tocaran en muchos puntos de contacto, y no le extrañó oírla contener súbitamente la respiración cuando él se movió deliberadamente para que sus pechos acariciaran su abdomen. La condujo hacia la cama y, con un blando empujón la sentó en ella.

Entonces él le dio la espalda como si ella no fuera nada, no constituyera ninguna amenaza, insignificante. Otra lección que debía aprender era que él no tenía nada que temer de ella: podía darle la espalda con impunidad. Su movimiento tenía como segunda intención la de darse tiempo para sofocar su deseo. El hombre hizo varias respiraciones profundas, echó el cerrojo a la puerta desde el interior, sacó su _dirk_ de la madera y lo limpió en su bota. Se dedicó a afilarlo antes de volver a enfrentarla. Para entonces ya respiraba uniformemente y su _plaid_ estaba cuidadosamente cerrado al frente. Ella no necesitaba saber que su forzoso confinamiento había tenido su efecto en él.

La joven había enterrado la cara entre sus manos y su pelo dorado resbalaba como un otoño luminoso hasta sus rodillas. Darien se recordó no mirar las largas piernas que esos pantalones revelaban. Escasamente ocultas por el tejido azul pálido, un hombre podría seguir la línea delgada de sus tobillos bajo las torneadas pantorrillas y los muslos bien formados hasta la femenina y privada V entre ellos. Esos pantalones podrían seducir hasta a un Gran Maestro Templario.

–¿Quién eres? –empezó él quedamente.

Utilizaría una voz afable hasta que ella demostrara algún tipo de resistencia. Entonces podría gritarle. Con cierta diversión, concedió la probabilidad de que la muchacha le gritaría a su vez.

–Mi nombre es Serena– murmuró la joven detrás de sus palmas. Una buena respuesta, obediente y veloz.

–Serena, yo soy Darien Chiba. Habría deseado que nos hubiéramos encontrado bajo circunstancias diferentes, pero no lo hemos hecho, y debemos hacer lo mejor que podamos. ¿Dónde encontraste mi botella?

–En el museo donde trabajo –dijo ella monótonamente.

–¿Qué es un museo?

–Un lugar donde se exhiben tesoros y artefactos.

–¿Estaba mi botella en una exhibición? ¿Para que las personas la vieran? –preguntó él indignado. ¿No había funcionado la maldición?

–No. Sólo había sido hallada y todavía estaba en el cofre. No había sido puesta todavía en exhibición. –Ella no levantó su cabeza de entre sus manos.

–Ah, porque el cofre no había sido abierto. Fuiste la primera en tocarla.

–No, dos hombres la tocaron antes de que yo lo hiciera.

–¿Los viste tocar de verdad la botella?. –Ella permaneció callada un largo momento.

–¡Oh, mi Dios, las pinzas! –exclamó después. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con una expresión de horror–. No. No los vi tocarlo realmente. Pero había un par de pinzas que quedaron al lado del cofre. ¡Podría apostar que Steinmann y su compañero no tocaron el cofre o la botella en absoluto! ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo tocar la botella? Sabía que no debía haberme metido en asuntos que no fueran los míos.

–Esto es muy importante, muchacha. Debes contestarme con la verdad. ¿Sabes lo que contiene la botella?

Ella le devolvió una mirada de inocencia absoluta. O era una actriz consumada o estaba diciendo la verdad.

–No. ¿Qué?

¿Actriz o inocente? Él se frotó la mandíbula mientras la estudiaba.

–¿De dónde eres, muchacha? ¿De Inglaterra?

–No. De Cincinnati.

–¿Dónde queda eso?

–En los Estados Unidos.

–Pero hablas inglés.

–Nuestros antepasados huyeron hace varios cientos de años de Inglaterra. Una vez, mis compatriotas fueron ingleses. Ahora nosotros nos llamamos _americanos._

Darien lo meditó inexpresivamente. Una mirada de súbita revelación cruzó por el rostro femenino, y él se preguntó a qué se debería.

–Tonta de mí. Por supuesto, posiblemente no puedes entenderlo. Los Estados Unidos están lejos, atravesando el mar de Escocia –dijo ella–. No nos gustaba Inglaterra, por lo que puedo simpatizar contigo– dijo tranquilamente–. Probablemente nunca hayas oído de mi país, pero estoy muy lejos de él y es indispensable que regrese. Pronto.

Cuando él agitó su cabeza, negando, la mandíbula de la muchacha se contrajo, y Darien sintió una llamarada de admiración; era una luchadora hasta el final. Sospechaba que si hubiera intentado matarla, no habría habido ninguna súplica de sus labios, pero sí juramentos de venganza en el amargo final.

–Temo que no puedo enviarte de nuevo justamente ahora.

–¿Pero tú puedes regresarme en algún momento? ¿Sabes cómo?. –Ella contuvo la respiración y esperó la respuesta.

–Estoy seguro de que nosotros podremos disponerlo –dijo él evasivamente.

Si ella fuera de una tierra al otro lado del mar, y si él pudiera encontrar una manera de aceptar que no debía asesinarla, podría encontrar un barco donde instalarla, si decidía soltarla. El hecho de que ella estuviera lejos podría hacer más fácil para él el liberarla, porque era dudoso que su patria tuviera algún interés en Escocia; y una vez ella se hubiera ido, quizás podría obligarse a sí mismo a olvidar que había roto una regla. Fuera de la vista, fuera de su mente. Su aparición en el torreón podría ser de verdad un inmenso error. ¿Pero cómo habría llegado el cofre hasta una tierra tan lejana?

–¿Cómo obtuvo su museo mi cofre?

–Ellos envían personas para buscar raros tesoros.

–¿Quiénes son "_ellos"_? –preguntó él rápidamente. Tal vez ella era inocente, pero quizás los hombres que había mencionado no lo fueran.

–Mis patrones. –Su mirada fluctuó hacia la suya, entonces la apartó.

Él estrechó sus ojos y la estudió pensativamente. ¿Por qué había apartado ella su mirada? Parecía estar haciendo un genuino esfuerzo para comunicarse con él. Aunque no vio ningún signo sinceramente decepcionante, se dio cuenta de sus fuertes emociones; había cosas que ella no estaba diciéndole. Mientras ponderaba la dirección de sus preguntas, ella lo desconcertó al preguntarle a su vez:

–¿Así es como me enviaste a través del tiempo? ¿Es magia?

Darien soltó un suave silbido. Por Dagda, ¿De cuán lejos había venido esa muchacha?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Serena estaba sentada en la cama esperando ansiosamente su contestación. Encontraba difícil mirarlo, en parte porque la asustaba y en parte porque era condenadamente hermoso. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella pensara en él como en el enemigo cuando su cuerpo, sin consultar a su mente ni un instante, ya había decidido que le gustaba? Nunca había sentido semejante atracción visceral, instantánea. Aplastada debajo de su cuerpo, se había inundado de un frenético deseo sexual que había atribuido al temor de morir; había leído en alguna parte que eso a veces sucedía.

Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil para no traicionar el pánico que sentía ni su inaceptable fascinación hacia él. En los últimos minutos, se había transportado desde el miedo y la rabia porque su vida podría acabar tan miserablemente, hasta el asombro cuando él la había besado. Ahora ella permanecía en cauta quietud.

Comprendió que el hombre tenía un intimidante idioma corporal, asegurando que estaba completamente al mando, y a menos que pudiera tomarlo desprevenido no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Ya había desperdiciado su mejor ocasión de tomarlo con la guardia baja cuando lo había emboscado en la puerta. Él estaba muy por encima de los seis pies y medio de alto, más macizo que cualquier jugador de fútbol profesional ella alguna vez hubiera visto, y no se habría sorprendido de que él pesara más de trescientas libras de músculo sólido. Este hombre no podía negar algo; era un predador natural y un guerrero, y estudiaba cada movimiento y expresión. Imaginó que podría oler sus emociones. ¿No atacaban los animales cuando olfateaban el miedo?

–Ya veo que debo acercarme a esto desde un ángulo diferente, muchacha. ¿De cuándo eres tú?

Ella se obligó a mirarlo. Él se había sentado en el suelo y se apoyaba contra la puerta, sus piernas desnudas y poderosas extendidas delante de él. El mango enjoyado de su cuchillo se destacaba en su bota. Había una gota de sangre descendiendo de su sien y su labio inferior estaba hinchado. Cuando se lo limpió ausentemente con el reverso de la mano, los tendones y músculos ondearon en su antebrazo.

–Estás sangrando.

El comentario trivial salió de su boca. _Y llevaba un tartán_, se maravilló ella. Un _plaid_ de verdad, tejido en rojo y negro, descansaba sobre su cuerpo y revelaba descuidadamente mucho más de lo que ocultaba.

La esquina de su labio se curvó.

–Imagínate –se mofó él–. Fui emboscado por una rencorosa _banshee _y ahora estoy sangrando. Me tropecé, me aplastaron la cabeza a golpes, rodé encima de objetos rotos, me dieron cabezazos, me patearon en el...

–Lo siento.

–Deberías hacerlo.

–Estabas intentando matarme –se defendió Serena–. ¿Cómo te atreves a enfadarte conmigo cuando yo debería estar enfadada primero? Tú empezaste.

Él pasó una mano impaciente a través de su pelo.

–Sí, y ahora lo estoy terminando. Te dije que he decidido no matarte por el momento, pero quiero información de ti. Tengo cincuenta hombres fuera de esta puerta –él señaló por encima de su hombro con el dedo pulgar– que necesitarán razones para confiar en ti y permitirte vivir. Aunque soy el laird aquí, no puedo guardarte en una caja fuerte todo el tiempo si no les das razones creíbles a mis hombres de que no eres una amenaza.

–¿Por qué alguien querría matarme en primer lugar? ¿Qué he hecho?

–Yo estoy a cargo de las preguntas, muchacha.

Con deliberada calma, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que él había ensayado esa pose para marcarse un punto. Hacía que todos los músculos de sus brazos se juntaran y le recordaran cuán pequeña era ella en comparación, incluso con sus cinco pies y diez pulgadas. También aprendió otra lección: él podría ser amable, incluso demostrar sentido del humor, pero siempre era mortífero, siempre estaba al mando.

–Claro –dijo ella secamente–, pero podría ayudar que yo entendiera por qué me consideras una amenaza, para empezar.

–Por lo que está en la botella.

–¿Qué hay en ella? –preguntó; entonces se reprendió por su incesante curiosidad. Su descarriada curiosidad la había metido en esa situación.

–Si no lo sabes, tu inocencia te protegerá. No me preguntes de nuevo.

Serena contuvo un suspiro nervioso.

–¿De cuándo eres tú? –preguntó el hombre suavemente, volviendo a su pregunta inicial.

–Del siglo XXI.

Él pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Esperas que crea que tú eres de un tiempo setecientos años en el futuro?

–¿Esperas que yo crea que estoy en el siglo XIV? –replicó ella, incapaz de ocultar una nota de terquedad en su voz. ¿Por qué esperaría él que esa locura fuera más fácil de comprender para ella?

Una rápida sonrisa se encendió en la cara del hombre, y ella respiró más fácilmente, pero entonces la sonrisa desapareció y él de nuevo se convirtió en el remoto salvaje de antes.

–Esta conversación no es sobre ti, muchacha, lo que piensas o lo que crees. Es sobre mí, y si puedo encontrar una razón para confiar en ti y permitirte vivir. Tu llegada del futuro y tus sentimientos sobre estar aquí no me dicen nada. Es irrelevante de dónde o cuándo eres tú. El hecho es que estás ahora aquí y te has vuelto mi problema. _Y no me gustan los problemas_.

–Entonces envíame a casa –dijo ella con una voz pequeña–; eso debería resolver la cuestión.

La joven retrocedió cuando su intensa mirada se fijó en su cara. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a través de los suyos y por un inconmensurable espacio de tiempo, no pudo apartar la mirada.

–Si eres del futuro, ¿quién es el rey de Escocia? –preguntó él sedosamente.

Ella lanzó un suspiro cauto.

–Lo siento pero no lo sé; nunca he seguido la política– mintió.

Ciertamente no iba a decirle a un guerrero que estaba luchando contra reyes y países que setecientos años después, Escocia todavía no tenía un rey reconocido. Podría no tener un título universitario, pero no era una completa estúpida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ella tuvo la misteriosa sensación de que él estaba calibrando mucho más que sus expresiones faciales. Finalmente el hombre dijo:

–Acepto eso. Pocas mujeres siguen la política. ¿Pero quizás sabes su historia? –la animó suavemente.

–¿Sabes tú cosas de hace setecientos años? –Serena se evadió e intuyó rápidamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Él querría saber quién ganó qué batalla y quién luchó dónde, y lo siguiente que comprendió era que todo se enredaría y modificaría el futuro. Si realmente estaba en el pasado, no iba a participar instigando caos mundiales.

–Muchas –dijo él arrogantemente.

–Bien, yo no. Soy simplemente una mujer –respondió ella con tanta candidez como pudo.

Él lo consideró, y la esquina de su labio se alzó en una semisonrisa.

–Ah, muchacha, decididamente, tú no eres _"simplemente"_ una mujer. Sospecho que sería un inmenso error juzgarte tan superfluamente. ¿Tienes un clan?

–¿Qué?

–¿A qué clan perteneces?. –Cuando ella no contestó, él dijo–; ¿Tienen clanes en Cincinnati?

–No –dijo Serena sucintamente. Él no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien intentara rescatarla; ella apenas tenía una familia. El suyo era un clan de dos, y uno estaba muriendo.

Él hizo un gesto impaciente con sus manos.

–El nombre de tu clan, muchacha. Eso es todos que pregunto. ¿Serena que más?

–¡Oh, quieres saber mi apellido! Tsukino. Serena Tsukino.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad.

–¿Como piedra? ¿O canto rodado? –Ninguna semisonrisa esta vez: una mueca completa encorvó sus labios, y el impacto fue devastador.

Sus dedos ardían por tocarlo. _Es el enemigo_, se recordó.

–¡No! Como Sharon Tsukino. La famosa actriz –agregó ella ante su mirada desconcertada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–¿Desciendes de una línea de actrices? –demandó él.

¿Qué demonios habría dicho de equivocado?

–No. –Suspiró–. Era un intento de chiste, pero no es cómico porque no sabes qué quise decir. Mi apellido es Tsukino, aunque...

–¿Cuán tonto piensas que soy? –él hizo eco de las palabras exactas que ella le había dicho hacía sólo unas horas sobre su nombre–. ¿Serena _Roca?_ Eso no es posible. Apenas podría presentarte a mis hombres, si es que lo decido, como Serena Tsukino. Lo mismo podría decirles que eres Serena Barro o Serena Paja. ¿Por qué tomarían tus ancestros el nombre de una piedra?

–Es un nombre absolutamente respetable –dijo ella rígidamente–. Siempre lo he pensado como un nombre fuerte, como yo: capaz de resistir las calamidades, enérgico y diestro. Las piedras tienen una cierta majestad y misterio. Tú debes saberlo, siendo de Escocia. ¿No son tus piedras sagradas?

Él ponderó sus palabras un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

–Es cierto. No lo había considerado de esa manera, pero sí, nuestras piedras son hermosas y valorizan los monumentos de nuestra herencia. Así que es Serena Tsukino. ¿Dijo tu museo dónde encontraron mi cofre? –él reasumió su inquisición fríamente.

Serena reflexionó e intentó recordar la discusión que había oído por casualidad cuando se había escondido bajo el escritorio de Steinmann.

–Enterrado bajo algunas piedras cerca de una ribera en Escocia.

–Ah, empieza a tener sentido –murmuró él–. No se me ocurrió al maldecirlo que si mi cofre no fuera descubierto durante siglos, la persona que lo tocara tendría que viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. –Él agitó su cabeza–. Tengo poca paciencia para este asunto de las maldiciones.

–También parece que tienes pocas aptitudes para él. –Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas.

–Funcionó, ¿o no? –replicó él rígidamente.

_Cállate, Serena_, se advirtió a sí misma, pero su lengua no le prestó atención.

–Bueno, sí, pero no puedes juzgar algo simplemente por su resultado. El fin no necesariamente justifica los medios.

Él sonrió débilmente.

–Mi madre solía decir eso.

_Madre._

Serena cerró los ojos. Dios, cómo deseaba mantenerlos cerrados y quizá haría que todo se desvaneciera. No importaba cuán fascinante, cuán magnífico era él, ella tenía que salir de allí. Mientras hablaban, en alguna parte en el futuro, la enfermera nocturna estaba siendo relevada por la enfermera de día, y su madre la estaría esperando desde hacía horas en casa. ¿Quién verificaría que sus medicinas eran correctamente suministradas por las enfermeras, que fuera la dosis correcta? ¿Quién sostendría su mano mientras dormía para que, si se marchaba, no muriera sola? ¿Quién cocinaría sus comidas favoritas para tentar su apetito?

–Maldíceme de nuevo –rogó ella.

Él consideró la intensidad con que había hablado y ella tuvo de nuevo la sensación de ser examinada en un nivel aún más profundo. Su mirada tenía una presión casi tangible. Después de un largo silencio, él dijo:

–Muchacha, no puedo enviarte de regreso. No sé cómo hacerlo.

–¿Quiere decir que tú... qué tú no sabes cómo? –exclamó ella–. ¿No tendría que tocar la botella?

Él sacudió su cabeza en un gesto cortante de negación.

–Ese no es el poder de la botella. Viajaste a través del tiempo porque era una parte incidental de la maldición. No sé enviarte de regreso a casa. Cuando dijiste que eras del otro lado del mar, pensé que podría ponerte en un barco y podrías navegar hasta casa, pero tu casa está a setecientos años.

–¡Maldice algo más para enviarme de regreso! –sollozó ella.

–Chica, no funciona así. Las maldiciones son unas pequeñas criaturas taimadas y nadie puede dominar el tiempo.

–¿Entonces qué vas a hacer conmigo? –preguntó ella débilmente.

Él se levantó, su cara desprovista de expresión, y fue una vez más el señor guerrero, helado y remoto.

–Te lo diré cuando lo decida, muchacha.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y no necesitó mirar para saber que él había dejado el cuarto y estaba encerrándola de nuevo con llave. La ofendió que tuviera tanto control sobre ella, y sintió una necesidad aplastante de tener la última palabra, aunque fuera un impulso infantil. Decidió que haciendo pequeñas demandas desde el principio podría fortalecer su posición.

–Bien, ¿vas a matarme de hambre? –gritó a la puerta cerrada. También había aprendido hacía años que mostrarse desafiante impedía que las lágrimas cayeran. A veces el enojo era la única defensa que uno tenía.

Ella no estaba segura si había oído el retumbar de una risa o si lo había imaginado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Serena se despertó dolorida, con los músculos agarrotados y una contractura en el cuello por dormir sin almohada; sensaciones tan tangibles que parecían gritarle: _bienvenida a la realidad_. Estaba sorprendida de haber podido dormir siquiera, pero el agotamiento había superado finalmente su paranoia. Había dormido con la ropa puesta y sus pantalones vaqueros se sentían rígidos e incómodos. Estaba helada, la camiseta retorcida alrededor del cuello, el sostén desabrochado, y le dolía la parte más baja de la espalda por los colchones aterronados.

Suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda, estirándose cautelosamente. Mientras dormía, había tenido sueños ansiosos, siniestros, pero había despertado en la misma cámara de piedra. Eso lo confirmó: no había sido un sueño. Si le quedaban algunas dudas, se desintegraron a la luz pálida de alba que delineaba los bordes de los tapices suavemente estremecidos. Ninguna pesadilla podría conjurar la comida nauseabunda con la que se había ahogado la noche anterior; en ningún sueño se habría rodeado subconscientemente con detalles tan primitivos. Fecunda como era su imaginación, no era sádica.

Aunque, reflexionó, Darien Chiba era indiscutiblemente el material con que se construye los sueños.

Él la había besado. Había bajado su boca hasta la suya y el contacto de su lengua había enviado una ola de calor a través de su cuerpo, a pesar de su miedo. Ella había temblado, realmente estremecida desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, cuando sus labios habían aplastado los suyos. Había leído sobre cosas como esas pero nunca las había experimentado. Antes de dormirse la noche anterior, había archivado cada detalle del beso en su memoria, un tesoro que no tenía precio en el museo yermo de su vida.

¿Por qué la había besado él? Había sido intencionado y controlado; ella había imaginado que si él tocaba así a una mujer en una caricia disciplinada, no podía imaginar el beso que le había dado aún más fiero, caliente y desinhibido. Orillando en lo salvaje, infinitamente seductor, hacía a una mujer querer echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lloriquear de placer mientras él la embriagaba. Él era experimentado, y ella sabía que estaba fuera de la liga de Darien Chiba.

_Debe haber sido una estrategia_, decidió; el hombre exhalaba estrategias. Quizás había pensado seducirla para obtener su consentimiento. Uniendo su apariencia con la sexualidad oscura que exudaba, controlaba probablemente a todas las mujeres de su vida de semejante manera.

–Alguien que por favor me ayude –susurró suavemente–. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Empujando el recuerdo de su beso lejos de su mente, estiró sus brazos encima de su cabeza, comprobando los cardenales de su escaramuza de la noche anterior. Cuando de pronto oyó un escarbar en la puerta y un suave sonido de deslizamiento, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y pretendió estar dormida. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo esa mañana.

–¡Bueno, venga ya, muchachita! Quieres escapar fingiendo una mentira para estar en cama todo el día –dijo una voz traviesa.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron enseguida. Un muchacho estaba de pie a su lado y se asomaba hacia ella.

–¡Och, es una muchachita muy hermosa! –exclamó él.

El chico tenía el pelo castaño, una mueca graciosa, y los ojos y la piel extraordinariamente dorados. Su barbilla era puntiaguda, sus pómulos altos. Un niño bastante real, pensó ella.

–¡Ven! ¡Sígueme! –gritó él.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Serena echó las mantas hacia atrás y salió por la puerta tras él sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Cielos, el muchacho era rápido! Ella tenía que estirar sus largas piernas para mantenerle el paso cuando él se deslizó rápidamente por encima de las piedras hacia una puerta al final del oscuro corredor.

–¡Aquí, rápido! –gritó el chico, mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Si no hubiera sido un niño, ella nunca lo habría seguido ciegamente, pero al despertar y tener la oportunidad de escapar por medio de un crío inocente, hizo a un lado su sentido común, y se encontró siguiéndolo hacia un pequeño torreón. Cuando ella entró también, él cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se encontraron de pie en un cuarto redondo de piedra, con escaleras que se desplegaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando él agarró su mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia abajo por los escalones, los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron sospechosamente. ¿Quién era ese niño y por qué intentaba ayudarla a huir? Ella se resistió a su apretón tan repentinamente que él tropezó hacia atrás.

–Espera un minuto. –Ella lo sostuvo por los hombros–. ¿Quién eres tú?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros inocentemente y se deshizo de sus manos.

–¿Yo? Simplemente un pequeño muchacho que anda por el torreón. _Dinna fash yerself_, muchachita, nadie me nota. Yo he venido a ayudarte a escapar.

–¿Por qué?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros de nuevo, un apresurado arriba y abajo de sus hombros delgados.

–¿Importa? ¿Deseas huir?

–Pero ¿dónde iría? –Serena hizo varias respiraciones profundas e intentó despejarse. Necesitaba pensarlo bien. ¿Qué lograría escapando del torreón?

–Lejos de aquí –dijo el chico, irritado por su torpeza.

–¿Y a dónde? –repitió Serena, cuando su mente soñolienta finalmente empezó a funcionar con algo de inteligencia–. ¿Para seguir los campamentos de Bruce? ¿Ir a charlar con el hijo de Longshank? –dijo secamente.

–¿Crees que soy un espía? –exclamó él indignado.

–¡No! ¿Pero dónde podría ir? Escapar del torreón es sólo el primero de mis problemas.

–¿No tienes casa, muchachita? –él preguntó, perplejo.

–No en este siglo –dijo Serena dejándose caer al suelo con un suspiro.

La adrenalina había inundado su cuerpo con la perspectiva del escape; vencida finalmente por la lógica, huyó de sus venas tan rápidamente como había llegado, y su súbita ausencia la hizo sentir débil. Juzgando la frialdad de la pared detrás de su espalda y el aire helado que circulaba a través de la torre, hacía frío afuera. Si escapara, ¿qué comería? ¿Dónde iría? ¿Por qué escapar cuando no tenía ningún lugar donde refugiarse? Miró al muchacho, que parecía cabizbajo.

–No sé lo que quieres decir, sólo pensé en ayudarte. Sé lo que esos hombres hacen a las muchachitas. No es agradable.

–Gracias por la seguridad que me das –dijo Serena secamente. Estudió al chico por un momento. Su mirada era luminosa y directa, y sus ojos parecían viejos para una cara tan joven.

Él se hundió en el suelo al lado de ella.

–Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ti, muchachita –preguntó abatidamente– si no tienes casa y yo podría liberarte?

Había una cosa en que él podría ayudarla, comprendió la joven, porque ciertamente no le haría esa pregunta al ilustre Darien Chiba.

–Yo necesito un… um… Bebí demasiada agua –informó cuidadosamente.

Una mueca de mercurio se encendió por su cara.

–Espera aquí.

Él bajó los escalones. Al regresar, llevaba una cubeta, un objeto de barro que parecía idéntico al que ella había estrellado en la cabeza de Darien la noche anterior.

Ella lo consideró, incierta.

–Y entonces, ¿eso qué es?

–Lo usas, entonces lo descargas fuera de la ventana –dijo él como si ella fuera tonta.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor.

–No hay ninguna ventana en esta torre.

–Yo lo descargaré para ti –dijo él simplemente, y ella comprendió que esa era la manera en que se hacían las cosas allí. El niño habría descargado centenares de ellos probablemente en su corta vida–. Och, pero te daré ahora un momento a solas –agregó, y bajó de nuevo los escalones.

Acorde a su palabra, él volvió en unos minutos y salió una tercera vez con la cubeta.

Serena se sentó en los escalones y esperó el regreso del muchacho. Sus opciones eran limitadas: podría escapar del castillo tontamente y probablemente morir allí afuera, o volver a su cuarto y estar tan cerca de su enemigo como fuera posible, esperando encontrar la botella, que, quería creer, podría ser un boleto de ida y vuelta. O era eso o aceptar que estaba condenada para siempre a vivir en el siglo XIV, y con su madre agonizante en casa, moriría antes que aceptar ese destino.

–Háblame sobre Darien Chiba –dijo cuando el muchacho volvió. Él se sentó en el escalón a su lado.

–¿Qué deseas saber?

_¿Besa él a todas las chicas?_

–¿Es un hombre justo?

–No hay ninguno más hermoso –le aseguró el muchacho.

–Como de honorable, no atractivo –aclaró Serena.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

–Sé lo que quisiste decir. El laird es un hombre justo, no es de los que hacen juicios apresurados.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estabas intentando ayudarme a escapar?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

–Oí a sus hombres hablar anoche de matarte. Pensé que si todavía respirabas esta mañana, te ayudaría a liberarte. –Su cara delgada se calmó y sus ojos se hicieron distantes–. Mi _ma_ fue asesinada cuando yo tenía cinco años. No me gusta ver a una muchachita sufrir. Podría ser la _ma_ de alguien –los inocentes ojos castaños buscaron los suyos.

El corazón de Serena sangró por el muchacho huérfano de madre. Ella entendía demasiado bien todo el dolor de perder a una madre. Ella esperaba que su "_ma"_ no sufriera mucho tiempo, que encontrara una muerte veloz y misericordiosa. Llevó suavemente hacia atrás el pelo enredado de su frente. Él se apoyó en su mano como si estuviera hambriento de esas caricias.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

–Puedes llamarme Sammy, si quieres algo de mí –dijo él con una mueca coqueta.

Ella agitó su cabeza en reproche simulado.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

–Los bastantes para saber cuándo una muchacha es bonita. Puedo no ser todavía un hombre, pero un día lo seré, por lo que estoy practicando todo lo que puedo.

–Incorregible –murmuró ella.

–No, simplemente tengo trece años –él dijo fácilmente–. De la manera en que lo veo, un muchacho puede ir más lejos que un hombre, por lo que soy mejor que todos ahora. ¿Qué más deseas saber, muchacha?

_¿Está casado?_

–¿Qué tipo de esposa podría gustarle a un hombre como él?

Ella podría haberse dado de puntapiés en el momento que lo dijo, pero decidió que Sammy no entendería su interés.

–¿Quieres _hacerlo_ con él? –preguntó Sammy curiosamente.

¿_Hacerlo_? Serena se confundió por un momento.

–¡Oh! –dijo, cuando comprendió lo que él había querido decir–. ¡Detente! –exclamó–. ¡No puedes pensar así! Eres demasiado joven.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

–Crecí rodeado de hombres, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? No he tenido una _ma_ en mucho tiempo.

–Bien, necesitas una –Serena dijo suavemente–. Nadie debe estar sin una madre.

–¿Te ha besado?

–¡No! –mintió apresuradamente. Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que su cabello del color del oro escondiera el rubor ante ese muchacho demasiado perceptivo.

–Es un tonto, entonces –dijo Sammy con su mueca traviesa–. Bien, muchachita, no hay nadie mejor que tú para decidir qué deseas hacer. Si no te vas, es que te quedas, y si te quedas, lo mejor es que regreses al cuarto antes de que él descubra que te has ido. A él no le gusta que se rompan las reglas, y si te escapas de su cuarto lo más probable es que le de un ataque. –Él se levantó y desempolvó sus sucias rodillas.

–Necesitas un baño –dijo Serena y decidió que si ella tuviera algo que decir sobre eso mientras estuviera allí, él tendría una especie de madre.

–Sí, y hay algunas cosas que no extraño de mi _ma_ en absoluto –dijo Sammy alegremente–. Anda, vete. Ya veo que has decidido quedarte en la cueva del oso, aunque no es del todo malo; su gruñido es peor que su mordida, una vez que consigas que se relaje.

Serena sonrió cuando lo siguió afuera. El joven Sammy iba demasiado lejos con su consuelo, pero podría ser un aliado útil por esa misma razón. Corriendo precipitadamente como un ratón ocupado, el muchacho inquisitivo probablemente conocía cada rincón y grieta del castillo. Ella haría bien en cultivar su compañía, clandestinamente, por supuesto. Como si él leyera sus pensamientos, Sammy comentó, cuando la empujó suavemente de nuevo en el cuarto.

–No le hables al laird sobre mí, muchachita. No le gustará que hable contigo. Debe ser un secreto entre nosotros. Sé que tú no desearías meterme en problemas, ¿verdad?. –Él sostuvo su mirada.

–Será nuestro secreto –Serena estaba de acuerdo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Darien golpeó el muslo de Andrew con la punta de su espada.

–Presta atención, Furuhata –gruñó–. La distracción puede matar a un hombre en una batalla.

Andrew agitó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al alejarse unos cinco pasos y enfrentarse a Darien.

–Lo siento, pero creí ver a un niño lanzar un cubo detrás del torreón.

–Lo más probable es que sea esa sirvienta joven, Amy, que está tendiendo la ropa –dijo Darien–. Sabes que no se permite ningún niño en Dunnottar.

–Si es así, es una pequeña muchacha sanguinaria. –Andrew elevó su espada con un suave golpecito de su musculoso antebrazo–. Y aunque Nicholas y tú piensan que me gustan todas, no me gusta esa joven.

Sus espadas se encontraron en un ruido de acero que envió una lluvia de chispas en la niebla matutina que cubría Dunnottar. Apenas visible más allá de las oscuras nubes húmedas, el sol brilló débilmente sobre el horizonte del océano, y la niebla que había nacido con la marea nocturna empezó a evaporarse despacio.

–Vamos, Furuhata, lucha –lo estimuló Darien.

Andrew había entrenado con Darien desde la juventud y era uno de los pocos hombres que podían sostenerse en una batalla contra él durante un tiempo corto, por lo menos; hasta que la fuerza superior de Darien y su paciencia se terminaran.

Parada y empujón, ficción y giro. Los dos realizaron el baile de los antiguos guerreros alrededor del patio, hasta que de repente Andrew penetró la posición de protección de Darien, la punta de su hoja descansando en la garganta del laird.

El círculo de caballeros retrocedió colectivamente cuando Darien se quedó inmóvil, su mirada fija no en la espada de Andrew sino en lo alto de la cara oriental del torreón.

–Va a causar una desgracia. La chica no tiene nada de imaginación, lo juro –dijo Darien. Soltó una retahíla de maldiciones que causaron que Andrew también levantara la mirada.

Todos los ojos se volvieron al este, donde una mujer delgada se aferraba a la pared de piedra, cincuenta pies sobre la tierra. Las sábanas de lino anudadas se batieron en la brisa y la hicieron balancear en el aire a unos cincuenta pies de altura. Era obvio lo que ella estaba haciendo, tratando de dejarse caer hacia la ventana doce pies abajo de la suya, preparándose para entrar en ella.

–¿Por qué ella no usa la puerta simplemente, milord? –preguntó uno de los Templarios.

–La cerré con llave –murmuró Darien.

Andrew bajó su espada y maldijo.

–Debí haber sabido que no te vencí justamente.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó otro caballero–. ¿Y por qué está vestida de esa manera? Es como si ella no llevara nada encima. Puedes ver las curvas separadas de su… er…

–Sí, ¿quién es ella, milord? –una media docena de caballeros se hicieron eco.

Los ojos de Darien nunca se desviaron de la figura delgada que descendía por la pared sin el menor grado de sutileza. Vestida con esos pantalones extraños, uno podría ver cada pulgada de su _derrière_ bien formado, tanto como sus piernas largas estiradas para encontrar un lugar donde apoyar los pies. Él había estado conteniendo la respiración desde el momento en que el parpadeo del lino había atrapado su mirada. Ahora lo expelió en un suspiro borrascoso.

–No se suponía que fuera a revelarlo –mintió rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada de Andrew en una advertencia silenciosa. Se espantó momentáneamente de la facilidad con que la mentira había saltado a sus labios. _¿Ves?,_ se riñó, _rompes una regla y todas las demás se van al infierno–. _Ella es prima de Bruce y me han confiado su custodia. Debemos protegerla como lo haríamos con el propio Haruka. Al parecer ella desea muy poco estar segura. Supongo que podríamos ayudarla en su salida del torreón.

Con esas palabras, él metió la espada en su vaina y se acercó rápidamente a las ruinas.

En la puerta, Darien lanzó por encima de su hombro a Andrew otra mirada de advertencia que amenazó con graves repercusiones si no apoyaba su historia y protegía a la chica. La mirada en la cara de Andrew lo hizo sentir como si midiera dos pulgadas de alto. Su amigo y fiel consejero lo estaba mirando con asombro, como si un extraño hubiera tomado el cuerpo del laird de Chiba. Andrew agitó su cabeza y su expresión dijo claramente, _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Has perdido el juicio?_

Cuando Darien entró en la torre y subió los escalones de a dos en un momento, decidió que muy posiblemente así era.

Serena impulsó los pies y suavemente se giró en la ventana, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Ella había tomado clases extracurriculares de escalada, o _rappelling_, con el estímulo de su padre en la escuela primaria y secundaria. Aunque esta escalada no había parecido demasiado difícil, había sentido miedo al balancearse en el aire, justamente sobre el patio, orando porque los nudos la sostuvieran. Ella había esperado que la niebla tardara mucho más tiempo en evaporarse, y cuando el sol había empezado a despejar las nieblas espesas se había dado prisa, consciente de que los luchadores de abajo tendrían una vista clara en cualquier momento si observaban con atención.

Pero Serena contaba con el hecho de que las personas raramente observaban _de verdad_; la inmensa mayoría mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo o en algún punto inexistente en el mar de personas que se movían en las aceras de la ciudad. Sólo Serena y algunos vagabundos examinaban el cielo y miraban las nubes abrirse y despejarse. _Soñadora_, le había dicho su padre. _Sólo los soñadores miran el cielo. Tú eres una romántica, Serena. ¿Estás esperando por un caballo alado que atraviese las nubes llevando a tu príncipe encantado en la espalda?_

Después de que Sammy había salido, había esperado en su cuarto la llegada de Darien Chiba, y pero cuando él no había aparecido su inquietud había ido en aumento. Necesitaba encontrar la botella, y con el cerrojo echado en la puerta no tenía muchas opciones. Se había asomado fuera de la ventana y había descubierto otra a unos doce pies debajo de ella, y decidió echar un rápido vistazo mientras fuera posible.

¿Y si él la descubriera? No importaba. El señor del castillo debía saber que ella no era el tipo de mujer que se sentaría a esperar sus decisiones y se sometería a su control. Había considerado su situación completamente, y sí, parecía que estaba de verdad en el siglo XIV. Y sí, tenía una madre que estaba agonizando en el siglo XXI. Tal vez no pudiera escapar del castillo, pero necesitaba afirmarse como una mujer inocente a la que se le debía un mínimo de respeto, y a quien Darien debía ayudar a retornar a su tiempo. No hacer nada simplemente no era una opción. La única manera en que vencía las dificultades de su vida era encontrárselas de frente, los ojos abiertos, la mente trabajando para lograr una solución.

Empujó el tapiz a un lado y brincó hacia el alféizar. Sus botas se pegaron al suelo con un golpe suave justo cuando él estalló a través de la puerta.

–¡Qué cosa idiota, insensible, tonta has hecho!

–No es tonta –espetó ella, albergando un odio especial por esa palabra–. Era una perfectamente calculada y sólida idea. Ni siquiera he empezado. Si no me hubieras encerrado con llave, no me habrías obligado a hacerlo.

Él cruzó el cuarto rápidamente y la agarró.

–¿Comprendes que podrías haber caído?– rugió.

Ella se irguió todo lo que podía, su espalda perfectamente recta.

–Por supuesto que sí. Es por eso que anudé los linos juntos. Por todos los cielos, eran sólo una docena de pies.

–Y el viento podría haberte empujado en cualquier momento. Mientras que puede ser sólo una docena de pies de ventana a ventana, es una caída de cincuenta pies hasta tierra. Ni siquiera mis hombres harían algo tan tonto.

–No es tonto –repitió ella rígidamente–. Era un inteligente ejercicio de mis habilidades. En donde yo vengo lo había hecho antes, y además, no tenía ninguna manera de saber si planeabas alimentarme hoy o hablar conmigo o escuchar el hecho de que necesito volver a casa desesperadamente. Y ya que hablamos del asunto de la idiotez, ¿estar arremetiendo unos contra otros con espadas afiladas es menos tonto? Vi lo que hacías allí abajo.

–Nosotros entrenamos –dijo él, y bajó su voz con obvio esfuerzo–. Nos preparamos para la guerra–. Si el hombre apretara sus dientes un poco más, su mandíbula iba a romperse, decidió ella.

–Y la guerra es una ventura particularmente inteligente, ¿verdad? Yo simplemente estoy luchando por mis derechos y estoy intentando volver a casa. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Tengo responsabilidades en casa.

Él abrió la boca, entonces la cerró y lo consideró por un momento.

–¿Cuáles exactamente son esas responsabilidades? –preguntó al final, muy suavemente.

El _muy suavemente_ de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, como lo hacían sus manos en su cintura, como lo hacía su cara tan cerca que su respiración abanicaba su rostro cuando ella lo miraba fijamente. Se sentía atontada de repente. Condenado hombre por tener semejante impacto. Ella no iba a estrellar su corazón contra ese guerrero de piedra.

Respiró profundamente y se ordenó tranquilizarse.

–Sé que ésta no es la mejor situación para ti, pero no lo es para mí tampoco. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te arrebataran de repente de tu tiempo, te arrojaran en alguna otra parte y te mantuvieran cautivo? ¿No harías tú todo lo que estuviera en tu poder para volver tu mundo? ¿Volver a tu patria y ganar tu batalla por la libertad?

Su mandíbula se relajó cuando él ponderó sus palabras.

–Te comportas como un guerrero, –dijo él de mala gana–. Sí, yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para volver.

–Entonces no puedes culparme por haberlo intentado. O por estar aquí, o por complicar tu vida. Yo soy a quien desarreglaron la vida. Por lo menos tú todavía sabes de dónde eres. Tú todavía tienes a tus amigos y tu familia. Todavía tienes seguridad. Todo lo que yo sé es que debo volver casa.

Él estuvo callado por lo que pareció un tiempo interminable mirándola a los ojos. Ella podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo mientras la estudiaba, y comprendió que ese guerrero del sigo XIV estaba esforzándose tan duro como ella para deducir qué hacer luego.

–Me asustaste, muchacha. Pensé que ibas a caerte. No subas de nuevo mis paredes, ¿eh? Encontraré una manera de darte un poco de libertad dentro del torreón. Confío en que no estabas intentando escapar de aquí; eres evidentemente lo bastante inteligente para ver que no tienes ningún lugar donde ir. Pero no subas por mis paredes –repitió. Entonces frotó su mandíbula y pareció repentinamente cansado–. No soy capaz de enviarte de nuevo a casa, muchacha, anoche te dije la verdad sobre eso. Hay algo más que también deberías saber. La conversación que oíste por casualidad antes de que me atacaras anoche era correcta: yo juré matar a quienquiera llegara con mi botella.

Serena tragó, su boca repentinamente seca. Él había ido a matarla la noche anterior. ¿Se habría deslizado furtivamente en la habitación y le habría cortado la garganta si ella no hubiera estado despierta y lo hubiera emboscado primero?

Él miraba directamente sus ojos.

–Pero he tomado la decisión de abstenerme temporalmente de cumplir mi juramento. Ésa no es una cosa fácil de hacer para un guerrero. Nuestros juramentos son sagrados.

–Oh, qué cortés eres –dijo ella secamente–. Así que no planeas matarme hoy, pero simplemente podrías decidir hacerlo mañana. ¿Se supone que encontraré eso tranquilizante?

–Hay razones válidas por las que hice mi juramento. Y sí, tú debes agradecer que esté permitiéndote vivir por ahora.

Ella tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. No era tampoco que tuviera mucho con qué negociar.

–¿Qué posible amenaza podría ser para ti? ¿Por qué harías un juramento de matar a una persona que ni siquiera conoces?. –Pero mientras ella preguntaba, supo la respuesta a su pregunta: que cualquiera que fuera la cosa que estaba en el frasco, era inmensamente valiosa. Quizás era una herramienta para viajar a través de tiempo; eso explicaría ciertamente por qué las personas lanzaban maldiciones sobre él y mataban por él. ¿No se lo había quitado a ella desde el momento en que había llegado?

–Mis razones no te conciernen.

–Pienso que me involucran, cuando tus razones determinan si vivo o muero. –Ella suponía que los juramentos eran sagrados para los caballeros como él. Darien no tenía nada que perder matándola. Ella era una mujer perdida en el tiempo; nadie la extrañaría. Mantenerla viva creaba una obligación para él, ¿y qué le impediría cambiar de idea de repente y honrar su juramento? Ella no podría resistir vivir día tras día preguntándose que si ése era el día en que la mataría. Necesitaba comprender cómo pensaba ese guerrero, para que pudiera planear a una defensa–. ¿Por qué decidiste romper tu juramento?

–Temporalmente –corrigió él rígidamente–. Yo no rompí el juramento, simplemente no lo he cumplido. Todavía.

–Temporalmente –concedió ella. Un asesino cruel no se habría molestado en tener esa conversación con ella, lo que quería decir que él tenía reservas sobre matarla. Una vez ella supiera cuáles eran, los aprovecharía en su ventaja–. Aún así, ¿por qué? ¿Es porque soy una mujer?

Si ese era el caso, resolvió, sería tan femenina como fuera posible a partir de ese momento. Ella destilaría vulnerabilidad, movería sus pestañas, y rezumaría impotencia mientras hacía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para robar la botella y usarla.

–Eso es lo que pensé al principio, pero no, es porque no sé si eres o no culpable de algo. No tengo ningún problema en matar a un traidor, pero aún no he segado una vida inocente y no deseo empezar ahora. Pero, Serena, si descubro que eres culpable de algo, no importa cuán pequeña sea la trasgresión…

Él no terminó, pero su punto estaba absolutamente claro.

Serena cerró los ojos. Entonces, él pensaba observarla, estudiarla, antes de decidir si la mataría o no. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para ser estudiada y evaluada. Su madre la necesitaba ahora. El tiempo era esencial, y si no encontraba pronto una manera de regresar, podría perder a Ikuko sin poder decirle adiós, y había mucho que necesitaba todavía decir a su madre. Se había obsesionado tanto con ganar bastante dinero para pagar las cuentas, y en mantener una sonrisa alegre en su cara para sostener el espíritu de su madre, que de algún modo ellas habían dejado de hablar. Madre e hija se habían refugiado en las bromas cautas porque la realidad era demasiado dolorosa. Pero Serena siempre había pensado que habría tiempo, unas horas especiales, quizá una semana en la que ella dejara de ir a trabajar aunque cayera en más deudas, y estar en casa con Ikuko cuando más la necesitara, sosteniendo su mano y hablando hasta el mismo fin.

Ella agitó su cabeza, turbada y un poco más enfadada con lo que la vida le había deparado. ¿Cómo se atrevía su vida a empeorar? Enderezó la espalda y sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

–Debo volver a casa –insistió.

–Es imposible, muchacha. Regresarte no está en mi poder.

–¿Sabes de alguien que pueda? –apremió ella–. Debes reconocer que sería la mejor solución. Todos nuestros problemas se resolverían si simplemente me enviaras de regreso.

–No. No sé de nadie que tenga tal poder.

¿Dudó él brevemente? ¿O su necesidad desesperada de aferrarse a una esperanza la hacía ilusionar en vano?

–¿Y la botella? –dijo Serena rápidamente–. ¿Y si yo la tocara...?

–Olvídate de la botella –gritó él, enderezándose en toda su altura–. Me pertenece a mí, y ya te he dicho que no puede devolverte a tu tiempo. La botella es de mi propiedad. Harías bien en olvidar todo pensamiento sobre ella y nunca volver a mencionármelo.

–Me niego a creer que no haya ninguna manera de volver.

–Pero ése es el primer hecho que debes aceptar. Hasta que reconozcas que no puedes volver a casa, no tendrás ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir aquí. Una de las primeras lecciones que aprende un guerrero es que rechazar las propias circunstancias sólo lo hace fracasar en reconocer el peligro real. Y te aseguro, Serena Tsukino, que hay un peligro infinito en tu situación presente.

–No me asustas –dijo ella insolentemente.

Él se acercó tanto que su cuerpo acarició el suyo, pero ella se negó a retroceder ni una pulgada. Para todos los propósitos, él podría tener poder sobre ella, pero Serena no cedería terreno; tenía el presentimiento de que ceder terreno no era algo que una persona inteligente hiciera frente a Darien Chiba. Ella devolvió su intensa mirada.

–Debes tener miedo de mí, chica. Eres una estúpida si no me temes.

–Entonces soy una estúpida. Si me sucedió una vez, puede pasar de nuevo.

–Ojalá pudiera, porque haría mi vida ciertamente más fácil. Entonces no me encontraría en este dilema. Pero no sé hacer que suceda. Cree eso, por lo menos.

Serena se encontró estudiando su rostro de la misma manera en que él había escrutado su mirada hacía unos momentos, buscando alguna forma de calibrar si estaba diciéndole la verdad. Pero ella era lo bastante inteligente para reconocer que estaba en una posición defensiva y él en una ofensiva maciza e invencible. Sería sabio no empujarlo demasiado lejos.

–¿Tregua temporal? –ofreció ella por fin, no confiando en la palabra de él, pero resolviendo encontrar la botella a la menor oportunidad y luchar contra él de cualquier manera posible.

–¿Te abstendrás de subir por mis paredes?

–¿Prometes que no intentarás matarme sin decírmelo primero, para que pueda tener algo de tiempo para aceptarlo? Unos días, por lo menos –replicó la joven, posponiendo la posibilidad de la muerte de cualquier manera que pudiera.

–¿Fingirás ser prima de Bruce, como les dije a mis hombres? –dijo él gravemente.

–¿Prometerás que si hay una manera de volver casa, me permitirás irme? _Viva_ –agregó y enfatizó la palabra.

–Di sí primero, chica –exigió él.

Serena contuvo la respiración por un momento y lo miró. Tenía una pequeña posibilidad para pactar esa bizarra tregua con él. Si ella intentara echarse atrás ahora, sospechaba que empezarían a luchar de nuevo en unos momentos.

–Sí –ella imitó su acento.

Él la estudió, como si midiera la profundidad de la honestidad y compromiso de sus palabras.

–Entonces sí, chica. Si puede encontrarse una manera para regresarte, te ayudaré a hacerlo. –La esquina de su boca se estiró bruscamente en una sonrisa extrañamente amarga. –Te llevarás el infierno de mi vida y también mi integridad –agregó suavemente, más para sí mismo que para ella.

–Tregua –ella aceptó.

_Integridad,_ apuntó en su archivo mental de hechos significativos sobre Darien Chiba. Era importante para él. Experimentó una llamarada de esperanza: las precisas características caballerescas que podrían llevarlo a cumplir su juramento incluían la integridad, honor, protección de los más débiles y el respeto; la misma caballerosidad hacia las mujeres también podría prevalecer para impedirle hacerlo.

Matar a una mujer desvalida no sería ciertamente fácil para él. Supo que sellar un acuerdo no era de importancia menor para un caballero, por lo que ella extendió su mano para un apretón y no comprendió lo completamente moderno que era el gesto.

Él la miró por un momento, y le tomó la mano; entonces la apretó contra sus labios y la besó.

Serena retiró la mano con un ceño. El calor quemaba donde sus labios habían acariciado su piel.

–Tú la ofreciste –espetó él.

–Eso no era lo que yo... oh, olvídate de eso –Serena se debatió, entonces explicó–, Nosotros no besamos las manos en mi tiempo.

–Pero nosotros no estamos en tu tiempo. Estás ahora en mi tiempo, chica. No puedo enfatizar lo bastante cuán importante es para ti recordarlo en todo momento. –Su voz era baja, sus palabras medidas, como si estuviera irritado por su contestación–. Y para que no haya ningún malentendido entre nosotros, lo explicaré: si me ofreces alguna parte de tu cuerpo, chica, yo lo besaré. Eso es lo que los hombres de mi siglo hacen. –Su sonrisa era burlona, implicando un desafío no demasiado sutil.

Serena escondió sus manos detrás de la espalda.

–Entiendo –dijo y bajó su mirada al suelo de una manera ilusoriamente sumisa.

Él esperó un momento, como si realmente no confiara en su aquiescencia, pero cuando ella no levantó sus ojos de nuevo, se volvió hacia la puerta.

–Bueno. Ahora necesitamos encontrarte ropa decente y enseñarte cómo ser una chica apropiada del siglo XIV. Mientras mejor te desenvuelvas, menos riesgos enfrentarás, y harás menos arriesgada tu presencia para mí.

–Yo no vaciaré las vasijas de las recámaras –dijo ella firmemente.

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

Darien devolvió a Serena a sus cámaras, mandando a buscar agua caliente para que se lavara, y entonces fue en busca de vestidos para ella. _Vasijas de las recámaras_, había dicho. ¿Pensaba ella que eran tan bárbaros que no tenían _garderobes_? Sólo se usaban las vasijas para las emergencias nocturnas, principalmente para los niños y los enfermos, y en su opinión no había ninguna razón por la que alguien no pudiera guiarla y bajar el vestíbulo, a menos que estuvieran poseídos de pereza y extrema falta de disciplina.

Él resopló y enfocó su mente en la tarea que tenía entre manos. No podía salir del torreón hasta que hubiera encontrado la manera de esconder algunas de esas curvas y largas piernas bajo el vestido más feo que pudiera encontrar. Sus hombres no necesitaban distracciones. Juntó a las sirvientas y les dijo que procuraran un vestido, todo el rato pensando en lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Cuando había interrogado a Serena la noche anterior, casi había empezado a creer que ella era inocente. Tenía un aire desamparado, una actitud de sinceridad. Él se había relajado un poco, incluso vislumbró un humor retorcido en su conversación. Entonces ella había admitido que era del futuro, y él había comprendido que su maldición la había llevado inadvertidamente a través de tiempo.

Aunque lo había aturdido, tenía sentido: su inglés extraño, su ropa singular, su mención de países de los que él nunca había oído hablar, todo se explicaba por venir del futuro. Ciertamente él podía entender a sus antepasados que habían huido de Inglaterra, pensó irónicamente ¿quién no querría hacerlo? No lo sorprendía que en el futuro, Inglaterra estuviera intentando todavía controlar a todos.

Se rió suavemente y pensó que ella no sabía cuán afortunada era que se la hubiera traído a él y no a algún otro señor medieval. Darien aceptaba su viaje por el tiempo, pero él era una excepción extrema. Cualquier otro laird la habría quemado por bruja. Pero entonces de nuevo, él pensó secamente, ningún otro laird habría tenido poder para maldecir la condenada botella, para empezar.

Era debido a Adam Black que él estaba familiarizado con el arte de viajar en el tiempo. Adam frecuentemente lo hacía, había hablado a menudo de otros siglos, y le había traído regalos extraordinarios a Darien en algunos de sus esfuerzos por comprar la lealtad del laird y su obediencia. Eran regalos que Darien se había negado a aceptar, pero como Adam no los quería de regreso, los había cerrado firmemente con llave en un cuarto privado fuera de sus cámaras, no confiando en sus poderes. Él suponía que Adam estaba intentando tentarlo, esperando lograr hacerlo como él, aunque Darien se destruiría a sí mismo antes de permitir que una cosa así pasara.

La chica había estado llevando uno de esos regalos extraños atados sobre su muñeca, antes de que Darien se la hubiera quitado la noche anterior de su brazo en el forcejeo. Él lo había inspeccionado después; era lo que Adam había llamado un "_reloj"_ una vez. Adam lo había encontrado persistentemente divertido y le había dicho cómo los mortales contaban sus patéticos instantes de vida. Su _reloj_ parecía confirmar la historia.

Si él creyera su versión de los eventos, su cofre había arrastrado río abajo y había aparecido en alguna área remota. No había sido encontrado, y, con el tiempo, la naturaleza lo había enterrado. Cientos de años habían pasado antes de que se hubiera excavado, y cuando ella lo había tocado, había sido traída hasta él.

¿Era posible que en el futuro los hombres buscaran todavía las sagradas reliquias y el secreto de la botella tan ambiciosamente como lo hacían en su siglo? ¿Era posible que ella hubiera venido a descubrir los tesoros del _Tuatha de Danaan_ y los Templarios allí?

Podría haber sospechado de la mano de Adam en eso, si no fuera por dos razones: no había en las intenciones de Adam alguna razón para traerle una mujer a la que él estaba obligado a matar, y además Adam no manipulaba los eventos a menos que hubiera una cosa muy específica que deseara obtener con sus retorcidas maquinaciones. Darien no podía ver en ese enredo alguna posible cosa que Adam deseara. La botella y las santas reliquias habían pertenecido a la raza de Adam; Darien era simplemente su guardián. Adán ya había adiestrado a Darien cuanto deseaba, así que no había nada más que podría esperar cambiar –posiblemente– sobre el laird de Chiba. No, meditó Darien, no había nada de Adam en eso. Pero la chica podría estar en complot con los _"patrones"_ que había mencionado; bien podría venir de un futuro traicionero para buscar sus secretos.

Él tendría que observarla, estudiarla, mantenerla cerca. Se tomaría su tiempo, y tiempo era un lujo que apenas podía permitirse en el transcurso de una guerra continua. Además, reflexionó, cualquier tiempo invertido en la presencia de la chica era una lenta tortura. Aunque renuente a admitirlo, era susceptible a todo lo que a ella concernía. Estupenda, orgullosa, sensual e inteligente, la muchacha sería una enemiga formidable o una valiosa aliada. Él no había encontrado a una mujer como ella en siglos.

_Maldíceme para volver a casa_, había dicho ella. Darien resopló, recordando su súplica.

La única persona que podría enviarla a casa era la persona que la mataría al instante si supiera que estaba allí: Adam. Él no podría llamar justamente a Adam y pedirle que enviara a casa a la mujer, ni podía arriesgarse a encontrárselo al recabar pistas acerca de si él estaba de algún modo envuelto. El duende más negro era de lejos demasiado diestro para ser sondeado, incluso por Darien.

El laird estaba actuando contra todo por lo que había vivido, todas sus reglas cuidadosamente diseñadas para mantenerlo humano; estaba quebrando un juramento, defendiendo a una persona que podría ser una espía y mintiendo a sus hombres. Estaba tomando un gran riesgo permitiéndole vivir, y si estuviera equivocado…

Suspirando, terminó de dar órdenes y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar a sus hombres para la presentación de Serena MacHarukason, prima de Haruka the Bruce.

Adam Black no se molestó en materializarse. Permanecía invisible: como un rastro de aire bochornoso ligeramente oliendo a jazmín y sándalo, seguía los pasos de Darien, consumido por la curiosidad. Ese parangón perfecto de hombre, Darien Chiba, que nunca había roto una regla, que nunca había sido traicionado por la debilidad, que ni una vez vacilara en los duros dilemas de la moralidad, estaba rompiendo un juramento sagrado y engañando a sus hombres deliberadamente.

Fascinado, Adam se maravilló. Él había pensado que los deseos del laird de Chiba no tenían ninguna fisura, y había desesperado casi de encontrar el catalizador apropiado de su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que Darien no creía que Adam estuviera envuelto en su trastorno presente, porque no había encontrado ni una punta de alfiler que pudiera traicionar su presencia. Adam sonrió débilmente. Darien odiaba ser manipulado.

Era mejor que el laird de Chiba permaneciera felizmente ignorante de que Adam había orquestado cada movimiento cuidadosamente en este juego, y estaba jugando con los palillos más altos de todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Serena caminó por el _goqn_ y se volvió para enfrentar el metal pulido sostenido contra la pared. Se había sorprendido cuando habían traído a su cámara un espejo. Examinando cuidadosamente sus estudios de historia, recordó que los espejos estaban datados como muy antiguos, de los tiempos egipcios, quizás antes. Ella sabía que los romanos habían construido miles de sofisticados sistemas de alcantarillado hacía centenares de años, así que, ¿por qué debería sorprenderla un espejo nada más? Era una pena que no pudiera ayudarlos a redescubrir las tuberías, meditó. Frotó al hollín en el metal cortado hasta que le revelara su oscurecida imagen.

El vestido suave se aferró a sus caderas, tan lleno de estática que crujió. Se esforzó por un momento e intentó estirarlo encima de sus hombros, pero el vestido se había hecho para alguien considerablemente más pequeña que ella. Aunque estaba delgada, era alta y tenía pechos llenos; la mitad de ella no encajaba en el vestido. Suspirando, lo hizo resbalar por sus caderas y salió de él. Estaba acercándose a la cama para recuperar sus pantalones vaqueros cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Te traje...

Las palabras terminaron abruptamente.

La joven se volvió para encontrarse a Darien helado en la puerta, su mirada fija en ella, una capa doblada encima de su brazo. La prenda resbaló al suelo, abandonada.

Entonces caminó por el cuarto y dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él.

–¿Qué tipo de vestido te has puesto? –tronó. Sus ojos oscuros relucieron cuando se arrastraron por su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Él inspiró ásperamente.

Serena se estremeció. Él tenía que ver justamente la única cosa frívola que poseía, un par de bragas de bikini de color lavanda y un sostén del mismo color con un lazo diminuto, que Mina le había dado para su cumpleaños. Y piel. Y un nerviosismo húmedo que ella atribuyó al temor.

Él se acercó silenciosamente a su lado y resbaló un dedo bajo el cordón delicado que perfilaba uno de los lados de su sostén.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es… es… ¡Oh!.

Ella no podía formar una frase coherente. Sus dedos contra su piel pálida, y ella se magnetizó por el contraste de colores y texturas. Él tenía manos grandes, callosas y muy buenas en el uso de la espada, con dedos elegantes, uno de los cuales ahora descansaba contra la hinchazón del pecho de Serena. Ella cerró sus ojos.

–Sostén –consiguió decir. Asiéndose a la formalidad, pretendió estar dando una lección de historia al revés, enseñándole lo que el futuro depararía–: Es una vestimenta diseñada p-para proteger a una mujer... tú sabes, y los g-guarda de... bien, tú sabes…

–No, pienso que no sé nada en absoluto –dijo él suavemente, sus labios a un suspiro de encontrarse con los suyos–. ¿Por qué no me iluminas, chica?

Su respiración se bloqueó en su garganta con una bocanada pequeña, un sonido puramente femenino, y ella lo maldijo silenciosamente. _Simplemente un jadeo, ¿por qué no hacerlo_?, se riñó. Ellos estaban a unas pulgadas escasas, peligrosas, del contacto completo de sus cuerpos, su dedo arrastrándose suavemente por el reborde de su sostén. Ella era agudamente consciente de su casi desnudez, de sus pezones, bajo el tejido delgado, en una proximidad peligrosa de sus manos, y el hecho de que él no llevaba nada más de un _plaid_ que podía fácilmente ser desechado. Sentía chispas de electricidad en todas las partes de su cuerpo donde su mirada se detenía. ¿Si él se sacaba el _plaid_ y cubría su cuerpo con el suyo, tendría ella la fuerza para protestar? ¿Habría incluso querido hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría traicionarla su cuerpo ante un hombre que era su enemigo?

–El vestido era demasiado pequeño –consiguió decir.

–Ya lo veo. ¿Y tú concluiste astutamente que esto te cubriría más?

–Estaba a punto de volver a ponerme mis p-pantalones vaqueros –ella informó a su pecho.

–No creo. No hasta que me digas para qué sirve esto –él tocó ligeramente la correa– que guarda tu "_tú sabes"_.

¿Estaba fastidiándola a propósito? Ella se obligó a encontrar su mirada y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos oscuros eran intensamente sexuales, sus labios partidos en una sonrisa débil.

–Se caen cuando envejeces. –Las palabras se le escaparon en un susurro rápido.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Cuando bajó su cabeza ella vio la intensidad enervante de sus ojos, y comprendió que estaba excitado. Por ella. El conocimiento la pasmó. Ya había decidido que su beso de la noche anterior y sus indirectas de ese día simplemente habían sido parte de su estrategia, pero ahora, mirándolo, entendió que él tenía una feroz reacción física hacia ella, posiblemente tan dolorosa como su atracción hacia él. Era, simultáneamente, un sentimiento temerario y aterrador. Tuvo la premonición súbita de que si le diera la indicación más ligera de su interés, él descendería sobre ella con la fuerza de un siroco sahariano, caliente y devastador. Hambrienta de él, dolorida por su inexperiencia y curiosidad, hubiera querido descubrir desesperadamente lo que un hombre como Darien Chiba podría hacer a una mujer.

Pero ella se no se atrevió a explorar ese deseo. Sería como un cordero de sacrificio. Ella nunca había estado enamorada, y el laird de Chiba podría seducir a un santo, pensó. Aunque había querido que él fuera consciente de ella como mujer y había pensado que podría hacerlo sentir más protector, tenía un terrible presentimiento de que se extraviaría completamente si la besaba de nuevo. Él simplemente estaba agobiado también. Ella tenía que acabar con la difusa química sexual entre ellos, y la manera mejor de hacer eso era volver a ponerse su ropa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas buscando el vestido amontonado a sus pies, pero él había quizá tenido la misma idea, y ella terminó arrodillándose nariz a nariz con él, que estaba sosteniendo su vestido.

Se miraron fijamente mientras ella contaba sus latidos de corazón; había alcanzado el número veinte antes de que él le dedicara una lenta sonrisa. La tensión crujió en el aire entre ellos.

–Eres una belleza, chica. –Él ahuecó la mano sobre su mejilla y depositó un beso ligero en sus labios antes de que ella pudiera protestar–. Piernas largas, hermoso cabello –él resbaló su mano en ellos y permitió que los hilos de seda resbalaran a través de sus dedos– y fuego en tus ojos. He visto muchas chicas bonitas en mi vida, pero no creo haber encontrado realmente una como tú. Me haces pensar que podría descubrir partes de mí mismo que no sabía que existían. ¿Qué haré contigo? –Él esperó, sus labios a pulgadas de los suyos.

–Permite que me vista –suspiró ella.

Él observó intensamente su rostro. Contuvo la respiración entonces, aterrada de que si abría la boca gritara: _¡Sí! ¡Tócame, siénteme, ámame, condenado, porque no sé que más hacer para olvidar que me siento herida y que mi madre está muriendo!_

A menudo, durante la enfermedad de su madre, Serena se había encontrado anhelando un novio, un amante, alguien que pudiera tomar su corazón y protegerlo, aún cuando sólo fuera una hora, con la ilusión de seguridad, de calidez y amor. Ahora, medio aterrada, en vez de preocuparse solamente por su madre agonizante, tenía un impulso perverso de buscar resguardo en los brazos del mismo hombre que había jurado matarla.

_No intentes calmar tu corazón solamente con vendas, Serena, _le habría recordado Ikuko si hubiera estado allí. Cualquier sentido de seguridad o intimidad con él sería nada más que una ilusión. Necesitaba mantenerlo claro en su mente, no llenarse de imaginaciones románticas sobre un laird de las Highlands medievales que podría decidir matarla al día siguiente.

Él dejó caer su mano de su pelo, delineó su clavícula y encorvó los dedos encima del festón de encaje de su sostén. Estudió el tejido con fascinación, su mirada acariciando las curvas rotundas de sus pechos, la sombra más profunda de su hendidura.

–Mírame, muchacha –susurró. Serena levantó sus ojos y se preguntó lo que él veía en ellos. ¿Vacilación? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Deseos que ella no podía esconder?

Cualquier cosa que él viera en sus ojos, no era un _Sí_, y ese hombre era orgulloso.

Él deslizó un dedo en la hondonada entre sus pechos y la sonrisa que le dedicó contenía una tristeza que no podía comprender.

–Enviaré a alguien a traerte otro vestido, muchacha –dijo. Entonces dejó el cuarto.

Serena se hundió en el suelo y asió el vestido. _Santo Cielo_, pensó_, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

Darien salió de su cuarto, su humor empeorando a cada momento. El cuerpo le dolía desde la cabeza a los pies por el esfuerzo de ser gentil con la muchacha. Su rostro se sentía tieso de sonreír suavemente; sus dedos abriéndose y cerrándose por tocar la hinchazón de sus pechos suavemente. ¡Su cuerpo se rebelaba contra su retirada cortés, honorable, gentil de su cuarto, y el hombre dentro de él que había nacido hacía quinientos años rugió que la mujer era suya, por Dagda! ¡Condenada gentileza! En el siglo IX, un hombre no habría preguntado: ¡un hombre habría tomado! En el siglo IX una mujer habría sido dócil, agradecida de poder encontrar semejante protector feroz y un proveedor capaz.

Darien se rió suave, amargamente. Él había estado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer para soportar tal tormento. Cuando había caminado en el cuarto y había llevado una capa lo suficientemente grande como para ahogarla en sus pliegues, su mente se había enfocado solamente en cubrirla tanto como fuera posible, para encontrarla vestida con nada más que dos brumosos, tenues pedazos de tejido. ¡Con pequeños lazos! Por Dagda, una cinta de raso diminuta había juntado gallardamente sus pechos, y había otra al frente del tejido sedoso que había entre sus piernas. _Como un regalo_, pensó. _Desata mis lazos y mira lo que tengo para darte…_

Él hubiera deseado permanecer lejos. Poder volverse sobre sus talones y dejar el cuarto y negarse al placer de ver ese cuerpo encantador. Se recordó severamente la regla número cuatro: _ninguna intimidad física_. Pero no le hacía ningún bien. La regla número cuatro parecía no ponerse nunca de acuerdo con la regla número uno: _nunca romper un juramento_, y estaba muy ligada a la número dos: _no mentir_. Sus reglas rotas estaban volviéndose interminables.

Verla vestida de semejante manera había sido peor que si la hubiera encontrado desnuda por completo. Desnuda, sus ojos hambrientos podrían haberse regocijado en cada hendidura y hondonada de su cuerpo; pero se habían diseñado esos pedazos de tejido hábilmente para torturar a un hombre con la promesa de las hendiduras y declives privados, mientras no concedía ninguno de ellos. Los secretos estaban bajo ese tejido. ¿Eran sus pezones redondas monedas oscuras o brotes de coral arrugados? ¿Era su vello dorado y cobrizo allí también? Si se hubiera dejado caer en el suelo a sus pies, cerrado las manos alrededor de sus tobillos y besado el camino de sus piernas largas, encantadoras, ¿habría gemido ella suavemente, o estaría callada cuando le hiciera el amor? No, decidió abruptamente, Serena Tsukino parecería una leona apareándose cuando él la tomara. Bueno. Le gustaba eso en una mujer.

Lo había hecho sentirse como un animal hambriento, enjaulado por sus propias reglas y todo lo que era más peligroso para él. Por unos momentos, la lujuria había surgido tan furiosamente que había temido arrastrarla bajo su cuerpo, sin preocuparse de si ella lo deseaba. En cambio, había llevado sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda, había dejado caer la capa al suelo y había pensado en su madre, Hotaru, que lo habría repudiado incluso por pensar sobre tomar por la fuerza lo que debía ser un regalo. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a la violencia por el deseo. Ella había despertado sentimientos profundos, primitivos en él: posesividad, celos de que otro hombre pudiera verla así, una necesidad de oírla decir su nombre y mirarlo con aprobación y deseo.

Darien hizo una respiración profunda, la sostuvo en su pecho un momento, y entonces la soltó. Ahora que él sabía lo que había bajo su ropa, no importaba qué vestido la hiciera llevar, ¿cómo podría mirarla de nuevo sin ver en su mente la extensión interminable de piel de seda? Las curvas suaves de sus pechos, el elevamiento de los pezones firmes contra la gasa, el montecillo ligero entre sus muslos...

El deseo frustrado se tradujo en rabia. Bajó los escalones hacia la cocina, determinado a encontrar a Lita o Amy y asegurarse de que la muchacha fuera ataviada propiamente. Entonces enviaría a uno de los hermanos Furuhata a enseñarle algo acerca de su tiempo, algo que él debía haber hecho, pero sencillamente no podía confiar en sí mismo estando cerca de ella por el momento. Iría de nuevo con sus hombres y soltaría algo de su frustración en la pura, limpia alegría del balanceo de una espada pesada, gruñendo y maldiciendo. Y no tendría un pensamiento erótico el resto del día.

Agitando su cabeza, entró en la cocina. Le tomó sólo un momento comprender que ninguno de sus planes durante el día iba a salir bien. De hecho, el día parecía haberse convertido en una persona diabólica, determinada a burlarse de él.

Él se detuvo abruptamente y apartó apresurado la mirada de la vista del redondeado y desnudo trasero sostenido en las manos de Andrew Furuhata.

Lita tenía una larga pierna envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Andrew, sus brazos aferrados alrededor de su cuello y sus faldas echadas sobre sus hombros. El pie que permanecía en el suelo estaba arqueado sobre las puntas de los dedos, mientras las manos de Andrew la guiaban contra él en un ritmo firme, intenso. Los sonidos bajos, sensuales de pasión llenaban el cuarto: suaves aspiraciones de aire, murmullos roncos de placer, y demonios si Andrew no estaba emitiendo un profundamente satisfecho murmullo con cada empujón.

–¡Oh, por Cristo! –rugió Darien, mirando al techo, a las paredes, al suelo; en cualquier parte menos al _derrière_ bien formado de Lita–. ¡Andrew! ¡Lita! ¡Salgan de la cocina! ¡Suban a alguno de los cuartos! Saben que tengo reglas.

–Ah, sí, las reglas del legendario Chiba –dijo Andrew secamente. Dejó de mecer a la sirvienta contra él con más lentitud de la que Darien apreciaría–. Que incluye entre ellos: Cuando los caballeros están en la residencia, nada de _hacerlo_ en la cocina.

Lita hizo un sonido suave de protesta al interrumpirse.

–¡Yo como aquí! –tronó Darien, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

–Así se _hace_ Andrew –ronroneó Lita sugestivamente. Resbaló su pierna despacio desde la cintura de Andrew, echándole una buena, larga mirada a Darien. Con una sonrisa modesta, ella dejó caer la tapa de la olla de miel en la mesa cerca de Andrew.

Darien no quería saber lo que ellos habían estado haciendo con la miel, y su expresión debía haberlo dicho claramente, porque Andrew estalló en risas.

–Excúsanos, Darien. –Él sonrió abiertamente cuando dejó caer las faldas de Lita con una mano, la giró en sus brazos, y la sacó de la cocina.

Las imágenes del trasero desnudo, redondeado, de una persona en particular lo asaltaron.

Darien dio un puntapié a una silla, dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, y evaluó matar a la muchacha sólo para salir de su miseria.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Mina subió los escalones al apartamento de las Tsukino en un momento, pero enlenteció su paso largo cuando alcanzó el tercer piso y caminó por el corredor oscuramente iluminado. La vívida estera de bienvenida de Serena daba un toque optimista y aclaraba rotundamente la apariencia de la triste puerta con sus astillas arañadas de pintura castaña sobre el gris metálico de abajo. _Apartamento 3-G._ Las letras se balanceaban en el aire con la desequilibrada inclinación de un solo tornillo. Mina sacó su mano para golpear, pero en cambio se encontró enderezando la señal; entonces dejó caer su puño a un lado. Ella temía esa visita. Retorciendo un mechón de pelo alrededor de un dedo nervioso, se recordó que Serena siempre enfrentaba las cosas con valentía; lo menos que ella podía hacer era emularla. Cuando levantó su mano de nuevo, golpeó firmemente. Elizabeth, la enfermera del día, abrió y la dejó pasar.

–¿Serena? ¿Eres tú, querida? –llamó Ikuko, con una nota de esperanza en su voz.

–No, señora Tsukino. Soy simplemente yo, Mina –contestó ella cuando cruzó la sala pequeña y bajó del vestíbulo estrecho a la alcoba.

Entrando en el cómodo cuarto, se hundió en una silla al lado de la cama de Ikuko y se preguntó por dónde empezar. Tironeó ociosamente de la colcha de patchwork medio terminada que descansaba en el brazo de la silla. ¿Cómo iba ella a comunicar las últimas noticias a la madre de Serena? Ikuko estaba extremamente enferma, su hija había desaparecido, y ahora Mina tenía noticias aun más malas para ella.

–¿Qué dijo el hombre en el museo? –preguntó Ikuko ansiosamente.

Mina acomodó su pelo y se movió en su silla.

–¿Le gustaría un poco de té, querida? –evadió.

Los ojos celestes de Ikuko, apagados y una vez tan luminosos como los de su hija, hicieron recordar a Mina que ella no estaba todavía muerta y no era tonta.

–¿Qué averiguaste, Mina? No intentes distraerme con té. ¿Ha visto alguien a mi hija?

Mina frotó sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos suavemente, cuidando de no mancharse de rimel. Había estado levantada la mayor parte de la noche y se preguntó por décima vez cómo Serena había podido sobrevivir trabajando en dos empleos durante tanto tiempo. Estaba cerrando el club cuando había recibido un mensaje urgente de la señora Tsukino que decía que Serena había desaparecido desde la noche anterior. Había telefoneado a la policía inmediatamente; entonces había ido al museo para ver si Serena había llegado la noche anterior al trabajo, para luego ir directamente a la estación de policía después de hablar con ese cara de trasero de caballo, Steinmann.

El funcionario había archivado el informe de una persona perdida, pero lo había reemplazado en cuestión de horas por una orden de arresto para Serena Tsukino.

–Nadie la ha visto desde anteanoche –informó Mina a Ikuko–. Las cámaras de seguridad del museo la tienen en las cintas. La última imagen grabada de ella es de cuando estaba fuera de la oficina de Steinmann.

–Por lo menos sabemos que llegó a trabajar la noche que la viste en la parada del autobús –dijo Ikuko–. ¿La muestran las cámaras saliendo esa noche?

–No. Eso es lo extraño. Su impermeable todavía está colgando de la puerta, y ninguna de las cámaras la registra saliendo. No hay ninguna cámara en la oficina de Steinnman, pero él fue rápido en señalar que hay una ventana por la que ella podría haber salido. –Y más rápido para hacer imputaciones odiosas que Mina sabía no eran verdad. ¿Pero cómo haría para demostrarlo, y dónde demonios estaba Serena? No mencionó a Ikuko que había ido a la policía una segunda vez, que había llamado a cada hospital dentro de un radio de sesenta millas orando que no hubiera ninguna Jane Doe; afortunadamente, no había sido así.

–¿No está la oficina de Steinmann en el tercer piso? –preguntó Ikuko perpleja.

–Sí. Pero él apuntó hacia las clases de _rappelling _que Serena tomaba cuando era más joven. Supongo que ella lo puso en su entrevista como una de sus aficiones. Sé que estaba bastante orgullosa de esa habilidad. –Mina se removió en su silla y tomó aliento–. Señora Tsukino, hay un artefacto que falta del museo, y…

–Ellos han acusado a mi hija de hurto –dijo Ikuko inescrutablemente–. ¿Es lo que estás diciéndome?

–Su… er… desaparición hace que cosas parezcan peor. Según Steinmann y sus queridas cintas, él y un colega entraron en su oficina varias horas después de que Serena tendría que haberse ido. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave e inicialmente él pensó que ella simplemente no la había cerrado. Ahora piensa que se estaba escondiendo en la oficina, tomó el artefacto después de que ellos salieron, y se escapó por la ventana.

–¿Qué es ese artefacto?

–No me lo dijeron. Parece que no están completamente seguros de lo que era.

–Mi hija no es una ladrona –dijo Ikuko rígidamente–. Iré a hablar con ellos.

–Ikuko, permítame manejar esto por usted. No puede levantarse.

–¡Tengo una silla de ruedas!. –Ella agarró los lados de su cama de hospital con sus manos delgadas e intentó levantarse.

–Ikuko, cariño –dijo Mina, con el corazón roto–. Nosotras la encontraremos, se lo prometo. Y limpiaremos su nombre. –Puso su mano encima de la de Ikuko y soltó suavemente su asimiento a las barras–. Las dos sabemos que Serena nunca haría algo así. Encontraremos una manera de demostrarlo.

–Mi hija nunca robaría ¡y tampoco me dejaría!– espetó Ikuko–. Ella debería dejarme, pero no lo haría. –El estallido súbito de enojo la agotó, y descansó por un momento. Hizo una aspiración estremecida, entonces dijo débilmente–: Steinnman presentó cargos, ¿verdad? Hay una… una orden… de arresto para ella, ¿verdad?

Mina asintió.

–Sí.

Ikuko inclinó su cabeza rígidamente, entonces se hundió contra las almohadas y cerró sus ojos. Estuvo callada tanto tiempo que Mina se preguntó si se habría dormido. Cuando habló de nuevo, había acero en su voz:

–Mi hija no robó nada, y está en un gran problema. Serena es demasiado responsable para no venir a casa a menos que algo horrible le pasara. –Ikuko abrió sus ojos–. Mina, odio pedirte más de lo que has hecho, pero por Serena…

Mina no dudó.

–No ninguna necesidad de disculparse, cariño; sabe que amo a Serena como a una hermana. Hasta que ella venga casa y se aclare todo, yo estaré la mayor parte del tiempo aquí. Ella puede llamar o puede intentar enviarle un mensaje, y alguien que pueda moverse de inmediato necesita estar aquí en caso de que lo haga.

–Pero tú tienes tu propia vida… –dijo Ikuko suavemente.

Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas. La salud de Ikuko se había deteriorado rápidamente desde que ella la había visto, la noche que habían salido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena. Ella encerró la mano de Ikuko en la suya y dijo firmemente:

–Nosotras vamos a encontrarla, Ikuko, y yo estaré esperando hasta que lo hagamos. No oiré hablar de ningún argumento contra eso. Nosotras la encontraremos.

_Si todavía está viva_, pensó Mina, con una oración silenciosa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Andrew silbó una melodía vivaz cuando caminó hacia las cámaras de Darien. Las cosas se habían puesto bastante interesantes desde que la muchacha del futuro había llegado. Darien había roto un juramento intencionalmente y había mentido, lo que, en la mente de Andrew, era casi causa de celebración. Incluso Nicholas había concedido en el desayuno esa mañana algo sobre un _avance_. Aunque Nicholas había empujado a Darien a cumplir su juramento la noche anterior, esa mañana había admitido ante Andrew que no había visto a Darien Chiba tan desequilibrado en años. Ni había visto semejante mirada de fascinación en su rostro como cuando entrara intempestivamente la noche anterior en las cámaras de Darien. Nicholas había estado de acuerdo con Andrew en que la muchacha podría ser la mejor cosa que podría pasarle a Darien, podría apartarlo de sus rígidas reglas y obligarlo a cuestionárselas.

Dieciocho generaciones de Furuhata habían servido al inmortal laird de Chiba, y en las generaciones pasadas había habido muchas reflexiones y profunda preocupación por su retiro creciente. Los Furuhata estaban angustiados por él. En el pasado no tan distante, el laird de Chiba había presidido en las cortes de sus once feudos. Pero no lo había hecho durante un siglo, dejándoselo a los caballeros que había designado en su lugar para resolver las disputas de su gente. Había sido usual que el laird de Chiba cabalgara activamente entre sus villas, hablando y tratando con las personas. Ahora Andrew no estaba seguro de que Darien pudiera identificar a uno de sus propios lugareños si estaba de pie ante él.

Durante los últimos cien años, Darien había estado la mayor parte del tiempo viajando de país en país, luchando las guerras de otras personas, y nunca había batallado por ninguna propia. Él sólo había vuelto a Escocia para unirse en el conflicto por su tierra natal cuando Haruka Bruce había sido coronado rey por Isabel, la Condesa de Buchan, en Scone.

El tío de Andrew, Tomas, opinaba que el laird de Chiba necesitaba casarse, lo que lo devolvería a las alegrías de la vida. Pero Darien se negaba a casarse de nuevo, y ellos no podían forzarlo. El padre de Andrew se había conformado con intentar conseguir que intimara con una mujer, pero parecía que Darien Chiba había hecho otro de sus juramentos absurdos y había prometido obviar la intimidad.

Los orígenes de Darien estaban perdidos en las nieblas del tiempo, y en algunas ocasiones Andrew le había preguntado sobre cómo se había hecho inmortal, pero el laird había permanecido taciturno y se había negado a discutirlo. Pero mientras compartía cantidades excesivas de whisky con Darien una noche, Andrew había podido entender un poco de por qué Darien había decidido no involucrarse con otra mujer. Hacía doscientos veintiocho años, la segunda esposa de Darien había muerto a la edad de cuarenta y ocho años, y Darien había admitido, en una confidencia inducida por el whisky, que simplemente se negaba ver morir a otra esposa.

–Si es así, sólo _hacerlo_ de vez en cuando –había ofrecido Andrew.

Darien había suspirado.

–No puedo. No puedo, al parecer, impedir a mi corazón seguir donde mi cuerpo va. Si estoy lo bastante interesado en una mujer para llevarla a mi cama, quiero más de ella. La quiero fuera de mi cama también.

Andrew había sido sacudido por ese comentario.

–Entonces pasa el tiempo con ella hasta que te aburras –había respondido fácilmente.

Darien lo había obsequiado con una mirada oscura.

–¿No has encontrado nunca a una mujer con quien no te aburrieras? ¿Una mujer con quien fueras a dormir por las noches, con el olor de ella en tus fosas nasales, y despertaras en la mañana necesitándola tanto como necesitas respirar?

–No –había asegurado Andrew–. Las muchachas son simplemente muchachas. Atribuyes demasiada importancia a eso. Simplemente es _hacerlo_.

Pero no era simplemente _hacerlo_ para el laird de Chiba, y Andrew lo supo entonces. Últimamente, el "_simplemente hacerlo"_ no estaba apagando la comezón interminable de Andrew tampoco. Él se preguntó si podría relacionarse con que cuando un hombre crecía y se hacía más viejo, la intimidad indiscriminada empezaba a hartar en lugar de aliviar.

Recientemente, Andrew se había sorprendido demorándose con una jovencita más allá de la duración de su intimidad física y había prolongado el "después", incluso haciendo preguntas además de_"¿Cuándo esperas que regrese tu marido?"._

Una maldita incomodidad, eso era.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó el pensamiento de su mente con un meditar más agradable sobre Darien. Él había apostado a Nicholas su mejor caballo a que Darien no podría matar a la mujer del futuro, y era una apuesta que planeaba cobrar. El laird de Chiba necesitaba regresar a la vida, y quizás la extraña muchacha fuera a ayudarle a hacerlo.

Serena estaba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto en las cámaras de Darien y miraba fijamente la tarde. Detrás de un banco espeso de nubes, el sol había pasado su punto medio y había empezado su descenso lento hacia el océano. Ella instintivamente echó una mirada a su muñeca para ver qué hora era y comprobó que no tenía su reloj. Intentó recordar si lo había llevado puesto en el museo, pero no estaba segura. Se lo quitaba a menudo y lo ponía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando limpiaba, para que no se mojara o ensuciara. Imaginó lo que debía estar haciendo sólo dos noches atrás, y que tratando de acostumbrarse a su situación actual, simplemente no había pensado desde entonces en ello.

Inhaló profundamente y disfrutó el aire crespo, salado.

_Estoy en Dunnottar_, pensó, su asombro de ninguna manera disminuido por veinticuatro horas consecutivas en el torreón. Había visto cuadros de Dunnottar, y se había grabado uno en particular en su memoria, una postal negra y blanca en el que un acantilado enorme sobresalía del mar neblinoso. Lo había visto como un lugar romántico, gótico, y más de una vez Serena había soñado con ir algún día a Escocia para verlo. Sabía por la fotografía que el acantilado estaba rodeado por el océano en tres lados, conectado al continente por un puente de tierra que, conjeturó, estaba detrás del torreón. También sabía que Dunnottar había sido tomado repetidamente por los ingleses, entonces rescatado por los escoceses, y que Bruce había desarrollado el hábito de quemar cada castillo escocés que rescataba para impedirle a los ingleses tomarlo de nuevo.

Serena había estudiado ese período de la historia y había encontrado tiempo para seguir leyendo en el autobús, y había lamentado la pérdida de tantos castillos gloriosos; pero concedía que Bruce había sido inteligente al hacer lo que había hecho. El escocés había construido castillos inteligentemente defendibles; cuando el inglés los tomaba, sus hombres se hacían casi invencibles. Destruyendo los torreones de piedra, Bruce forzaba las batallas y obligaba a Edward II a construir sus propias fortalezas que no eran tan invulnerables. Mientras los ingleses gastaban una inmensa cantidad de tiempo y recursos para construir sus propias fortalezas en Escocia, Bruce ganaba tiempo para completar sus fuerzas y despertar el país.

_¡Ésta es la Escocia de 1314!_ se maravilló Serena. Habría una batalla decisiva en Bannockburn sólo unos meses más tarde, en la que Bruce derrotaría a Inglaterra rotundamente y la guerra se volvería finalmente en favor de Escocia.

Un golpe firme en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Levantándose rápidamente, tropezó con el dobladillo de su vestido. Por lo menos este le encajaba, pensó, pero era ciertamente incómodo. Sospechaba que parte del deseo de Darien de verla propiamente ataviada era para que ella no pudiera subir paredes con esa ropa.

–Adelante –dijo, recogiendo un poco del tejido en su mano. Lo levantó del suelo, cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Un hombre vestido con un _plaid_ gris y cobalto estaba de pie en la puerta. Sus brazos musculosos eran castaños y estaban desnudos, y tenía la musculatura muy desarrollada de un bailarín. No había una onza de carne en su cuerpo que no fuera necesaria. Su pelo castaño estaba suelto como pequeños mechones alrededor de su rostro. Cuando sonrió abiertamente mostró unos dientes blancos rectos, aunque su nariz parecía haber estado rota una vez o dos. Sus alarmantes, traviesos ojos claros la estudiaron, y su boca sensual se encorvó apreciativamente.

–Soy Andrew Furuhata, muchacha. Darien me pidió que te enseñara un poco de nuestro tiempo para que encajaras en él. –Su mirada viajó por toda la longitud de su cuerpo–. Veo que han encontrado un vestido que te va bien. Estás encantadora, chica.

–¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Serena, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada.

Aunque Andrew no podía compararse con Darien Chiba, sabía que en su tiempo una docena de mujeres se habrían vuelto completamente chifladas por él.

Andrew entró y echó una mirada al cuarto.

–Por Dagda, es tan ordenada como todas sus habitaciones –resopló–. ¿No deseas desordenar un poco las cosas por aquí? ¿Quizá tocar con el codo el tapiz para que cuelgue algo torcido? ¿Arañas seductoras tejiendo grandes telarañas en las esquinas y coleccionando polvo? Asumiendo, por supuesto, que el polvo poseyera el descaro de amontonarse en las cámaras del laird de Chiba. Hay momentos en que incluso sospecho que los elementos no se atreven a cruzarse con él. –Caminó hacia la cama perfectamente cubierta con las mantas pulcramente plegadas. Zambullendo sus brazos bajo ellas, las empujó en una pelota–. ¿No le gustaría arrugar simplemente un poco la cama y desafiar su sentido del orden?

Serena dibujó una sonrisa. Estaba tranquilizándose al oír a alguien divertirse con el disciplinado laird de Chiba. La limpieza del cuarto la había incomodado. La cama había sido envuelta tan herméticamente que ella había tenido que pelear con las mantas de abajo para dormir la noche anterior. Las había dejado en un enredo, pero cuando había vuelto de descender por la pared, había sido rehecha perfectamente y no había osado dormir tan perversamente de nuevo.

–Sí –ella estaba de acuerdo.

–Sí –él corrigió, con su hermoso acento–. _Sí_ y _no _y _hacerlo_ y no hacerlo.

–No pienso que vaya a usar mucho la palabra _hacerlo_– dijo ella, avergonzada.

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

–Bien, deberías. Eres una muchacha encantadora, y si alguna vez me encontré a un hombre que necesite _hacerlo_, es Darien Chiba.

Serena enmascaró su sorpresa rápidamente. Ella había percibido al laird como un hombre que lo _hacía_ con gran frecuencia.

–Casi parece como si estuvieras animándome. ¿No deseas matarme también?

Andrew resopló, y juntando las mantas en una cómoda almohada, se dejó caer en la cama.

–A diferencia de Darien y mis hermanos, yo no veo todo en términos de blanco y negro. A veces las cosas malas les pasan a las personas buenas. Considero inocentes a las personas, a menos que sea probada su culpabilidad. Tu aparición con la botella no necesariamente significa culpa. Además, él dijo que le entregaste la botella cuando la pidió. –La miró pensativamente–. Dijo que la encontraste en un lugar que exhibe artefactos. Realmente debes estar asustada por todo esto.

–Gracias –exclamó Serena–. Eres la única persona que ha tenido un pensamiento acerca de cómo me siento.

–Siempre considero cómo se siente una mujer –contestó él blandamente.

Serena no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero se dio cuenta de que flirtear con Andrew Furuhata podría ser un callejón sin salida. Por lo que guió la conversación de nuevo a Darien.

–Él comprendería que soy una víctima inocente si alguna vez dejara de gruñirme e intimidarme. Todo lo que yo quiero es volver a casa. No escogí venir aquí. _Necesito_ regresar a casa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Tienes allí un amante a quien tu corazón extraña?

–No es eso. Pero tengo responsabilidades.

–¡Och! –Andrew se interrumpió y ondeó una mano–. No digas esa palabra ante mí. Aborrezco esa palabra, detesto esa palabra. Es una palabra sin sabor.

–Y una palabra muy importante –dijo Serena–. Hay cosas que yo debo cuidar en mi tiempo. Andrew, tú debes persuadirlo de enviarme de regreso.

–Muchacha, Darien no puede enviarte de regreso. Él no puede manejar el tiempo. Puede tener cualidades un poco extrañas, pero enviar a las personas a través del tiempo no se está entre ellas.

–¿Me podría enviar la botella? –preguntó ella rápidamente y estudió a Andrew cuidadosamente para calibrar su reacción. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció como el de Darien cuando ella se lo había mencionado.

–No –dijo él sucintamente–. Y yo no recomendaría planteárselo a Darien. Es condenadamente quisquilloso sobre esa botella y sólo incitarás sus sospechas si sigues inquiriendo sobre ella. Una gran parte de lo que apoya tu inocencia es que tú la cediste tan fácilmente.

Serena suspiró interiormente. _Grandioso_; porque si ella fuera y la buscara, si la atrapaban sólo la haría parecer culpable.

–¿No conoces ninguna manera de que pueda volver casa? –presionó ella.

Andrew la miró curiosamente.

–¿Por qué deseas tanto regresar? ¿Es tan desagradable aquí? Cuando te vi mirar fijamente fuera de la ventana más temprano, estabas mirando el mar con una expresión de placer. Parecía que encontrabas este país bonito. ¿Estaba equivocado?

–No, no estabas equivocado, pero ése no es el punto.

–Si no me dices por qué estás tan desesperada por volver, tengo miedo de no poder sentir mucha simpatía por ti –dijo Andrew.

Serena suspiró y echó una mirada lejos. Ella podría ponerse a llorar si empezaba a hablar sobre Ikuko.

–Alguien que me ama muchísimo me necesita, Andrew, ahora mismo. No puedo fallarle a ella.

–Ella –repitió él, y pareció contento–. ¿Quién?

Serena lo miró.

–¿No es más que bastante? Alguien depende de mí. ¡Y no puedo decepcionarla!

Andrew la estudió, evaluándola. Finalmente extendió sus manos en el aire.

–Lo siento, muchacha, pero no puedo ayudarte. No conozco ninguna manera de que vuelvas a tu tiempo. Sugiero que confíes cualquiera de tus predicamentos a Darien.

–Pero dijiste que él no puede regresarme –dijo Serena rápidamente.

–No, pero es un gran oyente.

–¡Ja! Un nabo escucharía mejor –dijo ella, y rodó los ojos.

–No juzgues al hombre que ves en la superficie, muchacha. Hay profundidades y _profundidades_ en Darien Chiba. ¿Piensas que él te matará?

Serena vio en sus ojos oscuros la convicción de que Darien Chiba no lo haría.

–¿No puede obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo?

–¿Qué piensas tú?

–Pienso que él aborrece pensar en ello. Aunque gruñe y me lanza miradas furiosas, pienso que está más enfadado consigo mismo que conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Muchacha lista –dijo Andrew–. Él está de hecho enfadado porque se debate entre dos juramentos. No creo que piense de verdad que eres una espía, o culpable de algo. Si por algo está enfadado, es por haber hecho el juramento en primer lugar. Darien nunca ha roto su palabra antes, y no se siente bien con eso. Le tomará tiempo aceptar lo que percibe como un fracaso. Una vez que lo haga, no mantendrá ningún juramento sobre tu vida, aunque en consecuencia sea condenado.

–Bien, es un alivio –dijo Serena. Se le ocurrió que quizás Darien y su amigo estaban jugando al policía bueno-policía malo simplemente, pero no sabía para qué. Observó a Andrew con curiosidad.

–¿No tienes preguntas sobre cómo es mi tiempo? Yo las tendría si fuera tú.

La expresión de Andrew se puso seria.

–Soy un hombre que está satisfecho con su lugar en la vida, muchacha. No tengo ningún deseo de saber el futuro, ningún deseo de entrometerme. Una fracción pequeña de una vida pequeña es lo bastante buena para mí. Tales cosas están mejor ignorándolas. Mientras menos sepa sobre tu tiempo, podremos trabajar mejor para ayudarte a adaptarte a _mi_ tiempo. Hablar de tu siglo sólo lo mantendría vivo para ti, y, muchacha, desde que no sé ninguna manera de regresarte, me manifestaría en contra de aferrarse a cualquier recuerdo.

Serena hizo una respiración profunda y la exhaló despacio.

–Entonces enséñame, Andrew –dijo ella tristemente–, pero seré honrada contigo: no tengo ninguna intención de rendirme. Si hay un camino a casa para mí, yo lo encontraré.

Darien paseaba por el patio, dando irritados puntapiés a las piedras sueltas. La terraza necesitaba ser reparada, notó, como el torreón mismo. Estaba cansado de vivir en castillos a medio quemar, no debido a la falta de comodidades, lo que escasamente lo molestaba, sino porque el caos general y abandono de Dunnottar reflejaban su propio estado con demasiada precisión.

Él miró la piedra angular del torreón. Durante el último sitio, la gran piedra que sostenía la torre había sido empujada fuera del centro, causando que la pared sobre ella se debilitara peligrosamente. Y él se sentía justo así, como si su piedra angular estuviera desequilibrada y su fortaleza entera pendiera de manera amenazadora.

_No más_, pensó. Él había proferido su última mentira, había roto su última regla.

Había considerado seriamente el asunto y había decidido que la escapatoria de Andrew lo protegía de hecho de romper realmente su juramento. Aceptaría ese desaire como una _interpretación_ de sus reglas. Si Adam se presentara, simplemente le señalaría que él no la había matado _todavía_.

Pero mentir sobre quién era, y tomar en consideración intimar físicamente con ella… ah, aquello era inaceptable. No proferiría ni una mentira más, ni se permitiría ser tentado por ella.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia el patio exterior, resuelto a sacar uno de los sementales del establo para un duro paseo. Cuando galopaba hacia abajo de la cuesta rocosa, notó una nube de polvo que se movía en espiral más allá del puente de tierra detrás del torreón, en el mismo momento en que su guardia gritó una advertencia.

Entrecerrando los ojos, estudió la nube de polvo que se acercaba. Su cuerpo se tensó, ávido de batalla. Sería bueno luchar ahora mismo, conquistar, reafirmar su identidad como guerrero. Cuando los primeros jinetes coronaron el promontorio, la adrenalina que inundaba su cuerpo se alteró para desanimarse rápidamente, y entonces la reemplazó algo semejante a la desesperación.

El estandarte de Haruka Bruce se extendió entre sus portadores anunciando su llegada para relevar a los hombres de Darien y enviarlos a casa de Chiba.

Y en cuanto a que había dicho su última mentira, pensó sardónicamente, ¡ja! Ahí venía el "_primo"_ de la muchacha.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Darien montó como un hombre poseído o quizás, pensó, afligido, o –con más con precisión– obsesionado con una imprevisible y alta mujer, para interceptar a Bruce antes de que él pudiera alcanzar el torreón. Mientras cabalgaba, se maravilló de cómo su pequeña decisión de no matarla todavía había creado a su vez docenas de problemas. Cada vez que él intentaba componer uno de esos inconvenientes, sólo creaba un nuevo juego de complicaciones. Ya comprometido así, no podía retroceder. No se atrevió a dejar de perpetuar las mentiras que él mismo había empezado sin arriesgarse a exponerla.

Haruka levantó su mano saludando y rápidamente se apartó de sus tropas, sus guardias personales unos pasos atrás, pero no alejados de su lado. Dirigiendo el volumen de sus hombres hacia el torreón, azuzó a su caballo a iniciar un galope.

La mirada de Darien se detuvo en la guardia del rey. Instintivamente, dejó caer su barbilla, mirando por debajo de sus cejas. Ni un asomo de sonrisa tocó su rostro. En el idioma de los guerreros, la cabeza baja, la mirada fija eran un desafío. Darien asumió la postura inconscientemente, su sangre respondiendo a los dos hombres que flanqueaban a su rey. Era el instinto simple y eterno de un lobo cuando se confrontaba con otro lobo poderoso que se acercaba furtivamente al mismo territorio. Nada personal, sólo una necesidad de reafirmar su masculinidad y superioridad, pensó con una mueca interior.

Cuando Darien había visto a Haruka por última vez, el rey no había tenido a esos dos hombres con él. Su presencia significaba que los clanes más profundos de las Highlands tomaban ahora la vanguardia de la guerra. Darien estaba contento de que su rey mereciera que dos de los guerreros más legendarios lo protegieran. Eran hombres macizos con ojos sobrenaturalmente azules que los identificaban como Berserkers.

–Darien. –Haruka lo saludó con una sonrisa–. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Veo que Dunnottar todavía es la ruina de la que salí el otoño pasado. –Su mirada vagó por el paisaje anormalmente crecido, los montones de piedras, las piedras teñidas de negro del torreón.

–Bienvenido, milord. Espero que hayas venido a decirnos que es tiempo de juntar fuerzas con tus hombres –dijo Darien significativamente–. Desde que Jacques de Molay fue quemado en la hoguera hace quince días, mis Templarios están hirviendo por la necesidad de batallar. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aplacarlos con misiones menores.

Haruka agitó su cabeza, una sonrisa torcida encorvando su boca.

–Eres tan impaciente como siempre, Darien. Estoy seguro de que sabrás guiar a tus Templarios, como siempre lo haces. Me sirven mejor en sus misiones furtivas que en el frente por ahora. La docena que he introducido en mis tropas ha hecho cosas notables. Confío en que mantendrás el resto listo para mi comando. –Él gesticuló a su guardia–. Creo que conoces a Niall y Lulach McIllioch.

Darien inclinó su cabeza. Cuando su mirada se movió sobre los hermanos McIllioch, sonrió con anticipación. Un movimiento de cualquiera de ellos y él estaría pegado a sus cabalgaduras y a sus gargantas. Admitía que la reyerta acabaría en risa, pero cada vez que veía a esos dos hombres reaccionaba de la misma manera. Eran los guerreros más fuertes con los que él entrenara en la vida, y luchar con ellos era tan estimulante como fútil: él no podía vencer a un Berserker más de lo que un Berserker podía vencerlo a él. Sus luchas acababan en empate cada vez. Por supuesto, combatían de uno en uno; Darien no tenía ninguna duda de que si alguna vez los dos combinaran fuerzas, lo derrumbarían con un pequeño esfuerzo a menos que usara magia.

–Chiba –dijo Lulach con una inclinación.

–Quizás tengamos tiempo para un juego de espadas antes de que vuelvas a Chiba –ofreció Niall–. Pienso que podrías aprender otra lección –provocó.

–¿Y piensas que puedes enseñarme alguna? –nada le gustaría más que encauzar su frustración en una lucha desafiante, pero su mente estaba consumida por el problema que tenía entre manos–. Quizás después. –Los sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia Haruka–. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado, milord?

Bruce asintió con la cabeza a Niall y Lulach.

–Vayan adelante. Estaré bien custodiado con Chiba. Me uniré a ustedes enseguida.

Darien lo rodeó con su caballo y Haruka y él montaron en silencio hasta el borde del precipicio. Haruka observó el mar y respiró profundamente el frío, salado aire. Las olas chocaban contra las piedras debajo y levantaban espuma color de plata que rociaba los precipicios.

–Amo este lugar. Es salvaje y lleno de poder. Cada vez que visito Dunnottar lo siento colarse en mis venas, renovándome.

–Este acantilado tiene ese efecto. –Darien estaba de acuerdo.

–Pero quizás lo que percibo no es nada más que los fantasmas de los muchos hombres valientes que han muerto y defendido esta codiciada roca. –Haruka estuvo callado un momento, y Darien supo que estaba reflexionando sobre el número de escoceses que habían caído y continuarían cayendo antes de ver a su país libre.

Esperó hasta Haruka se despegara de sus pensamientos.

–Aún así no se compara con el Castillo Chiba, ¿verdad? Debes estar ansioso por volver.

–Más ansioso para unirme en la batalla –dijo Darien rápidamente. Cansado de defender los sitios críticos, cansado de proteger y de mantenerse sólo en medio de la corriente de mensajes; necesitaba enterrar su frustración en el calor de la batalla, que todo lo consumía.

–Sabes que te necesito en otros lugares, Darien. También sabes que los Templarios son cazados por el precio de sus cabezas. Aunque les he dado santuario, manteniéndolos fuera de la fuerza, eso invitaría a un ataque antes de que esté listo. Los míos han afeitado sus barbas y dejado sus túnicas y se han hecho pasar por escoceses. ¿Se aferran los tuyos todavía a sus costumbres?

–Sí, hace mucho tiempo que rompieron alguna de sus reglas. Pero yo podría persuadirlos, si pensaran que con eso se les permitiría emprender guerra. Podríamos ayudar a recuperar algunos de los castillos –señaló Darien irritado.

–Me ayudas mejor precisamente donde estás. Convocaré tus fuerzas privadas a batallar cuando esté listo y ni un momento antes. Pero no deseo discutir, Darien. Dime lo que está pesando tan gravemente en tu mente que has salido a caballo para saludarme con un semblante extraordinariamente austero, incluso para ti.

–Necesito pedirle un favor, milord.

Haruka arqueó las cejas.

–¿Formalidad entre nosotros en privado, Darien? ¿Con nuestro pasado?

Darien sonrió débilmente.

–Haruka, necesito preguntarte si puedes concederme un don, y que no me cuestiones, sino que simplemente lo concedas.

Haruka anguló su caballo más cerca de Darien y puso una mano en su hombro.

–¿Quieres decir otorgar mi confianza como cuando tú confiaste en mí hace tantos años, aún cuando yo había luchado para Longshanks contra mi propia patria? ¿Quieres decir depositar mi fe tan firmemente como tú me concediste la tuya cuando no tenías ninguna razón para creer que yo no cruzaría las líneas y regresaría de nuevo a Inglaterra? –la boca de Haruka se encorvó en una sonrisa amarga–. Darien, no hace demasiado tiempo me diste una razón para creer en mí mismo. Cuando viniste a mis convocatorias no sabía nada de ti, pero se rumoreaba que eras el guerrero más feroz de todas las Highlands. Creí que contigo apoyándome, podría recobrar la libertad de Escocia. Viniste a mí, y me diste tu lealtad cuando no lo merecía. No tenías ninguna razón para confiar en mí todavía, y en la fuerza de tu fe yo redescubrí la mía propia. Desde ese día creo que he ganado un lugar de nuevo en esta tierra. Pregunta. Pregunta y será tuyo.

Las palabras de Haruka tenían el impacto de un puño en los intestinos de Darien. Su rey le daba su fe y su confianza, y estaba esperando que Darien le pidiera que lo ayudara a romper un juramento y perpetuar una mentira. ¿Qué diría Haruka si averiguaba la verdad?

Darien expelió una respiración.

–Es una mujer –dijo finalmente–. Necesito que la presentes como tu prima, y cuando te la encuentres pretender que es la renovación de un viejo conocimiento mutuo. Primo de sangre de Serena MacHarukason.

Haruka rió. Sus ojos chispearon y silbó.

–Con placer. Hace mucho tiempo que deberías haber tomado una esposa y tenido hijos para continuar tu estirpe. Esta tierra necesita tu sangre para luchar por nuestra libertad.

–No es ese tipo de...

–¡Por favor! –Haruka levantó sus manos–. Veo en tus ojos qué tipo de situación es. Veo la pasión que sólo he visto en la batalla. También veo incomodidad, lo que me dice que tienes sentimientos profundos en este asunto. Y ya que no he visto esos sentimientos en ti por demasiado tiempo, estoy satisfecho. Está hecho. Estoy ansioso por reencontrarme con mi "prima".

_Sentimientos profundos, de hecho_, pensó Darien de mal humor, profundamente disgustado conmigo mismo. Pero si Haruka necesitaba creer que había un interés matrimonial en el pedido de reconocerla, que así fuera. El resultado final era lo que importaba. En unas horas él, sus hombres y Serena estarían en camino a Chiba, y Haruka no se vería envuelto en el problema. La mujer nunca necesitaría saber que él había asegurado la cooperación del rey llevándolo a creer que la quería.

Darien permanecía callado, atormentándose en su culpa, avergonzado de que su rey hubiera confiado en él tan prontamente.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros estábamos en las cuevas del valle de North Esk? –preguntó Haruka, su mirada en el horizonte.

–Sí.

–Era la hora más negra de mi vida. Yo había guerreado contra mi propia tierra natal para obtener riqueza, tierras y la promesa de Longshanks de que él protegería a mi clan. No sé si por compartir demasiado whisky contigo, o inspirado por un momento de claridad divina, me vi a mí mismo como un traidor a mis propios antepasados. ¿Recuerdas la araña?

Darien sonrió. ¿Recordaba la araña? Él la había obligado, compelido a realizar su labor ante los ojos de Haruka mientras sanaba de heridas de una batalla, y mirando a la araña tejer su tela palmo a palmo a pesar de que se rompía una y otra vez; así, Haruka había recordado su propia fuerza y determinación. Cuando la araña había tenido éxito en la séptima prueba, Haruka Bruce había arrastrado su cuerpo y su alma golpeados de la tierra húmeda de la cueva y había agitado su puño hacia el cielo, y la batalla para liberar a Escocia había empezado en serio.

Haruka lo consideró intencionadamente.

–Nunca he visto una araña de ese tipo, antes o después de eso. Uno casi se preguntaría si fue un hecho natural. Pero yo no cuestiono algunas cosas, Darien. Ahora tráeme a tu mujer.

Después de que Andrew dejara su cámara, Serena esperó tres minutos y golpeteó con su pie, impaciente; entonces se aventuró en el vestíbulo, determinada a encontrar la botella. Ella no había hecho más de medio camino por el corredor, cuando Andrew llegó y la llevó de nuevo hacia los escalones.

–Pensé que te habías ido –exclamó ella.

–Y lo hice. Entonces miré fuera de la ventana. Tenemos un problema y sugiero que empaques.

–¿Empacar qué? ¡No tengo nada!

–Las cosas de Darien. Ponlas en los cofres y los hombres los cargarán. Nos iremos a caballo muy pronto. Posiblemente tan pronto como podamos. En cuanto yo pueda sacarte furtivamente del castillo –murmuró él, respirando nerviosamente.

–¿A dónde? –exclamó ella–. ¿Qué está mal?

Andrew se acercó discretamente a su lado, la tomó con no demasiada suavidad del brazo, y la dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y las cámaras de Darien.

–No voy a preguntarte lo que estabas haciendo fuera de tu cuarto. Presiento que lo mejor es no saberlo. Pero, muchacha, cuando eché una mirada fuera de la ventana vi a tu "_primo"_ que llegaba para relevarnos en Dunnottar. A menos que desees encontrártelo y hablar de cosas pasadas y de viejos tiempos que nunca sucedieron, sugiero que te quedes fuera de la vista y hagas cuanto yo te diga. ¿Me complacerías por favor ahora y me brindarías obediencia ciega? Puede mantenerte viva.

–¿Intentaría alguien realmente dañarme si supieran que soy del futuro?

La expresión de Andrew era malhumorada.

–Los Templarios no confían en las mujeres, no quieren magia druida, y sienten que nunca hay una razón valedera para romper un juramento. Si descubren que Darien mintió sobre ti, perderán su fe en él, y si lo hacen, no estará en posición de protegerte. Para no mencionar el hecho que Bruce también se preguntará quién eres. Entonces sabrá que eres del futuro, y och, que no deseo pensar siquiera en eso. Debemos esconderte.

–Empacaré –ofreció ella apresuradamente.

–Buena chica. –Andrew giró y corrió abajo hacia el corredor.

Serena terminó de empacar en quince minutos, después de haber simplemente tirado todo lo que no era demasiado pesado en los muchos cofres esparcidos en el cuarto. Después, caminó entre la puerta y la ventana durante otros diez minutos, intentando convencerse de que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar el cuarto.

No estaba funcionando. En el torreón justo debajo de su cuarto, había leyendas caminando y hablando, planeando... Incapaz de resistirse al señuelo de las voces de la historia, se deslizó fuera de la cámara y siguió el ruido al balcón que rodeaba el gran hall. Sin el tejado, el vestíbulo estaba helado, pero los hombres no parecían notarlo, y ninguno de ellos miró hacia arriba, mientras se ponían al día en los planes de batalla. Ella acechó desde la cima de las escaleras mirando ocultamente desde detrás de la balaustrada y preparada para agacharse y esconderse en cualquier momento. Sabía que Andrew la estrangularía si tuviera la más mínima idea del riesgo que estaba tomando, pero el señuelo era irresistible: ¿cuántas mujeres del siglo XXI podrían declarar haber visto a Haruka Bruce planeando la derrota de Inglaterra, batalla por batalla?

No era que fueran a creerla, pero allí estaba él, de pie debajo de ella, caminando, inclinándose sobre mapas y gesticulando enojadamente, orando, respirando, inspirando. Su voz, rica y fuerte, era persuasiva y llena de pasión. ¡Dios del cielo, estaba mirando a Haruka Bruce planeando vencer a Inglaterra! Los escalofríos recorrieron su columna vertebral.

–Milady, ¿le gustaría reencontrarse con su primo? –dijo un hombre detrás de ella.

Serena hizo una mueca de fastidio. No había considerado que alguien podría aventurarse arriba, o estado arriba antes de que ella saliera. Había estado tan angustiada pensando que alguien abajo podría buscarla que no había prestado atención a los escalones. Ese hombre debía haberse deslizado mientras su mirada fascinada se había enfocado en el rey. Con el corazón martilleando, se volvió despacio para ver quién la había descubierto espiando y esperando que quienquiera que fuera pudiera ser persuadido de no decirle nada a Andrew o a alguien más.

Era uno de los caballeros que ella había vislumbrado en el patio más temprano, cuando los había visto entrenar. Él hundió rápidamente una rodilla.

–Milady –murmuró–. Soy Taiki Kou, un caballero al servicio de su protector. ¿Puedo escoltarla escaleras abajo?

El caballero se levantó y ella notó que aunque eran idénticos en altura, su cuello y hombros eran tan gruesos como los de un jugador de fútbol. Su pelo castaño era muy corto; sus ojos grises eran serios e inteligentes. Una barba espesa cubría su mandíbula, y ella vislumbró la llamarada de una cruz carmesí bajo sus múltiples túnicas.

–No… er… no, tengo la certeza de que él está demasiado ocupado para mí.

–Haruka Bruce nunca está demasiado ocupado para el clan –dijo él–. Es una de las muchas cosas que yo le admiro. Venga. –Él extendió su mano–. Yo la llevaré a él.

–¡No! –exclamó ella, y entonces agregó más suavemente–. Darien me aconsejó que me quedara en mi cuarto y se perturbará si descubre que lo he desobedecido. Él dijo que vería si yo tenía tiempo para hablar después con mi primo.

–Él no se perturbará con usted. Nunca tema, milady. Venga. Bruce estará ansioso por verla de nuevo, y alegre por el placer del rey, el laird de Chiba perdonará su trasgresión. Es natural que estuviera alborozada por ver a su primo de nuevo. Venga.

Él apoyó una mano alrededor de su muñeca y se apoyó en la balaustrada.

–¡Milord! –gritó hacia abajo, al gran hall–. ¡Le traigo a su prima!

Haruka Bruce los miraba, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Serena se heló. Era su culpa, se lamentó. Darien Chiba le podría haber permitido vivir, pero su curiosidad la había entregado simplemente al golpe fatal. Primero, su curiosidad la había llevado a intentar conseguir un trabajo en el museo, para que pudiera aprender cosas. Entonces la había compelido a abrir el cofre y tocar la botella; y finalmente, la había sacado de su cuarto, en medio de una situación mortal. Estaba condenada.

Retrocedió cuando Taiki Kou tomó su mano y la dobló sobre su codo. Sus hombros cayeron derrotados, su barbilla resbaló hasta la nuez. _Nunca permitas a nadie quitarte tu dignidad, Serena_, susurró Ikuko en su mente. _A veces es todo lo que uno tiene._

Su barbilla se levantó. Si iba hacia su muerte, por Dios que lo haría suntuosamente. Durante todo su sufrimiento, su madre nunca había abandonado su dignidad, y Serena no haría menos. Inclinando su cabeza, ella acomodó su vestido y enderezó la espalda.

Parecía eterno descender las pocas docenas de escalones. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de Templarios y los cansados hombres de Bruce, y casi cien guerreros la miraron curiosamente, incluyendo la intensa furia de cierto señor de la guerra que definitivamente parecía quererla muerta, y la mirada inquisitiva del rey de Escocia.

Ella pegó una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios. Cuando alcanzaron el fondo, el moreno rey se separó de la muchedumbre. Se acercó a ella, y sus brazos se extendieron.

–Serena –exclamó él–. Qué encantador es verte de nuevo. Has florecido bajo el cuidado de Darien, como sospeché que lo harías.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo feroz, y su rostro se enterró en una barba espesa que olía a humo de madera, a país libre. Ella devolvió el abrazo y ocultó la aturdida expresión en su mejilla. _Darien debe haberlo encontrado primero,_ comprendió. La apretó tan estrechamente, que ella casi rechinó. Pero cuando dio tiernos golpecitos a su trasero, Serena gimió e intentó retroceder. Él le estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

Cerca de su oreja, susurró:

–No temas, muchachita. Darien me dijo todo. Estoy contento de que él haya escogido una esposa.

¿Esposa? Ella gimió de nuevo, con las rodillas debilitadas. ¿Ciertamente ese sobrecrecido, ceñudo bárbaro no pensaría que ella se casaría con él sólo para permanecer viva? Echó una mirada por encima del hombro de Bruce y vio a Darien unos cinco pasos detrás, mirándola con una luz intensa que le decía sin palabras: _Obedece. Compórtate._

Pensándolo dos veces…

–¿Le dijo eso? Me prometió que no lo anunciaría todavía –mintió ahogadamente. Si eso era lo que Darien había dicho y la mantenía viva, ella estaría de acuerdo por el momento. Habría mucho tiempo para enmendar las cosas después.

–No, muchacha, él no lo dijo. Sus ojos lo hicieron.

_¿Los ojos de quién había mirado?_, se preguntó, porque los únicos ojos que ella había visto llevaban la intención de asesinato en sus profundidades.

Bruce sonrió ampliamente.

–Espero que seas tan fecunda como una liebre. Necesitamos docenas de sus hijos en esta tierra.

Él se rió y dio golpecitos a su abdomen.

Serena se ruborizó, interesada en que podría dar golpecitos a sus pechos e inquirir sobre sus habilidades para la lactancia. Había recibido golpecitos más que familiares del rey de Escocia, lo que la había emocionado más que el contacto de cualquier otro hombre, excepto Darien.

–¿No tiene tu clan buena semilla?

–Uh… sí –dijo ella brillantemente, con otro rubor.

Bruce alargó un brazo por detrás de él e hizo acercarse a Darien, abrazándolos juntos. Por un momento, su pómulo se quebró contra el pecho de Darien. Después de unos instantes del más incómodo abrazo en grupo, ella fue alejada de nuevo y Bruce echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó:

–¡Les presento a mi prima, Serena MacRobertson!

Bruce caminó hacia atrás y los tocó con el codo para acercarlos más: tomó la mano de Serena y curvó sus dedos sobre la palma, convirtiéndola un puño. Ignorando su mirada de confusión, puso el puño en la mano grande de Darien. La mirada de Serena voló al rostro del guerrero y ella vio furia allí, aunque el rey parecía haberlo olvidado.

–Con gran placer doy a esta muchacha, mi querida prima, mano en puño, a mi laird favorito y caballero en nuestra causa bendita, Darien Chiba, junto con cuatro feudos adicionales vecinos a su _demesne._ La boda será en Chiba cuando nos encontremos allí dentro de tres meses. ¡Aclamen a la futura señora de Chiba! –rugió Haruka y sonrió a ambos.

La mano de Darien se cerró alrededor de su puño. Cuando el vestíbulo explotó en un alboroto, la mirada que él le dedicó era mortífera.

–¡No te atrevas a mirarme así! Yo no le dije que... –siseó ella –. Tú eres quien le dijo que...

Darien aprovechó el caos momentáneo y la estrechó en sus brazos. Con la boca enterrada en su pelo, él gruñó en un tono ronco por el enojo:

–Yo no le dije eso. El rey lo decidió, totalmente independiente de mí, por lo que, muchacha, si puedes salir de este siglo de verdad, sugiero que te pongas a imaginar cómo hacerlo antes de la tercera luna. O te encontrarás a ti misma casándote conmigo, y yo te prometo, muchacha, que no es algo que desees hacer.

–¡Un beso para sellarlo, Chiba! –gritó Bruce.

Sólo Serena vio la mirada feroz en su rostro antes de que él la besara castigadoramente.

Nicholas encontró a Andrew tirado en el piso de las cocinas, sosteniéndose sus costados. Cada pocos segundos hacía una profunda, jadeante respiración, tartamudeaba, y entonces se perdía de nuevo en olas de risa. Nicholas lo miró repetir la sucesión ridícula varias veces más antes de tocarlo en el codo con la punta de su bota.

–Podrías detenerte –dijo irritado.

Andrew abrió la boca y golpeteó su pecho con el puño, entonces se derrumbó de nuevo en estrepitosas carcajadas.

–¿Ha-has jajajajaja visto su c-cara? –rugió Andrew sosteniendo su estómago.

Los labios de Nicholas se estiraron bruscamente, y se mordió uno para permanecer serio.

–Este es un problema, Andrew –regañó Nicholas–. Ahora él está casi comprometido con la jovencita.

Andrew sólo contestó con otro rugido de risa.

–¿C-casi? ¡Él lo es-está!

–No sé que encuentras divertido en esto. Darien va a estar furioso.

–¡Pero él es-está a-atrapado!

Andrew abrió la boca entre sollozos de risa. Entonces se levantó, tomó varias grandes bocanadas de aire, y finalmente intentó dominar su risa por el momento, las esquinas de su boca estiradas brusca, furiosamente.

–¿No ves lo que debe haber pasado, Nicholas? Darien debe haber pedido a Bruce que la reconociera, y el rey, conociendo a Darien como un descendiente Brude, asumió por supuesto que Darien deseaba que fuera de linaje real para que pudiera casarse con ella. Entonces, Haruka fue un poco más allá, con el amable pensamiento de que estaba allanando el camino para que la mujer pudiera ser aceptada como su esposa. Pensaba que estaba dándole exactamente lo que quería a Darien.

–Oh, ¿realmente? –dijo una voz suave.

Andrew y Nicholas se serenaron inmediatamente.

–Milord –Ellos inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente.

–Me infravaloras –dijo suavemente Haruka Bruce.

–¿Dónde está Darien? –preguntó Nicholas, mirando cautelosamente detrás del rey.

–Dejé a Darien en el gran hall aceptando felicitaciones con su nueva señora del brazo –dijo Haruka llanamente–. ¿Piensas que no sé que el hombre ha tomado uno de sus ridículos juramentos de no casarse?

Andrew miró admirado al rey.

–Eres un bastardo listo.

–¡Andrew! –rugió Nicholas–. ¡No te dirijas así al rey!

Haruka levantó su mano y sonrió abiertamente.

–Tu hermano me ha llamado peores cosas cuando lo tengo aturdido con whisky y jovencitas. Él y yo nos entendemos bien, Nicholas. De hecho, fue mientras estábamos en una situación parecida en Edimburgo que discutimos esta misma preocupación. Pero ya no será ninguna larga preocupación, ¿verdad? Arreglé lo que la mayor parte de tu clan no ha podido arreglar durante años. –Haruka parecía enormemente satisfecho de si mismo.

Nicholas observó a Andrew.

–¿Ahí era donde fuiste cuando dijiste que estabas consiguiendo suministros? ¿Con mujeres y bebiendo con el rey? ¿No tienes ningún sentido de responsabilidad?

Andrew sonrió inocentemente.

–Haruka necesitaba aliviar un poco de tensión, y no conozco ninguna manera mejor. Y mientras nos entreteníamos grandiosamente con unas muchachas, discutimos el hecho de que Darien no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer hijos para Escocia. Como Haruka señaló, ha podido arreglar lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo. Yo, por mi parte, estoy agradecido.

Nicholas agitó su cabeza.

–Darien nos matarían a todos si sospechara que ésta no es una inmensa equivocación.

–Pero nunca lo sabrá, ¿no es cierto? –replicó Haruka serenamente.

Andrew estalló en risas de nuevo, y después de una perpleja, sobresaltada mirada, Nicholas se le unió.

–No me casaré contigo –retumbó Darien detrás de una enorme sonrisa.

–Yo no te lo pedí –siseó Serena a su vez, con una sonrisa vitrificada arqueando sus labios.

Con un despliegue brillante de dientes, se sonrieron uno al otro, mientras aceptaban felicitaciones de varios hombres que estaban de pie en el vestíbulo. Cada vez que tenían un momento apartados, o apretaban sus bocas, uno de ellos siseaba al otro. En el enorme cuarto, parecían una pareja susurrando alegremente.

–No pienses que esto cambia las cosas –espetó él, los labios estirados tensamente encima de sus dientes.

–No fui yo la que le dijo una mentira –replicó Serena, casi gruñendo. Sonrió con esfuerzo.

–Felicitaciones, milord. –Taiki Kou palmeó el hombro de Darien.

–Gracias –dijo Darien y lo imitó, golpeando a Taiki enérgicamente en el hombro.

Las cejas de Taiki se juntaron.

–¿Por qué no nos lo dijo esta mañana, Darien, cuando nos dijo quién era ella?

Darien ni siquiera hizo una pausa antes de contar otra mentira. Och, le llegaban rápida y furiosamente, con facilidad chocante. Él intentó esbozar una medio sonrisa.

–No estaba seguro de que el rey deseara anunciarlo, pero parece que estaba ansioso.

–Milady. –Taiki se inclinó encima de su mano y la besó–. Estamos contentos de que Darien haya escogido establecerse y empezar una familia. Aunque los de nuestra orden no se casan, creemos que si un hombre no va a tomar un juramento de celibato, debe tomar una esposa. Lo mantiene humilde y lo inclina hacia la sobriedad.

Serena sonrió brillantemente a Taiki. _Lo mantiene humilde_, pensó. No había un solo hueso humilde en el cuerpo de Darien Chiba. Aunque, detestaba admitirlo, no se había molestado en buscar uno.

–¿Dónde fue él? –gruñó Darien en el momento en que Taiki se fundió en la muchedumbre.

–¿Taiki? –preguntó Serena inexpresivamente–. Está allí. –Ella apuntó hacia atrás.

–¡Haarrrrukaa! Ese traidor bastardo. –Su gruñido era tan grave al pronunciar el nombre que las erres eran al final un gruñido débil convertido en k.

–¿Cómo podría saber dónde está el rey? –Serena rodó sus ojos–. Soy la última persona que sabe qué está pasando aquí.

–¡Esta complicación entera es por desobedecer y dejar tu cámara! ¿No te dije que permanecieras en la cámara? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que debías permanecer en tu cámara? ¿No te dije por lo menos una docena de veces en los últimos dos días que no dejaras tu cámara?

–Repetir la misma pregunta tres veces, de maneras ligeramente diferentes, no me hace inclinarme más a contestarte. No me hables como si fuera una niña. Y ni siquiera pienses en culparme de esto a mí –Serena levantó la nariz y apartó su rostro–. Ciertamente nunca le dije a nadie que yo quería casarme contigo. Dejar mi cámara no nos convirtió en novios. Tú lo hiciste por ti mismo.

Darien la estudió a través de los ojos contraídos, entonces bajó su cabeza amenazadoramente cerca de la suya.

–Quizás me casaré contigo, muchacha. ¿Sabes que una esposa debe obedecer a su marido en todas las cosas? –ronroneó contra su oreja. Dejó de fruncir el ceño abruptamente–. ¡Renaud! –palmeó a otro Templario en el hombro y sonrió dolorosamente.

–Estamos contentos, milord –dijo Renaud de Vichiers formalmente.

–Gracias –contestó Darien–. Si me excusas, Renaud, mi novia se siente un poco extenuada. Ella está muy nerviosa.

Con una inclinación a Renaud, llevó a Serena lejos de la muchedumbre y la empujó hacia una esquina del vestíbulo, sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran. De momento, estaban tan solos como podían estar en un cuarto atestado.

–No estoy nerviosa. Soy la imagen de la calma, considerando todo lo que he pasado. Y no quiero casarme contigo –dijo ella insolentemente.

Su contestación enfrió su sangre:

–En el lapso de tres meses, muchacha, ninguno de nosotros tendrá ninguna opción. Ahora te escoltaré a tu cuarto, y permanecerás en él esta vez.

Informando desahogadamente hacia el vestíbulo que su futura esposa estaba sobreexcitada por la emoción, una mentirijilla que Serena resintió porque la hizo parecer frágil, Darien la guió escaleras arriba, su mano como una acerada tenaza apresando su brazo. Él se detuvo en su puerta y le informó que si dejaba el cuarto, se aseguraría de que ella tuviera una buena razón para sentirlo.

Serena abrió la puerta, y empezó a entrar, cuando él la haló de repente hacia sus brazos.

Sin una palabra, cerró su boca brutalmente encima de la suya.

Demasiado sorprendida como para resistirse, Serena permaneció inmóvil, sus labios abriéndose ante la insistencia de su lengua. Él se lanzó entre sus labios en una imitación escandalosa del acto sexual, sondeando firmemente, retrocediendo, sólo para empujar de nuevo. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo chispeando de vida. Él estaba enfadado, podría sentirlo en la violencia con que magullaba sus labios, y eso alimentó su propio enojo.

Entonces se le ocurrió que besar era una manera útil y fascinante de expresar el enfado, por lo que se concentró en derramar toda su irritación y disgusto en su respuesta. Mordió, pellizcó, luchó contra su lengua con la suya. Cuando su lengua se retiró, ella la siguió y la chupó de nuevo en su boca, orgullosa de sí misma por haber ganado esa batalla. Cuando la besó tan profundamente que no podría respirar, dejó caer sus manos a su cintura, entonces las bajó aún más, sólo para demostrarle que ella estaba completamente al mando. Era un firme, musculoso trasero; el pensamiento fue acompañado por una ola de excitación cuando imaginó sus caderas poderosas que se tensaban en un ritmo eterno.

Cuando sus dientes tocaron los suyos, un gemido floreció en su garganta. Ella levantó sus manos, las sumergió en su pelo y resbaló sus dedos a través de la seda negra. Sus dedos bajaron hasta la nuca, entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo besó de nuevo tan desinhibidamente que él se paralizó abruptamente, caminó hacia atrás, y la miró con fijeza, con una expresión sobresaltada.

Por un instante, pareció complacido, entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron rápidamente.

–No me gustas, y no toleraré que compliques mi vida.

–Repítelo –dijo ella a través de los labios hinchados.

–Entonces nos entendemos –dijo él.

–Mm-hmm –respondió ella–. Perfectamente.

–Bien.

Se miraron fijamente. Ella notó que los labios de él estaban ligeramente más llenos. _Ella había hecho eso_. Sus propios labios se sentían hormigueantes, calientes, y ciertamente no terminaron de expresar su enojo.

–No te olvides de quién está al mando en este castillo, chica –gruñó él antes de irse silenciosamente hacia el vestíbulo.

Si así era como él afirmaba su mando, ella podría tener que desafiar más a menudo su autoridad.


	14. Chapter 14

.SUBIENDO…

¿Cuál es tu sustancia, donde te hiciste,

qué millones de sombras extrañas existen en ti?

... «Soneto 53 » SHAKESPEARE

Capítulo 13

El viaje desde Dunnottar a Inverness y de allí al Castillo Chiba viviría mucho tiempo en la memoria de Serena. Con desmayo ella contó cada día de su jornada, sabiendo que cada día que permanecía allí lo estaba perdiendo en el futuro, y el pensamiento la hacía sentir miserable. Temía que mientras más lejos cabalgaran de Dunnottar, se hacían menores sus oportunidades de volver a casa. Sabía que probablemente no era verdad, porque si algo tenía el poder para regresarla era la botella, y sospechaba que Darien no permitiría que saliera de su vigilancia. Más aún, cada paso que daba internándose más profundamente en la tierra vigorosa, salvaje, la hacía sentir como si estuviera un paso más lejos de su propia vida, más dentro de un reino en el que ella no tenía ningún dominio y en el que podría perderse completamente.

Poco después de que Darien la hubiera dejado en su cuarto, o con más precisión la había dejado abandonada en el vestíbulo, había enviado a Andrew y a Nicholas para que la escoltaran fuera del torreón, y los tres habían salido cabalgando. Darien y el resto de su grupo se les habían unido horas después. Ella era agudamente consciente de que los caballeros la estudiaban de lejos, demasiado intensamente para su comodidad. No eran hombres que deseara tener alrededor, por lo que habló tan poco como fue posible y escogió sus palabras con gran cautela.

La primera noche que viajaron por Escocia, una luna casi llena colgaba sobre los oscuros riscos y valles, y el trueno de más de cien caballos que llevaban cofres y equipaje y hombres pesadamente musculosos era ensordecedor. La tierra temblaba cuando galopaban sobre las colinas. Congelada a pesar del grueso _plaid_ que cubría su vestido, estaba apabullada por las millas de país intacto, abierto. Aunque el cuerpo le dolió después de montar sólo unas horas, habría montado toda la noche para saborear la salvaje vista.

Pensaba por completo distinto la siguiente mañana, sin embargo, y no habría montado en absoluto si hubiera podido decidir. Había pensado arrogantemente que estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, pero montar un caballo era bastante diferente del _rappelling_ o las acrobacias, y comprendió rápidamente que sus habilidades atléticas la habían entrenado mejor para caerse del caballo que para permanecer sobre él con cierto grado de soltura.

La segunda cosa que permaneció en su mente fue Darien Chiba, que montó a su lado todo el camino y sin hablar, pero mirando cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada expresión. Ella escondió bien su incomodidad, determinada a no revelar ninguna debilidad ante el guerrero infatigable. Desde que habían dejado Dunnottar, el hombre apenas le había dirigido dos palabras, y sólo la había tocado para ayudarla a apearse; ella podía imaginar que él estaba hirviendo en una sorda rabia. Sólo se marchaba de vez en cuando de su lado para hablar con sus hombres en voz baja.

En cada pueblo que atravesaron, notó que las personas trataban a Darien como si perteneciera a la realeza, y él se comportaba con reserva regia. Si parecía un poco apartado, a ninguno de los lugareños parecía importarle. Los niños lo miraban fijamente, con temor; los hombres viejos lo palmeaban en el hombro y sonreían orgullosamente; las miradas de guerreros jóvenes lo seguían con admiración. Estaba claro que el hombre era una leyenda en su propio tiempo. Pero con cada embelesada, coqueta mirada dedicada por una mujer bajo los párpados caídos, Serena sentía una ola de irritación. En más de un pueblo, las mujeres encontraban siempre una razón para acercársele e intentar atraerlo para discutir _"un asunto más en privado, milord"._ Se sintió satisfecha de ver que ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si era porque él no estaba auténticamente interesado o porque estaban montando tan duro. Raramente dormían más de unas horas cada tarde, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a un sueño inadecuado por trabajar en dos empleos.

La tercera cosa que pesaba en su mente era la botella que, sabía ahora, Darien tenía consigo, porque había alcanzado a vislumbrarla una noche cuando él buscaba algo en su baúl. Desgraciadamente el hombre tenía el sueño tan ligero que intentar conseguir la botella mientras estaba dormido sería un riesgo estúpido. Mejor esperar el momento correcto.

Sería la última noche de su viaje, sin embargo, la que viviría mucho tiempo en su memoria; la noche que se acercaron al perímetro del Castillo Chiba. A lo largo de la jornada físicamente agotadora, Serena se había preocupado por Ikuko y se había preguntado quién cuidaba de ella, llorando silenciosamente bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Todo el tiempo Escocia invadía sus venas sutilmente, y a pesar de su miedo y sentimiento de impotencia, sabía que estaba enamorándose.

De un país.

Era demasiado temprano para la primavera en las Highlands, pero podía darse cuenta de la tierra dormida que esperaba estallar en flor. Aunque sabía que debía encontrar un camino a casa, parte de ella lamentaba no permanecer mucho tiempo en el pasado, lo bastante para vislumbrar los valles llenos de brezos, mirar las águilas doradas volando sobre las montañas, ver la alfombra de helechos y espinos lujuriosos brotar con la primavera.

La noche final de su jornada, el clima se caldeó ligeramente. Debido al agotamiento, sus emociones burbujeaban gravemente cerca de la superficie, y en las últimas horas ella había pasado de la euforia por la belleza de la noche de las Highlands al terror por lo que su futuro podría deparar. Serena no sabía lo que había esperado del Castillo Chiba, pero ciertamente no era la estructura elegante de piedra que había vislumbrado en la cima de las colinas distantes, cuando se había levantado en su silla de montar para ver tanto como fuera posible.

Descendieron a un valle, y el castillo estuvo de nuevo oculto a la vista. El silencio sólo era roto por el golpe de los cascos contra el césped y los suspiros ocasionales de hombres alegres por regresar a casa. El cielo era profundamente azul, a minutos de ponerse negro-anochecer, la palabra que describía para ella el crepúsculo. El camino que seguían subía por un desfiladero estirado hacia el horizonte, y más allá de él, la casa de Darien. Cuando subieron la cuesta, su mirada la encontró y ella suspiró a la vista que la saludaba.

El Castillo Chiba era tan magnífico como el magnífico hombre que lo poseía. Brillantemente iluminado por antorchas, parecía de ensueño. Más allá de una verja arqueada que brillaba pálidamente a la luz de la luna, se alzaba una estructura de torres cuadradas y torreones, espirales altas y andadores bajos que se conectaban con las diversas alas. Una gran muralla abrazaba la propiedad, y con la verja cerrada, sería una fortaleza insuperable. Los guardias se acercaron furtivamente a los parapetos y rodearon el perímetro. Ella podía imaginar simplemente a docenas de sirvientes y sus familias dentro, andando de un lado para otro, la risa de sus niños llenando el aire. Seguros. A salvo y rodeados por su clan, gobernado por un guerrero que había comprometido su vida para protegerlos.

Serena sintió una punzada de anhelo imposible. Qué vida era esa... Algún día él se casaría de verdad y llevaría a su casa a una esposa en ese lugar mágico. Éste era su mundo: ese castillo magnífico que brillaba pálidamente gris a la luz de la luna, estos hombres que lo rodeaban luchando bajo sus órdenes y entregando sus vidas por él. Era un mundo demasiado increíble para ser parte de él, pensó.

Se sentía dividida. Su necesidad de volver a casa batallaba con un deseo aplastante de pertenecer a un lugar así, estar rodeada por una familia.

Agotada más allá de la posibilidad de poder autoengañarse, Serena confrontó una verdad que había estado intentando evitar desesperadamente.

Supo que no tenía ningún futuro parecido allí, ni en ningún otro lugar o tiempo.

Darien siguió a Andrew y Nicholas a los establos del Castillo Chiba. Los acorraló contra una pared con la pura fuerza de su voz.

–Te oí reír, Andrew– acusó, un músculo palpitando bruscamente en su mandíbula.

Darien parecía haber estado cociéndose a fuego lento durante la última semana, viendo la luz divertida en los ojos de Andrew, oyendo su risa, e incapaz de regañarlo delante de los Templarios. Ya sus Templarios habían dirigido miradas curiosas en su dirección, confundidos por su genio malhumorado en el viaje.

Andrew era la imagen de la inocencia.

–Si te refieres al viaje hasta aquí, Nicholas y yo simplemente estábamos recitando poemas obscenos, nada más.

–¿Nicholas? –resopló Darien, incrédulo–. Nicholas no podría recitar un poema obsceno aunque el resultado de una batalla dependiera de eso.

–Claro que puedo –protestó Nicholas–. Realmente no soy tan malo como piensas.

–¿Comprendes que estoy absolutamente comprometido? ¿Comprendes que hice un juramento a Adam para matarla y a Haruka para casarme con ella? –exclamó Darien irritado.

La diversión de Andrew no disminuyó ni una pizca.

–Considerando que a Adam no se le permite visitarte sin invitación como parte del trato, si me preguntas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es casarte con la muchacha. Ella podría llevar mucho tiempo muerta para cuando Adam regresara a molestarte de nuevo. Dijiste que a veces pasan cincuenta años sin que te preocupes por él.

Darien se quedó rígido. _Ella podría llevar muerta_… no le gustó pensarla muerta, por su mano o por causas naturales. Aun cuando nunca cumpliera su juramento, ella moriría mucho tiempo antes que él. Como todos los demás, muriendo ante sus ojos. Habría un día en que enterraría a Andrew, cuyo pelo encanecería, sus huesos se volverían débiles, y sus ojos se nublarían por el tiempo. Él lloraría la pérdida de tal irreverente y apasionada vida, por un corazón tan lleno de alegría. Y enterraría a Nicholas, y a Haruka y a sus sirvientes y sirvientas. Y a sus caballos, y a cualquier animal doméstico que fuera lo bastante tonto como para amar. Por esa razón, habían pasado siglos desde que se había permitido dormir con un sabueso favorito al pie de su cama.

Al contrario del tiempo mortal que la mayoría de los hombres vivían, Darien no encontrarían la muerte en una docena de veces, ni en mil, convirtiéndolo en el mayor estúpido si se preocupara por algo. Quizás por eso era por lo que Adam Black estaba tan aislado; después de mil muertes, él dejaba simplemente de preocuparse.

Darien se volvió sin otra palabra y dejó a sus fieles consejeros boquiabiertos detrás de él.

Serena estaba de pie en el medio del patio, embelesada con la vista. Después de un gruñón _"no te muevas",_ Darien se había ido y había salido tras Andrew y Nicholas en el momento que pasaron por la verja. Ella había estado absolutamente satisfecha de no moverse, porque significaba que podría dirigir toda su admirada atención al castillo. Los caballeros surgieron alrededor de ella en olas, atendiendo los caballos y desempaquetando los cofres, mientras ella examinaba las líneas elegantes del castillo medieval.

La propiedad rectangular estaba rodeada por una poderosa pared de piedra. En la esquina nordeste, una capilla se situaba en medio de un bosquecillo pequeño de árboles. En la esquina noroeste, cerca de la pared principal en la que se alzaba la verja, había una serie de dependencias bajas que ella asumió eran las barracas de los soldados. No podía ver más allá del castillo, que se alzaba en casi toda la anchura de la propiedad amurallada. La pared del perímetro seguía las contorsiones de las cuestas y valles y se extendía hasta donde ella podía ver, intermitentemente flanqueada con torreones cada cincuenta yardas o algo así.

Cuando Darien la tomó por el codo, unos momentos después, ella se sobresaltó.

–Ven –dijo él quedamente.

Ella lo miró asombrada. En lugar de parecer enfadado, como había estado durante toda la semana de viaje, ahora él parecía triste. Y la molestó que él pareciera triste. Podía enfrentarse al enfado con el suyo propio, pero la tristeza sacaba sus instintos maternales y la tentaba a atraerlo a su lado, acunar su rostro suavemente, y preguntarle lo que estaba mal. Lograr conocerlo. _Aliviarlo._

Ella agitó su cabeza ante su propia idiotez. Ése era un hombre que claramente no necesitaba su ternura y compasión.

Entraron en la puerta principal del castillo y él se marchó de su lado de nuevo, en medio de los sirvientes, dando órdenes quedamente. Serena estaba de pie en el gran hall dando vueltas sobre sí misma despacio, boquiabierta. _Wow_. Durante la última semana, había empezado a asimilar algunas de sus expresiones arcaicas, pero en algunas circunstancias, sólo un "_wow"_ completamente moderno podía interpretar sus emociones. Dunnottar había sido una ruina; el Castillo Chiba era el más fino castillo medieval. El gran hall era inmenso, con un techo alto y cinco hogares en cada una de las dos paredes, este y oeste, del cuarto, y un hogar central que parecía haber estado mucho tiempo inactivo. De las paredes colgaban tapices enormes, y una mesa larga, ornamentalmente tallada con docenas de sillas, ocupaba el frente de uno de los hogares.

Ella miró hacia abajo, ansiosa de ver un suelo cubierto de paja de primera mano, pero se sintió defraudada al descubrir que el suelo era de piedra gris pálida fregada. Había abundancia de luz en el cuarto, y reconoció los _"rushlights",_ velas de cera y sebo empalados en púas verticales, en un candelero de hierro con una base en forma de trípode. En el Museo de Cincinnati, habían tenido dos _rushlights_ auténticos. Aquí, muchos se apoyaban en los anaqueles de la pared, mientras otros descansaban en las mesas esparcidas a través del vestíbulo. Había otros más, fijos en lazadas de hierro, llevadas sobre los brazos de los sirvientes.

–Tu boca está abierta –dijo Darien en su oreja.

Ella pestañeó.

–La tuya también lo estaría si te encontraras de repente en mi casa. –Él habría estado pasmado ciertamente con la televisión, la radio e Internet.

–¿Está a tu gusto? –preguntó él rígidamente.

–Es encantador –suspiró ella.

Darien se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vamos, han preparado una cámara para ti.

–¿Durante los últimos dos minutos? –¿Tan eficaz era su personal?

–Envié una tropa exploradora primero, muchacha, y desde que esperan que tú seas mi esposa –él hizo una mueca– deben haber hecho un soberano alboroto. No te equivoques con mis actos. Difícilmente podría negar a mis sirvientes su… _entusiasmo_. La tropa les debe haber informado con placer que estoy comprometido en _handfasted_ –murmuró secamente.

Sin pensar, ella puso una mano en su antebrazo, llena de curiosidad, su animosidad temporalmente olvidada.

–¿Por qué no te casaste antes de ahora?

Él echó una mirada a la mano femenina en su brazo. Su contemplación se demoró largamente en sus dedos.

–¿Qué? ¿Te has interesado de repente en mí? –preguntó, con el movimiento burlón de una ceja oscura.

–Supongo que cuando te vi en Dunnottar, vi simplemente a un guerrero, pero aquí te veo...

–¿Como a un hombre? –él terminó por ella, en un tono peligroso–. Qué intrigante –murmuró–. Tonto, pero intrigante.

–¿Por qué es tonto? Eres un hombre. Ésta es tu casa –dijo ella–. Tus hombres te dan su confianza y lealtad, tus sirvientes están contentos de verte volver. Éste es un enorme castillo, y debes tener por lo menos treinta o treinta y cinco años. ¿Cuántos años tienes?. –Su frente se arrugó cuando comprendió que ella sabía muy poco de ese hombre.

Darien la observó indiferente. Con impaciencia, ella siguió acorralándolo.

–¿No has estado nunca casado? ¿Piensas hacerlo algún día, o no? ¿No quieres niños? ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas, o eres tan solitario como pareces ser?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–Muchacha, estoy cansado del viaje. Imagina tus propias respuestas para que te agraden. Por ahora, permíteme llevarte a tu cámara, para que pueda seguir con mis otros deberes. Si te gusta concentrar tu mente en un enigma, piensa una manera de evitar una boda formal en menos de tres lunas.

–Supongo que eso significa que no puedes matarme, ¿no es verdad? –dijo ella, medio en broma.

Él frunció el ceño.

–Correcto. –Entonces, cerca de su oreja para que nadie pudiera oírlo por casualidad, él dijo–: ¿Cómo podría matar a una prima del rey? ¿Cómo podría disponer de ti cuando me has sido dada en _handfasted_ por Bruce? Estamos comprometidos ahora. Es una situación tan seria como estar casados. Matarte ahora me causaría más problemas que no cumplir mi juramento.

–Así que tu juramento...

–Está completa y verdaderamente roto –él terminó amargamente.

–¿Es por eso que has estado tan enfadado?

–¡Deja de hacer preguntas! –tronó él.

–Lo siento –dijo Serena defensivamente.

Él la guió hacia la escalera tomándola por el codo y la depositó a la entrada a su cámara, en el ala oeste.

–Te enviaré agua caliente para que puedas refrescarte. Quédate en tu cuarto mientras dure la noche, muchacha, o puedo tener que matarte de todas maneras.

Serena agitó su cabeza y empezó a volverse hacia la puerta.

–Dame tus manos, chica.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

–¿Qué?

Él extendió sus manos.

–Pon tus manos en las mías –no era un pedido.

Serena ofreció sus manos cautelosamente.

Darien las rodeó con las suyas y entrelazó su mirada con la de ella. Usó su cuerpo, con una inclinación sutil, con un ligero cambio y una dominación tácita, para apretar su espalda contra la pared de piedra al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo su mirada. Fascinada, ella no podría apartar sus ojos de él.

Cuando él estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza, ella aspiró en un jadeo atormentado.

Él se movió tan despacio que, apaciguada por un sentido falso de seguridad, Serena no profirió una palabra. Suavemente, le acarició los labios con los suyos. Era increíblemente íntimo, besarse tan despacio y tiernamente. Si él la hubiera besado con ardor, no habría sido tan devastador.

Con lentitud insoportable, la besó tan despacio que ella pudo oír una docena de sus propios latidos entre cada alteración ligera en la caricia de sus labios. Serena dejó caer su cabeza atrás contra la pared y cerró los ojos, perdida en la fricción de los labios que acariciaban los suyos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. El castillo parecía de repente engañosamente callado, su respiración excepcionalmente ruidosa. Si fue durante cinco minutos o quince que él la besó de esa manera, ella no podría saberlo. Habría sostenido que había sido para siempre.

Él capturó sus muñecas con una mano y, con la otra, delineó el contorno de su pómulo. Su corazón se hundió cuando comprendió cuán cerca estaba ella de ser seducida absolutamente por su tentador, lento y delicioso toque.

Sus dedos apretaron una esquina de su boca y de sus labios partió un suspiro de placer. Él continuó besándola, pero no ofreció su lengua, controlando su impaciencia. Despacio. Suavemente. Con intimidad prolongada que la hizo consciente de cada matiz de lo que él estaba haciendo. Darien se retiró hacia atrás, su mirada oscura, y paseó su dedo por su labio inferior. Instintivamente, ella tocó el dedo con la lengua.

Con un grave gemido, él acunó su cabeza en sus manos, cerrado su boca encima de sus labios, y deslizó una caricia aterciopeladamente larga de su lengua contra la suya. En el momento en que la joven se fundió contra él, Darien se retiró atrás nuevamente, giró sobre sus talones, y se alejó en silencio.

Sus labios ardían, y ella tocó su boca con la punta de sus dedos cuando él se dirigió al corredor. Al final del vestíbulo, Darien echó una mirada por encima de su hombro, y cuando la vio de pie allí, con sus dedos presionando su boca, le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina. Él sabía el efecto que había causado en ella.

La joven caminó a su cámara y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos, comprendió Serena, durante el viaje desde Dunnottar a Chiba. O quizás poco después de que hubieran llegado, cuando él se había marchado de su lado pareciendo tan enfadado, y al regresar tan triste. Él parecía más… _humano_, menos salvaje. ¿O estaba empezando a confiar en él, inducida por la noción de que no tenía a nadie más a quién acudir?

Bostezando y ansiosa de recostarse en algo además que la tierra dura, echó una mirada a la cámara. Era bonita: de las paredes colgaban paños de seda y tapices que parecían haber sido robados de Inglaterra. El pensamiento la divirtió mucho; que Darien decorara su castillo con géneros ingleses robados. Su cama, adoselada con cortinas de puro color marfil y cubierta con docenas de almohadas, era tan ancha que podría acostarse atravesada sin que sus piernas salieran del borde. La cabecera de la cama era una maravilla de dibujos y altorrelieves, y las sirvientas habían salpicado los rincones y grietas con hierbas y habían secado flores.

Por supuesto, lo habían hecho para hacerla sentir bienvenida en su cámara, y porque pensaban que ella iba a ser la señora de ese castillo, pero Serena sabía mejor que nadie que no sería así. No había ninguna manera de que ella todavía estuviera en el siglo XIV dentro de tres meses. Simplemente no era una opción. _Lo veremos mañana,_ resolvió soñolientamente, calmada por el vino que había bebido y el fuego ardiendo suavemente; encontraría la botella y volvería a su propio tiempo. Flotó hacia el sueño y se durmió.

Serena estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, buscando a su madre a través de los pasillos del hospital. ¡Podría alcanzarla si los doctores dejaran de empujar tan rápidamente su cama! ¿No entendían que Ikuko la necesitaba?

Pero si lo sabían, los tenía sin cuidado. Ellos recorrieron un vestíbulo y el siguiente, doblaron a la derecha y después al revés, casi como si estuvieran intentando eludirla deliberadamente. Todas las veces que parecía alcanzarlos, su madre se esforzaba en sentarse, ofreciendo su mano implorantemente. Varias veces Serena estuvo a punto de asir esa mano frágil, sólo para perderla cuando los doctores se alejaban en un estallido súbito de velocidad.

Finalmente los alcanzó cerca del escritorio de recepción. El escritorio estaba situado en una esquina, con un pasillo alrededor de él, pero había sólo un pasillo abierto a la izquierda. No había ninguna manera de que pudieran escaparse. Ella los interceptaría yendo por la izquierda, y tomaría a Ikuko (¡pesaba tan poco ahora!) y la llevaría a casa, donde ella quería estar.

Pero cuando corrió hacia allí y bloqueó el vestíbulo, un ascensor apareció en la pared previamente sólida, y los doctores se apresuraron a entrar allí a su madre, ante la reprobatoria mirada de Serena.

–¡Serena! –gritó Ikuko cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

Serena corrió hacia ella, luchando contra el aire de repente espeso que le impedía moverse. Miró con horror cómo la puerta del ascensor se cerraba y su madre se perdía para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Taiki montó rápidamente a través del bosque cuando rompió el alba sobre las tierras altas, escrutando frecuentemente encima de su hombro para comprobar que no lo hubieran seguido. Renaud había parecido demasiado curioso sobre su intención de dar una vuelta más allá de las paredes, pero Taiki le había dicho que necesitaba meditar, que su fe se veía renovada a menudo por el amanecer y se encontraba recitando sus oraciones más fácilmente en el esplendor natural de Dios.

Taiki había rodado sus ojos y maldecido. El templo natural de Dios no era, ni sería en la vida, lo bastante para él. Ciertamente no ahora, viviendo en la pobreza abyecta y la humillación que había soportado desde el derrocamiento de su Orden. Anhelaba un tejado fino encima de su cabeza, ambientes lujosos, riqueza y respeto. Había perdido todas esas cosas cuando se habían escapado de Francia, echados por el Rey Philippe, que había deseado la riqueza de los Templarios.

Muchos habían codiciado esa riqueza, y temido el poder creciente de los Templarios, pero sólo Philippe había sido lo bastante ambicioso e inteligente y se había valido de bastantes favores políticos para poner de rodillas a la poderosa Orden. Y ponerse de rodillas no era una posición que Taiki pudiera aceptar. Su vida precisamente había sido como él la había querido, y cada día se acercaba a los verdaderos secretos de la Orden; se volvía más confiable y se enteraría de confidencias mayores. Como Comandante de Caballeros, casi había podido degustar el privilegio y el poder del círculo interno, que había estado trabajando para penetrar. Entonces los falsos arrestos habían sido hechos y los caballeros se habían exiliado de su patria. Sólo un rey bárbaro, excomulgado, había estado deseoso de concederles clemencia. Cuando la Orden de Templarios había sido disuelto por decreto papal en 1307, ninguna orden de supresión había sido emitida en Escocia; y bajo Haruka Bruce, los Templarios habían buscado asilo y se habían vuelto los _Militi Templi Scotia_.

Ja, pensó malhumoradamente, más bien los _Títeres de la Minucia de Escocia_, porque bailaban ahora bajo la melodía de un nuevo rey, un rey que, aunque no deseaba dominarlos, no tenía riqueza para conferirles, ningún respeto y ninguna tierra. Ellos eran fugitivos, cazados y ultrajados.

Pero Taiki Kou no lo sería por mucho tiempo. Los recientes años de escaparse y esconderse, de pretender guardar la fe cuando la Orden había sido destruida absolutamente, habían afianzado su resolución. Su hermanos caballeros podrían esperar absurdamente reconstruir su Orden en Escocia y en el futuro recobrar su prominencia, pero Taiki lo sabía mejor. La hora luminosa de los Caballeros Templarios había pasado.

Tuvo lástima de sus hermanos píos que creían que el poder nunca debía ser usado para ganancia personal. ¿Lo usaría uno alguna vez por otra razón?

Maldijo y juró furiosamente. Había estado tan cerca del conocimiento prohibido del verdadero poder de los Templarios...

Taiki apretó los labios, se agachó al pasar bajo una rama baja y lanzó a su caballo en un trote cuando entró en el claro. Asintió con la cabeza al saludo del jinete cubierto que lo esperaba allí.

–¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Kou?

Taiki sonrió. Había sido imposible comunicarse con su conspirador, Yaten Comyn, mientras acampaban en Dunnottar, pero no había tenido nada que decirle en ese momento. Sin embargo, en la última semana, había descubierto información importante y había sabido que era un augurio de cosas buenas por venir. Taiki Kou vendería sus servicios por riquezas y títulos en Inglaterra, y planeaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con vino y mujeres, y haciendo su camino en los círculos internos de la corte de Edward, por cualquier medio que fuera necesario. Era un hombre musculoso, atractivo, y los rumores decían que Edward tenía una afición especial por los servicios personales de los hombres bien parecidos. Taiki sonrió mientras ponderaba cómo hacer que el rey inglés se inclinara a su favor en su testamento.

–¿Has podido averiguar más sobre Chiba? –presionó Comyn con impaciencia.

Taiki consideró el rostro delgado, sádico de su compañero. Las blancas cejas canosas se arqueaban encima de unos pálidos ojos azules que eran más fríos que el lago más helado.

–Poco. Es un hombre reservado y los más cercanos a él no hablan demasiado.

Taiki sostuvo las riendas e hizo una mueca.

–Edward está decidido a poner sitio a su castillo. Quiere las santas reliquias, Kou, y se está impacientando. ¿Has podido confirmar que están allí?

–Todavía es un rumor. Pero ahora que estoy finalmente en su torreón, podré investigarlo mejor. ¿Eso es lo que Edward quiere, no un espía dentro de sus paredes? Debe estar satisfecho de que alguien haya podido penetrar Chiba finalmente, y debe concederme tiempo para investigar. Sería mejor que yo encontrara la lanza y la espada a que ataque sus paredes e intente tomarlas –advirtió Taiki.

Él los encontraría y entonces los vendería al mejor postor. Las cuatro reliquias habían estado bajo la protección de los Templarios hasta la caída de la Orden. Si pudiera poner sus manos en la Lanza que había herido el costado de Cristo, según la leyenda, no habría ningún límite a la riqueza y poder que podría obtener. Si también encontrara la Espada de Luz, que se rumoreaba ardía con fuego santo cuando se sostenía, su futuro estaría asegurado. Según se contaba, el Caldero y la Piedra del Destino también estaban en alguna parte del torreón de Chiba. Ahora que estaba alojándose en medio de ese torreón, Taiki aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Para disuadir a los hombres de Edward de atacar el Castillo Chiba antes de que él localizara las santas reliquias, advirtió:

–Chiba tiene cincuenta Templarios en su residencia, además de sus tropas, y si él posee los sagrados objetos, de hecho posee la habilidad de aplastarte tan pronto como abras su verja.

Comyn respondió irritado.

–Ya sabemos eso. Es lo único que ha refrenado la mano de Edward.

–Además –agregó Taiki pensativamente– me pregunto si él los tiene de verdad. Si lo hiciera, uno pensaría que los habría vuelto hace tiempo en favor de Escocia.

–Quizás él se protege a sí mismo como tú y los guarda por el poder que ellos le dan. O quizás es un devoto, y cree que sólo pueden usarse para la voluntad de Dios.

–Escasamente, porque tengo los medios para atraerlo ahora –contestó Taiki.

Comyn se enderezó abruptamente y chasqueó sus dedos.

–Información. Ahora.

–Le costará –dijo Taiki fríamente–. Gentilmente.

–Edward pagará gentilmente si nos entregas el Castillo Chiba y a su notable amo. ¿Asumo que ya tienes un precio en mente?

–Nada menos que mi peso en oro puro.

–¿Y qué nos ofreces tú por semejante extravagancia?

–Darien se comprometió recientemente, con una tal Serena MacRobertson, prima de sangre de Haruka Bruce –dijo Taiki–. Yo la entregaré en tus manos. Cómo destruir Chiba con eso, es tu tarea.

La excitación de Yaten Comyn era palpable, y se trasladó a su montura, que se encabritó dibujando caprichosos círculos. Calmándolo con una blanca mano delgada, Comyn guió al caballo cerca de Taiki.

–¿Es ella hermosa? –preguntó él, los ojos relucientes.

–Extraordinariamente –aseguró Taiki y conociendo a la mujer, rogaría morir a manos de ese hombre mucho antes de que le fuera concedido–. Tiene buenas y lujuriosas curvas. Una mujer ardiente, demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien.

Comyn frotó sus manos.

–Una vez que la tengamos, Chiba la seguirá. Edward se deleitará enjaulando y descuartizando a otro pariente de Bruce.

–Te la traeré por el oro, un título y tierras en Inglaterra.

–Ambiciosos, ¿verdad? –se mofó Yaten.

–Si yo trajera la Espada y la Lanza, podría pedir la corona –dijo Taiki, con una sonrisa helada.

–Por la espada y la lanza, podría ayudarte a conseguirla –ronroneó su compañero.

Taiki levantó su mano en un saludo simulado.

–Por Inglaterra.

Comyn sonrió.

–Por Inglaterra.

Taiki montó para regresar al Castillo Chiba complacido. Él sólo necesitaba incitar a la mujer fuera de las paredes del castillo, y su nueva vida empezaría.

Serena suspiró cuando buscó intensamente dentro del baúl. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que habían llegado al Castillo Chiba, y su búsqueda de la botella no había tenido éxito: estaba empezando a desesperar. El hombre podría tener mil lugares para ocultarla en un castillo tan grande. Por lo que sabía, la podría haber enterrado en los calabozos, un lugar que ella no tenía prisa en conocer. Entendió entonces la expresión "_una aguja en un pajar_". El Castillo Chiba tenía dos plantas, con docenas de otros pisos en los torreones y torres que parecían aparecer a intervalos inesperados, y si bien las alas circulares no tenían ninguno, sí tenían cuatro patios adjuntos. Más sencillamente, el castillo era tan grande que podría tomarle un año investigar completamente cada cuarto. Había intentado pensar como Darien, ponerse dentro de su mente, pero había demostrado ser imposible; el hombre era un enigma para ella.

La había evitado cuidadosamente desde su llegada y las comidas eran enviadas a su cuarto. Lo había visto caminar sobre la muralla exterior con sus hombres. Una vez, él había echado una mirada cuando ella lo había visto a través de una ventana, como si hubiera sentido sus ojos observarlo. La sonrisa que le había prodigado había sido apenas una visión de sus dientes y no mucho más; sus ojos habían estado distantes, preocupados. Insolentemente, ella le había soplado un beso para agitarlo. Había funcionado. Él había girado sobre sus talones rápidamente, envuelto en su capa, y se había alejado en silencio.

Serena frotó sus sienes y devolvió su atención al cofre en el que había estado investigando. Era mejor no pensar en él.

–Aquí estás, muchachita. Estaba preguntándome dónde estabas en este ventoso castillo viejo.

Serena dejó de revolver el baúl abruptamente y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se sentían arenosos y pesados; se había levantado de nuevo con la almohada mojada de lágrimas esa mañana. Recordó el sueño horriblemente oscuro que había tenido durante días, y se sintió ahogada por él. Pero sus pesadillas la habían compelido a actuar. _Tenía_ que encontrar la botella.

Sus manos cayeron a los lados. Sammy estaba a unos pasos, apoyado contra una silla, y la miraba con sus ojos luminosos de diversión.

–¿Has encontrado lo que buscas? –preguntó.

–No estaba buscando nada –mintió Serena apresuradamente–. Estaba admirando el cuarto simplemente y preguntándome qué tesoros podría contener este cofre. No puedo evitarlo, soy una muchacha curiosa –agregó ella ominosamente.

–Mi _ma_ me decía que la curiosidad era uno de los ocho pecados mortales.

–Hay sólo siete pecados –dijo Serena defensivamente–, y la curiosidad puede ser una cosa buena. Lo anima a uno a aprender.

–Nunca he querido aprender demasiado –dijo Sammy con un encogimiento de hombros–. Hacer es mucho más divertido que aprender.

–Has hablado como un verdadero hombre –respondió Serena secamente–. Tienes una necesidad horrible de una _ma_. Y hablando de eso, tú y yo tenemos una cita con agua caliente y jabón más tarde.

Sammy se rió y se sentó en la silla. Sus piernas delgadas se destacaban bajo su _plaid_ sucio y él las hizo balancear en el aire, sus pies girando desnudos.

–No es un mal castillo, ¿verdad, chica? ¿Has visto la despensa? El laird está abastecido con una despensa fina, y organizaba las más grandes fiestas cuando no estaba planeando guerras o batallando. Aunque no ha habido muchas fiestas en este castillo durante años. Triste –agregó, abatido–. Un muchacho podría morirse de hambre por la necesidad de jamones condimentados con especias y ciruelas azucaradas.

Serena tenía el presentimiento de que Sammy no necesitaba nada sin que su pequeña mente lista pudiera deducir un método para obtenerlo.

–¿Cómo conseguiste llegar al Castillo Chiba, Sammy? No recuerdo haberte visto con los hombres cuando estábamos saliendo de Dunnottar.

–Mi _da_ y yo salimos más tarde esa misma noche. Nosotros no viajamos con las tropas. Mi _da_ es de la gente del servicio; no está bien mezclarse con los guerreros.

–¿Quién es tu _da_? –preguntó ella.

–No lo conoces –él contestó y brincó de la silla–. Oí que el laird les dijo a sus hombres que eras prima de Bruce –dijo Sammy, cambiando de tema rápidamente–. ¿Es verdad?

–No –dijo Serena y se preguntó por qué confiaba tanto en él como para compartir confidencias. Posiblemente porque no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, y si no podía confiar en un niño, ¿en quién podría hacerlo entonces?. –Te dije que no soy de este tiempo.

–¿Tienes que ver con los _fae_?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Serena inexpresivamente.

–Las hadas que nosotros tenemos en Escocia. Son una gente pequeña y taimada y pueden manejar el tiempo.

–En realidad, el laird es responsable de que esté aquí. Él maldijo algo y me trajo cuando yo lo toqué.

Sammy agitó su cabeza despectivamente.

–Ese hombre nunca pudo maldecir bien nada. Pensé que dejaría de intentarlo.

–¿Maldijo otras cosas antes? –preguntó Serena.

Sammy agitó su cabeza.

–No me preguntes, muchachita. Debes hacerle a él esas preguntas. Sólo sé las pocas cosas que oigo, y no siempre es la verdad. Oí decir que estás comprometida en _handfasted_ con el laird.

–No lo estoy realmente. Eso, sin embargo, ¿qué significa?

–Es algo tan serio como casarse, y si dentro de un año y un día llevas su niño, estás casada sin que sea necesaria una boda. ¿Estás llevando su niño?

–¡No! –Serena en verdad parecía tan espantada como se sentía. Entonces consideró brevemente cómo sería un niño de él, y cómo tendría que hacer ella para conseguir uno. Expulsó el pensamiento enigmático de su mente.

Sammy sonrió juguetón.

–¿Puedes perdonar la curiosidad? Soy culpable de eso también. ¿Te gustaría explorar? Puedo guiarte en una pequeña vuelta antes de que mi _pa_ me necesite.

–Gracias, Sammy, pero estoy contenta aquí. –Ella tenía que volver a su búsqueda y necesitaba soledad para hacerlo–. Pensaba mirar algunos de estos manuscritos y pasar la tarde lluviosa en el… er… estudio.

¿Ese cuarto podría ser llamado así? Era una versión medieval de un cubil moderno. Un redondel de madera servía como escritorio, a falta de una palabra mejor. Parecía como si se hubiera tajado del tronco macizo de un árbol que habría tenido casi cinco pies de diámetro. Centrado frente al hogar, tenía cajones redondeados que habrían sido ciertamente la pesadilla de un carpintero.

A ambos lados del hogar habían sido colocados estantes para libros en los que los manuscritos de cuero y pergaminos enrollados se apilaban pulcramente en los estantes. Sillas talladas con brazos acolchados y cojines que revelaban a alguna diestra costurera del torreón, se apilaban en arreglos cómodos. Los tapices vívidos adornaban las paredes, y el suelo estaba cubierto con alfombras tejidas. Era obviamente el cuarto donde Darien hacía las cuentas, repasaba la correspondencia y preparaba mapas y planes de batalla. La pared oeste estaba surcada con ventanas altas, con un vidrio verdoso a través del cual el césped verde era visible. Darien Chiba era adinerado, esa era una certeza, porque en algunos de los cuartos del castillo ella había visto ventanas claras.

–Eres agradable, chica. Te veré pronto, estoy seguro. –Sammy le dedicó una mueca y salió tan rápida y silenciosamente como había llegado.

–¡Espera Sammy! –llamó ella, esperando pasar un tiempo después con él.

El muchacho necesitaba un baño, y ella tenía una docena de preguntas que hacerle. Sospechaba que su conducta alegre era una fachada que escudaba un corazón solitario y creía que él daría la bienvenida a su sentido maternal una vez que se acostumbrara.

Ella lo buscaría abajo en unas horas, decidió, pero por ahora regresaría a su asunto: ¿Dónde escondería Darien la botella? No tenía ninguna duda que lo había escondido en cuanto habían llegado. Había intentado mirar lo que hacía con sus pertenencias cuando habían entrado al castillo, y las había visto por última vez al lado de la puerta, pero ya no estaban la siguiente mañana, cuando ella había salido furtivamente para empezar su búsqueda. Cualquier cosa que estuviera en el recipiente plateado debía ser extremadamente valioso para que tuviera tanto cuidado con él. ¿Era quizá una poción para manipular el tiempo? ¿Estaba él mintiéndole descaradamente sobre poder regresarla? Podía considerar beberse cualquier cosa que contuviera una vez la encontrara; quizás el contenido fuera mágico.

Buscó intensamente dentro del cofre, y ordenó viejos libros de contabilidad. Unos cojines amontonados, arcos y espesas pelotas de hilo se habían mezclado por accidente. Acercándose al fondo, encontró un haz de papeles llenos de sesgados garabatos. Las palabras parecían impacientes, como las palabras talladas encima del cofre en el museo.

–¿Has encontrado lo que buscas, Serena? –preguntó Darien Chiba quedadamente.

Serena dejó caer los papeles de nuevo en el baúl, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con millones de cuartos como había en ese castillo, todos parecían infernalmente inclinados a encontrarla justo en ese.

–Estaba sacando una manta del baúl –ella recogió un _plaid_ que había plegado cerca de la cima– cuando uno de mis pendientes cayó dentro –mintió espléndidamente.

–Tú no llevas pendientes en las orejas, muchacha –dijo él, observando sus orejas–. En ninguna de las dos –dijo indolentemente.

Serena asió sus orejas, entonces asaltó el cofre en una búsqueda frenética.

–Oh, cielos, los dos se cayeron –gritó–. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ella retrocedió cuando unas manos fuertes sostuvieron su cintura al agacharse sobre el baúl.

–No –dijo él quedadamente–. No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me dices simplemente lo que estás haciendo, chica? Quizás pueda ayudarte. Conozco bien el castillo. Es mío, después de todo.

Serena se enderezó despacio; no lo había engañado ni por un momento. Era insoportablemente consciente de su presencia detrás de ella, podía sentir la caricia de su pecho contra su espalda. Sus manos se sentían calientes a través de la tela del vestido. Miró hacia abajo, y la vista de sus dedos elegantes encorvados alrededor de su cintura alteró su respiración.

–No necesitas tocarme para hablar conmigo –dijo suavemente ella. No estaba por completo al mando de sus facultades mentales cuando Darien la tocaba, y necesitaba cada onza de su ingenio para tratar con él.

Él quitó sus manos, y ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio que también sirvió para calmar el latido de su corazón errático, pero entonces el hombre la agarró por los hombros y la volvió para enfrentarlo. Serena inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Darien la contempló en silencio hasta que ella estuvo demasiado nerviosa para contener su lengua.

–Simplemente estaba curioseando. Estoy intrigada sobre este lugar. Es mi historia.

–Si te hubiera encontrado paseándote por el castillo estudiando retratos, examinando las armas o mirando el mobiliario, me podrías haber convencido, pero buscar intensamente en mis baúles me parece algo raro. Mis sirvientes me dijeron que te han visto en cada ala de mi castillo.

Serena tragó, acobardada por la expresión serena de su rostro. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula y ella comprendió que lo había perturbado más de lo que él se permitía demostrarle. _Peligro_, avisó su mente. _Este hombre es un guerrero, Serena._

–¿Estabas buscando los planes de batalla, muchacha? –preguntó él herméticamente.

–¡No! –aseguró ella de prisa–. No me interesa en qué...

Darien caminó más allá de ella, se agachó sobre el baúl, y revolvió dentro de él. Al parecer encontró poco que justificara su preocupación, pero quitó el haz de papeles que ella había descubierto, los plegó, y los puso en su _sporran._ Él volvió detrás de ella y anguló su cuerpo para que su pecho acariciara el hombro femenino.

Ella podía oler ese débil olor picante que la atraía, perturbaba y seducía. Él estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Serena se negó a moverse una pulgada, impasible; no se volvería para encontrar su mirada de nuevo. _Le permitiré hablar con mi mejilla_, pensó insolentemente; no iba a permitir que usara su cuerpo para intimidarla, aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que él lo había usado eficazmente con ese propósito la mayor parte de su vida.

Con su respiración acariciándole la oreja, él dijo:

–Vine a decirte que Andrew te espera en el _oriel_, que es el cuarto sobre el gran hall. Te acompañará a dar un paseo, y tiene más para enseñarte antes de que te mezcles con mi gente. Te espero para la cena esta tarde.

–No hemos cenado juntos antes. No veo ninguna razón para empezar ahora –interrumpió ella apresuradamente.

Él continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado.

–Y he enviado algunos vestidos a tu cuarto. Sugiero que te pases la primer parte de la tarde con Setsuna, que arreglará todo para que te des un baño y peinará tu pelo.

–No necesito preocuparme por pequeñeces –protestó Serena rápidamente, sus ojos fijos en la pared.

–Mi futura esposa se preocuparía por pequeñeces tales como su apariencia en beneficio de su situación.

Darien dejó caer su mano de donde había estado suspendida junto a su nuca y se dijo que no cedería a la tentación de acariciar su pelo; quizás pondría un dedo bajo su barbilla, y volvería su rostro hacia el suyo. Durante los últimos días, sabiendo que ella descansaba en su cama, dormía en su castillo, se había sentido profundamente turbado con el pensamiento de estar comprometido en _handfasted_ con ella. Su deseo por Serena no respondía de ninguna manera a sus esfuerzos de disciplina; más bien, parecía estar creciendo insolentemente, en proporción inversa a sus esfuerzos por contenerlo. El compromiso parecía estar adquiriendo las características de una amable ley, al nuevo y decididamente no ímprobo Darien Chiba.

Si ella se volviera a mirarlo, vería claramente su hambre por ella, y quería que lo viera; dentro de él había un volcán caliente, lejos de estar inactivo, y lindante con lo peligroso. Quería ver cómo reaccionaría ella, si sus ojos se ensancharían, si sus pupilas parecerían dilatadas, si sus labios se abrirían. La miró fijamente por un momento, pidiéndole volverse y enfrentarlo, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

Darien entró en sus cámaras y se deslizó silenciosamente por el suelo. Hizo una respiración profunda y se permitió sentir el poder crudo que surgía en sus venas. _¿Por qué combatirlo ahora?,_ pensó sardónicamente. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido infernales. Desde que habían vuelto a su castillo, había intentado mantenerse ocupado con el entrenamiento y agotarse físicamente para poder dormir por la noche, sin resultado. A cada momento estaba exquisitamente consciente de la mujer en su torreón.

Y exquisitamente tentado.

Había roto dos de las condenadas reglas en su lista, y ahora volvía a esa cámara para romper otra más. Iba a escrutar su futuro en el _scry._

Hizo una pausa ante el brillante fuego ardiente. Quizás, si se hubiera asomado en su futuro desde el momento en que ella había aparecido, podría haber vislumbrado los desastres que vendrían y hubiera podido apartarlos. Quizás debía haber roto esa regla primero. O quizás debía haber practicado hacía años con el _scry_ y haber previsto su llegada. No lo había hecho por dos razones: detestaba usar magia, y el _scry_ no era un arte exacto. A veces podía ver claramente, y en otros momentos, sus visiones eran imposibles de descifrar, más confusas que útiles.

Darien miró fijamente las llamas por un largo momento y meditó sobre cosas tales como el destino y el libre albedrío. Nunca había podido sacar una conclusión sólida sobre la predestinación. Cuando Adam le había mostrado por primera vez en el arte de _scry_ sus días futuros, Darien se había mofado y sostenido que el hecho de poder ver el futuro no significaba que éste era invariable, porque aniquilaba el concepto de control personal, algo que no podía aceptar. Adam se había reído simplemente y había respondido a Darien que si se negaba a aprender todas las artes, no podía esperar entender nada de lo que podía ver. _El ojo de un pájaro ve el terreno entero sobre el que vuela, un ratón ve sólo suciedad. ¿Serás el águila o serás el ratón?,_ había preguntado Adam, su boca encorvada en su perpetuamente burlona sonrisa.

Suspirando, Darien se arrodilló frente al hogar y movió su mano bajo la grieta donde el hogar se encontraba con el suelo. Una porción de la pared que contenía el hogar silenciosamente giró noventa grados y reveló una inclinada cámara negra detrás de él. Él recogió una vela y caminó hacia la habitación oculta. Con un movimiento ligero de su pie, pisó la palanca que cerró la pared. Tomó unos momentos que sus ojos se ajustaran al cuarto sin ventanas. Era un lugar incómodo para él, un lugar que sólo buscaba en sus horas más oscuras.

Él pasó entre las mesas pequeñas y jugó ociosamente con varios _"regalos"_ que el duende más negro le había traído. Algunos que él entendía, algunos que nunca había querido entender. Adam les había dado nombres extraños: baterías, rifles automáticos, encendedores, tampones. Darien había explorado uno de ellos, y sería uno por el que se sentiría atraído muchas veces durante siglos. Adam lo llamó "_CD portátil"._ Su favorito era el _Requiem_ de Mozart, pero ese día, sin embargo, estaba más en sintonía con el humor del _"Paseo de las Valkyrias",_ de Richard Wagner. Colocándose el dispositivo sobre sus orejas, manejó el botón para regular el volumen y se hundió en una silla de la esquina, mirando fijamente la llama de la vela. Los papeles crujieron en su _sporran _y él los quitó con una sonrisa torcida. Se había olvidado esos haces en el baúl de su estudio hacía tiempo, pero había escapado por poco de una situación desastrosa recuperándolos. La última cosa que ella necesitaba encontrar eran sus garrapatos y llorosas introspecciones. Ella lo creería de verdad trastornado.

Él miró el primer haz de memoria:

_~4 Dic. 858 ~_

_He vivido cuarenta y un años, y hoy he descubierto que viviré para siempre, por cortesía de Adam Black. Apenas puedo mojar mi pluma en la tinta; mi mano tiembla con rabia. ¿Me dio alguna opción, entre los deseos de meros mortales para pasar a ser una raza inmortal que ha perdido la habilidad de sentir?_

_Él no me lo dijo hasta después de mi boda hoy, e incluso entonces no me dijo todo; reconoció simplemente que había puesto la poción en mi vino un día de los últimos diez años. Ahora veré a mi esposa envejecer y morir, mientras yo continúo adelante, solo. ¿Me volveré un monstruo como Adam? ¿Perderé mi capacidad de sentir? ¿Me harán mil años cansar más allá de lo soportable y teñirán mi mente con esa locura de los duendes encantados en sus aviesas manipulaciones? ¿Me harán dos mil años volverme como ellos, enamorado de los mortales sentimientos que ellos ya no pueden sentir? No es una maldición que yo desearía para mi amor; mejor ella debe vivir y morir como es la intención de la naturaleza._

_Ah… ¿era sólo el verano pasado que soñé con mis niños, jugando alrededor del estanque? Ahora hago una pausa y pienso... ¿para qué darle a ese estúpido más posibilidades? ¿Qué atrocidades podría forzar él en mis hijos e hijas? Och, Unazuki, perdóname, amor. Me encontrarás estéril como la uva en vino._

Y el segundo que había puesto en el curso de su vida:

_~31 Dic. 858 ~_

_Mi mente se consume con esta inmortalidad. No he ponderado nada, pero ante estas preguntas durante el creciente y el menguante de la luna, y ahora en esta víspera de año nuevo, amanece el primero de mis años de eternidad y tengo ya una resolución largamente pensada. No permitiré a la locura inmortal conquistarme, y yo la conquistaré así: he inventado un juego de reglas._

_Yo, Darien Chiba, Laird y Thane de Chiba, juro adherirme fielmente a estos principios, nunca romperlos, porque si lo hiciera, podría caer precipitadamente en la irreverencia destructiva de Adam y volverme como él, una criatura sacrílega._

_Yo no mentiré._

_Yo no derramaré sangre inocente._

_Yo no romperé un juramento._

_Yo no usaré la magia para ganancia personal o gloria._

_Yo nunca traicionaré mi honor._

Y el tercero, cuando la comprensión brutal había llegado finalmente, y había gustado las heces amargas escondidas en la copa de la vida inmortal, camuflada por el néctar dulce de la salud perfecta y la longevidad:

_~1 de abril de 947~_

_Hoy enterré a mi hijo adoptivo, Jamie, sabiendo que es únicamente la primera de una sucesión eterna de entierros. Está anocheciendo y mi mente vuelve, como siempre, a Unazuki. Han pasado años desde que yací con una mujer. ¿Me atreveré a amar de nuevo? ¿A cuántas personas bajaré a sus tumbas, y permaneceré austero hasta que la locura empiece? Ah, fie. Esta es una solitaria vida._

Una solitaria vida en verdad.

Con la música salvaje tronando en sus oídos, él miró profundamente las llamas, y deliberadamente abrió esa parte de su mente que normalmente permanecía fieramente cerrada. Diferente al Druidismo, que era un arte ritual que incluía maldiciones y hechizos, la verdadera magia no requería ceremonias ni rimas. El tipo de magia de Adam era un proceso de apertura de la propia mente usando un foco una vez que el poder era convocado. Darien había encontrado que la superficie vítrea del estanque en los jardines traseros, o un disco de metal pulido, eran a menudo los mejores enfoques.

Él se internó en su mente, concentrándose en el llamativo escudo sostenido contra la pared. Él lo había construido por sí mismo hacía cientos de años, y aunque hubiera sido hecho también para llevar en la batalla, le servía bien como punto focal. La última vez que él había probado el _scry _en su vida, había intentando verse quinientos años en el futuro, determinando en qué podría volverse. La visión que había fluctuado dentro de ese mismo escudo había sido, de hecho, amarga. Su visión le había dicho que hacia el siglo XVII, él estaría poseído por una locura depravada.

¿Destino? ¿Predestinación?

Sus visiones le habían dicho la verdad de cuándo y cómo Unazuki moriría; aún así, había sido incapaz de salvarla. Causas naturales, vejez; algo contra lo que él no poseía ningún arma. Impotente a pesar de todo su poder, la había perdido. Y ella se había enfurecido contra él y había muerto y lo había maldecido como a un demonio, porque su pelo nunca había encanecido, su rostro nunca se había arrugado.

Él se deshizo de los recuerdos e intensificó su enfoque. Las imágenes aparecieron borrosas y despacio fueron uniéndose. Al principio sólo podría definir manchas de color: rosa, bronce, rosa oscuro, y un telón de marfil. Él estrechó su control y se enfocó en lo que los próximos meses le traerían.

Cuando las imágenes se hicieron claras, sus manos se cerraron como las garras en los brazos de su silla. Él miró fijamente, primero con sorpresa, luego con fascinación y finalmente con aquiescencia, una sonrisa débil jugando en sus labios.

¿Quién era él para pelear con el destino? Si eso lo que era lo que su futuro le deparaba, ¿quién era él para ser tan arrogante de pensar que podría cambiarlo? Había jurado eso no pasaría, aunque todos los eventos habían cincelado el camino de forma consistente, desde el primer día que ella había llegado.

Sería el peor tipo de mentiroso si intentaba convencerse de que había esperado ver algo diferente.

Aspiró en un jadeo poco profundo cuando miró a la mujer desnuda reflejada en el escudo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su abdomen se tensó y su miembro se endureció dolorosamente cuando ella lo montó y bajó su caliente, húmeda vaina hacia él pulgada a pulgada. En el escudo, él tenía una vista clara de ella, como si estuviera junto a su propia espalda, mirando cómo lo montaba. Sus pechos llenos se estremecieron tentadoramente sobre él, sus pezones endurecidos. Sus manos subieron bruscamente para acariciarlos con las palmas, rozando las cimas arrugadas. Ella arqueó su espalda, echando su cabeza atrás y desnudando la columna de su cuello. Los músculos en su garganta estaban tensos de pasión cuando ella buscó su placer, y lo excitó inmensamente. Su mirada caliente pasó encima de sus pechos, siguió las hondonadas y planos de su estómago, los rizos suaves entre sus muslos, y él miró fijamente, fascinado, cuando ella se empaló sobre su miembro; veía como la columna gruesa de su pene se revelaba, para enterrarse de nuevo en ella. Ella tenía un diminuto lunar oscuro dentro de su muslo izquierdo, y en su visión, sus dedos se extendieron encima de él. Anheló besarlo, pasar su lengua encima.

Casi podía sentir su cuerpo alrededor de él: firme, caliente y ágil, con la humedad de una mujer que hacía a un hombre sentirse invencible, la medida en que eran posibles las proezas: más húmeda la mujer, más deseado el hombre.

Cuando el escudo se oscureció finalmente, se encontró a sí mismo con su mano en su miembro. Estaba hinchado y dolorido por la descarga.

–Entonces, esto es lo que debe ser –meditó en alto–. El destino.

No podría negar que lo había querido desde el primer día que la había visto; había tenido que refrenarse fuertemente de tomarla en varias ocasiones. La visión simplemente había confirmado que él la tendría, de hecho, y que ella estaría, también, deseosa.

_¿Por qué lo combates?,_ le había preguntado Adam enojadamente en más de una ocasión. _¿Por qué no puedes vanagloriarte de lo que eres y disfrutar el poder de ser Darien Chiba? Posees la habilidad para dar y tomar más placer que la mayoría de los mortales nunca conocerán. Remóntate, Darien. Bebe de la vida de mi raza. Te la ofrezco libremente._

_No libremente_, Darien se mofó. Había un precio. Él presionó que sus ojos cerrados cuando la música siguió tronando en sus oídos.

Era su destino que ella lo montaría como una poderosa, exigente Valkyria sobre su cuerpo.

Ya cantaba como una sirena a su corazón, esa mujer de desafío y temor, de curiosidad y contradicción. Unazuki había sido suave y pasiva en su lugar en la vida, hasta el final cuando se había tornado amargada. Nunca antes se había encontrado a una mujer como Serena, una mujer con necesidades y deseos y una mente propia: profundas emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, la inteligencia brillaba en sus ojos, y una fiereza que rivalizaba con la de las legendarias Valkyrias respiraba en sus venas.

Las reglas fueran condenadas. ¿Cómo podría discutir él con el futuro? Estaba escrito. Él sólo podía tomarlo, podía disfrutarlo, y podía hacer lo mejor con él, orando por sobrevivir cuando perdiera su corazón por ella, para después, inevitablemente, perderla en un corto plazo de años. Si debía sufrir en el futuro, podía saborear el presente también.

Darien Chiba se levantó de su silla, quitó la máquina del futuro fuera de su cabeza, e hizo lo que él nunca se había atrevido a hacer antes: aplacó su control un poco y animó a la magia a latir dentro de él.

_Ángel oscuro_, decía Adam dentro de él, _elévate en mi mundo y no temas nada._

Él echó su cabeza atrás y disfrutó el poder que atravesaba su cuerpo formidable.

Era una criatura muy diferente la que dejó esa oscuridad, ese cuarto oculto para encontrar a su mujer.

Adam Black sonrió cuando quitó el tampón del cañón del rifle. Aunque Darien se había negado a usar cualquiera de las armas que Adam le había traído, el guerrero dentro de él no podía permitir que el tiempo los empañara. Él resopló e hizo balancear en el aire el tampón tomándolo por el cordón. Sólo su gruñón Darien Chiba º decidiría que las suaves compresas blancas eran usadas para limpiar.

Observando el rifle, Adam sonrió abiertamente. Eran casi del tamaño perfecto para deslizarlos dentro de los cañones: parecía sensato. Pero él no había llevado tampones a la Escocia medieval para que Darien jugara con ellos; los había traído especialmente, y cada regalo que había escogido tenía su razón. Aunque si fuera a su modo, habría muchos intervalos de nueve meses durante los que serían inútiles para ella.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

–Eres una belleza, muchacha –dijo Setsuna, y aplaudió con las manos–. Sabía que yo podía reformarlo bien, pero es la mujer que luce este vestido.

Serena estaba de pie ante el espejo, mirándose fijamente no sin un pequeño sobresalto.

Setsuna había reformado un vestido que dijo había pertenecido a la madre de Darien, Hotaru. Ahora ella lo llevaba encima de sus hombros, sobre una muda de lino más suave. La seda azul medianoche se aferraba a sus pechos, y el cuello ahuecado descubría sus hombros y acentuaba la piel translúcida y las clavículas finas. Abrazaba sus caderas y caía al suelo en un susurro de azul bordado en oro. En su cintura, Setsuna había atado un cinto de oro que anudado abajo y del que pendían cientos de lunas y estrellas diminutas. Zapatillas del mismo color en sus pies, y un torque encantador de oro anterior a los tiempos medievales abrazaba su garganta. Un pañuelo bordado fue atado debajo de sus pechos. Setsuna había rizado su pelo, había escogido cuidadosamente los más dorados y los había rizado un poco más firmes que para ponerlos encima de la masa ondulada, ahuecándolos suavemente. Un toque de alguna combinación de raíz, hierbas y flores coloreó de rubí sus labios.

¿Quién era esa mujer en el espejo, luciendo como el pecado?, se preguntó ella. _Como Sin_, enmendó caprichosamente, para incluso admitir que la mujer en el espejo era ahora una compañera adecuada para el laird del castillo. Por una vez, no se maldijo por ser alta, porque en ese vestido su altura agregaba un toque inequívoco de elegancia.

–Eres increíble, Setsuna –suspiró Serena.

–¿Verdad que lo soy? –contestó Setsuna sin un rastro de arrogancia–. Aunque no he tenido una mujer con su figura perfecta para vestir durante algún tiempo, no he olvidado cómo hacerlo. El laird se sentirá muy complacido.

_Serena_ estaba muy complacida. No sabía que pudiera lucir así. A los diecisiete, había esperado algún día tener, como Ikuko, una belleza dorada, llamativa, pero el trabajo había ido consumiéndolo todo, mientras se esforzaba en mantener a su madre, y no había dedicado otro pensamiento sobre su propia apariencia en cinco largos años. ¡Su madre estaría encantada! ¡Oh! _¡Mamá!_

Se estremeció. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla incluso por un momento?

–¿Tiene frío, milady? –preguntó Setsuna–. Puedo sacar una capa.

–No –dijo Serena suavemente–. Sólo un escalofrío momentáneo, nada más. Puedes irte ahora, Setsuna. Yo encontraré el camino al gran hall.

Después de que Setsuna saliera, Serena se hundió en la cama. El Castillo Chiba era el lugar más adorable que nunca había conocido, y allí estaba ella, con un vestido digno de a una princesa, para tomar la cena con un hombre que estaba hecho a la medida de cada uno de sus sueños románticos. Durante unos minutos se había olvidado de Ikuko. Ella había estado demasiado ocupada experimentando toda la anticipación y la excitación de una mujer que se prepara para una cita especial.

Pero esa no era ninguna cita, y no habría ningún _"y vivieron felices..."._ Su madre la necesitaba desesperadamente, y Serena estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes se había permitido hacer: no llevaba a cabo sus responsabilidades hacia Ikuko. El fracaso no era una cosa a la que ella estuviera acostumbrada. Siempre podía trabajar más duro, o durante más horas para asegurar, si no el éxito, por lo menos seguridad, comida, y un techo encima de sus cabezas. No tenía ningún derecho de sentir un momento breve de felicidad incluso, se amonestó, hasta que encontrara la botella y estableciera su camino a casa.

_¿Y entonces te sentirás feliz, Serena?_ preguntó su corazón suavemente. _¿Cuando lo dejes y vuelvas a casa para sentarte al lado de la cama de tu madre? ¿Cuando ella se haya ido y te quedes sola en el siglo XXI? ¿Serás tú entonces feliz?_

Su resolución para no sentir ningún placer duró toda una hora. Serena terminó su postre y suspiró satisfecha. Si bien no sabía muchas cosas, había aprendido a apreciar las cosas buenas que se encontraban sembradas entre las malas, y la cena había sido de lo mejor. El hall de las cenas formales era bonito, iluminado por docenas de velas. Estaba caliente, limpia y llena. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al siglo XIV, había comido una comida espléndida. Reconocía que sus comidas en su siglo nunca habían sido de los siete campos del paraíso, pero incluso las grasosas hamburguesas de "_Castillo Blanco"_ se lucían contra la carne dura y el pan pétreo a los que se había acostumbrado allí. Durante las últimas semanas, había desesperado por comer de nuevo una comida decente.

Veinte pies de mesa los separaba, _como en las viejas películas_, pensó. Y necesitaba los veinte pies entre ella y el señor del Castillo Chiba. Habían cenado prácticamente en silencio, y él había sido el epítome de un cortés anfitrión. Incluso no le había fruncido el ceño ni una sola vez. De hecho, en varias oportunidades ella lo había atrapado observándola con una mirada de admiración. Su mal genio anterior parecía haberse esfumado sin dejar rastro, y parecía más relajado de lo que alguna vez ella lo viera. Se preguntó qué habría cambiado su humor; quizás iba a guerrear pronto, decidió, lo que los satisfaría a los dos al mismo tiempo. Él conseguiría mantener su descarada imagen de macho dominante, y ella sería libre de revisar el castillo del sótano al techo en busca de la botella, sin miedo de su mirada sagaz. Seguramente él no llevaría semejante valiosa reliquia a la batalla: tendría que dejarla allí, en alguna parte. La idea la hizo sentir positivamente magnánima.

Ella le echó una mirada, sintiéndose segura con la distancia entre ellos, y sonrió.

–Gracias –murmuró.

–¿Por qué, muchacha?. –Él lamió ociosamente un remolino de espuma de su cuchara.

–Por alimentarme –contestó ella, y se aseguró que nada más el destello de su lengua dando un golpecito en una cuchara no era causa suficiente para que subiera su presión sanguínea.

–Te he alimentado todos los días desde que estás aquí y no me lo has agradecido antes –observó él burlonamente.

–Era porque nunca me alimentaste de esta manera antes –lo observó mientras él lamía un poquito de crema de la punta de su cuchara–. Creo que lo haces a propósito –ella dijo, inquieta.

De repente el cuarto cavernoso pareció encogerse y ella se sentía como si estuviera sentada a pulgadas de él, no a más de veinte pies. ¿Y quién había atizado el fuego? Abanicó su rostro con una mano que no traicionó ni el más ligero temblor que estaba sintiendo.

–¿Haciendo qué a propósito? –preguntó él, ausente, y llenó su cuchara con un montón de frambuesas y crema.

–¿Cómo está hecha esta cubierta? –preguntó Serena, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

–Algo derivado de la manteca. Lo bates con unas paletas o lo agitas en un jarro. Es simplemente crema desnatada de la cima de la leche, mezclada con azúcar y un toque de canela. La espesas cuando la bates y agregas algo dulce. Yo los miraba hacerlo cuando era un muchacho, distrayendo al cocinero y con nadie más en la cocina para poner mis manos en ella.

Crema batida en el siglo XIV, se maravilló Serena. Se preguntó sobre cuántas cosas de esos "_bárbaros"_ los estudiosos modernos nunca habían discutido. ¿Pero por qué no tendrían ellos tales condimentos? En los pocos días que había estado en el Castillo Chiba había notado muchas cosas que la sorprendieron. Todo parecía demasiado civilizado.

Ella fijó su mirada en su plato, intentando impedirse a sí misma levantarse de la silla, quitarle a él su cuchara, y darle alguna otra cosa más para lamer. Su dedo. Su labio inferior. El hueco de su columna.

Aunque ella había tenido poca experiencia con los hombres, era por naturaleza sensual y fantaseaba a menudo. Quizás más que la mayoría, porque había disfrutado muy poco de la sexualidad. Esa noche, con ese guerrero magnífico que cenaba suntuosamente al final de la mesa, su imaginación tomó vuelo.

En su fantasía él caminaba a su extremo de la mesa, capturaba y retenía su mirada con ese magnetismo sutil que poseía. Sus ojos pesadamente entrecerrados implicaban un desafío: _¿Quieres ser una mujer, Serena?_ Él tomaba su mano, la levantaba y la besaba, una caricia suave de sus labios, un golpe aterciopelado y rápido de su lengua prometiendo más, que se resbalarían profundamente en su boca cuando sus labios se abrieran en un suspiro. Su fantasía tomó velocidad, para llegar abruptamente a sus manos apoyándola de espaldas en la mesa, quitando el vestido de su cuerpo, dejando caer crema batida en sus pechos y lamiendo la piel húmeda, caliente, con la misma deliberación cuidadosa que él había dedicado a su cuchara. Quizás un golpecito de crema tibia, rica, caería inadvertidamente donde ella se había tocado antes, y con sus labios él habría…

Tragando en seco, ella lo miró.

Él levantó sus ojos de la invención espumosa en su cuchara en el momento preciso en el que ella lo miraba, y sus miradas se entrelazaron por encima de la longitud de la mesa de madera pulida. _¿En dónde dejarías caer crema batida sobre él, Serena? _La respuesta vino con rapidez y convicción aterradoras: _por todas partes. _Quería explorar su cuerpo, las ondulaciones duras, la piel lisa. Las luces de los candelabros bañaban su piel aceitunada con un color dorado, y su mirada tan oscura parecía combinar perfectamente con su camisa de lino y la tela entretejida de negro y rojo que cubría su pecho. Él estaba hipnotizante.

–¿Estás hambrienta, muchacha?. –Él lamió su cuchara lánguidamente.

Ella no podía apartar su mirada.

–No. Realmente he comido bastante –respondió.

–Pareces estar mirando mi postre demasiado intensamente. ¿Estás segura de no hay algo más con que desees saciar tu apetito?

_¿Además de quitarte la ropa, echarte en la mesa y permitirme pintarte con crema batida, quieres decir?_

–No –ella dijo todo lo casualmente que pudo–. Ninguna cosa. –Lo miró por un momento; él todavía tenía mucho postre. ¿Cómo podría ella usar eso?– Realmente –dijo, y se levantó de un salto– estoy agotada y me gustaría retirarme.

Él dejó caer su cuchara y se desplazó rápidamente a su lado.

–Te escoltaré a tus cámaras –murmuró, tomando su brazo y envolviéndolo en el suyo.

Serena se estremeció. El hombre despedía el calor de una pequeña fragua. Su olor la envolvió, débil pero picante. Era una fragancia que ella nunca podría usar: estaba segura de que lo había olido antes, pero no podía deducir dónde. Era definitivamente un aroma único, un perfume por el que los laboratorios modernos habrían matado.

–Puedo caminar absolutamente bien yo sola –dijo ella, y quitó el brazo del suyo.

–Como desees, Serena –contestó él afablemente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–¿Por qué estás siendo de repente tan agradable conmigo? Pensé que estabas enfadado, que no querías que nos casáramos. Que pensabas que yo era una espía.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Primero, siempre he sido bastante agradable contigo. Segundo, no tengo ninguna opción más que casarnos, y tercero, casándonos se acabará la desconfianza. Soy un hombre lógico, muchacha. Cuando un guerrero comprende que tiene sólo un curso de acción, hace lo mejor con él. Hacer otra cosa sería tonto. Eso no significa que no tengo todavía muchas preguntas. Planeo aprender todo sobre ti, Serena –dijo él significativamente–. Pero ya no voy a luchar contra mi situación.

_No con una parte de ella,_ agregó silenciosamente. _No con mi magia, no con mi lado oscuro, no con mi fidelidad a las reglas. Soy un nuevo hombre, Serena Tsukino_, le dijo dentro de su cabeza, en silencio. Y se sentía bien. Nunca antes había aceptado cualquier vestigio de lo que él consideraba su lado oscuro, pero nunca antes había sido tentado así por una mujer para hacerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que un hombre podría necesitar un poco de magia para cortejar y ganar a Serena Tsukino.

Ascendieron los escalones en silencio. Él sonrió, pensando que finalmente intentaría calmar su lengua acre simplemente siendo tan tierno con ella como habría querido ser desde el principio, pero, reprimido por su juramento y sus reglas, se había resistido. Ella ya no encontraría más resistencia en él.

En la puerta de su cámara, ella se detuvo y se volvió, con la cara levantada. A él le agradó su acción, porque le dijo claramente que ella deseaba su beso.

Y él planeaba darle mucho más que un beso antes de que la noche hubiera terminado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Serena esperó, maldiciéndose silenciosamente. Durante el corto paseo hasta su habitación, había pensado en una docena de excusas para escapar de él y huir a su cuarto sola, pero una cosa la había detenido: quería un beso de buenas noches. La cena había sido perfecta, y quería acabarla como en una cita real. Con un beso real.

Por lo que ella lo enfrentó y levantó la boca a la expectativa.

Pero él ni la besó ni la dejó allí. Más bien, la rodeó, alcanzó la puerta, la empujó para abrirla y fácilmente la hizo entrar en el cuarto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella inquieta.

–Pensé simplemente visitarte un rato, muchacha.

–Creo que no es una buena idea –dijo ella–. Puedes desearme las buenas noches ahora–. Su fantasía estaba demasiado fresca en su mente. Ella quería un simple beso para soñar después, no el hombre entero. No podría manejar al hombre entero.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sentir incómoda, muchacha?

Caminó más lejos en el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–Por supuesto que no –mintió y se alejó rápidamente de él–. ¿Pero me enfureces? Frecuentemente –Ella comprendió de repente que estaba paseándose y obligó a sus pies a calmarse–. No veo ninguna razón para que estés en mis cámaras. Vete. –Ella ondeó su mano ante él.

Darien rió, un retumbar grave.

–Creo que encontrarte en un cuarto conmigo y una cama parece perturbarte.

Serena fue rápidamente hasta los gordos colchones y se apoyó en ellos, desafiante.

–No, no lo hace. No me molesta en lo más mínimo. Simplemente estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir. –Ella bostezó muy elocuentemente.

–Realmente un buen bostezo. Una lengua rosa encantadora, a propósito. ¿Recuerdas cómo se siente cuando está contra la mía? Yo no lo he olvidado. Y quiero más.

A pesar de su resolución, ella lo miró, fascinada.

–Quiero tu lengua en mi boca.

Ella apartó su mirada con esfuerzo.

–Y quiero la mía sobre tu cuerpo.

Serena tragó.

–No estoy interesada –dijo ella débilmente.

–No te mientas a ti misma, Serena. No me mientas a mí. Me deseas. Puedo sentirlo en el aire entre nosotros. Puedo olerlo.

Serena no se atrevió a respirar. Albergaba una absurda esperanza que él simplemente se marchara después de declarar esa verdad y no la obligara a confrontar la enormidad de lo que significaba. Ella lo deseaba. Desesperadamente. Las fantasías se atropellaban en su mente, desafiándola a abandonar la inocencia y abrazar su feminidad.

Él se acercó despacio a ella y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Serena se echó atrás apresuradamente, su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, y abrazó una almohada contra su pecho.

–Disfrutas mirándome, ¿no es verdad, Serena?

Ella disfrutaba haciendo más que mirarlo. Le gustaba sitiarlo con sus besos. Saborear la miel y la sal de su piel.

Con dedos ágiles, él desató los cordones de su camisa de lino y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Los músculos en su abdomen se tensaron, las curvas de sus bíceps se flexionaron.

–Entonces mira –dijo él, su voz áspera–. Mira hasta hartarte. ¿Crees que no recuerdo cómo me miraste fijamente en mi baño?. –Cuando sus hombros anchos fueron revelados, ella agitó su cabeza y sorbió en una respiración.

–¡D-detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó Serena.

Posando al pie de su cama, eran seis pies y siete pulgadas de oscuro, seductor hombre, con músculos ondeados bajo la piel bronceada; un guerrero en todo sentido de la palabra. El fino pelo negro salpicaba su pecho poderoso y los gruesos antebrazos. Un sendero más fino de vello bajaba por su abdomen y se perdía bajo el tartán rojo y negro anudado a su cintura. Único en todo, Darien Chiba era el hombre más deseable que Serena había visto alguna vez.

–Úsame, Serena –animó él suavemente–. Toma lo que quieres. –Cuando ella no respondió, él dijo–: Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Serena alisó la manta, su boca seca. No tenía ninguna intención de discutir eso con él. Mojó sus labios traidores y se espantó cuando ellos se abrieron y dijeron:

–¿Es tan evidente?

–Para mí. Quizás no para otros hombres. ¿Por qué? Eres lo bastante mayor para haber estado con muchos hombres. Eres demasiado bonita para que muchos no lo hayan intentado. ¿No encontraste ninguno que te gustara?

Serena abrazó la almohada más firmemente. En la escuela secundaria había tenido varios novios, pero siempre le parecían muy inmaduros. Ikuko había dicho que era porque era una hija única acostumbrada a estar rodeada de adultos. Había sospechado que su madre tenía razón.

–¿Te estoy apartando de alguien? ¿Un amante quizás?. –Un músculo tiró bruscamente en su mandíbula.

–No. No hay nadie.

–Encuentro difícil ese no, es imposible de creer.

–Confía en mí –dijo Serena con una risa humilde–. Los hombres no estaban golpeando exactamente a mi puerta–. Si así hubiera sido, habrían huido poco después de cruzar entrada y descubrir los aprietos financieros y su papel de sirvienta.

–Ah, ¿quizás te tengan miedo, porque eres demasiado mujer?

–No estoy gorda –Serena se erizó–. Estoy… saludable –replicó defensivamente.

Darien sonrió.

–Así eres tú, pero no es lo que yo quise decir.

–Bien, tampoco soy demasiado alta. Una giganta no sería demasiado alta para ti –Con cinco pies diez, ella había sobrepasado a muchos de los muchachos de su clase hasta los últimos dos años de escuela secundaria.

–No quise decir eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir?– preguntó ella, herida.

–Eres inteligente.

–No, no lo soy –replicó. – Algo lista, pero inteligente...

–Sí, lo eres. Fuiste lo bastante inteligente para comprender que sería tonto escapar de mí en Dunnottar, y lo bastante lista para deducir una manera de salir de mis cámaras. Sí, incluso lo bastante intrépida para atreverte a hacerlo. Dime, ¿lees y escribes?

–Sí. –Interiormente, Serena estaba ilusionada. Ella era inteligente para el siglo XIV.

–Eres persistente. Tenaz. Determinada. Muy bien. No necesitas a nadie, ¿verdad?

–No he tenido la oportunidad de necesitar a alguien. Todos siempre estaban ocupados necesitándome... –murmuró ella, y entonces se sintió culpable por expresar su más secreto resentimiento.

–Necesítame, Serena.

Ella escrutó su rostro. ¿Qué lo había cambiado? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Era como si él auténticamente se preocupara y la deseara con sinceridad.

–Necesítame –él repitió firmemente–. Úsame para explorar a la mujer a la que nunca le ha sido dada la oportunidad de vivir. Tómame, necesítame, y satisface toda esa curiosidad que siento arder en ti. Y por Dagda, deja ir a la doncella. ¿Deseas vivir y morir, sin nunca haber conocido la pasión? ¿No habiendo probado lo que te ofrezco? Se valiente. Tómalo. –Él profirió la última palabra en un tono bajo, masculino.

_Tómalo_. La palabra se suspendió en su mente.

Casi era como si surgiera más allá de su lengua, imbuida en algún tipo de hechicería. ¿Qué se sentiría tomarlo, como él había dicho, consumida absolutamente, sin culpa o miedo? Tomar porque su sangre lo exigía, porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Los labios de Serena se abrieron cuando meditó sus palabras. Su torso era una inmensa extensión de piel aceitunada que sería aterciopelada al tacto. Sus dedos le dolieron por arrastrarse encima de las duras ondulaciones de su pecho, detenerse encima de sus hombros, encorvarse alrededor de su cuello poderoso y arrastrarlo a un beso que la haría olvidarse de dónde empezaba él y acababa ella.

–Pensé que los hombres medievales apreciaban la virginidad. ¿No piensas que es incorrecto que una mujer tenga sus propios deseos y actúe en consecuencia?

–La virginidad es un poco de piel, una membrana, Serena. Mi primer amor fue hace mucho tiempo y no ha cambiado quién soy en cualquier aspecto. Piensa, no estoy diciendo que debes dar el regalo de hacer el amor a cualquiera. Pero una obsesión con la virginidad es absurda y no sirve a ningún propósito más que para hacer a una mujer rechazar una parte exquisita de su naturaleza. Las mujeres y los hombres tienen los mismos deseos, por lo menos hasta que los sacerdotes llegan y los convencen de que es vergonzoso. Lo que los sacerdotes deberían decir es "_escoge bien"._

–¿Cuántas? –ella lo interrumpió rápidamente. Era una pregunta tonta para hacer. Parecería una adolescente infantil, posesiva. Pero quería saber. Diría algo sobre el hombre. Un hombre que hubiera estado con centenares de mujeres tenía un problema real, en lo que a ella concernía.

–Siete. –Sus dientes lucieron muy blancos contra su rostro.

–Eso no es mucho. Quiero decir para un hombre, tú sabes –ella agregó apresuradamente.

¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que él había estado sólo con siete en quinientos años? Miles de veces con esas siete, lo bastante para saber bien cómo agradar a cualquier mujer, pero sólo siete en todo ese tiempo.

–Cada mujer era como un país, rica y exuberante como Escocia, y yo las amé con la misma dedicación y la atención completa que presto a mi patria. Confieso, las primeras no significaron mucho, pero el hombre en mí celebraba así la vida cuando era muy joven. Pero las últimas dos eran mujeres maravillosas, amigas y amantes.

–Entonces, ¿por qué las dejaste?

Una sombra cruzó su hermoso rostro.

–Ellas me dejaron –dijo él suavemente. _Muertas. Demasiado jóvenes, en una tierra demasiado áspera_.

–¿Por qué?

–Serena, tócame. –Él se movió más cerca, lo bastante para que ella pudiera oler el aroma a especias de su piel. Lo bastante para que pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y pudiera mezclarse con el calor del suyo. Lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran a un suspiro y un _"sí"_ saliera de los de ella. Tentándola, impulsando su necesidad del instinto básico de supervivencia. Los dedos se extendieron, ella trató de alcanzarlo, pero en el último instante dejó caer su mano y formó un puño en su regazo.

Él estuvo callado por un largo momento.

–No estás lista todavía. Muy bien. Puedo esperar. –Él se levantó con un movimiento fluido.

Cuando se puso de pie, el nudo en su tartán resbaló y el tejido cayó más abajo de sus caderas y le dio un centelleo pecador de lo que ella estaba negándose. Su mirada siguió el sendero negro de pelo que descendía de su ombligo, entonces la dejó caer hasta el vello más espeso que atisbó bajo el tartán. La mirada de él le hizo sentir una pesadez en el estómago, una presión vacía horrible. Si él se movió o el _plaid_ se resbaló, ella nunca lo supo, pero de repente cayó y reveló la gruesa base de su miembro en medio de los oscuros rizos de seda. Ella no podía ver toda la longitud de él, pero eso no fue lo que hizo batir su corazón. Era el grosor de él. Ella nunca podría envolver su mano alrededor... ¿Qué se sentiría al empujarse dentro de ella? Su boca se secó.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron tan apreciativamente como la mirada de ella fija allí.

–Yo podría levantarte y envolver esas largas y encantadoras piernas tuyas alrededor de mi cintura. Resbalarme en lo más profundo, mecerte contra mí y amarte mientras descansas en mis brazos y duermes como un bebé. Pasaré cada noche echado a tu lado y te enseñaré lo que quieras que te enseñe. Puedo sentir lo que quieres de mí. Pero será a tu ritmo, cuando tú escojas. Esperaré tanto como deba. Pero debes saber esto, Serena: cuando estés al otro lado de la mesa, en la cena la mañana siguiente, en mi mente yo estaré empujándote de espaldas en una cama. En mi fantasía –él se rió, como si lo sorprendiera su propio atrevimiento– estarás descubriéndote con mi cuerpo deseoso. Quién sabe, quizás incluso sitiando al corazón que late dentro de este pecho.

Él golpeó su pecho con un puño y silenciosamente admitió que ella ya había empezado a hacerlo, aunque él no se habría ofrecido voluntariamente. Pero no necesitaba saber eso. Él anudó el tartán despacio y nunca despegó sus ojos de los de ella.

–Buenas noches, Serena. Que duermas con los ángeles.

Los ojos le picaron de lágrimas rápidas. Había sido la bendición nocturna de su madre: _duerme con los ángeles. _Pero entonces él agregó palabras que su madre nunca habría dicho:

–Entonces regresa a la tierra y duerme con tu demonio, que se quemaría en el infierno por una noche en tus brazos.

_¡Wow!_ era todo lo que su desmadejada mente podría pensar cuando él salió del cuarto.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

Tres días habían pasado desde su primera cena en el comedor formal. Habían sido setenta y dos horas. Cuatro mil trescientos veinte minutos, y Serena había sentido cada uno de ellos perdidos para siempre.

Nueve cambios de enfermeras se habrían sucedido en la casa. Nueve comidas habían sido servidas a su madre con comida blanda, estaba segura. Ninguna ciruela madura o albaricoques seleccionados cuidadosamente del mercado en su hora del almuerzo. La enfermedad había cambiado el apetito de Ikuko, y había desarrollado deseo por las frutas.

Serena se había pasado los días curioseando tan furtivamente como le fue posible, pero había empezado a sospechar que era inútil. No tenía la menor idea dónde buscar la botella. Ella había probado entrar en las cámaras de Darien varias veces durante el día, pero la puerta siempre estaba cerrada con llave. De todas maneras, ella había ido al torreón a la izquierda de esas habitaciones para ver si había alguna manera en que pudiera escalar la pared externa para llegar allí, porque estaba desesperada. Pero sus cámaras estaban en la segunda planta del ala oriental, y había guardias en todo momento en las almenas.

Había pasado las tardes complaciéndose en comidas ofensivamente suntuosas. La noche anterior, el primer plato había sido una mezcla de ciruelas, membrillos, manzanas y peras con romero, albahaca y ruda en una tarta dulce. El segundo plato había sido un pan de carne cortado, el tercero una tortilla de huevos con almendras, pasas de Corinto, miel y azafrán; el cuarto, salmón asado en cebolla y salsa de vino, el quinto, alcachofas llenas con arroz. Hacia el pollo glaseado en miel y bañado en mostaza, romero y piñones, ella había estado revolcándose en la culpa. A la altura de los pasteles de frambuesas con crema batida, se había despreciado a sí misma.

Y cada noche, él había saboreado su postre con la misma sensualidad perezosa que la hacía desear ser una frambuesa o una esponjosa crema. No pudo encontrar ninguna falta en su conducta: había sido un encantador compañero de cena y un anfitrión impecable. Habían charlado; él le había contado sobre los Templarios y su condición, descrito su entrenamiento y exaltado el poder y la fortaleza de las Highlands. Ella había preguntado por sus campesinos, de quienes él parecía saber sorprendentemente poco. Él había preguntado por su siglo y ella, a cambio, le había hecho hablar sobre el suyo. Cuando ella había preguntado por su familia, él había devuelto las preguntas y había preguntado por la suya. Después de unos momentos de evidentes evasiones, se concedieron mutuamente dejar ese tema de lado.

Él parecía dejar aflorar su manera de ser cortés, paciente y agradable. A su vez, ella había sido cuidadosamente reservada y había encontrado una excusa cada noche para levantarse de la mesa después del último plato y refugiarse en su cuarto.

Él permitía el escape, pero al precio de un beso atormentador cada noche en su puerta. No había intentado entrar en sus cámaras de nuevo; ella supo que estaba esperando su invitación, y también que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de extenderla. Cada noche era más difícil encontrar una razón para no tomar lo que deseaba tan desesperadamente. Después de todo, no era tampoco como si permitiéndole pasar una noche en su cama tuviera el mismo efecto de Persephone comiendo seis semillas en el Averno.

Su problema era doble: no sólo estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso y sin conseguir ningún resultado en su búsqueda de la botella, sino que estaba empezando a adaptarse de insidiosas pequeñas maneras. Su presencia permanente en el siglo XIV de Escocia parecía estar extrayendo la savia de su resolución. Ella nunca había tenido un tiempo en su vida tan pacífico, tan lleno de ocio, tan seguro. Nadie dependía de ella, la vida de nadie se derrumbaría si ella se resfriaba y era incapaz de trabajar durante unos pocos días. Ninguna factura estaba pendiendo amenazadora, ninguna manta profunda de oscuridad la abarcaba.

Se sentía como una traidora.

Las facturas la estaban acosando; alguien confiaba en ella. Y ella estaba desvalida de hacer algo al respecto de la maldición hasta que encontrara esa botella.

Suspiró y deseó fervorosamente tener algo que hacer. El trabajo sería catártico; sumergirse en labores físicas era la única manera que ella conocía de alejar los persistentes demonios de su vida. Quizás podría ayudar a una de las sirvientas, entrar en confianza y aprender más sobre el laird y sus costumbres, como tal vez cuáles eran sus cuartos favoritos, donde guardaba sus tesoros.

Brincando de asiento en el alféizar de la ventana del estudio, se marchó determinada a buscar abajo un trabajo para ella.

–¡Setsuna, espera! –Serena llamó a la apresurada sirvienta en el corredor.

–¿Milady? –Setsuna hizo una pausa y se volvió, sus brazos llenos de sábanas de lino de las camas.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Serena, interceptándola. Ella extendió sus manos para liberar una porción de la carga de Setsuna–. Aquí, permíteme ayudarte a llevar algunos de estos.

El rostro de la sirvienta estaba medio oculto detrás de la montaña de sábanas, pero lo que Serena podía ver de él fue transformándose rápidamente en una expresión de horror: sus ojos azules se ensancharon, sus cejas oscuras se elevaron, y su boca se partió en un jadeo.

–¡Milady! Éstos están sucios –exclamó Setsuna.

–Está bien, estás haciendo la colada hoy. Yo puedo ayudar –dijo ella alegremente.

Setsuna saltó hacia atrás.

–¡No! ¡El laird me desterraría!

Ella se volvió y echó a correr por el vestíbulo tan rápidamente como pudo bajo el alto montón de sábanas.

_Cielos,_ pensó Serena, _yo sólo estaba intentando ayudar._

Después de buscar una media hora, Serena encontró la cocina. Era tan espléndida como el resto del castillo, limpia, eficazmente diseñada, y actualmente ocupada por una docena de sirvientes que preparan la comida de la tarde. Zumbando con sus conversaciones, y de vez en cuando interrumpidos por una risa melódica, la cocina se hacía más cómoda por un fuego brillantemente brincando bajo las ollas donde las salsas se cocían a fuego lento y las carnes se asaban. El siseo de las llamas y su fluctuar suave se hilvanaba como jugos rociados sobre los leños.

Ella sonrió y saludó con un alegre _hola_.

Todas las manos se inmovilizaron: los cuchillos se detuvieron, las escobas dejaron de barrer, los dedos dejaron de amasar, incluso el perro rizado en el suelo cerca del hogar dejó caer su cabeza entre sus patas y lloriqueó. Como uno, los sirvientes se inclinaron en deferencia a su posición.

–Milady –murmuraron nerviosamente.

Serena estudió la imagen congelada por un momento, golpeada por la insensatez de la situación. ¿Por qué no había anticipado esto? Ella sabía de historia. Nadie en el castillo le permitiría trabajar: ni el personal de la cocina, ni la lavandera, incluso ni las sirvientas que desempolvaban los tapices. Ella era una señora y una señora debía ser cuidada, pero no cuidar.

Pero ella no sabía cómo ser cuidada. Deprimida, masculló una despedida atenta y huyó de la cocina.

Serena se hundió en una silla frente al hogar en el gran hall y se arrellanó como una niña. Tenía dos cosas con que ocupar a su mente: su madre y Darien, y los dos eran peligrosos, aunque por razones inmensamente diferentes. Estaba considerando limpiar por fuera el hogar y fregar las piedras cuando Darien entró.

Él le echó una mirada.

–Muchacha –la saludó–. ¿Has desayunado?

–Sí –contestó ella con un suspiro abatido.

–¿Qué anda mal? –preguntó él–. Y me refiero a otra cosa que la que es usual que siempre esté mal contigo. Quizás prologaré cada conversación que mantengamos asegurándote que todavía no sé cómo regresarte. Ahora, ¿que te tiene malhumorada tan temprano, en una mañana hermosa de las Highlands?

–El sarcasmo no te sienta –Serena murmuró.

Él desnudó sus dientes en una sonrisa, y aunque mantuvo su rostro inescrutable, interiormente ella suspiró de placer. Alto, poderoso y absolutamente atractivo, era una visión que una mujer podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a ver por las mañanas. Él llevaba su tartán y una camisa de lino blanca. Su _sporran_ estaba abrochado alrededor de él y acentuaba su cintura esbelta y las musculosas piernas largas. Él acababa de afeitarse y un poco de agua brillaba en su mandíbula. Y parecía lo que era: una montaña de masculinidad.

–¿Qué esperas de mí, Darien Chiba? –preguntó ella irritada.

Él estaba muy inmóvil.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

Serena dudó y se preguntó si ese hombre arrogante realmente esperaba que ella lo llamara "_milord"_ aun después de lo que él había ofrecido hacía unas noches. Muy bien. Mantendría las cosas impersonales. Serena se levantó del sillón y se inclinó reverentemente.

–Mi señor –ronroneó.

–El sarcasmo tampoco te sienta a ti. Es la primera vez que he oigo mi nombre en tus labios. Como vamos a casarnos, debes usarlo de aquí en adelante. Puedes llamarme Darien.

Serena pestañeó ante su humilde disposición. _Pecado_. Lo que él era. Y ésa era la magnitud de su problema. Si no fuera tan irresistible, ella no se sentiría tan viva alrededor de él, y en consecuencia no se sentiría constantemente tan culpable sobre su madre. Si él hubiera sido un hombre poco atractivo, apagado, tonto, ella se habría sentido miserable todos los minutos del día y habría sido más aceptable. Ella _debía_ ser miserable. Había abandonado a su propia madre, por todos los Cielos. Su espalda se atiesó y se enderezó.

–Quizás yo debo prologar también cada una de nuestras conversaciones, recordándote que no me casaré contigo. Mi señor.

Una esquina de su boca se tensó.

–Eres de verdad muy posesiva con tu cuota de desafío, ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué harían los hombres en tu tiempo con eso?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, llegó Andrew, entrando en el vestíbulo seguido por Nicholas.

–Buenos días a todos, y es un día hermoso, ¿eh? –saludó Andrew brillantemente.

Serena resopló. ¿No podría ser ese guapo Highlander pesimista sólo una vez?

–Darien, Nicholas estuvo en el pueblo temprano esta mañana, oyendo algunas de las disputas que han tenido lugar en las cortes del feudo.

–¿No se supone que el señor decide eso? –preguntó Serena acerbamente.

La mirada de Darien cayó sobre ella.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y por qué es asunto tuyo?

Serena pestañeó inocentemente.

–Debo haberlo oído por casualidad en alguna parte. Y simplemente era curiosidad.

–Uno pensaría que podrías aprender a domar esa curiosidad, viendo hasta donde te ha llevado.

–Y mientras Nicholas estaba en el pueblo –continuó Andrew–, comprendió que los lugareños están esperando tener una celebración.

–No entiendo por qué tú no oyes los casos. ¿No eres el laird? –presionó Serena–. ¿O estás demasiado ocupado controlando la vida de todos los demás y reflexionando todo el tiempo? –agregó dulcemente. La inactividad estaba destrozando sus nervios, y si no empezaba a ser desagradable con él, terminaría siendo demasiado amable. Su resolución no podría resistir otro postre con él.

La risa de Andrew sacudió las vigas.

–No es asunto tuyo por qué no los oigo –gruñó Darien.

–Está bien. Nada de aquí es asunto mío, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Simplemente sentarme alrededor, no hacer ninguna pregunta, no tener deseos, y ser un trozo de feminidad frágil?

–No podrías ser frágil ni aunque lo intentaras –dijo Darien con un suspiro de resignación.

–Una celebración –dijo Andrew ruidosamente–. Los lugareños están planeando una fiesta.

–¿Sobre qué estás murmurando? –Darien de mala gana retornó su atención a Andrew.

–Si me permitieras completar una frase entera, podrías saberlo –dijo Andrew aburridamente.

–¿Bien? –lo animó Darien–. Tienes mi completa atención.

–Los lugareños desean celebrar tu retorno y la siguiente boda.

–Ninguna celebración –dijo Serena inmediatamente.

–La idea es muy buena –opuso Darien.

Serena lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

–No voy a casarme contigo, ¿recuerdas? No voy a estar aquí.

Los tres guerreros se volvieron para considerarla como que si ella acabara de informarles que le crecerían alas y volaría de regreso a casa.

–No tomaré parte en esto –espetó ella.

–Una celebración podría ser justo lo que necesitas, muchacha –dijo Andrew–. Y tendrás la oportunidad de encontrarte con tu gente.

–Ellos no son mi gente, ni lo serán nunca –dijo Serena rígidamente–. Yo no estaré aquí–. Con eso ella se volvió y huyó hacia los escalones.

Pero se encontró con que no podía apartarse mucho tiempo. Furtivamente, se arrastró hasta la cima de las escaleras, fascinada por los eventos que se desarrollaban debajo.

Estaban planeando su boda, lo que era bastante para hacer vacilar su resolución.

Allí estaban ellos, reunidos alrededor de la mesa en el gran hall, y el dominante pero irresistiblemente sexy pedazo de laird de las Highlands tenía sus manos enterradas en una tela.

–No. No es lo bastante suave. Setsuna, ve y saca las sedas guardadas en el cuarto de los tapices. Adam me dio algo que debe lucir mejor. Tráeme el rollo de la seda y oro.

Andrew se apoyó atrás en su silla, sus brazos flexionados detrás de la cabeza y las botas en la mesa. Las patas delanteras de su silla subieron unas pulgadas precariamente sobre el suelo, antes de caer con un golpe cuando Nicholas dio un puntapié a la espalda de la silla.

–¿Qué anda mal contigo, Nicholas? –se quejó Andrew.

–Saca tus pies de la mesa –lo reprendió Nicholas–. Están sucios.

–Déjalo, Nicholas. La mesa puede limpiarse –dijo Darien ausente, tocando una lana azul pálida y desechándola con una sacudida de su cabeza.

Andrew y Nicholas miraban a Darien como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

–¿A dónde hemos llegado? ¿Barro en la mesa? ¿Tú eligiendo telas? ¿Significa esto que _hacerlo_ en la cocina es ahora aceptable, también? –preguntó Andrew, incrédulo.

–Lejos de mí regular tu actividad –dijo Darien ligeramente y alzó un pliegue de terciopelo carmesí.

Nicholas selló la boca de Andrew, cerrándola con un dedo bajo su barbilla.

–Pensé que odiabas los regalos que Adam te trajo, Darien –recordó Nicholas al laird.

Darien echó un lino rosa pálido a un lado.

–Sólo colores vibrantes para la muchacha –les dijo a las sirvientas–. Excepto quizás el lavanda– Él echó una mirada a la costurera que permanecía cerca de su silla–. ¿Tienes cualquier cosa lavanda?

En la cima de los escalones, Serena se ruborizó. Él estaba recordando su sostén y sus bragas, obviamente. El pensamiento envió una ola de calor a través de ella. Pero entonces sus cejas se unieron: ¿Quién era Adam y por qué traía regalos, y por qué los odiaba Darien? Agitó la cabeza y lo miró escoger entre las telas extendidas en la mesa. Una media docena de mujeres se amontonaron alrededor de Darien y recogieron los tejidos que él había aprobado.

–Una capa de terciopelo –dijo él–, con piel negra al borde de la capucha y los puños. Mis colores –agregó limpiamente.

Serena se heló, desequilibrada por la nota posesiva en su voz. _Mis colores_, él había dicho, pero ella le oyó claramente decir, _mi mujer_.

Y la había estremecido.

Ella retrocedió rápidamente y se agachó en una esquina apoyándose contra la pared, su corazón golpeando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡Había estado de pie a la cima de unas escaleras en el siglo XIV, mirándolo elegir telas para su vestido de bodas!

Santo Dios, ella estaba perdiéndose completamente. Su presencia en ese presente la incitaba, tan rico y excitante, a que sus lazos con su vida real se corroyeran, minando su determinación para volver con su madre.

Ella se hundió en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en Ikuko, imaginar lo que ella estaba haciendo, cuán gravemente enferma estaba, cuán sola. Serena permaneció acurrucada en el suelo, forzándose a sí misma brutalmente a regresar a la realidad hasta que sintió las lágrimas arder en sus ojos. Y entonces se levantó, determinada a tomar el control de las cosas de una vez por todas.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

Serena presionó su espalda contra el profundo arco de piedra de la puerta y apenas se atrevió a respirar. Sus pies estaban dormidos y tenía calambres por acurrucarse en el suelo helado. Presionó sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo que había hurtado de la cocina. Era una hoja letal, afilada como una navaja de afeitar, tan ancha como su palma y por lo menos de doce pulgadas de largo. Serviría para demostrar su punto muy bien. Había terminado el asunto de esperar el momento y de intentar encontrar la botella pacientemente. Ella iba a volver al futuro _ahora_.

Verlo planear su vestido de bodas había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso: Darien aceptaba que ella iba a estar para siempre allí, y lo que era peor, ella había empezado a aceptarlo también. Ocultando el cuchillo en los pliegues de su vestido, Serena se había deslizado al segundo piso y se había escondido en las sombras de una diagonal de la puerta de las cámaras de Darien, esperando que entrara a cambiarse para la cena, como lo hacía todas las noches. La joven concedió que si no hubiera tenido una madre enferma, podría haber disfrutado muchísimo esa experiencia. En su siglo, no había ningún hombre que podría siquiera empezar a compararse al esplendor masculino de Darien Chiba. Pero Ikuko la necesitaba y siempre estaría en primer lugar.

La escalera crujió débilmente y ella se tensó. Atisbando a la vuelta de la esquina de la puerta, vislumbró a Darien caminando silenciosamente desde el vestíbulo. Para ser un hombre tan grande, se movía por cierto quedamente. En un instante, su espalda estaba frente a ella. Él insertó la llave en la cerradura y ella comprendió que ese era el momento. Obtendría la botella, no importaba la manera de conseguirla. No más la Serena pasiva, turbada, susceptible a la seducción.

Ella surgió de su escondite, presionó la punta de la hoja en la espalda de Darien, directamente a la altura de su corazón, y ordenó:

–Muévete. Hacia la puerta. Ahora.

Poniendo la otra mano en su espalda, ella lo empujó hacia adelante. Su columna estaba rígida bajo su palma.

–He dicho _ahora_. Entra al cuarto.

Darien abrió la puerta con un puntapié y entró en la cámara.

–Detente –pidió ella–. No te vuelvas.

–Te vi espiarnos en el gran hall, muchacha –dijo él suavemente–. Si no te gusta la seda dorada, no necesitas ponerte tan melindrosa sobre eso. Puedes seleccionar tu propio vestido. No era mi intención ofenderte con mi elección.

–No seas obtuso. Sabes que no es sobre eso que estoy disgustada –siseó ella–. La botella, Chiba. Ahora. Búscala.

Ella presionó la punta de la hoja más duro contra su espalda para ilustrar su resolución, y se mordió un poco su labio cuando una gota de sangre floreció debajo de su paletilla y se extendió en el lino blanco de su camisa. Deseó desesperadamente poder ver su rostro. ¿Estaba oscuro de furia? ¿Se divertía él con su tenacidad, o infravaloraba su alocada resolución?

Él suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Para qué propósito deseas mi frasco? ¿Eres tú en verdad la traidora que temíamos?

–¡No! Yo quiero ir a casa. No quiero tu botella, sólo la necesito para regresar.

–¿Crees todavía que la botella te regresará?

–Me trajo aquí.

–Ya te he explicado que...

–Todo lo que me has dicho es que ese no es el poder de la botella, pero no me dices lo que puede hacer. ¿Esperas que confíe en tu palabra? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

–Yo no te mentiría, Serena. Pero veo que no me creerás. Si hubiera sabido que todavía albergabas esa esperanza tonta, te habría obligado más pronto.

Él se volvió tan rápidamente que ella trastabilló, pero se recuperó y lo pinchó con la punta del cuchillo en el pecho. Más sangre floreció cuando la hoja letalmente afilada traspasó su camisa como si fuera manteca.

–Cuidado con esa cosa, muchacha. A menos que te agrade estropear mis camisas.

–No te muevas y no tendré que cortarte –espetó ella.

Él dejó caer sus manos a los lados.

–Debo moverme para traer la botella.

–Te seguiré.

–No, no lo harás. No irás hasta mi refugio.

–Yo soy quien tiene el cuchillo –le recordó Serena–. Y ahora mismo está sobre tu corazón.

Si él se había movido, ella no lo vio. Todo lo que ella supo fue que en un momento tenía el cuchillo contra su pecho, y al siguiente ya no estaba.

Ella pestañeó e intentó volver a enfocar el cuarto. La hoja estaba apoyada contra su propia garganta.

Sus ojos brillaron con asombro y jadeó.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Tú no puedes controlarme, muchacha. Nadie puede –dijo él fatigadamente–. Lo que te doy, es porque escojo dártelo. Y, Serena, yo escogería darte todo, si me lo permitieras.

–Entonces dame la botella –exigió la muchacha, ignorando el metal frío en su cuello.

–¿Por qué la buscas? ¿Por qué deseas volver? Ya te he dicho que me casaré contigo y cuidaré de ti. Yo estoy ofreciéndote mi casa.

Un gemido de frustración se escapó de su garganta. Nada estaba funcionando como ella lo había planeado. Él la había desarmado tan fácilmente, despojándola del control. _Yo estoy ofreciéndote mi casa_, había dicho, y una parte traicionera de ella estaba profundamente tentada por esa oferta. Estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, estaba vacilando. Lo miró, un brillo de lágrimas nublando su visión.

A la vista de sus lágrimas, él echó el cuchillo a la cama, donde aterrizó con un porrazo suave. Atrayéndola a sus brazos, él acarició su pelo tiernamente.

–Dime, muchacha, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te hace llorar?

Serena se zafó de su abrazo. Gruñendo de frustración, empezó a caminar entre él y la puerta.

–¿Dónde está mi gorra del béisbol, de todas maneras? ¿Tenías que llevarte eso también?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Tu gorra de pelota base? –repitió torpemente.

–Mi... –¿cómo la había llamado él? –el gorro.

Él se movió a un baúl bajo una ventana, alzó la tapa, y recuperó su ropa. Se habían plegado sus pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta pulcramente, y encima de ellos estaba su gorra.

Ella brincó hacia él y lo cogió avariciosamente de su mano y lo asió contra su pecho. Parecía haber pasado una vida entera desde que ella y su padre se habían sentado en la tercera fila, en los asientos azules, directamente detrás de la base del home. Se habían reído y habían gritado a los jugadores de béisbol, bebiendo refrescos y comiendo perritos calientes con mostaza y picante. Ella había decidido ese mismo día que se casaría sólo con un hombre como su padre. Encantador, inteligente, con un sentido fabuloso del humor, tierno, y que siempre tenía tiempo para su familia.

Entonces ella había encontrado a este guerrero capaz, poderoso, y en su sombra el real Kenji Tsukino había entrado en el enfoque que le correspondía. Y ella tenía sentimientos reales hacia él.

Estaba enfadada con su padre. Enfadada con su irresponsabilidad: su fracaso para tener el automóvil reparado, no sacar un seguro de vida, no llevar una adecuada cobertura para el automóvil, no planear un futuro más allá de su presente. De tantas maneras su padre había sido un niño anormalmente crecido, no importaba cuán encantador había sido. Pero Darien Chiba siempre planearía el futuro de su familia. Si él se casara, mantendría a salvo a su esposa y los niños, no importaba el costo. Darien Chiba tomaba precauciones, controlaba su ambiente, y construía una fortaleza impenetrable para aquéllos que él llamaba suyos.

–Habla conmigo, muchacha.

Serena se arrastró fuera de sus pensamientos amargos.

–Si tú me dices que por qué buscas volver tan desesperadamente, yo te traeré la botella. ¿Es un hombre? –preguntó él cautelosamente–. Creí que me dijiste que no ha habido ningún otro.

La tensión que había burbujeado en las venas de Serena mientras se había sentado en la puerta, había asido el cuchillo y había esperado por él, se disipó de repente. Ella se reprendió por su tontería: debía haber previsto que la fuerza no resultaría con ese hombre.

La primera razón por la que ella se había negado a discutir de Ikuko con él, era que no había querido parecer una estúpida, empezar a hablar y terminar llorando abiertamente ante el impasible guerrero. Pero sus emociones ya no estaban bajo control, y la necesidad de hablar la consumía, la necesidad de tener alguien en quien confiar, confiar en él... Sus defensas la abandonaron y la dejaron desnuda y expuesta. Ella se hundió en el suelo.

–No. No es nada así. Es mi madre –susurró.

–¿Tu madre qué? –presionó él suavemente y se sentó a su lado.

–Ella a-agoniza –dijo Serena. Dejó caer su cabeza y creó una cortina con su pelo.

–¿Está muriendo?

–Sí. –Ella hizo una respiración profunda–. Yo soy todo lo que le queda, Darien. Está enferma y no vivirá mucho más tiempo. Yo estaba cuidando de ella, alimentándola, trabajando para apoyarnos. Ahora ella está completamente sola. –Una vez las palabras habían empezado a salir, empezaron a hilarse más fácilmente. Quizá él se preocupara lo bastante para ayudarla. Quizá si ella le dijera todo, él encontraría una manera de regresarla–. Ella tuvo hace cinco años un choque de automóviles. Todos nosotros estábamos. Mi papá murió en él. –Ella acarició la gorra del béisbol amorosamente–. Él me compró esto una semana antes del choque. –Una sonrisa agridulce cruzó su rostro al recordar–. Los _Reds_ ganaron ese día, y después fuimos a cenar con mi madre, y es la última vez que recuerdo haber estado todos juntos salvo el día del choque. Es mi último recuerdo bueno. Después de eso, todo lo que veo es el choque, trozos aplastados, piezas de un Mercedes azul cubiertas con sangre y…

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor. Poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla, la obligó a que lo mirara.

–Och, muchacha, –susurró. Siguió sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, sus ojos reflejando su pesar.

Serena se sentía aliviada por su compasión. Nunca había hablado en alto de eso, ni siquiera con Mina, aunque su mejor amiga había intentado muchas veces conseguir que ella hablara sobre eso. Estaba descubriendo que no era tan difícil confiar en él como ella había temido.

–Mamá quedó lisiada en el choque de automóvil.

–¿Choque de automóvil? –preguntó él suavemente.

Ella se esforzó en explicarle.

–Máquinas. El Mercedes era un automóvil. En mi tiempo nosotros no montamos caballos, nosotros tenemos metal –ella buscó una palabra con la que él pudiera relacionarlos–carruajes que nos llevan. Rápido, a veces demasiado rápidamente. El neumático… er... la rueda del carruaje explotó y nosotros chocamos contra otras máquinas. Papá quedó aplastado detrás de la rueda que lo dirigía y murió al instante. –Serena apagó una respiración e hizo una pausa por un momento–. Cuando me dejaron salir del hospital, encontré un trabajo tan rápidamente como pude, y después un segundo empleo para cuidar de mi madre y de mí y pagar las facturas. Nosotros perdimos todo –susurró–. Era horrible. Nosotros no pudimos pagar los juicios, por lo que tomaron nuestra casa y todo lo que teníamos. Y yo lo acepté como había aceptado que así sería mi vida, hasta que me trajiste aquí, sacándome del medio de algo que tengo que terminar. Mi madre tiene cáncer y sólo un tiempo corto para vivir. Nadie está allí alimentándola, pagando las facturas, o sosteniendo su mano.

Darien tragó. Él no podía interpretar mucho de lo que Serena había dicho, pero entendió que su madre estaba muriendo y ella había estado intentando cuidar de todo por mucho tiempo.

–¿Está ella completamente sola? ¿No hay ningún otro de tu clan vivo?

Serena agitó su cabeza.

–Las familias en mi tiempo no son como las de aquí. Los padres de mi padre murieron hace tiempo, y mi madre fue adoptada. Ahora sólo está mamá, y yo estoy atrapada aquí.

–Och, muchacha. –Él la atrajo a sus brazos.

–No intentes confortarme –gritó ella y empujó su pecho–. Es culpa mía. Yo soy la que tenía que trabajar en un museo. Yo soy la que tenía que tocar esa condenada botella. Yo soy la egoísta.

Darien dejó caer sus manos y expelió una respiración frustrada. No había un solo hueso egoísta en su cuerpo, pero ella todavía estaba censurándose, reprochándose por todo. Él la miró desvalidamente cuando ella se meció de un lado a otro, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos en una postura profundamente afligida que él había visto demasiadas veces en su vida.

–¿No has tenido a nadie alguna vez para confortarte allí, como tú a ellos? –preguntó severamente él–. Llevaste el peso de todo tú sola. Eso es insostenible. Eso es para lo que sirve un marido –murmuró.

–Yo no tengo uno.

–Bien, lo tienes ahora –él dijo–. Permíteme ser lo bastante fuerte para los dos. Puedo hacerlo, lo sabes.

Ella limpió enojadamente sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano.

–No puedo. ¿Ahora ves por qué debo volver? ¿Me darás por favor la botella, por el amor de Dios? Cuando estábamos en Dunnottar me prometiste que si había una manera para mí de volver, me ayudarías. ¿Fue algo que dijiste para aplacarme simplemente? ¿Debo rogarte? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

–No, muchacha –dijo él violentamente–. Nunca necesitaré eso de ti. Te daré la botella, pero debo recogerla. Está en un lugar seguro. ¿Confiarás en mí? ¿Irás a tus cámaras y me esperarás allí?

Serena investigó su rostro frenéticamente.

–¿La traerás realmente? –susurró.

–Sí. Serena, yo te traería las estrellas si con eso cesaran tus lágrimas. Yo no sabía. No conocía nada de esto. Tú no me lo dijiste.

–Nunca preguntaste.

Darien frunció el ceño cuando se dio de puntapiés mentalmente. Ella tenía razón. No lo había hecho. Ni una vez había dicho, _Perdóname, muchacha, ¿pero estabas haciendo algo cuando yo te saqué fuera de tu tiempo con mi maldición? ¿Estabas casada? ¿Tenías niños? ¿Una madre agonizante que contaba contigo, quizás?_

Él la ayudó a levantarse, pero en el momento que ella recuperó el equilibrio, Serena se deshizo de la mano que la sujetaba.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará recuperarla?

–Un tiempo corto, un cuarto de hora, no más.

–Si no vienes a mí, volveré con un cuchillo más grande.

–No necesitarás un cuchillo, muchacha –le aseguró–. Yo te la traeré.

Ella salió silenciosamente y se llevó con ella una parte de su corazón al franquear la puerta.

Darien abrió su cámara secreta y rígidamente recuperó la botella del compartimiento oculto en el suelo de piedra. Nunca se le había ocurrido que ella había tenido una vida completa en su tiempo; él había sido tan egoísta que no le había preguntado nunca de dónde él se la había llevado. La había visto únicamente como a Serena, orgullosa, tenaz, sensual, como si ella no hubiera vivido en ninguna parte ante de llegar a él, pero ahora entendía claramente. Ella había sacrificado la mayor parte de sus años de adulta en cuidar de su madre y había llevado cargas bajo las que un laird se tambalearía, y protegía el único clan que le había quedado. Eso explicaba mucho: su resistencia a la adaptación, sus continuos intentos de investigar su castillo, su renuencia ilógica a perder el interés en la botella como una manera de regresar a casa. Sabía que Serena era una mujer inteligente, y sospechaba que en lo más profundo de ella, comprendía que la botella no la regresaría, pero que si perdiera el interés formalmente en la botella, no tendría esperanza. Las personas a menudo se asían a la esperanza irracional para evitar la desesperación.

Su corazón sangraba por ella, porque sabía que el único hombre que podría regresarla querría verla muerta primero. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba furioso consigo mismo por negarse a aprender las cosas que Adam tan a menudo se había ofrecido a enseñarle.

_Ven a entrenar con mi gente_, lo había tentado Adam en numerosas ocasiones. _Permíteme enseñarte las artes de las hadas. Permíteme mostrarte los mundos que podrías explorar._

_Nunca,_ había contestado Darien con desdén. _Yo nunca me volveré como tú._

_Pero la magia está dentro de ti_

_Yo nunca lo aceptaré._

Sin embargo, ahora él habría dado cualquier cosa por el arte de manejar el tiempo. Algo que Adam quería por sobre todo.

Él enderezó sus hombros, cerró la cámara oculta, y fue a la puerta. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan deslumbrado como para no comprender que ella había tenido una vida y la había perdido? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que era mentirosa? La imagen de ella con los grandes ojos celestes brillando débilmente con lágrimas cuando lo había mirado fijamente y se había negado a su consuelo, porque evidentemente nunca se lo habían dado y no sabía cómo aceptarlo, ardería para siempre en su mente.

Él tenía un camino difícil para caminar ahora con ella. Se presionó los ojos cerrados por un momento, sabiendo que al descubrir la verdad, ella sabría que estaba atrapada para siempre. Con un suspiro profundo, dejó sus habitaciones.

–Muchacha –dijo él suavemente.

Miró a Serena cuando entró en el cuarto. Estaba acurrucada en el centro de su cama, su rostro pálido manchado de lágrimas. Él buscó en su _sporran_ y se acercó despacio a su lado, haciendo un camino que estaba renuente a completar.

–Levántate, querida –dijo quedamente.

Serena se levantó rápidamente.

Él le ofreció la botella.

–La trajiste –susurró la joven.

–Te dije que lo haría. Debí hacerlo antes. Sabía que lo querías; vi la mirada de tu rostro cuando estábamos alejándonos de Dunnottar y lo vislumbraste entre mis cosas.

–¿Puedes leerme tan fácilmente?

–No siempre. A veces no puedo leerte en absoluto, pero esa noche pude. Habías estado llorando.

–Yo no estaba llorando... Yo casi nunca lloro. Sólo lloré ahora porque estoy tan frustrada...

–Mis disculpas si había estado lloviendo –se corrigió él rápidamente, protegiendo su orgullo.

Su corazón estaba enternecido: ella se avergonzaba por sus lágrimas. No había vergüenza en llorar. Él había visto sus mejillas mojadas varias noches durante el viaje, pero habían sido lágrimas calladas, y él había asumido que eran parte de su aceptación y nunca sospechó que estaba afligida por su madre. Estaba asombrado de que ella no hubiera llorado abiertamente antes de ese día. Pero era fuerte y resistente, y eso le dio esperanzas de que se recuperara con el tiempo.

–Esa noche estaba lloviendo –ella estaba de acuerdo–. Sigue.

–Vislumbraste la botella cuando saqué un _plaid_ extra. Para protegerte de la lluvia –bromeó, esperando distraerla de su humor sombrío.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

Él suspiró y continuó.

–Y vi la esperanza en tus ojos, una esperanza que estaba centrada en mi botella. Yo sabía que no podría regresarte, por lo que olvidé el pensamiento, pero debí haber comprendido que tú necesitarías demostrarte por ti misma que no funcionaría –él dijo suavemente.

–Dámelo –exigió ella.

A él le aterraba eso, temía el momento en que vería en los encantadores ojos verdes la certeza inexorable de que nunca podría regresar. Él observó la botella color de plata brillando débilmente en silencio.

Ella se acercó.

–¿Cómo funciona? –susurró.

–No lo hace –susurró él a su vez–. Tú sólo piensas que lo hace.

Sus dedos cerraron alrededor de la botella. Él la contempló cuando ella envolvió su mano reverentemente alrededor del objeto. Envolvió ambas manos alrededor de él, hizo algo cómico con sus pies, y cerró sus ojos. Ella murmuró suavemente.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–No hay ningún lugar como el hogar.

Las palabras eran mitad masculladas pero dolorosamente claras en sus oídos. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. No había ningún lugar así, como el hogar; estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente, y él haría su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que ella se sintiera como en su hogar, desde que él había sido quien la había desterrado involuntariamente con su maldición irreflexiva.

–Lo siento muchísimo, muchacha –dijo suavemente, su tono espeso por la emoción.

Ella no abrió sus ojos, negándose a moverse. Finalmente fue hasta la cama y se sentó en ella sosteniendo fuertemente la botella. Parecía estar recitando mentalmente cada oración o rima que alguna vez aprendiera. Después de un largo tiempo, se levantó y se detuvo ante el fuego.

Estuvo de pie así, inmóvil, asiendo la botella, tanto tiempo que él finalmente se hundió en una silla a su lado. Cuánto tiempo pasaría entonces, él no tuvo ni idea, pero no se movería una pulgada hasta que ella lo aceptara, y entonces él estaría allí para arroparla con el abrigo de su cuerpo.

La noche había descendido plenamente cuando ella se volvió finalmente, mucho después de la hora de la cena. Su pelo brillaba débilmente en la luz del fuego, su rostro estaba ceniciento, y sus pestañas lucían oscuras contra su piel pálida. Él maldijo cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por fin, él vio dolor en las brillantes profundidades celestes. El rechazo y la aceptación batallaban en sus expresivas facciones, y la aceptación fue la vencedora brutal. Ella había sostenido la botella, había realizado cualquier ritual en el que creyera, y había experimentado la derrota indiscutible.

–No funcionó –dijo con una voz pequeña.

–Och, muchacha– respondió él con un suspiro, desvalido para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Ella empezó a tocar nerviosamente el tapón de la botella.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –tronó Darien, medio levantándose de la silla, preparado para arrebatar la botella de su mano.

–¿Quizás si bebo esto? –dijo ella vacilantemente.

–Nunca, muchacha –replicó él, su cutis aceitunado palideciendo–. Confía en mí, no deseas hacer algo tan tonto.

–¿Qué hay en él? –ella abrió la boca, claramente herida por su reacción.

–Serena, lo que está en esa botella no sólo no te regresará a casa, sino que sería la más pura visión del infierno para ti. Yo no te mentiría. Es un veneno del origen más vil.

Él no necesitó decir más para convencerla. Podía ver su aceptación de que no sólo no la haría retornar a casa, sino que podría matarla o hacerla desear estar muerta. Comprendió que Serena, tan sensata como era, había reconocido ahora que había estado aferrándose a una esperanza imposible y no lo haría de nuevo. Si él dijera que no funcionaría, eso era bastante. Confiando en ella, él había ganado su confianza.

Ella sorbió y, para su evidente mortificación, otra lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Dejó caer su cabeza adelante para esconderse tras su pelo, de la manera que él había notado que hacía cuando estaba incómoda o avergonzada.

Darien se acercó rápidamente, pensando recoger la lágrima en su dedo y besarla, como la besaría hasta alejar toda su pena y su miedo, y asegurarle que no permitiría que ningún dolor volviera a tocarla y dedicaría su vida en hacer cosas para ella; pero Serena dejó caer la botella en la mesa y se volvió rápidamente.

–Por favor, déjame sola –dijo, rechazándolo.

–Permíteme consolarte, Serena –rogó él.

–Déjame sola.

Por primera vez en su vida, Darien se sentía absolutamente desvalido. _Permítele lamentarse_, decía su corazón. Ella necesitaría hacer su duelo, llorar, al descubrir que el hecho de que la botella no funcionara era equivalente a bajar a su madre a una tumba solitaria. Ella lloraría a su madre como si en verdad hubiera muerto ese mismo día. _Dios me perdone_, él oró. _No sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando maldije esa botella._

Él recogió la botella de la mesa, la envolvió en su _sporran,_ y dejó el cuarto.

Y eso era todo, admitió Serena, acurrucándose en la cama y tirando firmemente las cortinas. En su nido cómodo todo que le faltaba eran Tigger y el hombro de su madre para llorar, pero esos consuelos nunca serían de nuevo suyos. Mientras no había probado la botella, había podido fijar todas sus esperanzas en ella. Se había sorprendido por la reacción de Darien a su confesión; había vislumbrado una humedad parecida en sus ojos.

_Estás cayendo, Serena,_ su corazón dijo suavemente, _y más que por un país._

_Está bien,_ ella dijo a su corazón acerbamente, _porque por lo que parece es todo lo que tengo, ahora y para siempre._

Ella echó una mirada alrededor de la cama encortinada y se acurrucó más profundamente en las mantas. El fuego calentaba la habitación, y había una botella de sidra en la cabecera de la cama. Cuando tomó un profundo trago y saboreó el sabor picante de fruta, cedió ante su pesar. Su madre se moriría sola y no había nada que Serena pudiera hacer para prevenirla. Bebió y lloró hasta que estuvo demasiado exhausta para hacer más que acurrucarse sobre sí misma y resbalar en el manso, narcótico olvido del sueño también.

_Todo lo que quería era sostener su mano cuando muriera_, fue su último pensamiento antes de soñar.

Darien Chiba estaba de pie al lado de la cama, vigilando el sueño de Serena. Abrió las cortinas de la cama y se acercó, dejando caer su mano para tocar su cabello ligeramente. Acurrucada de lado, ella había plegado ambas manos bajo una mejilla, como una niña. La roja mancha de gorra de baseball, que él recordaba haber aplastado entre sus manos, y un _plaid_ con el que había hecho una pila eran una suerte de almohada. Había llorado hasta dormirse, y parecía como si hubiera luchado una batalla perdedora con sus mantas. Suavemente, él desanudó el _plaid_ lejos de su cuello que para que no se estrangulara con él, entonces enderezó el tejido torcido sobre sus piernas. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó más profundamente en el colchón suave. Quitando el odre anidado cerca, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando descubrió que estaba vacío, aunque entendía lo que la había llevado a beberlo.

Ella había estado buscando olvido, una búsqueda que él mismo había emprendido una vez o dos.

Estaba perdida. Lejos de su casa. Abandonada en medio de un siglo que posiblemente no podía entender.

Y era su culpa.

Él se casaría con ella, la ayudaría a adaptarse, protegiéndola del descubrimiento y de todo, protegiéndola de Adam Black. De una manera u otra, él se prometió firmemente, la haría sonreír de nuevo y ganaría su corazón. Ella era toda Brude y más. Su madre habría amado a esa mujer.

–Duerme con los ángeles, mi reina Brude –él dijo suavemente–. Pero regresa. Este diablo te necesita como nunca necesitó algo antes.

Cuando él se volvió para salir, le dirigió una última mirada encima de su hombro. Una sonrisa débil encorvó sus labios cuando recordó su fascinación con la crema batida. Esperaba que un día ella confiara en él, deseándolo lo bastante para permitirle tomar su cucharada de crema batida, arrastrarlo por su cuerpo encantador, y quitarle la confección dulce con su lengua.

Él la sanaría. Con su amor.

Y él nunca dejaría morir una promesa ante ella.

–¿Qué está mal? –preguntó Nicholas, dirigiendo una mirada a la expresión austera de Darien cuando él entró en el gran hall.

El laird se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, recogió una botella de sidra y la dio vueltas ausentemente en sus manos.

–¿Es Serena? –preguntó Andrew rápidamente–. ¿Qué pasó? Pensaba que ustedes dos estaban… acercándose.

–Le di la botella –gruñó Darien, escasamente inteligible.

–¿Que tú qué? –rugió Nicholas y brincó de la silla–. ¿La hiciste como tú?

–No. –Darien ondeó una mano impaciente–. Nunca haría eso. Se la di simplemente para que pudiera ver que no la regresaría a su casa. –Él hizo una pausa, entonces levantó sus ojos del suelo–. Averigüé por qué ella quiere volver tan desesperadamente– dijo. Entonces, lentamente, les dijo lo que Serena le había confiado.

–Och, Cristo –dijo Andrew cuando él terminó–. Esto es un embrollo. ¿No puedes regresarla? Es su madre.

Nicholas murmuró su acuerdo.

Darien se encogió de hombros y extendió sus manos en un gesto desvalido.

–No sé cómo. La única criatura que sabe cómo es Adam.

–Y Adam la mataría –terminó Andrew amargamente.

–Sí.

Andrew agitó la cabeza.

–Nunca lo supe. Ella me dijo que una mujer dependía de ella, pero no me dijo más.

–¿Ella te lo dijo? –espetó Darien.

–Sí.

Los labios de Darien se estiraron amargamente.

–Bien, aquí estoy yo ofreciéndome a ser su marido y ella no me dijo tanto.

–¿Preguntas alguna vez? –dijo Nicholas suavemente.

Darien murmuró una maldición, destapó el vino, y empezó a beber.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

Taiki rechinó sus dientes y permitió a Yaten Comyn dar salida su enojo, asegurándose de que pronto las cartas se voltearían, y entonces él se divertiría aplastando al escocés traidor. Él entendía bien las motivaciones de Comyn. Hacía diez años, cuando Haruka Bruce había matado a Red John Comyn en la Iglesia de Greyfriars en Dumfries, eliminando al único otro contendedor real para la corona escocesa, el resto del clan de Comyn se había aliado ansiosamente con los ingleses. Estaban ansiosos de asesinar a cualquier pariente de Bruce que cayera en sus manos.

–¡Han pasado semanas, Kou! Y tú no me traes nada. Ninguna mujer, ninguna sagrada reliquia.

Taiki se encogió de hombros.

–He hecho todo lo que he podido. La mujer no ha dejado sus cámaras en semanas. Está encerrada allí, aunque no puedo averiguar por qué.

–Entonces entra y tómala –riñó Comyn–. La guerra crece más feroz, y el hermano de Bruce, Edward, ha hecho una apuesta tonta.

–¿Qué dice? –Taiki no había oído hablar nada de eso.

–Apenas anoche hizo una apuesta acerca de quién puede ganar o perder esta guerra. El Rey Edward está muy desconforme.

–¿Qué apuesta? –presionó Taiki.

–No es mi lugar hablar de eso. Incluso Bruce no ha recibido una palabra de esto todavía, y estará furioso cuando sepa lo que su hermano ha hecho. Es indispensable que capturemos a la mujer. Por lo menos entonces tendremos algo con qué aplacar su temple. Debes conseguirla –demandó Comyn.

–Hay guardias fuera de sus cámaras día y noche, Yaten. Debo esperar hasta que salga. –Él levantó una mano cuando Comyn empezó a discutir–. Tendrá que salir pronto.

Y mientras esperaba, él continuaría buscando en el castillo las sagradas reliquias. Hasta entonces sólo había logrado investigar el ala norte; de algún modo, tenía que entrar en las cámaras del laird y su señora.

–Quince días, Kou. No puedo asegurarte que pueda impedirle al Rey Edward que sus hombres ataquen.

–Se hará antes de una quincena.

Serena se volvió y estiró cautelosamente. Sabía que tendría que dejar su cama en algún momento, pero no había podido enfrentarlo. Sentándose despacio, se sorprendió al descubrir que el nudo doloroso en su pecho parecía haberse aflojado. Echó una mirada alrededor de su cuarto como si lo viera por primera vez.

Había estado durmiendo más de dieciséis horas por día, y se preguntó si quizás los últimos cinco años hubieran exigido su precio finalmente. Había dormido y no se había afligido sólo por su madre, sino también por el accidente de automóvil, la muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su niñez. No se había permitido sentir nada de eso durante cinco años, y cuando se permitió caer en una raja diminuta de dolor finalmente, todo había regresado, estrellándose y ella se había perdido durante un tiempo. Nunca había comprendido cuánto enojo había enterrado en ella. Y sospechaba que sólo un poco de él había sido soltado.

Pero ahora tenía que enfrentar los hechos: la botella no la regresaría, Darien no podía maldecirla de nuevo, y esa iba a ser su vida para siempre.

Bajó de la cama y frotó su cuello para aliviar el entumecimiento. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había bañado. Hastiada consigo misma por su prolongada inercia, fue hacia la puerta. Mientras estaba encerrada en su cuarto, había sido oscuramente consciente de que los hombres se anunciaban fuera del corredor. Ella nunca les hablaba, había aceptado simplemente la comida que le habían presentado a través de la puerta y escogido indiferentemente algunas.

Ella chapuceó con el asa y tiró para abrir la puerta.

Darien estaba apoyado contra ella y cayó al suelo. Rodó fácilmente sobre su espalda y saltó sobre sus pies, sacando su espada y al parecer un poco aturdido. Ella comprendió que él debía haber estado sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, y que cuando había abierto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él pestañeó varias veces, como si se hubiera dormido en esa posición y hubiera despertado abruptamente. Ella se sobresaltó y conmovió: ¿Habría estado él fuera de su cuarto todo ese tiempo?

Él la miró fijamente y ambos se contemplaron silenciosamente. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos azules, su rostro estaba delineado por la fatiga y la preocupación, y la mirada que él le dirigió era al mismo tiempo tan tierna y arrepentida que la hizo contener la respiración.

–Un baño –dijo ella suavemente–. ¿Podría tomar un baño?

Su sonrisa tardó en formarse, pero la deslumbró cuando lo hizo.

–Absolutamente, muchacha. Espera aquí. No te muevas. Ordenaré la preparación yo mismo. –Él se apresuró a cumplir su demanda.

–Ella quiere un baño– bramó Darien, irrumpiendo en el gran hall.

Había estado esperando por semanas por alguna chispa de vida. Que ella fuera de nuevo consciente de su cuerpo significaba que estaba saliendo del despacio oscuro dentro de ella, donde había languidecido tanto tiempo. Él rugió para que las sirvientas vinieran a la carrera.

–Tengan agua caliente lista inmediatamente. Y comida. Envíenle toda la comida tentadora que puedan encontrar. Y vino. ¡Vestidos! Ella debe tener ropa limpia también. Vayan a mi señora. ¡Ella quiere un baño!

Él sonrió. Por Dagda, el día estaba pareciendo ya más luminoso.

La última persona que Serena habría imaginado podría deslizarse en sus cámaras mientras se estaba bañando era Sammy. Se había complacido en una fantasía de dos segundos en que Darien pudiera entrar sin ser invitado, con la seducción en mente, pero había aplastado ese pensamiento rápidamente, obviamente un sobrante de los romances históricos que había devorado en lugar de tener vida social. Cosas que no pasaban en la vida real. Lo que realmente pasaba era que niños pequeños, traviesos, aparecieran.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sammy?. –Ella hizo chasquear sus manos en el agua e intentó hacer más burbujas para cubrir sus pechos. Cuando eso falló, puso su tela de baño encima de ellos.

El bribón sonrió ampliamente y meneó sus cejas en una cómica expresión lujuriosa.

–Ni siquiera te oí abrir la puerta. –Ella se hundió más en la tina.

–Estabas demasiado entretenida en tu baño, muchachita. Hasta he golpeado –mintió él. Se acercó rápidamente al hogar cerca de Serena.

–Creo que esto no es apropiado –dijo ella. Entonces lo consideró pensativamente–. Pensándolo mejor, es absolutamente apropiado. Puedes usar mi tina cuando salga, y conseguiremos limpiarte finalmente.

Sammy sonrió abiertamente, pícaro.

–En verdad, tendría que irme. Pero por mi primera mirada a una muchacha desnuda, yo podría consentir en bañarme. Por mirarte a ti, me lavaría dos veces. Detrás de las orejas, incluso.

Su mueca se apagó cuando tomó un asiento en la base de piedra del hogar.

–¿Te sientes mejor, muchachita? Has estado aquí un tiempo largo. Yo no podía ayudar, pero oía noticias tristes.

Serena estaba emocionada.

–Estabas angustiado por mí, ¿no es verdad? Por eso viniste hoy.

–Sí, lo estaba –murmuró Sammy–. Y no poco. Oí por casualidad decir a los hombres que realmente eres de otro tiempo y descubriste que nunca puedes volver. –Él la miraba interrogante.

–Es verdad– dijo Serena tristemente.

–¿Perdiste el interés en la vida, muchachita?

Serena lo miró intensamente.

–A veces pareces más viejo que trece, Sammy.

Él encogió sus huesudos hombros.

–Así es este mundo. Los niños no se quedan niños mucho tiempo. Nosotros vemos demasiado.

Serena sentía una llamarada de anhelo ascender a sus ojos, para asegurarle que nunca volvería a vislumbrar algo que un niño no debía ver. Entonces ella lo pescó intentando atisbar bajo la línea del agua.

–¡Detente!. –Ella lo salpicó de agua.

Él se rió y limpió su rostro juguetón.

–Es natural. Soy un muchacho. Pero te miraré desde fuera de la ventana si te hace sentir mejor.

Ella sonrió y lo miró alzar su barbilla y dirigir su rostro hacia la ventana y hacer una representación de ello. Era un muchacho melodramático.

–¿Te casarás con el laird? –preguntó él después de un momento.

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron cuando ponderó eso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Ella no podría regresar casa. Ésta era su vida. ¿Qué querría Ikuko que hiciera? Serena supo la respuesta a eso. Ikuko se habría preocupado por pequeñeces y fruslerías, y vestiría a Serena con el vestido de bodas más elegante, la empujaría en la cama con el Highlander musculoso, y esperaría fuera de la puerta para determinar que Serena hiciera sonidos apropiadamente satisfechos en la luna de miel.

–Creo que lo haré –dijo ella despacio, intentando acostumbrarse al pensamiento.

Sammy aplaudió con sus manos y se dirigió a ella.

–No lo sentirás.

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon astutamente.

–¿Tienes un interés especial en esto, Sammy?

–Yo deseo verte como una muchachita feliz simplemente.

–Eso no es todo –dijo Serena–. Confiesa. Te gusta el laird, ¿no es cierto? Lo admiras y piensas que él necesita casarse, ¿no es cierto?

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos luminosos.

–Supongo que tengo afecto por él.

Probablemente porque su propio padre no tenía mucho tiempo para él, pensó Serena. Sería fácil para un muchachito rendirle culto a Darien Chiba.

–Dame mi toalla, Sammy –pidió Serena.

Ella conseguiría meter al cochino niño en el baño aunque tuviera que desfilar desnuda para lograrlo. Alguien necesitaba tomarlo bajo su responsabilidad, tratarlo con brazos tiernos y una disciplina amorosa.

Con una mirada desafiante, él recogió su toalla y, con un balanceo exagerado de su brazo, la echó lejos por el cuarto hasta aterrizar en la cama.

–Hazlo por ti misma.

Ella le echó su más perversa mirada de _tú-me-obedecerás-pequeño-muchacho-o-morirás_. Emprendieron una batalla de miradas desafiantes, la suya prometiendo retribución divina, hasta que con una mueca traviesa él se levantó, se deslizó detrás de ella, y se marchó. Ella no oyó la puerta ni siquiera abrir y cerrarse.

Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la tina y admitió que realmente no había querido dejar el agua caliente y jabonosa, de todas maneras.

–Te ganaré en esto, Sammy –juró ella–. Te bañarás antes de que termine la semana.

No estaba segura, pero creyó oír un tintineo suave de risa fuera de la puerta.

El sol estaba brillando, observó Serena con placer. Después de bañarse, se había enfundado en un vestido limpio, pero había abandonado las zapatillas. Mientras las sirvientas quitaban su agua de baño, había abierto la ventana y comprendido que la primavera había bendecido los campos mientras había estado afligida. Ella había sentido una necesidad feroz de aventurarse afuera, sentir el sol, saborear el canto de los pájaros, conectarse con lo que debería ser su mundo. Dios, ella necesitaba salir de su cuarto. Estaba sofocándose después de tanto tiempo.

Paseó por el patio con paso lento y arqueó los desnudos dedos de los pies en el césped verde lujuriante. Siguiendo la pared del perímetro del castillo, era agudamente consciente de las miradas curiosas de los guardias en las torres altas. Ellos la miraron intensamente, y ella sospechó que Darien les había dicho que no le permitieran apartarse de su vista. En lugar de sentirse vigilada o atrapada, lo encontró confortante. Mientras terminaba su baño había comprendido que había tenido suerte; las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores. Ella se podría haber trasladado a través del tiempo al torreón de un verdadero bárbaro que habría abusado de ella, o simplemente matado.

Bordeó un bosquecillo pequeño de árboles e hizo una pausa, cautivada por el claro reflejo de un estanque abrazado por lisas piedras blancas y flanqueado por cuatro piedras macizas con inscripciones pictas. Atraída por la historia, arrastró las yemas de los dedos sobre los grabados. Un banco de piedra encantador descansaba en un pequeño bosquecillo ante un extraño montón de tierra que era aproximadamente de veinte pies y una docena de pies de ancho. Era casi tan alto como ella, y el césped en él era de un luminoso verde, más espeso y lujurioso que el resto. Los dedos de los pies le dolieron por tocarlo. Estaba de pie, considerándolo, preguntándose qué sería. ¿Un montón de tierra de entierros medievales?

–Es un túmulo de las hadas. Un _shian_ –dijo Darien, acercándose por detrás de ella.

Él puso su mano en su cintura e inhaló la fresca fragancia a limpio de su pelo recién lavado.

Serena ladeó atrás su cabeza y sonrió.

–Se dice que si rodeas el túmulo siete veces y viertes tu sangre en la cima, la Reina de las Hadas puede aparecer y concederte un deseo. No puedo suponer siquiera cuántos muchachos jóvenes y muchachas han pinchado sus dedos aquí. Cuentos viejos, esta tierra está llena de ellos. Probablemente algún antepasado vació las ollas de las cámaras alguna vez aquí. Explicaría por qué el césped es tan espeso y verde. –Él dejó caer un beso en su pelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás–. Te vi desde la ventana y pensé que podría intercambiar unas palabras contigo. ¿Cómo estás, muchacha? –preguntó suavemente.

–Mejor –dijo quedamente–. Lo siento. No planeé quedarme tanto tiempo allí. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Hasta que me diste la botella, yo todavía creía que podría volver. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarme a la realidad de mi situación.

–No necesitas ofrecerme ninguna disculpa. Soy yo quien debe ofrecerte una. –Él la volvió para enfrentarla–. Serena, siento que hayas sido atrapada por mi maldición. Me gustaría decir que siento que vinieras aquí, pero debo confesarte que yo…

Serena lo observó escrutadoramente.

Él hizo una respiración profunda.

–Que consagraré mi vida a hacerte feliz. Que deseo casarme contigo y cuidar bien de ti.

Serena apartó su mirada, mortificada por sentir amenazantes lágrimas.

Él retrocedió y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba luchando por mantener el control.

–Eso era todo lo que deseaba decir, muchacha. Te dejaré ahora con tu paseo. Simplemente deseaba que supieras cómo me siento.

–Gracias –dijo ella. Cuando lo vio marcharse, una parte de ella anheló llamarlo, para charlar y disfrutar la tarde soleada, pero las lágrimas todavía llegaban demasiado fácilmente.

Después de que él se hubo ido, continuó paseándose, explorando su nuevo hogar. Se empapó de rayos calientes y se detuvo para examinar los brotes pequeños y el follaje raro constantemente. Se le ocurrió que como debía quedarse allí, podría finalmente hacer algo que había anhelado hacer durante años: tener un cachorro. Siempre había querido un perro, pero su apartamento había sido demasiado pequeño. Cuando regresara al castillo, le preguntaría a Darien si conocía de cualquier reciente camada en el pueblo.

Cuando se acercó al _bothy_, comprendió que iba a sobrevivir. Sus sentimientos normales estaban volviendo, su optimismo de costumbre, su deseo de estar involucrada con el mundo y explorarlo. Se preguntó lo que realmente era un _bothy_. ¿Un almacén? ¿Un taller? Girando el picaporte, abrió la puerta y quedamente caminó hacia el interior.

Andrew Furuhata estaba de pie allí, desnudo, de espaldas a ella. _Mi Dios_, pensó Serena. No era Darien, pero ciertamente era notable. Abrumadoramente curiosa sobre todas las cosas de naturaleza sensual, fue incapaz de marcharse. Una sirvienta igualmente desnuda se presionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared. La mejilla de la sirvienta se apoyaba en la pared de madera y sus palmas estaban alzadas sobre su cabeza, con las manos fuertes de Andrew sujetándolas. Sus caderas se encajaban contra ella y la empujaban del trasero.

Serena mojó sus labios y respiró suavemente. Supo que debía salir quedamente antes de que adivinaran que habían sido observados.

_Sólo un minuto_, se dijo ella, las mejillas ardiendo. Su mirada se dejó caer de los hombros anchos a su cintura, encima de un musculoso, firme trasero que se encorvaba cuando él pujaba contra ella. Serena no se podía mover, asaltada por imágenes eróticas de Darien haciéndole lo mismo.

–Oh, cielos. –Fascinada así, las palabras se escaparon antes de que ella pudiera pensar en prevenirlos.

Se volvieron a mirarla en el mismo momento. La sirvienta chilló. El descarado Andrew sólo sonrió abiertamente.

–Oops –dijo, indiferente.

Serena huyó del _bothy_.

Por lo menos ahora sabía para que los antepasados habían usado la dependencia.

Privacidad.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en una nube de mañanas soleadas y calurosas y tardes pasadas con Andrew, que la llevaba de paseo por el castillo y la propiedad, y callados atardeceres con Darien, en las deliciosas cenas.

Darien había estado notoriamente ausente durante las tardes; ni siquiera entrenaba con sus hombres ni se presentaba alrededor del castillo, y cuando terminaron el postre una noche ella inquirió sobre eso.

–Ven. –Él se levantó de la mesa y la compelió a seguirlo–. Tengo algo para ti, Serena. Espero que te agrade.

Ella le permitió tomarla del brazo y guiarla hacia un corredor que no había explorado todavía. La llevó al extremo del ala oriental, hacia vestíbulos de piedra estrechos y laberínticos, a través de arqueadas puertas altas, y una escalera de piedra redonda. Él hizo una pausa fuera de la puerta de una torre y sacó una llave de su _sporran_.

–Espero que no pienses que tengo… –Él apagó un suspiro y pareció incómodo–. Muchacha, ésta parecía una idea excelente cuando la tuve, pero ahora tengo algunas dudas…

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella, perpleja.

–¿Has tenido alguna vez una idea que piensas hará a alguien feliz, entonces cuando es tiempo de dárselo te preocupas por si quizás estuvieras equivocado?

–¿Has hecho algo para mí? –preguntó ella, y recordó las manchas de aserrín que había visto sacudiendo de su tartán el día anterior.

–Sí –él murmuró y se pasó una mano a través del pelo–. Pero se me ocurrió de repente que si no te conozco como pienso que lo hago, puede hacerte triste.

–Bien, entonces tendré que verlo –dijo ella, y quitó la llave de su mano.

Cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho, le había agradado simplemente por cuidarla y pensar en ella, por no mencionar invertir su tiempo en trabajar en un intento de agradarla. Aparte de sus padres y Mina, había recibido pocos regalos impulsivos en su vida, y nunca uno que alguien había creado a mano.

Curiosa, insertó la llave en la puerta, la abrió y caminó dentro. Docenas de velas fluctuaban y llenaban el cuarto de una luz cálida. El techo era alto y se encontraba con un arco de madera elevado, y había un pequeño exhibidor. En el cuarto, ante cuatro ventanas hermosamente coloreadas, había una tabla llana montada en una base gruesa de piedra: un altar. Ella comprendió que la había traído a su lugar privado de culto.

–Mira hacia abajo, muchacha –él dijo quedamente.

Su mirada se dejó caer al suelo.

–Cielos, ¿hiciste tú esto? –Ella miró a Darien, turbada.

–Tenía mucho tiempo libre hace unos años –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Aproximadamente treinta años, pero él no lo agregó. Años durante los que había pensado se volvería loco de soledad, y en los que había enterrado su angustia creando.

La mirada de Serena volvió al suelo. Estaba formado por unas piezas exquisitas formadas de madera, con una estrella tallada igual a la del centro de la capilla. El pino ligero, el nogal oscuro, y el cerezo profundo se entretejían para crear los modelos. Algunas de las maderas no tenían más de una pulgada de diámetro. _Debe haber tardado años_, pensó ella, asombrada. Un hombre, diseñando ese suelo, había tallado cuidadosamente y colocado las piezas, colocándolas en un modelo geométrico fabuloso, que habría hecho envidiar salvajemente a M. C. Escher.

–Acércate al altar –él animó–. Ahí está lo que cambié.

Serena caminó suavemente por el suelo, renuente a estropearlo con sus pasos. Frente al altar, él había quitado el antiguo modelo y había puesto uno nuevo. El área frente al altar había sido dividido en dos secciones: a la derecha, cuidadosamente embutido en el modelo en ébano profundo decía

HOTARU, AMADA MADRE DE DARIEN.

A su izquierda, en la misma madera negra, estaban las letras que formaban

IKUKO, AMADA MADRE DE SERENA.

No había ninguna fecha, una omisión que ella entendió, porque no querrían que nadie ciertamente viera fechas del siglo XXI en una capilla medieval. Ella podría imaginar simplemente la fiesta que los estudiosos modernos habrían tenido con eso. Los nombres estaban enlazados a través de un trabajo de nudos celtas detallado.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, ella pasó los dedos encima de la madera recientemente puesta, su corazón henchido de emoción. Él había puesto a su madre a la derecha de la suya, y había mostrado claramente que ella era la mitad de su vida. Ahora ella podría ir allí cuando extrañara a su madre y sentir que tenía un lugar para estar cerca de ella.

La sobresaltó su visión perspicaz. Cuando a Ikuko se le había diagnosticado el cáncer, Serena había devorado –cómo no–, libros que trataban acerca de la pérdida de alguien amado, esperando encontrar alguna manera mágica de manejar la pérdida inminente de su madre. Una de las cosas que cada libro había sugerido era que el duelo era una parte crítica del proceso curativo. Haciendo ese recordatorio para su madre, Darien había creado un tangible y, por una costumbre social antigua, confortador símbolo de su ausencia, para que esa ausencia se volviera una presencia consoladora.

Serena tragó un nudo en su garganta y lo miró. Él estaba observándola como si fuera la cosa más infinitamente preciosa para él en el mundo.

–¿He sido un estúpido? –se preocupó él.

–No. Darien, pienso que nunca podrías serlo –dijo ella quedamente–. Gracias. Nosotros hacemos esto en mi tiempo, también. Y yo vendré a menudo aquí a… a… –Ella se detuvo, agitada por la profundidad de su emoción.

Cuando él dijo:

–Ven –ella fue fácilmente a sus brazos.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20

Darien se acercó furtivamente al espejo y se estudió por quinta vez en la misma cantidad de minutos. Volvió su rostro de lado y miró su perfil. Pasó la mano pensativamente encima de la sombra oscura de barba. La piel de Serena era muy sensible; quizás debía afeitarse más frecuentemente.

Pero ése no era el problema, meditó. Aunque ella se había abierto considerablemente en los últimos días, mantenía una distancia entre ellos. Estaba sanando, y era tiempo de completar el proceso. Él necesitaba cortejarla en una intimidad más esencial, para ayudarle totalmente a aceptar su posición como su futura esposa.

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar? Él la necesitaba en su cama antes de que se convirtiera en una bestia salvaje. Ni por un momento había olvidado la visión que había espiado en su escudo. Y quería, estaba ansioso de abrazar su futuro. Había ido insoportablemente despacio con ella, permitiendo su tiempo para sanar. Pero ella estaba cambiando de nuevo, poniéndose más fuerte.

Él resopló y reflexionó que no era la única que había sufrido cambios desde su llegada. Hacía unos meses, él había sido un hombre de rígidas disciplinas que despreciaba muchas cosas sobre sí mismo. Ahora era un hombre de pasiones profundas que daba la bienvenida a lo que él podría convertirse con ella. Hacía unos meses, él había evitado la intimidad física y juntado docenas de razones por las que era lógico rechazarla. Ahora anhelaba la intimidad física, armado con docenas de razones por las que era lógico, incluso necesario, que él lo hiciera.

Después de lo que le había dado en la capilla, la había escoltado a su cuarto y había esperado borrar su pasado con un beso de buenas noches, pero ella había sido reservada. Su beso había sido tormentoso, y él sintió el deseo en su cuerpo, pero ella había detenido el beso y le había deseado que durmiera bien antes de dejarlo en la puerta. Él sospechaba que mientras no se permitiera ser un poco feliz, ella todavía no estaría lo bastante lista para creer que no debía continuar sufriendo por pecados que no había cometido.

Por su bien, él necesitaba ser cruel. Necesitaba penetrar su coraza y aliviarla totalmente. Él la necesitaba, a esa mujer fascinante con sus emociones profundas, su corazón apasionado, su mente ingeniosa y curiosa. Él necesitaba el sentido cómico del humor que había estado los últimos días notoriamente ausente. Él necesitaba que ella aceptara la atadura física más profunda con él, porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no le ocultaría ninguna parte de su corazón. Y él quería explorar cada rincón privado y cada grieta de su alma.

Cruelmente seductor, eso era lo que sería.

Peino su pelo y consideró afeitarse, pero estaba demasiado impaciente. Se habían retirado de la cena hacía una media hora, y si tenía suerte, ella estaría en la cama.

Y él se le uniría. Era tiempo.

Esa noche él la haría suya.

Serena bebió a sorbos su vino de sidra y miró el fuego, sintiéndose notablemente descontenta después de terminar una comida deliciosa con un compañero delicioso y haber recibido el regalo encantador de la capilla. Su cuerpo temblaba de frustración y había estado discutiendo un argumento absolutamente perverso consigo misma.

Una vez que había surgido de sus cámaras después del tiempo de duelo, Darien le había dado repetidamente indicaciones de que deseaba tener una relación sexual con ella, pero algo estaba reteniéndola y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era. Había estudiado cada ángulo, pero todavía no estaba más cerca de entender por qué se apartaba cada vez que él intentaba hacer más que besarla. Ella había estado al borde de preguntarle si él sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no podía convencerse de ser tan brutalmente sincera.

Una parte de ella deseaba que él intentara derribar sus paredes, para que pudiera deducir por fin lo que eran esas condenadas paredes. Pensaba que había decidido estar contenta allí, pero entonces, ¿por qué se resistía a su seducción?

Un golpe en la puerta puso a galopar su corazón.

–Adelante –dijo ella suavemente, esperando desesperadamente que no fuera Setsuna quien entrara, llevando otro vestido de descanso o algún delantal.

–Chica –murmuró Darien cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Serena se sentó recta y puso su copa de vino en la mesa. _No digas nada, sólo bésame,_ pensó. _Bésame duro y rápido y no me des tiempo para pensar._

–Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo, muchacha –dijo él. Cruzó el cuarto y la levantó de la silla.

–¿Sí?

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente por un momento largo.

–Och, a veces hago un lío con las palabras –dijo finalmente–. He sido un guerrero toda mi vida, no un bardo aturdido. –Acunando su cabeza en sus manos, él tomó su boca con la suya.

Enterró los dedos en su pelo, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios con un golpe aterciopelado, besándola despacio y completamente. Le dio un largo, deliciosamente romántico beso que la dejó aferrándose jadeantemente a él. Él mordisqueó su labio inferior, chupándolo y arrastrándolo; entonces se deslizó nuevo dentro y poseyó su boca. Sus manos resbalaron abajo por su espalda y encima de su trasero, y él gimió. La necesitaba desesperadamente, pero también necesitaba que ella buscara su afecto. Su lengua se retiró, y él hizo una pausa, esperando que ella buscara su regreso.

No lo hizo.

Él suspiró y se movió una pulgada hacia atrás para mirarla.

–Al menos peléame, muchacha, como hiciste cuando Bruce nos declaró en _handfasted_. ¿Piensas que me he olvidado de eso? Cuando yo quité mi lengua entonces, tú no querías saber nada.

Serena apartó su mirada.

_Cruel,_ se recordó Darien, _o ella se alejará de ti. No puedes dejarla entramparse en el pesar y la culpa._

Cuando ella se movió para sentarse en la cama, él exhaló un suspiro pequeño de alivio. El hecho de que se sintiera cómoda en medio de su seducción le dijo que no era completamente adversa a ella.

–¿Qué estás esperando, Serena?. –Él se hundió a su lado en la cama, alentado porque ella no se apartó al estar sentados juntos, hombro con hombro–. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la noche que llegaste aquí, cuando temías que pudiera matarte?

Ella le echó una mirada cautelosa, indicando que estaba escuchándolo.

–_Incluso no he vivido todavía_. Ésas fueron las palabras que me dijiste, y oí muchas cosas en esa declaración. Oí frustración y pesar. Oí curiosidad y _tengo hambre de experiencias_, y un terrible temor de que nunca consiguieras tenerlos. _No puedo morir. ¡Incluso no he vivido todavía!_ me dijiste. Yo pensé en lo que quisiste decir. Y te daré la oportunidad de vivir audazmente.

Serena retrocedió. Podía sentir el eco de sus palabras dentro de ella. Era verdad, pensó insolentemente, incluso no había vivido todavía. Sintió una llamarada súbita de furia. Había desperdiciado años negándose el lujo de sentir, y con unas frases simples, Darien los había dejado desnudos ante ella. Ella resintió su intento de psicoanalizarla. La hizo enfadar que él se atreviera a ser tan audaz con sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Con los labios encorvados en una sonrisa débil, comprensiva, él dijo:

–Vamos, enfádate conmigo, muchacha, por dar voz a las cosas que intentas no sentir. Enfádate conmigo por decir en alto lo que apenas te permites pensar, que una parte de ti sabe que tu madre está enferma y no puedes darte permiso para vivir mientras ella está muriendo. Enfádate conmigo por decir lo que te desgarra por dentro, y que sientes que debes sufrir, porque ¿cómo puedes hacer otra cosa cuando tu propia madre está muriendo? Enfádate conmigo por exigir que vivas ahora. Vive conmigo. Totalmente.

Sus manos se hincaron entre los pliegues de la manta. Ella no podía negar nada de lo que él había dicho. Sentía que debía sufrir, porque su madre estaba sufriendo. Sentía que cada sonrisa pequeña que ella se permitía era de algún modo una traición a Ikuko. ¿Cómo se atrevía Serena a sonreír cuándo su madre estaba muriendo? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo podría estar contento incluso por un momento? Aún más, cuando había sonreído de vez en cuando, e incluso reído, se había odiado por ello. Él tenía razón en que eso era lo que la retenía. Una creencia pequeña e insidiosa de que ella no tenía ningún derecho a estar contenta.

–¿Continuarás castigándote por los pecados que no cometiste? ¿Cuánto debes sufrir antes de que sientas que has pagado por completo? ¿Sería tu vida bastante?

Sus pestañas bajaron y escudaron sus ojos.

–¿Estaría tan equivocado sucumbir arrebatadamente al amor que yo te ofrezco? Tomar cada trazo de vida, imbuirlo en tu cuerpo, gustarlo con una venganza.

–Maldito seas –susurró ella.

–¿Por decir lo que tú piensas? Muchacha, soy el único a quien puedes decir algo. Te lo aseguro, yo entenderé. No me preocupa cuán innobles piensas que son tus pensamientos o sentimientos. Sentimientos, emociones, ellos _son_, sin que esté bien o mal. No puedes asignarles un valor. _Los sentimientos son_. Tú te obligas a ignorar esos sentimientos etiquetándolos como malos. Y lo que tú necesitas es sentirlos, permitirles arder en ti, y entonces seguir viviendo. No eres responsable de nada de lo que le pasó a tus padres. Pero castigarte por un tener un sentimiento, och, muchacha, eso sí está equivocado. Si sientes un poco de resentimiento, no hay vergüenza en eso. Eres joven y llena de vida, no hay vergüenza en eso, Serena.

Parecía como si ella deseara creerlo desesperadamente.

–No fue tu culpa el choque, ni que tu madre se pusiera enferma, ni que fueras traída hasta aquí, hasta mí. Permíteles salir. Ponte de pie, Serena. Toma lo que quieres de mí. Vive ahora.

–Maldito seas –repitió ella y agitó su cabeza. Los sentimientos largamente negados la inundaban ahora.

Todavía sentada, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Entonces otra voz la sobresaltó, porque se parecía a la de Ikuko, resonando en su cabeza: _Ningún castigo más. Él tiene razón, lo sabes. ¿Piensas que no vi lo que te estabas haciendo a ti misma? Vive, Serena._

Sus manos estaban temblando. ¿Podía? ¿Y sabría cómo? Después de años de negarse a creer que algo bueno podría pasarle, ¿podría salvar los sueños que había tenido de ser una mujer sin miedo al amor?

Su mirada se vertió sobre él. Un Highlander magnífico, medio salvaje, y sin embargo más civilizado que la mayoría de los hombres modernos. Tierno, y lo bastante preocupado para penetrar sus defensas en un esfuerzo valiente de derribarlas. Ella nunca encontraría a un hombre mejor.

Vivir, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Sin una palabra, se levantó, y tuvo la sensación de estar rasgándose en dos personas diferentes. Como si en el acto de levantarse ella se hubiera despojado de su cuerpo del siglo XXI y dejado a la vieja Serena acurrucada en la cama, con sus brazos envolviendo una almohada y negándose a sus propias necesidades vehementemente. Esta nueva Serena estaba de pie, alta y compuesta, esperando su siguiente demanda. Preparada para hacer demandas ella misma.

–Quítate el vestido, Serena.

Su respiración se atascó en el camino a sus pulmones.

–Dije que te quitaras el vestido.

–¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Esto no es para mí. Es para ti. Permíteme amarte, muchacha. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Serena hizo una respiración poco profunda. Él había visto su corazón como realmente era, lleno todavía de emociones complicadas y no tan nobles, y aún así la deseaba. Y quitándose el vestido dejaría caer sus barreras, extendiendo sus brazos para darle la bienvenida. Dando la bienvenida a lo que ellos podrían ser juntos.

Sus dedos se sentían rígidos y torpes cuando se movieron encima de su ropa, pero aumentando la sinceridad consigo misma.

–Te necesito. Estoy aquí para ti. Te adoro.

_Te adoro…_ Sus palabras se demoraron dentro de ella. Y reconoció que lo quería por ser justo así. Desvestirse para ese hombre, ofrecerle su cuerpo, encontrar la aprobación y el deseo que sabía él sentía por ella. Para extender la mano y saborear lo que él ofrecía, volver su cuerpo deseoso hacia él para ser enseñado, iniciado, saboreado.

Para vivir.

Su vestido cayó al suelo.

–¡Detente!.

Él estaba sentado, inmóvil, mirándola fijamente mientras la joven permanecía de pie, pálida a la luz de las velas, con su sostén y bragas color lavanda. Él hizo un sonido ronco en su garganta. Serena nunca había oído a un hombre hacer semejante sonido antes, pero comprendió que quería oírlo hacerlo muchas veces más, mirándola justo de la misma manera.

–Sigue –dijo finalmente él–. Muy despacio, muchacha. Mátame con eso. Sabes que te deseo; usa ese conocimiento. Es uno de tus muchos poderes.

Serena pestañeó, estremecida al comprender que tenía ese poder como mujer. Su _plaid_ se levantaba sobre su pecho, cayendo y subiendo rápidamente, y sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo. Él estaba invitándola a emplear su fuerza femenina, y ella quería hacerlo. En sus fantasías había soñado sólo con eso: estar con un hombre cuya atracción por ella fuera algo de lo que estuviera tan segura, que pudiera incitarlo, revelarse en su feminidad, provocar e invitar las consecuencias.

Despacio empezó a despojarse de su ropa interior y resbaló las cintas de su sostén sobre sus hombros, arrastrándolas juguetona, provocativamente hacia la inclinación de sus pechos. Cuando los ojos de él se iluminaron, ella se deslizó de sus zapatillas suaves y le lanzó una a él. El movimiento hizo oscilar sus senos suavemente. Cuando la zapatilla le pegó ligeramente en el pecho, él tragó y se tensó para levantarse de la cama.

–No. Me gusta esto. Tú me animaste. Permíteme descubrir quién soy.

Darien se hundió de nuevo en la cama, pero parecía listo para lanzarse hacia ella en cualquier momento. Un puñado de encaje tembló hasta el suelo, entonces otro, y Serena estuvo de pie ante él conteniendo la respiración. Se vio a sí misma reflejada en el espejo pulido detrás de él y se movió un poco a la derecha. _Perfecto_, pensó ella: podía verlo ahora totalmente vestido, sus hombros anchos y musculosos, sentado en la cama, y ella desnuda ante él. Se estaba excitando furiosa, eróticamente, su deseo extrañamente elevado por el hecho de que él todavía estaba completamente vestido.

–Vuélvete.

–¿Qué? –ella abrió la boca y casi perdió la calma.

Su risa era un ronroneo bajo.

–Eres perfecta, muchacha. Pero date la vuelta y muéstrame todo tu cuerpo encantador. He estado soñando contigo durante semanas.

Serena tragó, incierta de que pudiera hacerlo. Ella no podría verlo. ¿Qué, si pensaba que su trasero era gordo? _Los hombres nunca piensan que un trasero es gordo_, le había dicho Mina una vez. _Ellos están contentos sólo por verlo._

–Vamos, muchacha. Muéstrame si tu espalda se arquea como pienso que lo hace, suave como marfil, con tu cabello rizándose bajo él. Muéstrame ese hermoso trasero. Muéstrame esas encantadoras piernas largas. Muéstrame cada pulgada de lo que voy a besar y saborear.

Sus palabras eran más que persuasivas; ¿qué mujer podría negarse a semejante promesa? Serena hizo una profunda inspiración y se volvió. Después de unos momentos de silencio insoportable, echó una mirada nerviosamente encima de su hombro, buscando su reflejo en el espejo. Él se había dejado caer de rodillas de la cama y se había agachado detrás de ella y la estaba mirando de arriba abajo, y de arriba abajo de nuevo.

Los ojos azules se alzaron para encontrarse con su mirada. La expresión en su rostro era salvaje, posesiva, y la hizo sentir la mujer más bonita que hubiera llegado a su mundo del siglo XIV.

Él se apoyó sobre sus pies y la arrastró contra él, rudo. El tejido híspido de su _plaid_ se sentía áspero contra su piel sensible y ella se fundió contra su cuerpo. Con una firme presión, él la empujó de su trasero desnudo contra sus caderas, y ella se perdió en la sensación del tejido y la longitud dura de la masculinidad que había debajo. Ella se presionó hacia atrás y sintió la columna de él apretarse en la hendidura de su trasero. Tembló contra ella y la joven jadeó de anticipación.

Sus manos resbalaron a su cintura, sobre sus costillas, y al principio sosteniendo reverentemente sus pechos, y después con excitación inclemente. Sus pezones ya estaban duros y doloridos por el aire frío del cuarto, y cuando sus dedos los acariciaron ella casi gritó. Sus caderas se ondularon hacia atrás, y una llamarada de placer partió desde sus pezones hasta el lugar donde ella lo tomaría en su cuerpo. Él los pellizcó, y ella se sintió aislada del mundo y rodeada nada más que por él bajo y alrededor de ella, y el deseo de hacer con él todo lo que era posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

–Eso es. Empuja contra mí. Muéstrame cómo me deseas.

Él se meció contra ella e imitó el vaivén del amor, y ella sintió humedad entre sus muslos. Sus movimientos la apretaban contra el alivio que ella rogaba para su cuerpo.

Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y besó su nuca, cogiendo el tendón entre sus dientes. Se sentía… dominante. Su otra mano buscó sus labios, y él resbaló su dedo entre ellos. Ella lo acarició con su lengua, cerrando sus labios alrededor de él y atrayéndolo a su boca.

Suavemente, él la movió poco a poco hacia el baúl al pie de la cama.

–Siéntate.

Ella se sentó jadeantemente, excitada, porque incluso el baúl se sentía bien contra su trasero dolorido. Duro, eso era lo que ella quería; algo duro, y sólido, y… a él.

Él estaba de pie ante ella, las piernas extendidas, los ojos oscuros. Él acarició sus pezones con sus palmas, sus callos deliciosamente abrasivos contra sus cimas sensibles. Ella los miró apretarse, fascinada por las respuestas de su cuerpo a él. Con su rodilla él tocó sus piernas ligeramente para apartarlas, aparentemente transfigurado por el pequeño lunar oscuro dentro de su muslo izquierdo. Él mojó sus labios, y ella supo que la besaría muchas veces allí.

Sosteniendo su mirada, él se desnudó para ella, con indolencia insoportable, nunca apartando la vista. Ninguna moderna mujer que hiciera _strip-tease_ podría competir con la actuación que él le dio. Tenía un efecto gracioso en sus emociones, porque aunque ella estaba desnuda, aunque él pudiera tomarla rápidamente, estaba haciendo cuanto había prometido: todo para ella. Él estaba progresando despacio, alimentando cada fantasía. Todavía estaba intentando cortejarla, a pesar del hecho de que él claramente ya la había ganado.

Cuando él quedó desnudo ante ella, cerró sus ojos, agobiada. Ella forzó una respiración profunda y los abrió, sólo para descubrirlo palpitando ante ella, de nuevo. _Es hermoso_, pensó. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera ser tan hermoso. Las protuberancias duras en su abdomen se convertían en músculos delgados que se ondulaban en sus muslos y creaban una V de curvaturas tensas que llamaban la atención sobre la rotunda masculinidad que duramente se erguía entre sus piernas. Solamente verlo le hizo sentir el estómago tenso y vacío. Era grueso y largo y se levantaba ansiosamente. Aceitunado y rosa, terso y de apariencia aterciopelada, encapotado, con una fuerte vena recorriendo su longitud. Fuera o no cálido, se sentiría caliente y sedoso bajo su mano.

Apoyándose más cerca para verlo mejor, se sobresaltó cuando latió de nuevo y acarició su mejilla. Riéndose, ella lo miró, y perdió su respiración.

Él la miraba fijamente, transfigurado, su expresión tan posesiva que ella abrió la boca. Nunca sería la misma después de esa noche. _Sé intrépida_, se dijo_. Sé valiente y lasciva y todo lo que siempre has fantaseado ser. Toma la vida, Serena._

Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de él, y, como lo había sospechado, sus dedos no pudieron cerrarse. Un escalofrío pasó a través de ella, imaginando su cuerpo rendirse para tomar todo lo que pudiera de él. Él latió dentro de su encierro. Una sonrisa encorvó los labios de Serena: ella podía hacerle eso, hacerlo dar tirones hambrientamente en respuesta a su tacto. Presionó y resbaló su mano de arriba abajo.

Esa parte de él era una contradicción: tan duro, y sin embargo con la piel muy suave y sensible, tan fuerte, y aún así tan delicada ante una mujer, tan fácilmente manejado por un hombre como una arma, y tan fácilmente usado como una arma contra él. Serena lamió sus labios y se preguntó cómo sabría. ¿Salado? ¿Dulce? ¿Dónde pondría ella crema batida? Dejó caer su cabeza y acarició con sus labios la punta de su pene. Simplemente una vez, una succión firme de sus labios, un golpecito rápido de su lengua, sólo lo bastante para saborearlo y aplacar su curiosidad.

Un poco salado, y con intenso olor de hombre, pensó, ponderando el sabor en su lengua, su mano momentáneamente quieta. El olor picante que entorpecía su cerebro era más evidente allí, cerca del centro de su masculinidad. Hizo cosas alarmantes en ella: al mismo tiempo la relajó y la estimuló. Ella le echó una mirada, preguntándose por qué él estaba tan inmóvil, y se sobresaltó con la mirada aturdida, salvaje en su rostro.

Él la levantó en sus brazos, la apoyó de espaldas en la cama, y se estiró encima de ella.

–Muchacha, voy a amarte hasta que no puedas salir de mi cama –susurró él antes de besarla.

Ella respondió ansiosa, furiosamente, amoldando su boca a la suya.

–Lentamente primero. –Él retiró atrás ligeramente. Con serenidad insoportable él acarició sus labios contra ella, una vez, dos veces, una docena de veces. Ella abrió sus labios contra su fricción gentil, demostrando su deseo de más. Él se rió suavemente y ejecutó con la punta de su lengua un círculo juguetón encima de sus labios. La provocó hasta que ella se movió frenéticamente, intentando encontrar su lengua con la suya.

–Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza, muchacha, y si tienes problemas para mantenerlas allí, estaré feliz de usar tejidos para afianzarlas –murmuró él.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres atarme? –exclamó ella, ligeramente asustada. Sintió los labios masculinos encorvarse en una sonrisa contra los suyos; él estaba divertido por su reacción.

–No sería adverso a la idea. –Su risa era ronca, oscuramente erótica–. Pero por ahora, deseo simplemente que no pongas tus manos en mi cuerpo. No necesitas dar nada, hacer nada; te lo aseguro, tendré mi placer dándotelo a ti.

_Quédate quieta y permíteme complacerte_, estaba diciendo él. _¿Me he muerto y he ido al cielo?_ se preguntó Serena. _¿Y él prefiere hacer esto?_ Sus amantes de fantasía siempre habían sido ilusiones dominantes y exigentes que se agotaban en la cama obteniendo su placer de una mujer. Obedientemente, ella levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza. El movimiento alzó sus pechos, y él apresó uno bruscamente con su boca.

Entonces ella se estaba quemando, sus pezones envueltos en fuego. Él pellizcó y chupó, lamió y succionó hasta que sus senos se sintieron hinchados y calientes. Él los levantó juntos y arrastró su lengua en la hendidura suave, entonces los separó y besó cada pezón. Pellizcó su estómago y besó sus caderas, en la parte tan sensible donde su pierna se encontraba con la parte superior de su cuerpo, a sólo pulgadas del vello suave entre sus muslos. La piel era allí más delgada, más delicada. Él presionó besos calientes en el lunar diminuto dentro de su muslo, arrastró su lengua aterciopelada encima de él, y ella se arqueó contra él y lo guió instintivamente más cerca de su centro.

Su lengua dio un golpecito para saborearla y las manos de la muchacha volaron abajo para acunar su cabeza entre sus piernas cuando se arqueó contra él. La saboreó con caricias largas contra el sensible nudo, alternadamente rápido, entonces perezosamente, entonces rápido de nuevo.

–¡Oh, Dios!

Ella abrazó el placer. Voló, se movió en espiral, se estremeció, y cuando cayó, él estaba para capturarla allí, con la promesa en sus ojos.

Él resbaló un dedo dentro de ella, que se contrajo desvalidamente a su alrededor. Serena comprendió que había una sensación completamente diferente que todavía no había experimentado. Había oído que los orgasmos podían ser muy diferentes cuando un hombre estaba dentro de una mujer, en oposición al orgasmo causado por sensaciones externas. Ella podía sentir la promesa de la llenura que ofrecería.

–Apretada. Demasiado apretada, muchacha. Necesitas relajarte más, y sólo conozco una manera de lograrlo.

Sus labios quemaron contra su piel cuando besó su lunar, lo lamió, y entonces acarició con sus besos aterciopelados sus tobillos, los dedos de los pies, y de nuevo subir con lentitud deliciosa. Y cuando volvió al punto de partida, bajó su cabeza y se aseguró de que ella estaba completamente relajada enviándola de nuevo al borde del abismo.

Dos dedos.

¡La llenaba!

Tres.

–Relájate, muchacha. No deseo herirte demasiado. Yo soy muy...

–Lo sé –jadeó ella–. Cómo eres. Te vi. –Ella estaba intimidada y un poco asustada.

Sus manos eran mágicas, su cuerpo más abierto, sólo para contraerse rápidamente cuando él quitó sus dedos. El dolor, oh, el dolor insufrible.

–Por favor –gimió ella.

Él se levantó y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Pero no entró, no; tomó sus labios con los suyos y la besó: luz y provocación, la besó profundamente; la besó tan duro que sus dientes golpearon contra los suyos, y ella que siempre había pensado que podría parecer torpe, no lo era, haciéndose casi salvaje bajo él. Arqueó la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se apretó contra esa parte masculina y caliente de él, y él se presionó a su vez contra ella, duro.

–En mí –sollozó ella.

Él se rió contra sus labios.

–Muchacha impaciente.

–Sí, lo soy. En mí.

–Sí, sí, señora –susurró él.

Él la obedeció lentamente. La primera pulgada fue la sensación más rara y ella dudó que pudiera tomarlo. La segunda pulgada prometió dolor. La tercera y la cuarta fueron dolorosas, pero la séptima y octava prometieron el cielo. Serena cerró sus ojos y consagró su completa atención al hombre duro dentro de ella. Nunca había sentido semejante presión, semejante sensación de completitud en su vida. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

Y entonces él se meció despacio dentro de ella.

–Apriétame –susurró él.

–¿Qué?

–Con tus músculos. –Cuando ella lo miró fijamente sin comprender, él le hizo cosquillas de repente, causando su risa. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron y ella entendió.

–¿Apretarte así, quieres decir?

Él estaba aún completamente dentro de ella.

–Apriétame.

Era la sensación más increíble. Ella podía usar sus músculos de mujer para contraerse alrededor de él y soltarlo, y cada vez que se contraía la enviaba peligrosamente cerca del borde. Él estaba inmóvil encima de ella y le permitía sentirlo, acostumbrarse a él, desarrollar una hambre insaciable por el placer de sentirlo enterrado dentro de ella.

–¿Te excita? –preguntó Darien.

–Oh, sí –murmuró ella.

Él se retiró despacio y saboreó cada contracción dulce de sus músculos, entonces la llenó hasta la boca de su útero.

La noche era joven, y durante el curso de ella, él hizo un pequeño progreso en su lista interminable de cosas que quería hacer con ella. La curiosidad insaciable de Serena se extendía hasta el dormitorio, como él había esperado que fuera. Fue una conspiradora más que deseosa a lo largo de la larga noche de cuerpos entrelazados de pasión y corazones satisfechos.

Cuando él se levantó y apoyó sus anchas manos para sostenerse a cada lado de ella, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y perdiendo una parte de sí mismo profundamente dentro de ella, casi se dobló encima de la mujer en agonía. Sus músculos tiraron herméticamente en su abdomen, su corazón golpeando temiblemente, y sintiendo su cabeza fragmentarse. En toda su vida, él nunca se había permitido derramarse dentro de una mujer y se había negado a tener niños. Primero, porque no había estado listo, después, debido a lo que Adam le había hecho.

Pero él había puesto sus miedos a un lado, y esa vez se permitió hacerlo. Y en el momento preciso en que la llenó, Darien sintió que una atadura señalaba luminosamente la vida entre los dos, como si un cauce hubiera estado cortado entre sus almas y de pronto hubiera permitido que un poco de ella se filtrara en él, y un poco de él en ella. Quemó a través de su cuerpo y socavó la parte de su mente que celebraba la magia. Era como un calor blanco deslumbrante que rugía dentro de él y explotó en una llamarada de sublime conciencia.

Era la sensación más increíble que él había experimentado alguna vez.

De repente él podía sentir el placer de Serena, incluso podía darse cuenta de que ella se sentía agradecida por ayudarla a olvidarse de su dolor y hacerla sentir por primera vez esa experiencia increíble.

_Hmm_, él pensó, gustando de esa nueva atadura. Él había excedido sus expectativas para hacer el amor. Su mirada voló a la suya y vio que había sido lo mismo en cuanto a ella. Pero no lo sabía, porque esa era la primera vez para ella y sólo el tiempo de intimidad física, la haría comprender que el conocimiento del otro no era un resultado normal de hacer el amor. Sus ojos parecían enormes y llenos de maravilla.

Él no entendió lo que había producido la creación de su conexión extraña, y se preguntó qué efectos duraderos podría tener en ella. Se preguntó si quizás la poción de inmortalidad lo hubiera cambiado, para que si él derramara su semilla en el cuerpo de una mujer, ellos se unieran. Había mucho que él no entendía sobre sí mismo.

Y entonces no se preguntó nada más, pero la acunó en sus brazos y disfrutó la paz por primera vez en siglos.

Más tarde, Serena apoyaba su mejilla contra el pecho de Darien, uno de sus brazos fuertes encorvado alrededor de su cintura, y preguntándose si Dios había considerado compensarla por haber tomado tanto de ella, para darle a ese hombre increíble. No sabía que hacer el amor la haría más consciente de sus sentimientos. Era como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor dentro de ella: un calor blanco deslumbrante la llenó, y de repente pudo darse cuenta de las emociones de su amante; aun ahora, él estaba preocupado por ella, preguntándose si la habría agradado. Era una conciencia extraña, una sensación de que él estaba cerca y la rodeaba; ella nunca antes se había sentido tan unida a alguien, incluso con su madre, que la había llevado dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella juró disfrutar completamente de todo el placer que podía encontrar con Darien, porque nunca se sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar. Él podría morir aplastado bajo una piedra mientras estuviera construyendo una adición en su castillo; podría dañarse de muchas maneras; ¡podría ser herido en batalla, oh! Era junio, comprendió ella, y la batalla poderosa de Bannockburn estaba sólo a semanas de producirse.

Él no podría ir; eso era todo lo que sabía. No podría permitirle ir a guerrear. De la manera en que su suerte trabajaba, conseguiría unas semanas dichosas con él, y entonces él se mataría en la batalla y ella estaría allí, en el siglo XIV, librada a su suerte. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su mano.

–No moriré, muchacha –susurró él contra su pelo.

–¿Puedes leer también las mentes, además de maldecir cosas? –preguntó ella, sobresaltada.

–No. Pero tú estabas sintiéndolo casi audiblemente. Sé lo que temes. Temes ser abandonada. Cuando tu mano se tensó en la mía conjeturé donde tus miedos habían ido. Que yo podría morirme demasiado joven, como lo hizo tu padre. –Él actuó como si su nueva atadura no fuera nada excepcional. Sería más fácil para ella aceptarla porque, siendo inexperta, no sabría que no era el resultado normal de _hacerlo_.

–Pero podrías morir –dijo ella–. Allí hay una guerra que sigue y...

–Shh. –Él la silenció y rodó de espaldas a su lado, para que pudieran enfrentarse, sus cabezas compartiendo una almohada, su narices tocándose–. Te juro que no moriré. ¿Confías en mí, muchacha?

–Sí. Pero yo no entiendo. ¿Cómo podría jurar cualquiera con certeza que no morirá? Ni siquiera tú puedes controlarlo.

–Confía en mí. No tengas miedo por mí, Serena. Desperdiciarías tu miedo. Simplemente digamos que mis raras habilidades incluyen el conocimiento de cuando moriré, y no será durante un tiempo muy, muy largo.

Ella permaneció callada, y él sintió que un escalofrío la atravesaba.

Supo que ella estaba oyendo más allá de sus palabras, estaba sintiendo su intención tras ellas. Tenían un nuevo conocimiento del otro que transcendía las palabras, como si sus almas se hubieran enlazado. A través de esa atadura, ella se consoló y percibió la verdad en sus palabras, aunque no entendiera el cómo o por qué. Él la sostuvo, disfrutando de su lazo extraño. Se dio cuenta del momento en que ella abandonó sus miedos y se relajó, no solamente porque se mojó los labios y lo miró provocativamente.

Y lo que él sentía desde luego no necesitaba de ninguna palabra.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21

Adam cernió los granos del tiempo y se lanzó a través de ellos a la isla de Morar. Se relajaría allí durante un día o algo así, ponderando los progresos, estudiando los potenciales, y determinando dónde sus gentiles _empujones_ podrían ser requeridos. Las cosas estaban progresando bien, y él no tenía ninguna intención de perder eso habiendo llegado tan lejos. Había experimentado un poco de preocupación durante el tiempo que ella había permanecido en sus cámaras y había sufrido, pero la muchacha había demostrado ser tan fuerte como había sospechado y había surgido lista para el amor.

Y cuán encantadora había estado en su baño, reflexionó con una sonrisa.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la playa, sintió su ropa desvanecerse, y entonces empezó a pasear lánguidamente y enterrar sus dedos profundamente en la arena húmeda, de cálida seda. Una vez, él había caminado en una playa de California, desnudo en la plena gloria de su verdadera forma. Miles de californianos habían estado enfermos de fiebres altas que habían hecho erupción en despliegues públicos de erotismo.

Adoraba ser Adam.

El sol se desplegó en su pecho musculoso, una brisa tropical lamió su pelo oscuro. Él era un dios pagano y saboreaba su mundo: no había ningún lugar mejor donde estar.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

En la bahía, navegaba una nave. Adam sonrió abiertamente y saludó. Los lastimosos ocupantes de la nave no podían ver la isla más de lo que podían volar a las estrellas. La isla exótica simplemente no existía, en el sentido usual de la palabra. Pero las islas de las hada estaban en el mundo mortal, sin pertenecer a él. De vez en cuando, nacía un mortal que podía ver ambos mundos, pero esas criaturas eran raras, y normalmente eran robados rápidamente después de su nacimiento por el _Tuatha de Danaan_, para minimizar el riesgo. Desde que Manannan había dado a su gente la bebida de la inmortalidad y el Pacto había sido negociado, el _Tuatha de Danaan_ había sido sumamente cauto al pisar en el mundo de los hombres.

Aún así, pensó Adam, había tiempos a los que ni siquiera un semidiós como él podía resistirse. Había algo en el mundo de los hombres que lo fascinaba, le hacía pensar que había sido quizás alguna vez más parecido a ellos de que podía recordar claramente, sus recuerdos oscurecidos por el paso del tiempo.

–¿En qué travesura te has estado complaciendo? –Selene, Reina de las Hadas, ronroneó detrás de él.

Ella se le unió, sus piernas largas, bonitas, que acomodaron sus pasos con los suyos, y lo guió hacia un chaise-longe carmesí que convenientemente apareció ante ellos. Ella se hundió en él y dio golpecitos a los cojines, indicándole que él debía unírsele. Brilló, rociando polvo de oro como era su costumbre. Obligado a obedecer, Adam reluciría después desde lejos con el polvo de oro fino. Él había sospechado hacía mucho tiempo que el polvo contenía un afrodisíaco que penetraba la piel de aquéllos que lo tocaran y los hacía impotentes para negársele.

Cuando ella lo llamó íntimamente cerca, ocultó su asombro. Había pasado una eternidad desde que su reina lo había invitado a compartir su paraíso de almohadas. ¿Qué desearía? Cuando se hundió a su lado, ella amoldó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él exhaló una respiración rápida, el equivalente de un escalofrío humano. Era la Reina del _Tuatha de Danaan_ por una razón: su poder era enorme, su tentación inmensa. Era tan erótica, y muchos la encontraban aterradora; un mero mortal podría perder la vida en sus brazos, agotado por sus apetitos. Incluso entre la clase de Adam, los varones se habían alejado de su habitación tocador.

–Nada de qué preocuparse, mi Reina; he estado pasando tiempo ocioso con Darien. –Incapaz de resistirse, él besó un pezón dorado y arrastró su lengua por la cima.

Selene lo miró, sus inusuales ojos luminosos, su cabeza sostenida en un puño delicado. Pasó el puño de la otra mano en el pelo de él y alzó la cabeza de Adam de su pecho. Sus ojos exóticamente sesgados eran antiguos en su rostro sin edad.

–¿Piensas que no sé de la mujer? –dijo ella–. Lo has hecho de nuevo. ¿Cuán lejos piensas que puedes empujar nuestros límites?

–Yo no la traje a través del tiempo. No fue obra mía. Darien maldijo algo, y, como resultado, la mujer fue llevada a su siglo.

–Ya lo veo. –Ella estiró el cuerpo largo, delgado, lánguidamente y lo acarició con la curva de sus pechos–. Por favor recuérdame, ¿parezco estar olvidando quién le enseñó a Darien Chiba cómo maldecir cosas en primer lugar?

Adam reconoció su culpa en silencio.

–Asegúrame, tonto mío, que no tenías nada que hacer precisamente cuando y donde ese objeto maldito fue encontrado. ¿No lo tocaste un poco quizás para empujarlo en cierta dirección?

–No he tocado el objeto desde que lo coloqué en la batalla donde se perdió.

Ella se rió suavemente.

–Ah, otro _"Adamismo"_ que no confiesa nada mientras arrogantemente parece no ocultar nada. Yo he visto a la joven. Fui a Chiba y la inspeccioné. Yo la encuentro realmente… interesante.

–Déjala en paz –espetó Adam.

–Así que tú tienes un interés en esto, aunque convenientemente le reproches a ese laird escocés –Ella irguió su cabeza y lo consideró fríamente–. No interferirás de nuevo. Sé que has estado visitándola en otra forma. Sammy no volverá a cortejarla. No. –Ella levantó una mano cuando él había empezado a protestar–. Amadan Dubh, te lo ordeno de este modo: tú no dejarás mi lado ni la isla de Morar a menos que yo te conceda permiso.

Adam siseó.

–¡Cómo te atreves!

–Yo me atrevo a todo. Yo soy tu Reina, aunque pareces olvidarlo de vez en cuando. Tú pagas diezmos astutos a mi supremacía con tus labios, pero me desafías una y otra vez. Has ido demasiado lejos. Rompiste uno de nuestros convenios más serios con Darien Chiba, y ahora te atreves a corregirlo. No lo toleraré.

–Tienes celos –dijo Adam cruelmente–. Resientes mis lazos.

–¡Es antinatural! –siseó Selene–. ¡No debes tener ningún lazo! ¡No es nuestra costumbre!

–Fue hecho hace tiempo y no puede deshacerse. No pienso reprimirme. Encontraré una manera para rodear la orden.

Selene arqueó una ceja dorada.

–No lo creo, Amadan, porque estarás a mi lado hasta que te libere. Mi orden es clara. Piénsalo. No hay ninguna debilidad para que te aproveches de ella.

En su mente, Adam clasificó sus palabras. Su orden había sido simple, directa y completa. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando comprendió cuán completamente lo había cazado con la trampa de usar pocas palabras. La mayoría de los que intentaban ordenarle, componían largos cánones escritos, como ese rudo Sidheach Furuhata de Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea, que había escrito un verdadero libro. Pero a veces, menos era verdaderamente más, y ella había escogido bien sus palabras. No podría salir de la isla a menos que y hasta que ella dijera que lo hiciera.

–Pero ellos arruinarán mi creación.

–No me preocupa. Desde este momento, tú eres impotente en sus vidas. Amadan Dubh: yo tomo de ti el don de manejar el tiempo.

–¡Detente!

–Obedéceme y cesa tus protestas pesadas.

–Perra...

–Por eso tomaré de ti tu habilidad de tejer mundos.

Adam se quedó callado, su rostro ceniciento. La Reina podría despojarlo de todo, si lo deseaba.

–¿Has terminado? –preguntó ella sedosamente.

Adam asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en sí mismo ni para hablar.

–Bien. Cuando esté hecho, yo te soltaré. Cuando ellos hayan elegido sus opciones. Ahora ven, tonto encantador: muéstrame cómo todavía sabes agradar a una Reina, y haz tu esfuerzo más fino, porque me has ofendido despreciablemente y yo requeriré de mucha... mmm...

Haruka Bruce estaba furioso. El polvoriento, cansado mensajero que estaba de pie ante él se revolvió miserablemente y esperó el golpe fatal. Miró la espada de Bruce, sabiendo que en el momento en que su rey la sacara de su vaina, él perdería probablemente su valor y dignidad y rogarle o, peor, correr.

–¿Qué estaba pensando mi hermano?

–No lo sé –el mensajero contestó abatidamente–. Estaban perdidos de whisky.

–¿Había estado bebiendo de nuevo con el inglés? –los labios de Haruka se rizaron en una sonrisa de desprecio.

El mensajero asintió con la cabeza, asustado de hablar.

–¿Cómo se atreve él a determinar el tiempo y lugar de mis batallas? –tronó Haruka.

No podía creer lo que el mensajero había contado: su hermano Edward, que estaba a cargo del sitio contra Stirling Castle, que había estado sostenido por los ingleses, había hecho una "apuesta" con el inglés que lo sitiaba. ¡Una apuesta! Un desafío inducido por la bebida, y un botín, más valioso que el propio Stirling, era el premio.

Una admisión de derrota era el premio, una plena retirada de la batalla por la corona. Haruka casi podía sentir su reino resbalar de su agarre tenue. Sus hombres no estaban todavía listos para esa batalla. Él necesitaba más tiempo.

–Puede estar infravalorando a sus hombres –dijo Niall McIllioch–. Sé que a menudo el presente no parece el momento correcto, pero quizás lo es.

Haruka lo disparó una mirada furiosa.

–Exactamente, ¿qué palabras se intercambiaron? –exigió al mensajero ceniciento.

El mensajero hizo una mueca de dolor y echó una mirada alrededor del interior oscuro de la tienda de Bruce, buscando ayuda. Nadie vino en su ayuda. ¡Dos Berserkers de mirada azul observaban cada movimiento desde las sombras, como si eso no fuera bastante para hacer a un hombre derrumbarse en un charco de miedo! Él suspiró, resignado a llegar más allá enfureciendo a su rey.

–Sir Philip de Mowbray, comandante actual de las fuerzas inglesas en Stirling, apostó con su hermano de esta manera: si un ejército inglés de relevo no se acerca dentro de tres millas de Castillo de Stirling el Día de San Juan, él rendirá el castillo a vos y vuestro hermano y abandonando Escocia, nunca volver. Si el ejército de relevo logra llegar a Stirling con éxito, vos dejaréis vuestra lucha por la independencia de Escocia.

–¿Y mi poco inteligente hermano Edward aceptó eso? –rugió Haruka.

–Sí.

Haruka agitó su cabeza.

–¿No comprende él lo que esto significa? ¿No comprende él que el Rey Edward recogerá cada tropa que tenga: ingleses, galeses, irlandeses, franceses, apoyado por cada mercenario él pueda contratar y puede conducirlo en mi tierra en menos de dos semanas?

Nadie respiró en la tienda.

–¿No comprende mi hermano idiota que Inglaterra tiene el triple de nuestros hombres montados, cuadruplicando a nuestros lanceros y arqueros?

–Pero estarán en nuestras colinas y valles –recordó Niall suavemente–. Nosotros conocemos esta tierra. Nosotros sabemos las ventajas para aprovecharse de ella, y no lo olvide, nosotros tenemos a Chiba y sus Templarios. Tenemos las neblinas mansas y los pantanos. Podemos hacer esto, Haruka. Hemos estado luchando durante años por nuestra libertad y no hemos logrado ninguna victoria firme todavía. Es tiempo. No infravalore a los hombres que lo siguen. Tenemos dos semanas para reunir las fuerzas. Crea en nosotros como nosotros hemos creído en usted.

Haruka hizo una respiración profunda, ponderando las palabras de Niall. ¿Había sido él demasiado cauto? ¿Había estado deseoso luchar batallas pequeñas sólo porque no sería una pérdida terrible si fallara? ¿Había refrenado imprudentemente a sus hombres de una guerra mayor porque temía la posibilidad de la derrota? Darien había estado impaciente por guerrear. Sus Berserkers estaban impacientes por guerrear, sí, y su propio hermano impaciente había apostado su futuro. Quizás estaban impacientes porque era el momento.

–Permítanos convocar a Chiba. Esto es por lo que ha estado esperando –dijo Niall firmemente.

–Sí, milord –dijo Lulach, el hermano de Niall–. Si impedimos al ejército de Edward conquistar Stirling, habremos vuelto al punto de partida. Seremos imparables, y si alguna vez el tiempo debía ser ahora, el tiempo _es_ ahora. Plantagenet crece más débil en su propio país; muchos de sus propios señores no lo seguirían a nuestra tierra. Propongo que enfrentemos esta apuesta audazmente, como un regalo del destino.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza finalmente. Al mensajero le dijo:

–Ve al Castillo Chiba a toda prisa. Ordénale a Darien que traiga a sus hombres para alcanzarnos en la Iglesia de St. Ninian por el camino romano. Dile que el tiempo es esencial y que traiga cada arma que posea.

El mensajero expelió una respiración aliviada y huyó de la tienda hacia Inverness.

Serena y Darien se descubrieron el uno al otro con desinhibida alegría y se retiraron completamente en un mundo de su propia fabricación. Darien se rió más de lo que lo había hecho en siglos. Serena habló más y expresó pensamientos y sentimientos que no había sospechado tener ni siquiera inactivos dentro de ella. De esa manera, ellos se redescubrieron a sí mismos, abriendo compartimientos cerrados que necesitaban la luz del día.

Los dos vagaron por la propiedad, disfrutando del fresco aire primaveral, utilizando el _bothy_ por un momento privado. Estando allí, Serena confió a Darien lo que había visto a Andrew hacer con Lita.

–¿Lo viste? –Él frunció el ceño posesivamente–. ¿Lo viste completamente en plena… faena?

–Sí –las mejillas de Serena se calentaron.

–No quiero ese pensamiento. No verás a otro hombre desnudo el resto de tu vida.

Serena se rió. Él parecía tan completamente medieval.

–No parecía tan bueno como tú.

–No me importa. Me hace enfadar con Andrew simplemente por ser un hombre.

Entonces él borró de su memoria al joven y viril Furuhata contra la pared del _bothy_.

Dos veces.

Pasaron largas noches en la cama de él, en la cama de ella, en los escalones tarde una noche cuando el gran hall estaba solitario. Ella le habló sobre su vida, y despacio, lentamente, él empezó a contarle la suya. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba reteniendo algo. Debido a su conexión singular, ella podía sentir una oscuridad en él, que crecía fuertemente sin explicación. A veces, cuando él miraba a los niños que jugaban en el patio, parecía demasiado callado, y ella podía sentir una mezcla peculiar de angustia y enojo que simplemente no entendía.

El personal del castillo estaba encantado con la risa de recién encontrada del laird, y Andrew y Nicholas lo comentaron cuando cenaron juntos. Ya no había privadas cenas de seducción, salvo las que Darien reservaba para después, en la privacidad de sus cámaras. No se sirvieron más comidas en el comedor formal, pero sí en el gran hall, con un surtido de caballeros y ocasionales Templarios.

Serena estaba despacio pero irresistiblemente atraída al siglo XIV. Aprendió a amar los vestidos fluidos y tartanes e incluso se sentaba con algunas de las mujeres, mirándolas teñir las fibras y formar el tejido de Chiba.

Amaba la costumbre de que las personas se sentaran frente al hogar y hablaran por las tardes, en lugar de retirarse a sus solitarios mundos electrónicos de televisión, teléfonos y juegos de computadora. Poseían historias orales ricamente detalladas y estaban ansiosos de compartirlas. Andrew y Nicholas conocían siglos de historia pasadas de su clan e hilaron grandes cuentos sobre los muchos héroes Furuhata. Serena escuchó y ordenó a través de su propia genealogía, buscando un Tsukino para hablar de él, pero ¿qué decir si el tío de uno era abogado? ¿Podría cortar él madera y podría llevar agua?

Felizmente los días y las noches se desplegaron, y Serena comprendió ahora por qué su madre había perdido la voluntad de vivir cuando Kenji había muerto. Si su madre hubiera sentido una décima parte de lo que Serena sentía por Darien, habría sido devastador para Ikuko perder a su marido. Y su madre había perdido tanto en un día: a su amor, su habilidad de caminar, su estilo de vida entero. Serena sintió un nuevo respeto por la fuerza de su madre y sólo entendía ahora la magnitud de su pérdida y el dolor que debía haberle causado continuar viviendo sin Kenji.

La fuerza de Darien y su amor la rodeaban como una capa protectora. Ella no podría imaginar cómo había vivido antes sin él. El eslabón entre ellos la mantenía constantemente consciente de él, no importaba donde estuviera. Nunca era invasiva, pero se había descubierto sintiendo una necesidad de completa privacidad mientras estaba usando la olla de cámara, y que el lazo podía oscurecerse si ella lo deseaba. Nunca estaría de nuevo sola. A veces, cuando él estaba lejos y montaba con sus hombres, algo lo divertiría y ella se daba cuenta de su risa rica rodando dentro de ella, aunque no tuviera ninguna idea de lo que lo había hecho reír.

En otros momentos, ella sentía su frustración mientras estaba fuera con sus caballeros, y sin saber por qué estaba enfadado incluso, ella se sentía inundada por su masculinidad cruda que rugía por manejar un hacha de batalla y proteger su patria activamente. A través de su atadura, ella experimentó las emociones masculinas y conductas que nunca había entendido antes, y estaba fascinada por el conocimiento de que él estaba sintiendo su más femenino, tierno carácter de mujer.

No fue hasta que ella le preguntó si conocía un cachorro que pudiera adoptar que chocó con el profundo, amargo abismo de oscuridad que habitaba dentro de él.

Estaban sentados en el banco de piedra junto al estanque transparente que se había vuelto su lugar favorito, mirando a algunos niños jugando con una pelota en el patio. Un perrillo pequeño se había zambullido en la refriega y había agarrado la pelota entre sus dientes afilados, y cuando había estallado contra sus bigotes, él había saltado en el aire, ladrando frenéticamente, intentando raspar los restos de la piel fuera de su nariz de una manera muy cómica. Mientras los niños habían reído tontamente, Serena se había reído hasta que las lágrimas chispearon en sus ojos.

–Quiero un cachorro –dijo, cuando su diversión menguó–. Siempre he querido uno, pero nuestro apartamento era demasiado pequeño y...

–No.

Perpleja, su sonrisa se marchitó. Una ola de dolor la envolvió, irradiando de él. La cubrió un sentido profundo de futileza.

–¿Por qué?

Él reflexionó y miró fijamente al perro callejero que ladraba.

–¿Por qué querrías un cachorro? No viven mucho tiempo, sabes.

–Sí, lo hacen. Pueden vivir diez o quince años, dependiendo de la casta.

–Diez o quince años. Entonces mueren.

–Sí –Serena estaba de acuerdo, incapaz de sondear su resistencia. Otra ola de oscuridad y enojo surgía alrededor de ella–. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un cachorro?

–No. Ven. Vamos a caminar. –Él se levantó y extendió su mano. Guiándola lejos de los niños que jugaban, él la llevó al bosquecillo espeso.

–Pero, Darien, no me importa que el cachorro muera. Por lo menos podré amarlo durante el tiempo que esté con él.

Él empujó su espalda contra un árbol y cubrió su boca con la suya, salvajemente.

Su respiración salió en un _"humph"_ suave, cuando él la aplastó entre su cuerpo y el árbol. Serena se sofocó en sus emociones: dolor, desesperación, y hambre teñida por una necesidad salvaje de poseerla completamente, marcarla a hierro con su cuerpo. Y algo más, algo que bailaba tentadoramente fuera de su alcance.

–Mía –él susurró contra sus labios.

–Qué totalmente bárbaro –ella hizo una respiración profunda bajo el asalto de sus labios– medieval, arrogante, señorial cosa para decir.

–Y verdadera. Eres mía. –Él arrastró su lengua por su labio inferior y lo saboreó, succionándolo. Sus dedos excavaron en la carne suave de sus caderas. Él la estrechó contra el árbol y la apretó contra él. Su oscuridad cobró vida en el aire entre ellos y la infiltró y la mojó con su tensión. Él levantó sus faldas, resbaló su mano entre sus muslos y enterró su dedo abruptamente dentro de ella–. Estás húmeda, muchacha –dijo él bruscamente–. Goteando para mí cuando apenas te he besado. Me gusta saberlo. Date la vuelta, prepárate para mí.

Él la dio la vuelta para enfrentar el árbol. Empujó su tartán a un lado y quitó los pliegues de su vestido fuera de su camino, entrampando el tejido entre su cuerpo y la corteza. Ahuecó las manos sobre sus curvas expuestas, extendiéndolas y al mismo tiempo abriéndola para él. Su respiración era áspera, y ella abrió la boca cuando lo sintió fuerte e inflamado entre sus nalgas. Entonces, de repente, él empujó en ella.

Era demasiado grande para entrar de esa manera. Serena intentó empujarlo lejos con sus caderas, pero él empujó de nuevo implacablemente.

Ella agarró el árbol con sus manos, confundida por la intensidad de sus emociones, doblemente desconcertada porque fue atrapada en la vorágine de su furia. La imbuyó con una rabia inidentificable, que no tenía ningún objeto que pudiera discernir y podía traducirse en una necesidad feroz de poseer, para dominar, para incluso tomar que se habría, bajo otras circunstancias, dado de buena gana. El único descargo para el enojo estaba en la posesión.

Su rabia la consumió, y ella se volvió contra él, forzándolo con su cuerpo. Presionó sus palmas contra el pecho de Darien.

–No te entiendo –espetó ella, sus ojos encendidos. Aún así, la intensa oscuridad se expandió dentro de ella y la atrapó, estimulándola a soltarla de algún modo.

Sus ojos eran piscinas oscuras, insondables, y el peligro irradiaba de él. Él empujó su espalda contra el árbol.

Serena golpeó las manos de Darien de sus hombros con un empujón veloz de ambos brazos.

–Oh, no. Me dijiste que podía tener el control también. No pienses que lo he olvidado. Harás lo que yo quiero esta vez.

–¿Y qué quieres tú, Serena? –él preguntó, su voz gravemente suave.

Ella agarró su _plaid_ y lo apartó de su cuerpo. Lo dejó caer sobre la tierra y lo extendió con la punta de su zapatilla.

–Tiéndete –exigió, su oscuridad extraña llenándola.

Él cumplió, con ojos relucientes. Aunque había honrado su demanda, no estaba por ningún medio dominado. Él era peligroso y letal, pero ella no se preocupó ni un poco, porque sus emociones la hicieron sentir también peligrosa.

Se dejó caer encima de él y lo besó con toda su rabia frustrada. Se volvió salvaje, sin preocuparse al llenar el aire de sonidos de pasión. Rodeó su rostro con las manos y lo besó profundamente, invadiendo su boca, mordisqueando sus labios, cabalgando las caderas masculinas para estar a horcajadas sobre él. El movimiento con el que ella lo exigió dentro de su cuerpo no fue tierno. Sus ojos se encontraron y enlazaron, y ella imaginó chispas que volaban del puro calor de él.

Se sentía como una Valkyria, exigiendo satisfacción de su compañero. Las manos de él se deslizaron y cerraron encima de sus pechos, su mirada fija en el lunar dentro de su muslo izquierdo. Ella se meció contra él, levantando y bajando sus caderas una y otra vez, sus palmas apoyadas en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio, mirando el área donde sus cuerpos se unían sobre el grueso miembro. Él se movió hambrientamente y succionó sus pezones cuando sus pechos oscilaron sobre él, sus caderas empujando urgentemente. Cuando él explotó dentro de ella, la satisfacción salvaje la inundó y ella casi se desmayó de la intensidad de las emociones de ambos. Estaba agobiado, y la empujó rápidamente más allá del borde. Ella arqueó su cuello y clamó.

Después, Serena se apoyó sobre su pecho, preguntándose qué había pasado. ¿Lo había tomado ella con su deseo, o la había tomado él con el suyo? Estaba confundida, la mente paralizada, por su atadura extraña. Cuando sus pasiones eran altas y sus cuerpos sudorosos se unían, no podía ver de verdad donde empezaba él y acababa ella, porque ella lo sentía todo. Elevaba su placer al infinito.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –susurró ella.

–Creo que demostramos la verdadera magnitud de nuestra necesidad, muchacha –dijo él suavemente y acarició su pelo–. A veces la necesidad puede ser una cosa violenta.

–¿Pero qué fue toda la oscuridad que estaba recibiendo de ti? –presionó ella.

–¿Cómo... qué se sentía, muchacha? –preguntó Darien cuidadosamente.

–Como si estuvieras furioso con algo o alguien, y casi como si pensaras que yo no estaría aquí mañana.

Él suspiró contra su pelo. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella y ella sintió que su garganta se movía cuando tragó.

–El tiempo es demasiado corto, amor. Eso es todo lo que tú sentías. Que no importa cuánto tiempo yo podría tener contigo, nunca sería bastante.

–Tenemos una vida entera, Darien –ella lo tranquilizó y lo besó–. Tú tienes toda mi vida.

–Lo sé –dijo él tristemente–. Lo sé. Toda la tuya.

–Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Darien.

–Y aún así no es bastante –contestó–. Empiezo a temer que sólo _para siempre_ me satisfará.

–Entonces seré tuya para siempre –dijo ella sencillamente.

–Ten cuidado con lo que prometes, muchacha. –Sus ojos eran oscuros–. Podría obligarte a cumplirlo.

Serena presionó su mejilla contra su pecho, cansada por el arranque de emoción y confundida por sus palabras extrañas. Se dio cuenta de alguna amenaza oscura allí que no estaba segura siquiera de desear entender.

–Dime todo sobre tu vida, chica– exigió él después, cuando descansaban en su cama. Él cambió de posición dentro de ella y se meció.

–¿Todo? –Su respiración era rápida y poco profunda. Dios, pero él sabía cómo tocarla; nunca había entendido lo que significaba ser tocada de verdad, hasta que ese Highlander había puesto sus manos en su cuerpo.

–Todo. ¿Conocías el placer de una mujer antes de que yo te hiciera mía?

–¿Quieres decir si he tenido alguna vez un orgasmo? Así es como lo llamamos en mi tiempo. Un clímax o un orgasmo.

–Sí. ¿Lo has hecho?

Serena se ruborizó.

–Sí –dijo suavemente. Sus dedos se tensaron en sus caderas, y él enterró su rostro entre sus muslos, lamiéndola suavemente.

–¿Cuándo? –gruñó. La vibración era exquisita.

–Eso es bastante personal –protestó ella débilmente y se arqueó contra él.

–Sí, "_eso es bastante personal" _–se mofó él–. ¿Y piensas detener simples palabras cuando te estoy haciendo esto?

–Yo tenía curiosidad. Yo… me toqué una vez o dos.

–¿Y?

–Y encontré la sensación más rara. Entonces compré un libro que lo explicó todo.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué? –dijo ella, sintiéndose avergonzada.

–¿Se siente así? –Él resbaló un dedo dentro de ella.

–Nada se siente como tú –susurró Serena y se arqueó contra su mano.

–¿Te tocabas así?. –Él se retiró atrás para que ella pudiera verlo. La palma de la mano del hombre sobre su monte de Venus, la parte inferior de su mano ejerciendo una fricción mansa; la otra sosteniendo su propio miembro.

Ella perdió su respiración, magnetizada por la vista de su mano sosteniendo su grueso órgano. Celosa de su mano, que estaba donde la suya anhelaba estar, extendió las suyas y golpeó la de él, y Darien rió.

–Mío –dijo ella bruscamente.

–Ah, sí.

Después él empezó de nuevo.

–Dime todo sobre tu vida. Háblame del choque y lo que está mal con tu madre, y lo que extrañas y lo que anhelas.

Él intentó enmascarar sus sentimientos rápidamente, avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando. Debía haber tenido éxito en esconder sus emociones, porque ella confió prontamente y le enseñó muchas nuevas palabras mientras charlaban.

Un pensamiento peligroso se había formado en el fondo de su mente, y él luchaba contra ello intentando vencerlo.

Pero él conocía bien el peligro de las semillas de la tentación una vez plantadas.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

–Nicholas, lo hemos hecho– dijo Andrew sencillamente.

Los dos hermanos estaban apoyándose contra una columna de piedra cerca de la entrada del gran hall, observando la juerga. Darien estaba enseñando a Serena uno de sus bailes de la Highlands menos complicados. Absorta mirando sus pies, cada pocos momentos echaba su cabeza atrás y reía. Era adorable, decidió Andrew.

Los lugareños habían conseguido su fiesta finalmente, gracias a Nicholas, Andrew, y el entusiasta personal del castillo, que lo habían planeado sin esperar permiso. Mientras Darien y Serena habían vivido en su mundo aparte, distraídos e infatuados, los residentes del Castillo Chiba habían finalizado los planes y informado a la pareja simplemente cuando sería la celebración. El laird, floreciendo en el romance con su señora, había contagiado la propiedad con su buen humor.

Andrew concedió que habían hecho un trabajo asombroso; el personal había consagrado un cuidado amoroso en transformar el Castillo Chiba para las festividades. Brillantemente encendido por centenares de _rushlights_, el vestíbulo estaba cálido, la atmósfera más conducente al romance. Los estandartes ondeando con el tartán rojo y negro de Chiba encantaban las paredes. Treinta mesas largas formaban un rectángulo alrededor del cuarto, cada uno lleno de suntuosos manjares. Los músicos estaban detrás de la mesa del laird, a la cabeza del vestíbulo, mientras en el centro del rectángulo, en el suelo aclarado por bailar, las parejas, niños, incluso un perro ocasional complacía la feroz propensión de los escoceses por celebrar. En semejante tierra devastada por la guerra, cualquier causa era razón para festejar como si no hubiera ningún mañana, porque podría realmente no haberlo. Los músicos estaban tocando una melodía viva, afilada, y los bailarines enfrentaron el desafío con alegría. Cuando los pies volaron, el _tempo _aumentó, y ondas de risa se estremecían al mantener el paso con golpes frenéticos.

–Míralos –dijo Nicholas suavemente.

Andrew no tenía que preguntar a quiénes debía mirar; los ojos de Nicholas estaban fijos en Serena y Darien, como muchos otros ojos en el cuarto. El laird y su señora estaban claramente en su propio universo, absortos en ellos mismos.

Andrew había oído una nota extraña en la voz de Nicholas, y lo miró gravemente, viendo a su hermano mayor bajo una nueva luz.

–Están tan enamorados. –Nicholas parecía cansado, y el anhelo palpitaba en su voz.

Andrew frunció el entrecejo, confundido por una nueva e incómoda sensación; como si él fuera el hermano mayor y debiera cuidar de Nicholas. Se le ocurrió que Nicholas tenía treinta años y había consagrado los últimos diez años de su vida a la independencia de Escocia. Eso no dejaba mucho tiempo para que un guerrero disciplinado disfrutara los consuelos de la familia y una vida hogareña. ¿Cómo no había visto que Nicholas, en medio de todos los guerreros y las batallas y el espléndido aspecto que tenía, estaba solo?

–¿No había una muchacha en Edimburgo a la que visitaste la última vez que estuvimos allí? –preguntó Andrew.

Nicholas lo miró ceñudo.

–No intentes arreglar un encuentro para mí, hermano pequeño. Yo estoy bien.

Andrew alzó una ceja. ¿Qué tan a menudo Nicholas le había asegurado que estaba bien, y Andrew había seguido su camino alegremente y lo había dejado solo? Desconcertado por su nueva visión, él archivó inquietamente el asunto para consideración futura. Su hermano necesitaba una mujer, pero no de la manera que Andrew necesitaba una mujer; Nicholas necesitaba una esposa.

–¿Piensas que tendrán niños? –Andrew cambió de tema y notó que Nicholas se relajaba visiblemente cuando lo hizo.

–¡Bah! Si ellos ya no han concebido uno. He oído que han utilizado más de una vez uno de tus sitios favoritos para _hacerlo_.

–¿Mi _bothy_? –exclamó Andrew indignado–. Un hombre no puede tener ninguna privacidad.

Ningún hermano habló durante un tiempo, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Los músicos comenzaron una balada lenta, persistente y los bailarines pasaron a los abrazos más íntimos.

De repente Nicholas dijo:

–Och, por Dagda, mira eso, Andrew. ¿Quién es esa muchacha estupenda?. –Él apuntó hacia el vestíbulo–. Demasiado encantadora para mí, eso con toda seguridad.

Andrew observó rápidamente donde Nicholas apuntaba, su cuerpo tenso de anticipación. _Demasiado encantadora para mí_ era la irresistible palmada de un guantelete para Andrew. Él adoraba esas palabras, su innata masculinidad se elevaba agresivamente ante ellas; anhelaba esa inquietud y lo preparaba para algo diferente.

–¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada notable.

Andrew levantó su cuello para asomarse a través de la muchedumbre. Cuando los bailarines se apartaron por un momento, vislumbró débilmente una melena de brillante pelo rojo. Contuvo la respiración.

–La pelirroja. ¿Es la que quisiste decir? Sabes lo que dicen de ellos: fuego en la cabeza, ardor al _hacerlo_.

Nicholas lo picó en el brazo.

–¿Es todo lo que piensas en la vida? Allí está de nuevo. –Los bailarines se separaron de nuevo, y en ese momento la mujer se dirigió ligeramente hacia ellos.

Las cejas de Andrew se alzaron como el calor lanceado a través de su ingle. Ella era exquisita. Masas de pelo rojo, con rayos de rubio y miel, caían encima de sus hombros. Su rostro era delicado: una barbilla afilada, pómulos altos y ojos oscuros. Sus labios eran llenos. Ridículamente llenos. Eróticamente llenos. _Ven a chupármelos de lleno_, él pensó irritado. Ninguna mujer debía tener labios tan lujuriosos y gordos. Su piel era enteramente translúcida, sus labios una rosa perfecta. Y llenos.

Compuesta y elegante, ella exhibía una confianza que él estrellaría pronto con su encanto seductor. _Intocable_ se podría haber marcado con hierro en su frente, más sutil tal vez por la manera en que ella se conducía. Pero él era lo bastante hombre para semejante reto; penetraría su reserva, entrando donde sospechaba que pocos hombres habían llegado alguna vez, y sólo se sentiría satisfecho cuando ella se volviera un animal lascivo en su cama. Su mirada recorrió la longitud de ella. Vestida en un traje blanco simple bajo un delantal verde, su cuerpo en él era el único adorno que necesitaba.

–¿Bien?– exigió Nicholas–. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿No necesitas _hacerlo_ para conquistarla?

–Och, y sí– dijo Andrew, y se fundió en la muchedumbre.

Nicholas agitó la cabeza, y si su sonrisa era un poco melancólica, había aprendido a no sentirlo.

Andrew apareció detrás de ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando su mirada se deslizó admirativamente encima de su melena sensual. Suave, de seda, y de una docena de colores de fuego, anheló envolver sus puños en él. Albergaba una pasión especial por las pelirrojas. Deseó echarle la cabeza atrás y tomar su garganta con sus labios. Él se dolió por extender su pelo en su almohada. Por ella, él la reclamaría en una cama. Su cuerpo fino requeriría colchones suaves bajo ella, controlar su intensidad.

–¿Bailamos? –murmuró él en su oreja.

Ella se volvió tan rápidamente que lo sobresaltó, y él trastabilló al dar un paso atrás. Sus labios estaban aun más deliciosos de cerca, y cuando ella los humedeció con su lengua, él casi gimió en alto.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sus labios se abrieron en una risa brillante.

–Oh. Eres tú.

–¿Perdón?. –Él fue tomado por sorpresa–. ¿Nos conocemos, muchacha?. –Él estaba bastante seguro de que no era así; nunca podría haberse olvidado de esa mujer. La manera incitante en que sus labios se fruncían ahora se habría abrasado en su memoria.

–La respuesta es no. No te conozco. Pero todas las demás mujeres en este cuarto sí. Andrew Furuhata, ¿no es cierto? –dijo ella secamente.

Andrew estudió su rostro. Aunque ella quizás no era mayor de veinte años, tenía una expresión regia más allá de su edad.

–Tengo alguna reputación con las muchachas –concedió él, menospreciando sus proezas, confiando en su inminente desmayo de doncella.

La mirada que ella le dio estaba lejos de ser admirada.

Él recibió un doble golpe cuando comprendió que su mirada era francamente despectiva.

–No es algo que yo requiera en un hombre –dijo ella fríamente–. Gracias por tu oferta, pero bailaré antes con las prisas de la última semana. Estarían menos usados. ¿Quién quiere lo que todos los demás ya han tenido?.

Las palabras se entregaron en un tono fresco, modulado, formado por un acento impar que él no podía identificar. Habiendo realmente terminado con él, le presentó la espalda y reasumió la charla con su compañero.

Andrew estaba inmovilizado por el shock.

_¿Quién quiere lo que todos los demás ya han tenido?_ Ella lo hizo parecer como si estuviera más que agotado por el uso. ¡En verdad! Él tenía ciertamente mucho más para dar, y ella lo aprendería pronto. Su mano se cerró en los huesos finos de su hombro, y la volvió hacia él.

–Eso significa que tengo más experiencia con el placer que tú. Y tu placer es lo que yo quiero –prometió Andrew.

Él esperó verla derretirse. Las mujeres que había seducido en el pasado se habían estremecido ante sus promesas posesivas. Había aprendido a ofrecerlas con una nota ronca en su voz, aprendido qué decir para afectar con precisión a una muchacha.

–Significa –ella corrigió con una sonrisa burlona–, que tú eres un Lotario. Significa que no puedes mantener tu tartán sobre tus rodillas. Significa que yo no soy diferente a nadie más, y que tú no tienes especial consideración por un amoroso acto de intimidad. No me intriga. No me gustan los sobrantes.

Esa mujer exasperante le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Él miró el arco suave de su trasero, las caderas encantadoras, las largas piernas inquietas siguiendo la música bajo el vestido blanco. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que su compañero dijo.

Desconcertado, él estudió a su acompañante. Un pie más alto que ella, el hombre era delgado y muy musculoso. Evidentemente compartían una relación íntima, apoyando sus cabezas cerca uno del otro y riendo. Las manos de Andrew se convirtieron en puños a sus lados.

¿Qué podría decir un hombre ahora? _¿Sí, pero ahora que te he visto, no deseo a nadie más? ¿Todas eran simplemente práctica y me preparaban para ti?_ Él dudó de que eso fuera eficaz con esa mujer. Sólo se reiría de él de nuevo.

Hirviendo, él tocó a su compañero en el hombro.

–Perdóname, ¿pero eres su amante?

–¿¡Quién infiernos eres tú!

La pelirroja puso una mano consoladora en el brazo de su compañero e ignoró la mirada de furia que Andrew dirigió a sus dedos.

–Este es Andrew Furuhata, Tally.

–Ah. –Su compañero sonrió afectadamente–. Y como cualquier sinvergüenza confrontado con el desafío insuperable de tu belleza, debe conquistarte, ¿eh, Beth?

Ellos compartieron una mirada íntima.

–Estoy tan asustada...

–¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?– exigió Andrew. Nunca se habían mofado así de él, nunca se había sentido tan… tan… insignificante. Sin importancia.

–Somos amigos de Renaud de Vichiers, uno de tus Templarios –contestó ella sencillamente–. Estábamos camino a Edimburgo cuando oímos que Renaud estaba en el Castillo Chiba. Yo soy Elizabeth… MacBreide. –Ella gesticuló con una mano elegante, delgada–. Y éste es mi hermano, Tally.

–¿MacBreide de Shallotan?

–Cerca de allí –contestó evasivamente Tally.

–Su hermano –Andrew observó en voz alta, con el significado de su relación empezando a revelarse. Él no era su amante. No tendría que matarlo.

–Y protector –Tally agregó secamente–. No pienses intentar seducir a mi hermana, Andrew Furuhata. Nosotros oímos hablar brevemente de sus hazañas después de llegar, y Beth dijo que ella te vio jugar con una de las sirvientas.

Andrew se encogió interiormente. Era cierto que él lo había _hecho_ privadamente temprano esa mañana. Entonces, ¿ella lo había notado y cuánto tiempo habría mirado?

–Cazándola sobre en la muralla, después hacia el parapeto –agregó Elizabeth, sin el rubor más ligero–. Las sirvientas aquí no pueden decir bastante sobre ti. En lugares lejanos como las tabernas de Inverness hemos oído hablar del hermano Furuhata salvaje e irreverente. Ellos dicen que no hay una sola sirvienta que no hayas tumbado.

Palabras que le habrían hecho presumir con placer masculino en cualquier otra lengua le hicieron hacer una mueca de dolor al venir de ella, de sus labios absurdamente llenos. Era demasiado obvio lo que ella pensaba de él. No había nada que pudiera decir en su propia defensa; ella no quería un amante casual simplemente, y él nunca ocultaba el hecho de que lo disfrutaba. Había muchos cuartos en los que había entrado en su vida, en donde había tenido una docena de mujeres diferentes. Nunca antes ese hecho lo había molestado.

_Retirada y reforma en un nuevo ataque_, él se aconsejó, _entonces retomar de nuevo cuando ella menos lo esperara._ Por Dios, ésta era la batalla, y si en la línea delantera no pudiera abrirse brecha, él encontraría una manera para engañar a los guardias periféricos y penetrar su ijar. Que hubiera perdido el primer ataque no significaba que hubiera perdido la guerra.

Él levantó su mano y besó el aire sobre ella.

–Elizabeth, Tally, les doy la bienvenida a Chiba –dijo fríamente antes de marcharse.

Cuando él salió fuera de la muchedumbre, caminó erguido, ocultando la sensación incómoda de andar furtivamente lejos de una resonante derrota. Cuando caminó a través de los bailarines, Andrew murmuró oscuramente para sí mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a criticarlo por ser un buen amante, un hombre entusiasta? Él era considerado con sus mujeres, era paciente y siempre aseguraba su placer. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a empequeñecerlo por su… frecuencia? ¡Sobrantes, de hecho!

Frunciendo el ceño, él se dirigió hacia el patio, la noche gloriosa ahora fracturada por su desdén.

Taiki miró al laird y su señora con frustración creciente. Había estado siguiéndola con impaciencia durante días, y ni una vez la había podido encontrar sola. El laird constantemente estaba a su lado.

Él debía capturarla esa noche, o nunca lo haría a tiempo, antes de encontrarse en el lugar señalado con Yaten Comyn. Había investigado el castillo por completo, menos las cámaras de los laird en que no había ninguna puerta sin llave. Igualmente había subido hasta el tejado, sólo para encontrar una docena de guardias inaccesibles ante los que había pretendido haber buscado el anochecer para meditar más cerca de Dios. No había ningún lugar donde escalar la pared hasta el cuarto del laird, aunque el castillo también estaba cuidadosamente vigilado. Pero ciertamente ella tenía una llave, y una vez la cazara en su trampa, no desperdiciaría el tiempo para investigar sus dormitorios privados antes de salir. Él necesitaba esas armas.

Rechinó los dientes y observó a Darien servirse de nuevo más vino. El hombre había consumido tales cantidades que cualquier otro hombre habría buscado el _garderobe_ mucho antes. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio que Serena susurraba algo en la oreja de Darien. Él notó que ella presionaba su mano brevemente sobre su abdomen.

Ah, aunque él podría sostener bien su bebida, ella no. Taiki se deslizó a través de la muchedumbre, manteniendo una distancia inocua y preparado para correr a toda velocidad a su lado en el momento que ella dejara los brazos protectores del inaccesible laird de Chiba.

Serena estaba deslumbrada por su primera fiesta medieval. Ella nunca se olvidada de la noche en que llegara por primera vez al Castillo Chiba y mirara fijamente la alta estructura, pensando cuán increíble sería pertenecer a sus paredes, ser parte de la risa, de un grupo cálido de miembros de un clan. _Pertenecer._

Y ahora ella lo hacía.

Darien la había presentado orgullosamente a su gente, y aunque ella había notado que tropezó con muchos de sus nombres, no se preocupó demasiado. Ella podría cambiar eso. Lo ayudaría a conseguir reencontrarse con su clan y lo integraría a la alegría de sus vidas.

–¿Por qué sonríes, muchacha?

Serena inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. La felicidad emanaba de él y aumentaba doblemente la suya. Vistiendo por completo la regalía del clan, parecía un salvaje señor de la guerra escocés, pero ella sabía qué tipo de hombre era realmente. Intenso y profundamente emocional. Implacablemente sexual. Tierno. Una aturdidora ola de sentimientos creció y se extendió dentro de ella.

–Así que esto es lo que se siente –susurró. Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos abiertos por el descubrimiento.

–¿Como se siente qué?

–Darien. –Una riqueza de emociones se infundió en su nombre.

Él la miró, interrogante.

–Te amo.

Darien hizo una respiración súbita, profunda. Allí estaba. No había timidez en ella, ningún juego, ningún esfuerzo por esconder la verdad o manipularla para obligarlo a declararlo primero. Audazmente ella daba su corazón. ¿Por qué habría esperado él algo menos?

Él la atrajo a sus brazos y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo los sentimientos menguando y fluyendo entre ellos.

–¿Significa esto que no eres adverso al hecho de que he perdido mi corazón por ti? –lo provocó ella.

–¿Puede ser un hombre adverso al sol que calienta su piel? ¿Una lluvia de primavera que apaga su sed o una noche como esta, cuando cualquier maravilla parece posible? Gracias. –Su sonrisa era devastadora–. Había empezado a temer que nunca pudieras decirme esas palabras.

–¿Y? –ella animó. Él no dijo nada, pero de repente un escalofrío de placer bailó bajo su piel. La penetró completamente y la dejó jadeante–. ¿Qué fue eso?

–He estado practicando intentar decirlo sin palabras. ¿Funcionó?

Ella apagó una respiración tranquilizadora.

–Oh, sí –dijo ella–. Quiero que hagas eso esta noche cuando nosotros estemos… tú sabes.

–Sí, sí, señora –provocó él–. ¿Y qué me dices sobre esto?

Los pezones de Serena se endurecieron como si una ola de oscuro erotismo cayera sobre ella.

–Oh, Dios. Eso es asombroso de verdad.

–Este lazo puede ser maravilloso, ¿no es verdad?

Sonriendo su acuerdo, Serena se levantó en puntas de pie y lo besó. Cuando él se movió para ahondar el beso, ella retrocedió. Él parecía sobresaltado, por lo que ella se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

–He bebido demasiado vino, Darien. Tengo miedo de no llegar a tiempo a una de esas ollas de cámara. –Ella suspiró malhumoradamente–. Hay algunas cosas que realmente extraño de mi siglo.

–¿Una olla de cámara? ¿Por qué no usas el _garderobe_?

–¿Qué cosa?

–El _garderobe_.

–¿Tienes _garderobes_ aquí? –dijo ella rígidamente.

Él la miraba como si ella hubiera perdido el juicio.

–No es que yo desee espiar, muchacha, pero ¿dónde has ido tú?

–Ollas de cámara –murmuró.

–Y lo que has estado haciendo con ellas es… er…

–Descargándolas fuera de la ventana –dijo ella, espinosa como un puerco espín. Tantos problemas para lograr privacidad... Si había un _garderobe_, ¿por qué demonios tenía Sammy que decirle que usara la olla de cámara? Entonces comprendió cuán travieso podía ser el muchacho. Era propio de Sammy ser tan tremendo–. ¿Había un _garderobe_ en Dunnottar también?

–¿Eras tú quién había estado descargándolos fuera de las ventanas? He estado culpando a mis hombres, haciéndoles lavar las piedras de abajo. Había uno sí, en Dunnottar. Tengo _garderobes_ puestos en cada torreón que poseo o visito.

–Nunca me lo dijiste.

–Nunca me preguntaste. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez, yo no estaba en posición de hablar de tales problemas privados. Asumí que habías encontrado nuestro _garderobe_ por tu cuenta.

Serena resopló. Sammy la había engañado de verdad, y su orgullo la había mantenido perfectamente atrapada en su broma.

–¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo yo he...! ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está el maldito _garderobe_?

Él se lo dijo, mordiéndose un labio para impedirse sonreír. Él miró sus caderas oscilando suavemente en su vestido esmeralda cuando subió los escalones. Ella había dicho que lo amaba. Eso era prometedor.

Quizás se acercaba el tiempo para hablar con ella sobre amarlo para siempre.


	24. Chapter 24

capítulo 23

Serena agitó la cabeza cuando salió del _garderobe_. Muy civilizado. Ahora que ella sabía donde estaba, no podía creer que lo había esquivado cuando había investigado el castillo buscando la botella, pero la entrada daba la impresión de ser la puerta de los sirvientes, por lo que ella no lo había tenido en cuenta. El _garderobe_ no era lo que ella había esperado; era más grande que la mayoría de los baños modernos, y muy limpio. Era obvio que el laird de Chiba priorizaba los _garderobes_ ordenados. Hierbas frescas y los pétalos secos en medio del heno amontonado dentro de la cámara, era el papel higiénico medieval.

Ella no sólo resolvió bañar a Sammy la siguiente vez que lo viera, sino mojarlo una vez o dos también por todos esos momentos miserables con la olla de cámara. Saliendo del pequeño cuarto, le sorprendió encontrar a Taiki Kou rezagado en el corredor.

–Milady, ¿está disfrutando las festividades?

–Sí.

Sus pies todavía estaban acompasándose con la música alegre y estaba ansiosa de retornar y perfeccionar sus pasos. Pero ella no había visto a Taiki durante un mes y había extrañado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a un Caballero Templario realmente vivo. Frunció el entrecejo, observando su atavío oscuro.

Darien le había dicho que los Templarios se quedarían en su guarnición y no se unirían a la juerga.

–Pensé que su Orden no estaba de acuerdo en festejos como estos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Algunos de mis hermanos son más rígidos que otros. Algunos de nosotros hemos aceptado que la Orden está destruyéndose, aunque es amargo admitir que has empeñado tu vida en algo que ya no existe.

–Lo siento –dijo Serena, sintiéndose torpe. Ante ella se erguía uno de los legendarios caballeros Templarios y ella no podía pensar en nada que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor–. ¿Se arresta a sus hombres, igual aquí en Escocia? –preguntó Serena. Estaba intensamente intrigada sobre los Templarios, sus poderes legendarios y mitos.

–Depende de quién nos encuentra. Si es un inglés, podría intentar tomarnos por la frontera. Un escocés es menos inclinado a hacerlo. La mayoría de las personas se preocupa poco por los decretos de Francia, Inglaterra, o incluso del Papa. –Él profirió una risa áspera–. Su propio rey fue excomulgado por el Papa por el asesinato de Red Comyn en la iglesia de Dumfries. Su tierra es salvaje. Cuando un país está luchando simplemente por el derecho a sobrevivir, están menos inclinados a ser sensatos. Venga.

Él ofreció su brazo, y ella dobló el suyo a través del de él. En esos momentos, estaba tan compenetrada en su conversación que no prestó atención a donde él estaba llevándola.

Ella escuchó, fascinada, mientras él hablaba de la Orden, de su residencia fuera de París, del compromiso a sus juramentos mientras viviera. Su expresión se hizo amarga cuando recordó cómo la bula papal _Pastoralis praeeminentiae_, emitida el 22 de noviembre de 1307, había ordenado a todos los monarcas de la Cristiandad arrestar a los Templarios y secuestrar sus tierras en nombre del papado. Él habló sobre la persecución, las interrogaciones y la tortura, sin darle demasiados detalles a una mujer, lo que ella agradecía. Había algunos límites para su curiosidad.

Él explicó cómo, en 1310, seiscientos de sus hermanos habían estado de acuerdo en montar una defensa contra la persecución injusta, y el Papa Clemente había estado de acuerdo en posponer el Concilio de Vienna durante un año finalmente mientras ellos se preparaban. Entonces, Philippe _the Fair_, desesperado por aplastar la Orden y llenar sus cofres antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, engañó al Papa, volviendo a abrir la Inquisición episcopal, y logrando que cincuenta y cuatro Templarios fueran quemados en estacas en las afueras de París e imponiendo silencio a las protestas de los Templarios restantes. En 1312, la bula papal _Vox in excelso_ se emitió y suprimió la Orden para siempre.

Había muchas preguntas que ella quiso hacerle, y ésa era una oportunidad rara de explorar la historia desde la perspectiva de un Templario, pero la primera pregunta fue patentemente del siglo XXI, teñida por un momento de romanticismo.

–¿Cuál es el secreto de los Templarios, Taiki? –abundaban tantos rumores: que ellos habían protegido el Santo Grial, que el Grial realmente era la línea de sangre genética de Cristo, que los Templarios habían desarrollado una alquimia personal para la transformación del alma, que esa alquimia pudiera manipular el tiempo y el espacio. Ella realmente no esperaba que él contestara, pero desde que ella había pasado su brazo a través del brazo de un Templario, no había daño preguntando.

La sonrisa de Taiki la hizo estremecer.

–¿Quiere decir aquello que podríamos poseer nosotros, eso que posiblemente haría que un rey y un Papa nos temiera tan grandemente que usarían cada arma que tuvieran para destruirnos? ¿Es usted una mujer religiosa, Serena MacRobertson?

–Un poco –concedió.

–¿Qué podrían querer el Papa y el rey de nosotros?

–¿Oro? –supuso Serena–. ¿Artefactos religiosos?

Su risa envió un escalofrío a su espina.

–Considere esto: ¿qué tal si los Templarios hubieran descubierto algo que destruiría creencias que se hubieran sostenido durante siglos por casi cada país del mundo?

Ahora él realmente había atrapado su curiosidad.

–Debe decírmelo –respiró Serena.

–No dije que lo tuviéramos –musitó Taiki–. Simplemente postulé la posibilidad.

–Entonces, ¿es verdad? –preguntó ella, fascinada–. ¿Posee su Orden tal conocimiento?

Él no contestó. Apartó el rostro para que ella no lo viera torcerse con rabia, por lo que la tomó completamente desprevenida cuando agarró su brazo y lo torció detrás de su espalda, formando un arco entre sus paletillas, obligándola a doblarse sobre sí misma en un esfuerzo por escapar del dolor.

Él la empujó contra la pared y presionó un cuchillo contra su costado.

Serena estaba tan aturdida que no hizo ningún sonido. En un momento ella estaba paseándose con un Templario absolutamente sociable, complaciéndola en su curiosidad incesante, balanceándose al borde de revelaciones estupendas, y al siguiente su vida estaba amenazada. Había pasado demasiado rápidamente para comprenderlo, y, en el susto, había desperdiciado segundos preciosos en los que podría haber luchado para liberarse.

–Déme la llave –gruñó Taiki en su oreja–. Y si hace aunque sea un gemido, la mataré.

–¿La llave de qué?

–Las cámaras de Darien.

–¡No tengo ninguna!

–Pequeña mentirosa. –Enganchando el grueso antebrazo alrededor de su garganta, dio golpecitos a su cuerpo, buscando alguna llave importante–. Entonces está en su cuarto –acusó él.

–¡Él nunca me ha dado una!

Taiki presionó su brazo alrededor de su garganta, cortándole la respiración. Su brazo era una banda tenaz de acero, y Serena sentía que estaba perdiendo el aliento. Su mejilla golpeó contra la pared de piedra, y sintió un peligroso destello de desmayo.

–Podemos jugar tan áspero como le guste, muchacha –murmuró Taiki en su pelo–. ¿Dónde está la llave?

Serena cerró los ojos y trató de alcanzar a Darien.

Darien aplastó su copa de metal en su mano y roció a media docena de lugareños. Echó una mirada alrededor, sus ojos salvajes.

Serena.

_Peligro. Miedo. No puedo respirar._

¿Pero dónde?

Él corrió a los escalones hacia el _garderobe_, sintiendo para ella con su corazón, tranquilizándola porque él estaba llegando.

Dolor.

Maldijo la atadura emocional por la que él podía compartir sus sentimientos, pero no podía obtener palabras o una indirecta de su situación. ¿Dónde habría ido ella? ¿Cómo podría estar en peligro? ¿Quién podría desear lastimarla?

Fue por los corredores como una bestia enloquecida, luchando contra el impulso de bramar por ella, consciente de que sólo alertaría a quienquiera estuviera amenazándola. Corrió al corredor sur, entonces regresó. Cada onza de su intelecto estaba absorbiendo su miedo, esponjándose en él, dejándolo enloquecido. Él se zambulló hacia un vestíbulo, entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

La furia excesiva no serviría. Debía ser lógico. Debía verificar su cuarto y el de ella, entonces otras áreas a donde a ella le gustaba ir. Quizás la capilla. Se volvió rápidamente y corrió de nuevo al vestíbulo. Voló a través del castillo hacia el ala oriental.

Cuando se acercó a sus propias cámaras caminó despacio, alertado por un murmullo suave y un sonido estrangulado. Deteniéndose, se resbaló furtivamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Taiki tenía a Serena presionada contra la pared fuera de sus cámaras, su grueso antebrazo estrangulándola hasta la inconsciencia. Darien intentó hacer respiraciones lentas, silenciosas, aún cuando sus labios rogaron por rugir. Ella estaba quedando flácida en los brazos del Templario, dejando de luchar mientras perdía su preciosa respiración.

Un parpadeo de plata brilló a la luz oscura de los _rushlights_ montados en las paredes. El Templario tenía un cuchillo. Darien no esperó a ver más. Utilizó sus habilidades sobrenaturales para moverse como el viento y detenerse detrás del Templario, que no tenía ninguna advertencia de que Darien contenía la respiración detrás de su corazón.

–La llave, perra estúpida –murmuró Taiki–. No te desmayes sobre mí. –Él la agitó–. ¿Dónde guarda él las reliquias?

La boca de Darien se torció. Así que de eso se trataba. Un pícaro Templario, volviéndose contra su Orden. Taiki no era el único caballero que había perdido la fe. Darien había oído hablar de otros que, creyendo que Dios los había abandonado, se habían hecho mercenarios e infieles.

En un momento de tiempo nebuloso, Darien desarmó al caballero y lo empujó por el corredor, donde golpeó la pared de piedra con un crujido afilado de su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Darien ni siquiera se preocupó porque el ataque hubiera sido injusto. Mientras en el pasado había sentido culpa por usar sus habilidades, sentía una satisfacción austera ahora. Se alzó por encima del caballero caído y levantó su espada para el golpe fatal.

–¡Detente! –gritó Serena.

La mandíbula de Darien se endureció, su rostro contorsionado de furia. Su brazo suspendido al nivel de los ojos, la punta angulosa hacia abajo, preparado para un empujón veloz en el corazón de Taiki. Cuando él terminara el movimiento, sería con tal enojo que probablemente la fuerza estrellaría su espada contra la piedra bajo el caballero caído. Él le dirigió una mirada a Serena, y por su expresión, comprendió horrorizado que ella estaba sintiendo su emoción interior: estéril, frío, y homicida. Caliente. Infernalmente caliente. Él no entendería nunca, incluso si viviera cinco mil años, por qué las mujeres protegían constantemente a los villanos. Era simple en la mente de un hombre: matar al hombre que intentara dañar lo que era suyo. Pero las mujeres lo hacían mucho más complejo. Ellas esperaban que el mal pudiera redimirse. Una esperanza tonta, a su manera de pensar.

–No lo mates, Darien. Él no me dañó. –Ella tocó su garganta con las suaves yemas de los dedos–. Yo estaré bien. Unos cardenales, nada más. Nos encontraste a tiempo.

–Él te tocó –gruñó Darien–. Él planeaba dañarte.

–Pero no tuvo éxito. –Ella apeló a su lógica–: Interrógalo, determina lo que él persigue, entonces destiérralo, pero por favor…

Ella calló y él la miró fija, desvalidamente. Maldita sea, pensó él. Ella estaba inundándolo deliberadamente con la misericordia, el perdón, y el viento fresco de la lógica. Todas esas cosas femeninas dieron volteretas como copos de nieve en su calor masculino.

Enfriándolo.

Aunque renuente a admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Matando a Taiki rápidamente, nunca sabría sus motivos. Él necesitaba descubrir el propósito del Templario, determinar con quien estaba en colusión y si había otros caballeros corruptos en esa tarea. Necesitaba información primero. Entonces lo mataría. Él bajó la espada con un gruñido bajo de rabia insatisfecha.

Serena se arrastró escaleras abajo. Había intentado esperar en la cama el regreso de Darien, pero había sido incapaz de resistirlo ya. Habían pasado horas desde el ataque de Taiki, y aunque Darien había prometido no matar al Templario y jurado enojadamente que lo devolvería a sus propios hermanos, Serena todavía sentía su furia asesina. Su atadura le destrozaba los nervios. Ella no tenía ninguna idea de por qué el caballero la había secuestrado. Quizás no debía haberlo cuestionado. Quizás simplemente estaba perturbado también por hablar de las atrocidades que había soportado.

La fiesta todavía estaba en marcha en el gran hall, los lugareños desconociendo los eventos amargos de la tarde. Darien mantendría el problema en silencio, lo resolvería, y nadie sufriría por él. Ella admiraba sus métodos. Él era un laird que no preocuparía a su clan con problemas que podría resolver solo.

Moviéndose furtivamente, se deslizó desde el corredor al estudio. La puerta estaba entreabierta y ella se asomó cautamente. Él estaba allí, como había sospechado, con Andrew y Nicholas.

Una docena de cejijuntos Templarios permanecía ante él, y por el brillo ligero de la lluvia en sus túnicas, ella dedujo que se había perdido su entrada por minutos no más.

–Está hecho, milord. Nosotros hemos terminado nuestra interrogación –dijo Renaud de Vichiers fatigadamente.

–¿Y? –gruñó Darien.

–Era peor de lo que temíamos. Él era doblemente traidor, al mismo tiempo a sus propios hermanos y a Escocia. Su plan era raptar a su señora y vendérsela al rey inglés a cambio de su peso en oro, más títulos y tierras en Inglaterra. –Renaud agitó su cabeza–. No sé qué decir. Lo siento. Taiki era Comandante de Caballeros en nuestra Orden, y favorablemente considerado. No teníamos idea. Yo le juro que en nuestra Orden actuó completamente solo. –Renaud dirigió su mirada al suelo–. Esperamos su decisión con respecto al resto de nosotros. Entenderemos si decide que debe enviarnos lejos de aquí.

Darien agitó su cabeza.

–No haré al resto de ustedes responsables por sus acciones. Tú me has sido fiel desde hace muchos años.

Los Templarios susurraron con murmullos de gratitud y repeticiones de juramentos de lealtad.

–Ha sido bueno con nosotros, milord –dijo Renaud. Hizo una respiración profunda, y cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo con tal fervor que sus palabras parecían elevarse–. No deseamos arriesgar su buena voluntad de forma alguna. Esperamos tener un futuro en Escocia. ¿Qué podemos hacer para restaurar su fe en nosotros?

–Nunca estuvo perdida –dijo Darien, frotando su mandíbula–. Si Taiki no hubiera estado actuando solo, probablemente habría tenido éxito secuestrándola. Yo no infravaloro los poderes de tu Orden, Renaud. Sé lo que puedes hacer cuando descubres que algunos Templarios provocan un problema. Un complot de hermanos múltiple la habría atraído apaciblemente donde tú desearas que fuera. No usas la violencia. Tú usas… la persuasión poderosa.

Renaud parecía desconcertado.

–No lo había considerado, pero es verdad. Nosotros podríamos haberla atrapado como grupo. Olvido que sabe tanto de nosotros. –Él se arqueó, una postura de disculpa abyecta–. Milord, nosotros nunca dañaríamos a su señora. Nosotros la protegeremos como nuestra propia...

Darien inclinó su cabeza.

–¿Qué hay de Taiki?

–Como muestra de nuestra obediencia, nosotros nos resolvimos en esa materia. Él no lo preocupará más.

Serena se apoyó un poco más cerca de la puerta. ¿Qué le habían hecho ellos? ¿Lo habían desterrado? ¿Lo conducirían por la frontera para que el inglés lo atrapara?

–Explícate –pidió Darien.

–Determinamos su crimen y distribuimos un castigo acorde.

–¿Está muerto? –preguntó Darien fatigadamente.

–Murió recibiendo el precio que había nombrado por su corrupción. Nosotros le cedimos su peso en oro.

Serena hizo un sonido estrangulado que fue enmascarado afortunadamente por el propio Darien. Sus ojos volaron hasta los suyos, pero él no la había notado todavía. Él parecía asustado.

–No tema, nosotros actuamos pródigamente –se apresuró a asegurar Renaud–. Sabemos que necesitaremos el oro para reconstruir nuestra Orden una vez que haya terminado la guerra en Escocia. Lo recuperaremos cuando descuarticemos a Taiki.

Serena tuvo náuseas instintivamente, incapaz para contenerlas. Una docena de ojos volaron a la puerta, donde ella estaba de pie asiendo su estómago.

–Serena –exclamó Darien, medio levantado. Sus ojos eran anchos y apologéticos–. Te pedí que esperaras en tu cuarto.

–Sabes que nunca lo hago –dijo ella irritada–. ¿Por qué esperarías que lo hiciera esta vez?. –Ella miró directamente los ojos de Renaud.– ¿Qué quiere decir que tú... que cediste su peso en oro y lo recuperarás?– Ella supo que no debía preguntar, pero sus sospechas eran tan horribles que no podía detenerse. Si ellos no se lo dijeran, imaginaría simplemente atrocidades. Había comprendido hacía tiempo que era más fácil de tratar con la realidad que imaginar los miedos.

Renaud no respondió, claramente renuente para discutir el asunto con una mujer.

–Dime –repitió ella, a través de los dientes apretados.

Ella echó una mirada a Darien, que estaba mirándola con dolor y comprensión. Apreció que él no intentara escudarla; entendía que ella necesitaba sus propias respuestas a algunas cosas.

Renaud aclaró su garganta inquietamente.

–Fundido. Vertido por su garganta. Se enfriará y quitará sin dificultad.

–¡Serena! –Darien se levantó del escritorio, pero era demasiado tarde.

Ella ya estaba corriendo por el vestíbulo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24

Pasaron varios días antes de que Serena volviera a su carácter normal. Darien se pasó el tiempo ocupándose de la propiedad y esperando pacientemente que ella encontrara el camino a través de sus sentimientos. Él nunca estaba solo, siempre acompañado por la presión de su corazón. Un día, casi habría jurado que había oído claro al lado de su oreja murmurar _obstinados cerdos, primates sanguinarios_, pero la frase no había tenido ningún sentido para él. Cualquier cosa que significara, ella debía haber estado sintiéndolo muy fuertemente para que él lo recogiera. Se preguntó si su atadura continuaría creciendo más fuerte con el tiempo y les permitiría el lujo de una comunicación más profunda.

Él respetó la retirada apacible y aceptó que era una parte necesaria de su ajuste a su estilo de vida. Su tiempo debería parecerle extraño a ella, y las costumbres de los Templarios parecerían extremas probablemente en cualquier siglo. Él lamentó profundamente que hubiera averiguado sobre Taiki, pero si no había aprendido nada más sobre Serena Tsukino, sabría cuán grande era su curiosidad. Ella deseaba no ser escudada de nada; deseaba ser tratada con respeto y obtener todo el conocimiento disponible para que pudiera hacer sus propias opciones desde una posición bien informada.

Él no habría deseado la muerte repugnante de Taiki a ningún hombre, pero los Templarios tenían su propia justicia y la distribuían con la misma disciplina inflexible con la que realizaban todos sus deberes. En su corazón él reconoció que sentía que el hombre estuviera muerto. Taiki casi había matado a su mujer, casi había terminado con esa vida frágil, diminuta, delicada.

Y eso lo aterraba.

La brutalidad de Taiki había elevado la mortalidad de Serena a una obsesión para él. Él lo aborrecía, notando que su mortalidad se había vuelto su enemiga.

¿Estaba volviéndose como Adam? ¿Había sido así que semejante monstruo había sido fabricado? ¿Haciendo excepciones a las reglas una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente él podría justificar tomar algo que quisiera? ¿Dónde estaba la línea que él no debía cruzar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

_Tú podrías hacerla inmortal. Tú sabes que lo quieres. Tú ni siquiera tendrías que decírselo._

Sí, él lo quería. Y lo confundía. Había estado casado dos veces y nunca había considerado intentar hacer a su esposa inmortal.

Pero ninguna otra mujer era Serena.

Además, hasta entonces, había visto lo que Adam le había hecho como una maldición, una corrupción vil del orden natural de las cosas. Pero ahora que había encontrado a Serena, las cosas nunca habían estado tan claras. Puesto que ella había llegado a su vida, él había estado revalorizando sus creencias, sus objeciones y sus prejuicios. Anhelaba entrar como un huracán en su castillo, desenterrar la botella de su compartimiento en la piedra, y forzarlo entre sus labios, pero nunca podría justificar quitarle la oportunidad de elegir. De algún modo, él tenía que tratar de decírselo.

¡Argh! él pensó y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo?

Aunque aceptaba su inmortalidad de mala gana, en quinientos años había mucho sobre sí mismo que todavía despreciaba. ¡Por Dagda, él había nacido en el siglo IX! Había una parte de él que era desesperadamente anticuada. Aunque el pasaje del tiempo lo había sacado del siglo IX, nada podría quitar los sentimientos del noveno siglo de su corazón. Una parte de él era un guerrero simple y un hombre supersticioso que creía que las magias nacían del mal; en consecuencia, él era una abominación que se balanceaba en el borde de la corrupción.

Él sospechaba que ese nacimiento en el siglo IX lo había hecho más que un poco bárbaro, pero eso era preferible a lo que él se podría haber vuelto.

Sin embargo, tenía que alcanzar una decisión, y pronto. Necesitaba decirle lo que él era y ofrecerle a Serena lo mismo, antes de que su mortalidad lo destrozara completamente.

Impotente, había empezado a obsesionarse sobre su ambiente. Ella parecía increíblemente vulnerable de repente. Él había empezado a apagar _rushlights_ compulsivamente, asustado de que pudieran chispear y coger los tapices y ella morir por algo tan insensato como un fuego en el castillo. Había empezado a estudiar a cada hombre que encontraba y buscar indicios de cualquier posible amenaza a su existencia. El esfuerzo de Taiki por raptarla había realizado una escalada a sus miedos. Ella era delicada, y un resbalón de un cuchillo podría robarla para siempre de él. Una vez, él había pensado que _para siempre_ eran palabras amargas, pero ahora, habiéndola amado, si él la perdiera, _para siempre_ sería un frío, yermo infierno.

Quizás, a través de su atadura especial, ella entendería y aceptaría. Quizás el pensamiento de vivir para siempre la atraería. Él nunca sabría hasta que lo intentara. Lo peor que podría pasar era que ella se horrorizara, que lo rechazara e intentara escapar. Si eso ocurriera, temía él, podría volverse de verdad a su carácter del noveno siglo, y encerrarla con llave hasta que estuviera de acuerdo en beber de la botella. O peor, hacerle a ella lo que Adam le había hecho a él.

Serena se acurrucó en una silla ante el fuego cuando él entró en el estudio. Le sonrió calurosamente. Ellos compartieron un saludo sin palabras con los ojos, entonces Serena señaló la silla a su lado. Él se acercó y descansó una porción de su peso en el brazo de la silla, y se dobló para besarla completamente. Dios, él no podía soportar el pensamiento de perderla jamás.

Cuando él se obligó finalmente a romper el beso, porque era eso, o _hacerlo_ allí en la silla con la puerta del estudio abierta, ella lo miró con curiosidad y dijo:

–Estás frustrado hoy. Como muchas veces. ¿Qué te preocupa, Darien?

Él suspiró. A veces su atadura era una cosa molesta; no había mucho que pudiera esconder de ella, y el esfuerzo de detener sus emociones estaba agotándolo.

–Tú estabas tocada por el _ennui_, melancólica –replicó él, todavía sin estar listo para enzarzarse en esa conversación difícil. Mejor saborear unos momentos de paz e intimidad–. Pero pareces estar a menudo de esa manera cuando no estás en mi cama –la provocó.

En la cama precisamente era donde la quería ahora. Quizás calmada por la satisfacción sensual, ella sería más receptiva. Una táctica mercenaria, pero desplegada con amor. Él acarició su pelo y saboreó la percepción de seda entre sus dedos.

Serena se rió, un bajo, invitante sonido.

–Darien, yo necesito algo que hacer conmigo misma. Yo necesito sentirme… involucrada.

Él había estado pensando la misma cosa, cuando su frustración realmente había llegado hasta él algunas veces, desde que su atadura había florecido en su existencia. Él sabía que en su siglo Serena había trabajado constantemente, y era una mujer que necesitaba sentir que había logrado algo que valiera la pena al final del día.

–Haré que Andrew te traiga la lista de las disputas pendientes de ser oído en la corte del feudo en Ballyhock. ¿Te gustaría eso? Nicholas ha estado oyendo los casos durante los últimos años y le agradaría alejarse del compromiso.

–¿Realmente?

Serena estaba encantada. Ella adoraría sumergirse en las vidas de los lugareños, quizás hacer amigas entre las mujeres jóvenes. Algún día, ella tendría niños con Darien, y necesitaría tener una amiga. Ella quería que sus niños tuvieran compañeros de juegos. No entendía por qué Darien se había mantenido tan distante de su gente en el pasado, pero ella planeaba acercarlo de nuevo. Oyendo los casos y mezclarse con los miembros del clan sería la manera perfecta de poner sus planes en movimiento.

–Ciertamente. Ellos estarán muy complacidos.

–¿Estás seguro de que admitirán que una simple muchacha decida sus disputas? –preguntó ella angustiada.

–Tú no eres una simple muchacha. Y te adoraron cuando te encontraron en la fiesta. Además, yo soy Brude, Serena.

–Debo haber salteado esa parte de la historia en la escuela. ¿Quién era Brude?

–Ah, simplemente los guerreros más valientes que han existido –dijo él y arqueó una ceja arrogante–. Somos los Pictos originales; muchos de nuestros reyes se llamaron Brude, hasta que nosotros lo asumimos como nuestro nombre. Es Chiba simplemente otra forma–. _¿Es ahora el momento para decirle más de mi historia? ¿Que mi medio hermano Drust el Cuarto fue asesinado por Kenneth McAlpin en 838?_–. Siendo Brude, el descenso de realeza en mi línea fue matrilineal durante siglos, pasados a través de las reinas, no de nuestros reyes. La corona fue transferida a hermanos o sobrinos o primos por una serie complicada de matrimonios mixtos a través de siete casas reales. Mi gente aceptará las decisiones de la Señora de Chiba prontamente.

–Parece que los Pictos eran más civilizados que los escoceses –dijo Serena secamente.

–"_Esta legión que refrena a los escoceses salvajes"_ es como el Emperador Claudius se refirió a mi gente, y durante un tiempo nosotros lo hicimos. Hasta que Kenneth McAlpin asesinó a la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra casa real en un esfuerzo por borrarnos para siempre de Escocia.

–Pero como tú todavía vives, al parecer no tuvo demasiado éxito.

–Ah, sí. Yo todavía vivo.

–Así que, ¿por qué estás frustrado hoy? –preguntó ella, volviendo a su observación inicial–. Puedo sentirlo todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Yo puedo sentir la impaciencia y el enojo.

Darien estaba de pie y la levantó de la silla. Él se dejó caer en ella y la instaló sobre su regazo.

–Así está mejor. Me gusta estar debajo de ti.

–Me gusta que estés debajo de mí. Pero no intentes distraerme. ¿Por qué?

Darien suspiró, aceptando su cercanía. Tenía miedo. Él, el guerrero intrépido, temía su reacción a lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Cuando él hizo una respiración para empezar, oyó tanto la puerta del gran hall abrirse, como los guardias por el castillo lanzando gritos resonantes.

Los dos se tensaron al instante.

–¿Está atacando alguien? –se preocupó Serena.

Darien se levantó rápidamente y la depositó en el suelo con un beso.

–No lo sé –dijo y fue hacia el gran hall a la carrera. Serena corrió detrás de él, cuando el ruido de fuera aumentó a un inmenso rugido.

Cuando entraron al gran hall, vio docenas de caballeros que clamaban agitadamente, reunidos alrededor de un único extraño. Vieron a Andrew al entrar, y su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

–¡A Stirling, Darien! El mensajero de Bruce ha llegado. ¡Vamos a guerrear finalmente!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25

–¿Qué dicen? –exigió Darien, sus ojos relucientes de anticipación.

El mensajero habló rápidamente.

–El hermano de Bruce ha hecho una apuesta, y debemos impedirle a los ingleses tomar Stirling Castle el Día de San Juan. Bruce ha pedido que usted presente sus tropas con todas las armas en St. Ninian por el camino romano...

Darien lo interrumpió con un bramido ensordecedor de alegría del que se hicieron eco todos los hombres en el vestíbulo. Serena se movió más cerca de su lado y él la cogió en sus brazos y giró abrazándola en el aire.

–¡Vamos a guerrear! –gritó, exaltado.

_Hombres,_ pensó ella, asombrada. _Nunca los entenderé_. Entonces un pensamiento peor lo siguió: ¿Y qué si lo pierdo?

–Pero debe darse prisa –gritó el mensajero en el fragor_–. _Si cabalgamos sin pausa apenas llegaremos a tiempo. Cada momento es crítico.

Darien la abrazó más estrechamente.

–Yo no moriré. Lo prometo –dijo fervorosamente. La besó profundamente, entonces la soltó de sus brazos. No había tiempo para decirle más. Él iría a guerrear, y a su vuelta tendrían su charla largamente retrasada. Entretanto, él le enviaría constantemente seguridad a través de su atadura.

¡Guerra! ¡Era condenadamente tiempo ya!, pensó exaltado.

–Debo recoger mis armas –murmuró y se echó a correr por el vestíbulo.

Determinada a aprovechar cada posible momento con él antes de que se marchara, Serena dejó el vestíbulo poco después que él. La propiedad era un alboroto de actividad mientras los hombres se preparaban para irse a caballo inmediatamente. Ella debía haber recordado que Darien tendría que salir pronto. Sabía que la batalla de Bannockburn había ocurrido el 24 de junio; los archivos de historia habían puesto al _thane_ de Chiba y sus Templarios en medio de la batalla legendaria. Pero en el placer de su amor recién descubierto, y después en el miedo del intento de rapto de Taiki, ella había pensado poco en las fechas o en la guerra inminente.

Se dirigió hacia las cámaras de Darien y entró quedamente en su cuarto, preguntándose si habría bastante tiempo para robar un momento de pasión. Lo dudaba; se daba cuenta de que la mente del hombre ya estaba lejos. Se había vuelto ahora mismo todo un guerrero masculino, consumido por la inminente batalla. Cuando entró más profundamente en su cuarto, se asustó al ver un gran buche abierto en la pared donde estaba normalmente el hogar.

Un cuarto oculto. _Qué fantástico_, pensó Serena, _y cuán apropiado para un castillo medieval_. Curiosa por ver lo que él guardaba allí, guió sus pasos más allá del hogar y entró. La tela de su vestido se enganchó en las piedras ásperas del hogar rodante y se rasgó audiblemente. Demasiado ocupada intentando desasir el tejido del borde afilado de la piedra, no vio a Darien encontrarla. Ni vio su expresión.

–Sal de allí, muchacha –tronó él, dando un golpe con sus pies.

Cuando Serena lo miró, Darien se heló en medio del movimiento de sacarla de allí. Vio con horror creciente como la mirada de ella se derramó en el interior de su cuarto oculto. Él permaneció de pie, inmóvil, rodeado de evidencia incriminadora. Estando ella de pie en medio de artículos de su propio tiempo, él supo que Serena nunca lo creería, y lo que era peor, que él debía salir inmediatamente para impedir a las tropas inglesas tomar Stirling el Día de San Juan.

Serena estaba inmóvil, pero su mirada vagó incrédulamente sobre los artículos en el cuarto. Sus ojos se ensancharon, estrecharon, y se ensancharon de nuevo cuando comprendió lo que estaba viendo. Armas, sí. Armas y escudos, sí.

Inexplicablemente, ¿artículos de su propio siglo?

Sí.

La primera ola de emoción la abofeteó con fuerza: un sentimiento sofocante de dolor, desconcierto y humillación, porque había confiado su corazón tan mal. La segunda ola provenía de él: una capa envolvente de miedo.

¿Cómo podía poseer él las tales cosas? ¿Cómo podía tener artículos de su tiempo, y aún así no poder enviarla a su casa?

Simple. Él había mentido. Era la única explicación posible.

–Mentiste –susurró ella. Ella podía ir a casa con Ikuko, pero él había mentido. ¿Sobre qué más habría mentido él?

Sus manos se cerraron sobre un reproductor de CD. ¡Un reproductor de CD! Ella lo levantó con manos temblorosas y se acercó estrechamente a él, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo realmente. SONY, decía el blasonado de color cromo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, caminó por el cuarto, donde tropezó con objetos de plástico, tratando de no sentir lo que llegaba de él. Sin detenerse, alcanzó otro proyectil y cerró los dedos alrededor de una caja de cartón extrañamente familiar. Ella le dirigió una mirada, y su labio se curvó con incredulidad.

–¿Tampones? –gritó ella_–. _¿Tenías tampones? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Darien gesticuló desvalidamente.

–No sabía que tenías algo que limpiar.

Ella gruñó, un sonido feral de dolor y cólera, cuando le tiró la caja de _Playtex con aplicador de fácil_ _deslizamiento _a él. Erró, también, pegando en la pared detrás de él, lloviendo en el cuarto con pequeños proyectiles blancos.

–¡No!. –Ella levantó una mano temblorosa cuando él se movió para acercársele_–. _Quédate allí. ¿Cuánto más me has mentido? ¿A cuántas otras mujeres has traído aquí para necesitar tantos tampones? ¿No clasifiqué para los tampones? ¿Fui ganada tan fácilmente que no tuviste que sobornarme con conveniencias? ¿Era todo una mentira? ¿Es éste algún juego enfermo que yo no puedo comprender? ¿No hizo el hecho de que mi madre está muriendo conmover en absoluto tu corazón? ¿De qué estás hecho tú? ¿Piedra? ¿Hielo? ¿Eres incluso humano? ¿Todo este tiempo podías regresarme, pero no lo hiciste?

–No_. –_Él avanzó de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando ella se encogió. Su expresión dolida se ahondó.

–Ni siquiera pienses en tocarme. ¡Cómo debiste de haber estado divirtiéndote conmigo! Yo y mis lágrimas patéticas, yo llorando por mi madre, y todo este tiempo tú podrías regresarme en cualquier instante. Tú...

Él se permitió soltar un bramido de dolor y frustración. Tuvo el efecto deseado de terminar sus imputaciones al imponer silencio con su puro volumen.

Mientras ella permanecía de pie, boquiabierta, él dijo:

–¡Me escucharás porque no tengo mucho tiempo!

–Estoy escuchando –siseó ella_–. _Como una estúpida, estoy esperando que me des una explicación decente para todo esto. Sigue diciéndome más mentiras.

Él pasó una mano encima de su rostro y agitó su cabeza.

–Muchacha, nunca te he mentido. Te adoro y no ha habido nunca ninguna otra mujer del futuro aquí. Y éstos –él echó un tampón en el aire– estropajos de limpieza, no puedo comprender por qué te perturbaron tanto, pero te aseguro que nunca he permitido a las sirvientas usarlos.

La frente de Serena se arrugó. Ningún hombre podría ser tan tonto.

–¿Estropajos de limpieza?

Él cogió un arma y dio tirones al barril en su dirección, y un tampón desenvuelto se disparó hacia afuera. Estaba cubierto de negro por la corrosión lenta del acero. Ella lo miró por un momento, inclinada, y lo levantó del suelo.

–¿Limpias tus armas con esto?

Él bajó el arma.

–¿No es el propósito para el que fueron diseñados? Juro que no podía concebir otro motivo.

–¿No leíste la caja?

–¡Había demasiadas palabras que no entendí!

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon y ella lo alcanzó internamente, preguntándose por qué no había hecho eso primero. Allí, en su lazo, donde estaban unidos, él no podía esconder nada de ella. Pero había estado tan aturdida que no había estado pensando claramente. Ella lo alcanzó y sintió…

Temor de que ella no lo creyera.

Dolor.

Y honestidad. Él no sabía lo que los tampones eran auténticamente. Pero había algo más, algo que él estaba ocultando intencionalmente. Una cosa oscura monstruosa, cubierta de desesperación. La hizo estremecer.

Él levantó sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

–Serena, nunca te mentí sobre el hecho de que no puedo regresarte. Éstos son regalos que un hombre llamado Adam me trajo. Nunca he ido a tu tiempo, ni puedo llegar allí, ni envié a nadie más.

Ella ponderó sus palabras, sopesando la verdad en ellas. Ella lo recordó mirándolo escoger las telas y oyendo por casualidad la mención de ese Adam: el Adam cuyos regalos Darien tenía apartados, salvo el tejido de oro que él había escogido para su vestido de bodas.

Un piso debajo de ellos, los hombres rugieron llamando a Darien.

Ignorando las exclamaciones, él dijo:

–No habría querido que sucediera así, cuando no tengo ninguna opción más que correr para ir a batallar. Debes creer que yo nunca te he mentido, Serena. Cree en mí y espera mi retorno. Prometo que hablaremos entonces de todo. Contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengas, explicaré todo. –Él suspiró y frotó su mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de emoción–. Yo te amo, muchacha.

–Lo sé. Yo puedo sentirlo. –Ella inclinó su cabeza rígidamente–. Me amas. Si yo no hubiera estallado tan rápidamente, me habría dado cuenta de tus sentimientos y habría comprendido que dejando esto de lado, no albergas ninguna intención de dañarme.

Él movió con esfuerzo un suspiro de alivio.

–Agradezco a Dagda por nuestra atadura.

–Continúa –dijo ella, animándolo a que él revelara el secreto oscuro que era todavía incalculable. Cuando Darien se acercó a la entrada, ella comprendió que él había entendido mal sus palabras.

Él la miró de soslayo cuando ella no caminó a su lado.

–Debo sellar la cámara, muchacha, antes de que pueda irme a caballo. Prometo permitirte examinarlo hasta que te hartes cuando regrese. –Él se acercó a ella, guiándola fuera de su cámara.

–No –dijo Serena rápidamente–. Quise decir que continuaras y me dijeras el resto.

Él dejó de moverse renuentemente.

–Pensé que quisiste decir que podía unirme a mis hombres y hablar de esto a mi retorno. –Él notó su mandíbula tensa, su mirada inflexible–. ¿De qué resto te das cuenta? –evadió.

–Algo que me aterra, porque te asusta, y sospecho que algo que causa tu temor a mí me aplastaría. Hay algo que tú no estás diciéndome por tus capas de miedo. Debes decírmelo, Darien. Ahora. Mientras más rápidamente me lo digas, más rápidamente puedes irte. ¿Qué estás escondiendo de mí?

Él hizo una respiración profunda.

–Adam, el que me dio estas rarezas –él gesticuló aplastantemente– puede devolverte a tu tiempo. Yo no te lo dije que porque era en vano. ¿Recuerdas que juré matar al portador de la botella?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Adam es a quien se lo juré.

Serena cerró los ojos.

–En otras palabras, la única persona que podría devolverme me mataría primero. Bien. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

Él la miraba con una expresión de inocencia que ella no creyó ni por un momento.

–Todavía puedo sentirlo, Darien. No me has dicho la cosa más grande.

–Serena, yo te lo diré todo, pero ahora debo ir a Stirling.

Convenientemente, debía ser parte de una conspiración cronometrada masculina, pensó Serena cuando Andrew bramó el nombre de Darien con frustración obvia.

–¿Ves? –dijo Darien–.Los hombres me esperan. Será una zona cercana, Serena. Debo ir.

–Dime –repitió ella uniformemente.

–No me hagas hacer esto ahora.

–Darien, ¿piensas realmente que podría quedarme aquí sentada durante semanas preguntándome qué otro hecho fantástico me has estado ocultando? Sería una tortura para mí.

Las manos de Darien se fijaron alrededor del arma.

–Te seguiré a caballo, si debo hacerlo, hasta la misma batalla.

Un silencio embarazoso, tenso, llenó el espacio entre ellos.

Los bramidos continuos de los hombres abajo de elevaba la tensión de Serena. ¿A quién consideraría primero? ¿Sus hombres o ella? Serena sentía sus corazón golpeando. Él lamió sus labios y empezó a hablar varias veces, entonces se detuvo y apartó su mirada. Cuando habló finalmente, su voz era firme y cansada.

–Mi madre fue una reina Brude que nació hace quinientos setenta años atrás. Yo soy inmortal.

Serena sintió como si las paredes de piedra la sofocaran. Pestañeó rápidamente y decidió que debía haber entendido mal.

–Dilo de nuevo.

Él supo qué palabra necesitaba que repitiera.

–Inmortal. Yo soy inmortal.

Serena retrocedió.

–¿Como en vivir para siempre, como Andrew McLeod el _Highlander_?

–No conozco a ese Andrew McLeod, chica. No sabía que había otro como yo. Los McLeod nunca han hablado de ese hombre.

Serena no podía hablar por un momento.

–¿In-inmortal? –ella manejó en un cuchicheo seco.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Él golpeó la culata del arma en el suelo en contestación a unos citatorios particularmente furiosos.

Rechazando la posibilidad absurda, Serena lo alcanzó emocionalmente. Su incredulidad se aplastó contra la sinceridad de su atadura.

Él estaba diciendo la verdad. Era inmortal.

O por lo menos creía que lo era.

¿Podría engañarse él? Después de un momento de reflexión, Serena desechó esa posibilidad. Una persona sabría si hubiera vivido quinientos años; no era precisamente algo que uno podría pasar por alto.

Sin mirarla, él continuó:

–Descubrí que era inmortal cuando tenía cuarenta y un años.

–Pero no aparentas cuarenta y uno –protestó ella, ansiosa de objetar cualquier pequeña parte de tal locura.

–No los tenía cuando Adam me cambió. Yo estaba, según he podido calcular, más cerca de los treinta que de los cuarenta. Él nunca admitió exactamente cuándo me dio la poción. Pero cuando lo enfrenté, confesó que había envenenado mi vino.

–¿Por qué? ¿Y quién es ese hombre que posee el poder para hacerte vivir para siempre? ¿Quién es ese Adam que podría enviarme casa? ¿Quién es él?

Darien suspiró. No habían llegado a ese punto para intentar apresurarse ahora. Él le daría algunas respuestas para que las considerara mientras él estaba fuera. Cuando volviera, le diría todo, y le ofrecería la botella de nuevo, esta vez para beber de ella.

–Él es de la vieja raza llamada _Tuatha de Danaan_. Él es eso que algunos llaman hada.

–¿Hada? –Serena estaba incrédula_–. _¿Esperas que yo crea en hadas?

Darien sonrió amargamente.

–Aceptas que has viajado setecientos años en el tiempo, ¿y todavía dudas de la existencia de criaturas que nos predatan por milenios y poseen extraños poderes? Tú no puedes seleccionar y escoger su locura, muchacha.

–Un hada –repitió Serena y se apoyó contra el borde del hogar rodante_–. _Ninguna maravilla de mi viaje a través del tiempo te parecían tan extraños a ti. Pensé que lo habías aceptado extraordinariamente bien.

–No pienses en las hadas como criaturas espigadas, etéreas, volando sobre alas, pues no lo son. Pertenecen a una civilización avanzada que habitó algún mundo lejano antes de que vinieran al nuestro en una nube de niebla, hace miles de años. Nadie sabe de donde vinieron. Nadie sabe quién o lo que ellos realmente son, pero son poderosos más allá de toda comparación. Son inmortales, y son capaces de cernir el tiempo.

–Pero, ¿por qué te hizo él inmortal?

Darien exhaló un suspiro amargo.

–Dijo que lo hizo porque su raza me había seleccionado como guardián de sus tesoros, uno de los cuales es esa condenada botella. Por eso me hizo jurar matar a quienquiera lo encontrara. Dijo que su raza había estado buscando a alguien que pudiera guardar mucho tiempo sus reliquias seguras; necesitaban a alguien que nunca muriera y no pudiera ser derrotado en batalla.

–Así tú vivirás de verdad… ¿para siempre?

Darien no dijo nada, sus ojos oscurecidos de emoción. Asintió con la cabeza.

Serena agitó su cabeza, más allá del pensamiento coherente. Su mirada cayó sobre él, incrédula.

–Serena...

–No.–Ella levantó sus manos como para protegerse_–. _Nada más. Es todo. Ya he oído bastante por hoy. Es todo lo que puedo oír. Mis oídos están llenos.

–¿Es una cosa tan terrible de aceptar? Yo acepté que tú eras del futuro –dijo él_–. Haud your wheesht!–_ rugió, golpeando de nuevo el suelo, dirigiéndose a quienes lo llamaban.

–Simplemente permíteme tener tiempo para pensar. ¿Por favor? Vete. Vete a tu guerra –dijo ella, y apuntó hacia la puerta. Entonces una risa pequeña, medio histérica, se le escapó.

–Serena, no te dejaré así.

–Oh, sí lo harás –dijo la muchacha firmemente–, porque según mis recuerdos de los eventos, tú y tus Templarios son necesarios en Bannockburn.–Ella necesitaba estar sola, pensar, desesperadamente. No era tan duro para ella empujarlo a guerrear, ahora que sabía que no podía morir_–. _Pero sangraste cuando yo te aticé con el cuchillo –agregó, como un pensamiento posterior.

–Bajo mi camisa la herida se cerró al instante, muchacha. Yo puedo sangrar, brevemente.

Los pasos tronaron bajo el corredor; sus hombres habían excedido su paciencia.

Darien tocó con el codo un escalón tras ella y rápidamente selló la cámara.

–Dijiste que mis Templarios serán necesario en Bannockburn. ¿Conoces esa batalla? –dijo él, su mirada reflexiva.

–Sí.

–Así que parece que quizás los dos hemos estado reteniendo información –señaló quedamente– ¿Hay algo más que debo saber?

–¿Hay algo más que yo debo saber? –replicó Serena.

De repente él parecía cansado.

–Sólo que te amo con todo mi corazón, muchacha.

Él la besó rápidamente y se marchó.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26

Inmortal. Darien Chiba era inmortal.

_Qué irónico_, ella pensó. En el siglo XXI, ella luchaba contra la mortalidad de su madre. Ahora, en el XIV, ella estaba rabiosa contra la inmortalidad de Darien.

Su vida no podía haber sido una simple estadía en la universidad y coleccionar besos de hombres jóvenes y guapos, y principalmente inofensivos. Ese simplemente no le pasaría a Serena Tsukino. Ella entendió de repente cuán turbada se debía haber sentido Buffy al descubrir su condición de cazavampiros.

Se sentía muy herida.

Él se marchaba a caballo a millas de ella, pero su atadura no disminuía. Era golpeada por sus sentimientos, por su enojo y dolor y culpa. Ella se encontró empujándolo lejos y relegándolo al fondo. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Necesitaba sentir sólo sus propias emociones, ordenarse a través de ellas sin distraerse por su pulsante intensidad.

El hombre era francamente agobiante a veces, y no era ninguna maravilla. Él tenía más de quinientos años de vivir, amando y perdiendo esos amores, y siendo invencible. Sintió una ola de preocupación que emanaba de él porque ella estaba intentando dejarlo fuera. Demasiado agotada para hacer más, ella le envió a un estallido de seguridad, entonces firmemente acorraló sus emociones en una esquina de su mente.

Eso era mejor.

Quizás un paseo aclararía sus pensamientos, decidió, y se levantó de la cama de Darien, donde había estado sentándose desde que él había salido.

Se paseó a través del castillo silencioso y se aventuró en la noche. Estaba extrañamente callada: no había ningún caballero en el patio, ningún niño jugando a la guerra, que era de hecho un asunto serio. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por la muerte de Darien, pero la mayoría de las familias de Chiba tenía a alguien amado que podía ser herido mortalmente en la batalla. Un aire de sobriedad cubría con oscuros mantos la propiedad.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, vagó hasta el estanque y se dejó caer en el banco de piedra. Inclinando su cabeza, miró fijamente el cielo negro aterciopelado. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un hombre normal, mortal? Había sido tan feliz con Darien... pero era realista, aunque más no fuera.

Ella tenía alguna idea de cómo sería envejecer. Sabía cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera cuarenta años y él todavía tuviera treinta. Sólo podía imaginar con horror cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera cincuenta años, y él todavía pareciera de treinta. Podría degustar el miedo de tener sesenta, siendo lo bastante vieja como para que la mayoría pensara que ella era su madre, o peor, en esa tierra donde las mujeres tenían niños a los catorce, su abuela.

Oh, Dios. Su cuerpo envejecería y arrugaría, pero el de él nunca lo haría.

Serena no pensaba que fuera una persona poco profunda, pero sólo la vanidad de una mujer podía detenerse en esos pensamientos. ¿Le haría el amor todavía? ¿Podría ella permitirle verla cuando su cuerpo fuera tan viejo? No era simplemente una pregunta de vanidad; el contraste físico entre ellos sería un recordatorio diario de que ella estaba muriendo, pero él no.

_Toma los años que dure y no pienses más allá_, ofreció una parte de ella esperanzadamente.

Pero se conocía demasiado bien. No sería capaz. Estaría viviendo en el miedo, mirando su espejo, esperando lo inevitable.

Y había algo aun más grande a ser considerado.

No sólo ella envejecería mientras él no lo hacía, sino que ella moriría finalmente, mientras que él continuaría viviendo. Él se quedaría sin ella, y ella supo que tendría que animarlo a amar de nuevo cuando ella se hubiera ido y, Dios la perdonara, no pensaba que poseyera semejante alma noble.

¿Animar a Darien a compartir semejante atadura preciosa, íntima, de nuevo con alguna otra mujer? Se estremeció por el odio por su sucesora anónima, sin rostro.

Pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo, porque lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que él compartía su tendencia hacia la autoculpabilidad. Él se negaría. Podría desperdiciar miles de años solo y negarse a la intimidad, y esa soledad severa conduciría a cualquier persona a la locura. Él debía amar de nuevo después de que ella se hubiera ido, por el bien de su propia alma.

Debía considerar también, entonces, lo que el conocimiento íntimo de su muerte, gracias a su lazo, le haría a él; debido a esa atadura, él sentiría cada innoble emoción que ella sintiera y todo su dolor. Ella sabía lo que se sentía ver morir a alguien amado. Estaba más allá del infierno.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Serena hubiera podido sentir el dolor físico de su madre durante los últimos meses? ¿Su desesperación y su miedo?

Darien sentiría todo el suyo, a menos que ella pudiera esconderlo de algún modo.

¡No puedo! ¡No soy lo bastante buena!

Frenético, ella ordenó a sus pies moverse, esperando distraerse con el movimiento.

Caminó rápidamente y bordeó el estanque, mirando fijamente los cielos como si pudieran oírla y concederle un ruego. Enfocados sus ojos en el cielo, tropezó y cayó a tierra.

Era la gota final. Llorando, envolvió con los brazos sus rodillas y empezó a mecerse. Después de unos momentos, comprendió que había caído al lado del túmulo de tierra y había estado llorando probablemente sobre los restos de las ollas de cámara de otros tiempos.

Se quedó muy inmóvil.

_Se dice que si rodeas el túmulo siete veces y derramas tu sangre en la cima, la Reina de las Hadas puede_ _aparecer y concederte un deseo._

Recordando las palabras de Darien, abrió sus ojos despacio.

¿Pero qué podría desear ella?

_No puedo suponer siquiera cuántos muchachos jóvenes y muchachas han pinchado sus dedos aquí. Cuentos viejos, esta tierra está llena de ellos. Probablemente algún antepasado vació las ollas de las cámaras alguna vez aquí. Explicaría por qué el césped es tan espeso y verde._

Pero ella no sabía lo que podría pasar luego en su vida. ¿Por qué no probar? Podría elegir un deseo después, si funcionaba.

Aturdidamente, se puso de pie y empezó a rodear el _shian_. Lentamente al principio, recogiendo velocidad y determinación después, cuando progresó alrededor del túmulo.

Una vez, tres veces, cinco, después siete.

Se detuvo. Comprendió que no tenía nada con qué cortarse. Con un desapego peculiar, agujereó el talón de su palma con sus dientes e hizo brotar sangre. Ascendió a la cima del _shian_ y, aplicando presión con sus dedos, obligó a las gotas caer en el centro del túmulo.

Esperó.

No tenía ninguna idea de lo que esperaba, si algo sucedía. Pero considerando cuán extraña su vida había sido durante los últimos meses, no le sorprendería demasiado si un hada saltaba de la tierra y ondeara una vara mágica.

Contuvo la respiración. La noche todavía estaba rara, incluso las criaturas nocturnas extrañamente mudas.

Nada pasó.

_Oh, Serena, ninguna Reina de las Hada saltará de este túmulo, y tendrás que tratar con el hecho de que_ _simplemente estás enamorada de un hombre inmortal._

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, divertida por su tonta imaginación. Pero después de un momento, descendió del extraordinariamente simétrico montón de césped.

Esa tierra le había hecho algo definitivamente a su sangre. Casi había creído que una criatura mítica aparecería. La magia saturaba el aire de Escocia como la espesa y frecuente niebla, y ella había descubierto lo cercano que parecía estar todo, más allá del reino de la posibilidad. Darien era inmortal. Ella había viajado a través de tiempo. Pedir un deseo parecía muy razonable en comparación.

Retrocedió en el túmulo, inclinó su cabeza, y miró fijamente la luna, admitiendo que a pesar de su dolor y temor, se sentía un poco más aliviada. Demasiadas opciones podrían ser agobiantes. Ahora ella no tenía ninguna; no tenía ninguna opción más que quedarse allí y amar a Darien Chiba.

Quizás aprendería a verse envejeciendo, mientras él permanecía sin edad, como un pequeño precio para el tipo de amor que ellos compartían. Sentiría para él con sus sentidos internos y quitaría las barricadas más tempranas lentamente. A través de su atadura, ella sabía que en ese momento él estaba herido, enfadado, y profundamente angustiado. Y que también lo consumía el temor de que ella intentara dejarlo de algún modo.

Bien, él no necesitaba preocuparse sobre eso. Ella no podía.

–¿Qué desearás, humano? –Una voz que sostenía mil sombras frescas de nieve estrelló su ensueño y enfrió su sangre.

Serena se heló.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27

La voz había venido desde detrás de ella, donde estaba el de túmulo de las hadas.

–Estabas mirando la luna, como extasiada. ¿Deseas volar a ella? ¿Para contar las estrellas o tocarlas? ¿O algo más… terrenal?

Serena hizo una respiración profunda cuando la voz se estremeció a través de ella. No una voz mortal. Ella nunca podría confundir semejante sonido con una voz mortal. Resonaba con melodía y con observación desapasionada. La asustaba. Se volvió despacio. La vista que la saludó sólo era temible por la magnitud de su belleza. El aire se paralizó en su tráquea y la obligó a hacer respiraciones rápidas, poco profundas.

–Encantadora –ella susurró–.Oh, Dios–. Ella entendió el señuelo de los cuentos de hadas de repente, de criaturas que eran tan deslumbrantemente bonitas que casi hería mirarlas. Esta criatura agobiaba sus sentidos.

La visión inclinó su cabeza suntuosamente.

–Lo somos. Encantadores, eso es. Pero no dioses. La mayoría nos llama los _niños de la Diosa Danu_.

Serena la miró fijamente, los labios se partieron en un suspiro, magnetizada. La mujer tenía rayos de luna en el pelo color plata rodeando la cabeza delicada, renuentes a partir. El aire nocturno brillaba débilmente alrededor de ella, como encendido por mil soles diminutos. Sus cejas se arquearon sobre los ojos almendrados exóticos en un rostro pálido. Y los ojos no eran de ningún color conocido por el hombre, pero conjuraba imágenes de los colores iridiscentes de la cola húmeda de una sirena que brilla en el sol.

Sus pómulos eran tan altos que prestaban un encanto felino a su cara, y sus labios eran llenos, del color de la sangre, y levantados las esquinas como recogidos en una sonrisa perpetua. Su piel estaba empolvada con oro; un puro vestido blanco la vestía sin cubrir nada, y el cuerpo, que era claramente visible bajo el tejido brillando débilmente, chispeó como perlas doradas y rosas, e hizo a Serena sentirse como si tuviera doce años.

Perfección.

–¿Qué desearás tú, humano? –los ojos remotos sostuvieron los suyos, ensanchados por la más desnuda curiosidad–.Abriste esta puerta con tu propia sangre, ahora desea antes de que me canse de ti.

Serena tragó. Ahí estaba su oportunidad. Todo lo que ella tenía que decir era: _quiero ir a casa con mi madre_. ¿Pero podría dejar ella a Darien? ¿Y cómo podría saber ella si su madre todavía estaba viva?

–Sí –dijo la Reina de las Hadas, envolviendo una cuerda de rayo de luna detrás de su oreja.

–¿Qué? –Serena abrió la boca.

–Tu madre vive. Si tú lo llamas vivir–.Sus labios formaron una mueca de hastío_–. _Una perdición mortal, el cuerpo. Ella está muriendo.

–¿Cómo sabías tú lo que yo estaba pensando? –susurró Serena.

El hada rió y el sonido se deslizó alrededor de Serena. Por un momento, se perdió en él: olvidó quién era, que tenía una madre, que amaba a un hombre, que era humana.

Por un momento ella no quiso nada más que estar tan cerca de esa criatura como ella se lo permitiera. Para besar el dobladillo de su madeja de hada, respirar sus exhalaciones, para bailar descalza en un túmulo verde. Reconoció por fin que era una locura encantada, cuando la compulsión se alivió al marchitarse la risa.

–Soy del _Tuatha de Danaan_. Nosotros vemos todo. Así que, ¿qué será, humana? ¿Te enviaré a casa a morir con tu madre? ¿Es ella tan importante? ¿Dejarás a este laird que te ama?

–Necesito tiempo para pensar –protestó Serena débilmente.

–Tú me convocaste ahora.

–Realmente no pensé que funcionaría. No he preparado mi deseo.

–Si necesitas tiempo para pensar, no debiste haberme perturbado.

El rostro de La Reina de las Hadas se tornó tormentoso. Una brisa se agitó alrededor del _shian_, echando hojas en el aire. Serena se sobresaltó y se volvió, absorbiendo la noche de repente vibrante. Vibrante por el disgusto de la Reina de las Hadas.

–Nosotros somos Escocia –declaró la Reina, observando la perturbación–.La tierra una vez lloró cuando nosotros lloramos, y la primavera llega cuando bailamos. Ahora las estaciones ruedan de forma consistente, y aparte de las travesuras del estúpido, esta tierra está principalmente domada.

–Porque estás consistentemente aislada, remota –dijo Serena, antes de pensar–.¿Te ha hecho el tiempo eso?

La Reina de las Hadas pestañeó. Simplemente un parpadeo, pero dijo, _No pises allí, mortal_, en una mirada prohibitiva que prometió a Serena que nunca desearía experimentar esa ira.

Serena se recuperó rápidamente de su error.

–Quise decir... ¿estará mi madre viva si vuelvo?

–Por un tiempo.

Serena presionó los ojos cerrados. Realmente no había creído que la Reina de las Hadas apareciera y concediera su deseo. Pero ahora estaba allí con su poder, y al parecer estaba ofreciendo regresarla con su madre.

¿Cómo podría escoger ella? ¿Quedarse en Escocia y ver su cuerpo envejecer y arrugarse mientras su amado nunca envejecería, o volver a su tiempo y ver a su madre morir?

Ninguna opción era absolutamente atrayente.

–¿Supongo que no podrías traer a mi madre aquí? ¿Quizás mejorarla? –sugirió Serena esperanzadamente–.¿Quizás podrías hacerme inmortal?

–Dos opciones, humano. Quedarse o irse. No estoy sintiéndome generosa, ni me inclino a reestructurar una gran balanza. Requiere mucha dedicación. Un deseo es una piedra, y mi concesión es echarla en un lago. Hay ondas. ¿Leeré en tu corazón para encontrar tu verdadera opción? Los mortales como tú piensan que vivir es una guerra: ¿Corazón o mente? Niña tonta, la culpa no es ninguna mente. El deber no es ningún corazón. Oír que tu raza nos exige lo que ya no poseemos. ¿Leeré yo tu deseo?

La mano de Serena voló instintivamente a su pecho como si pudiera escudar su corazón de esa criatura_._

–No, yo escogeré, si me das apenas unos momentos.

–Me canso de esperar. ¿Te gustaría verla?.

El hada desplegó una delgada mano blanca hacia el estanque, que creció vítreo e inmóvil. Dentro del agua, como en un portal plateado, la alcoba de su madre tomó forma. Estaba amaneciendo en el siglo XXI y Ikuko estaba despierta, un rosario enredado entre sus manos nudosas. Serena exclamó cuando la vio, aunque la enfermedad había tomado tanto de su vida que era duro creer que todavía respirara. Ella estaba rezando en voz alta. ¡Estaba viva!

Durante las últimas semanas, convencida de que no la vería nunca de nuevo, Serena la había puesto casi a descansar en su corazón, pero su madre todavía vivía y respiraba y estaba extrañándola desesperadamente, angustiada y enferma.

Serena agitó su cabeza, amargamente confundida por sus opciones. La visión de su madre era un golpe fatal. Ikuko estaba viva en el siglo XXI, y después de todos esos meses, ella debía haber dado a Serena ciertamente por muerta. Pero Serena tenía la oportunidad para regresar y sostener su mano, y tranquilizarla porque su única hija estaba bien. Para sostener su mano mientras moría. Confortarla y amarla, e impedir que muriera sola.

Las emociones la agobiaron, y oscuramente ella sentía el pánico de Darien, en alguna parte fuera de la noche, leyendo sus sentimientos. Firmemente, ella se cerró a él.

Mirando de nuevo en el estanque, Serena tuvo una devastadora visión de sí misma con Ikuko; debilitada por la vida que se le escapaba, marchita, apenas con un rastro quebradizo de deseo de vivir, mientras que Darien estaría intacto por el tiempo.

Darien había dado su amor. Ikuko había dado su amor. Darien viviría para siempre. Serena sabía cómo la muerte de Ikuko estaba destruyéndola, rompiendo su corazón. Cuando ella muriera, Darien sufriría ese mismo dolor. Si ella se quedara, ¿qué tendría? Envejecer mientras Darien nunca envejeciera, morir mientras un guerrero magnífico estuviera junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano, rompiéndole el corazón. Él, que habría perdido tantos amores en más de quinientos años. ¿No sería más amable irse ahora, que hacerle sufrir su muerte en diez o treinta o cincuenta años? Ella sabía íntimamente el dolor de perder a alguien tan profundamente amado.

La cabeza y el fondo de la garganta la quemaban con el esfuerzo de suprimir las lágrimas.

Serena se volvió en un círculo lento y echó una mirada larga al Castillo Chiba, la noche encantada, la belleza de las Highlands escocesas. _Te amo con todo mi corazón, Darien,_ susurró en la noche. _Pero temo que soy una cobarde y tengo poco valor. Los años me destruirían._

–¿Y bien? –exigió la Reina de las Hadas.

–Oh –ella abrió la boca para tomar aire, sintiendo el efecto desagradable de sus pensamientos.

–Ahora– presionó la Reina.

–Yo… oh… c-casa –dijo tan suavemente que el viento lo cogió de sus labios y estaba casi perdido. Pero la Reina de las Hadas oyó.

–¿Y qué del laird? ¿No deseas decirle adiós?

–Él se ha ido –dijo Serena, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas–.Está en camino a Bannockburn

–¡Bannockburn!. –El hada atiesó, y pareció casi alarmada, aunque era difícil de decir en semejante rostro. Aplaudió con sus manos, habló en un idioma que Serena no pudo entender, y de repente la noche se agitó alrededor de ella.

El _shian_ resplandeció, la luz brilló dentro de él, y Serena se encontró ante a una vista que pocos humanos vislumbraran, o vivido para decirlo.

Hadas por docenas, vertidas desde el _shian_, estallaron en la noche, montadas en caballos poderosos. Una tempestad explotó alrededor de ella, arremolinando hojas y ramas, y la misma tierra parecía latir cuando soltó su carga extraña de salvajes cazadores.

–A Bannockburn –gritaron ellos.

Ella no tuvo ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo duró la ola enfadada de criaturas exóticas que se apresuran a volar. La tierra tembló, incluso la luna se escondió nerviosamente detrás de una nube, y hasta los árboles parecieron apartarse del _shian_. Serena no podía soportar cerrar los ojos.

Por fin la noche estuvo callada y ella cautamente atisbó el _shian_. Un hombre estaba de pie allí, alto, poderoso, con pelo oscuro de seda, observándola a ella.

–Ellos se olvidan del tiempo –dijo él secamente–.Edward tiene más del triple de tropas que los escoceses, y mi gente tiene interés en esta batalla. Darien y sus hombres llegarán a tiempo para salvar el día. Mi gente ama observar los triunfos mortales y los accidentes.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Serena abrió la boca, orando porque él no se riera. La sensualidad goteaba del hombre, una sensualidad que casi competía con el efecto que Darien tenía en ella. Si él se riera como la Reina de las Hadas lo había hecho, temió que pudiera perderse en su locura seductora.

–Envíala –ordenó la Reina de las Hadas–. Y entonces serás libre de dejar mi lado.

–¿Y qué con mi habilidad de cernir el tiempo y tejer mundos? –exigió él.

–Yo todavía los detengo. Si no me obedeces, tendré que ordenar otro decreto, Adam.

Adam hizo un gesto furioso, entonces devolvió su atención a Serena_._

–Parece que tu deseo se ha concedido–.La esquina de su boca se encorvó en una expresión burlona de disgusto–.Y ellos me llaman estúpido.

_¿Qué derecho tienes para mirarme con tal desilusión?_ pensó ella, turbada. Casi como si él se preocupara. Como si él sintiera que ella había tomado una decisión terrible. Entonces las palabras de la Reina de las Hadas la penetraron:

–Adam...¡Pero espera...! –Serena empezó.

Ella nunca consiguió terminar su frase.

–¿Eres tú Adam Black? –gritó Serena, inundada con rabia asesina.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba…

Cayéndose…

De nuevo…

Cerca de Ferh Bog, Darien se dobló encima de en su silla de montar y asió su estómago. Profundamente, respiraciones raspantes explotaron en sus pulmones y él miró fijamente en la noche con horror creciente.

Nicholas y Andrew dieron tirones a sus caballos para detenerse inmediatamente a su lado.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede, Darien? ¡Habla conmigo! –gritó Andrew. Él nunca había visto el rostro de Darien Chiba tan angustiado.

–Ella se ha ido –susurró él–.No puedo sentir a Serena ya.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Andrew rápidamente–. ¿Ha vuelto ella de algún modo a su tiempo?

La mirada de Darien era salvaje_._

–Eso, o que Adam la encontró.

–¿Por qué no le diste la botella? –exigió Andrew–.¡Entonces esto no podría pasar!

Darien arremetió casi con su montura a Andrew_._

–Estabas en desacuerdo con eso la última vez que hablamos.

–Pero eso fue antes de lo de Taiki.

–¡Yo no tenía tiempo! –rugió Darien.

–Debes regresar.

–Ella se ha ido –dijo Darien a través de los dientes herméticamente atornillados–.Si ella ha salido de este siglo, es demasiado tarde para buscarla. Si Adam la encontró, es demasiado tarde para buscarla. No entiendes que de una manera o de otra, ya es demasiado tarde porque ella se ha ido.

Él levantó su mano y palmoteó el caballo de Andrew en la anca_._

–¡Ahora a galope!– ordenó a sus tropas–.Galope y venganza– juró suavemente y sabía que cada inglés que cayera bajo su hacha o su espada llevaría el rostro de Adam.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 28

La batalla cerca del arroyo del que tomó nombre Bannock Burn duró sólo dos días, pero fueron dos días gloriosos que resonaron a lo largo del país, de un extremo al otro.

Las tropas de Edward Plantagenet se congregaron cerca del curso de agua. Eran bulliciosos, multiplicando cinco a uno las fuerzas escocesas, y arrogantemente seguros de que la victoria estaba a escasas horas de producirse. A pocas millas de Stirling, tenían una ventaja suprema en número, y todavía tenían dos días para derrotar a los salvajes escoceses.

Edward se mofó y habló en broma con sus hombres. No tomaría más de dos horas, dijo solazándose.

Las tropas contrarias los comprometieron, y para gran desmayo de Edward, en el curso de las siguientes dos horas un número grande de ingleses cayeron en las trampas inteligentemente disimuladas de Bruce y muchos se clavaron en estacas de hierro alevosamente escondidas en la maleza.

Su confianza mermada por las trampas disimuladas, se reagruparon después de haber descubierto tardíamente que el frente escocés era casi impenetrable.

Para rodearlos y atacar un flanco sería necesario bordear el pantanoso Carse, mientras los arqueros escoceses se sentaban la tierra alta, esperando recibirlos con sus flechas.

Edward estaba mortificado por qué bien el Bruce había escogido su sitio de batalla, y qué alocadamente sus tropas habían desestimado las habilidades de los escoceses. El final del primer día vio a los jinetes pesados de Edward repulsados dos veces, y un gran número de ingleses muertos.

El campamento de Bruce se retiró a las franjas del bosque del New Park esa noche, exaltado por su éxito rechazando las tropas inglesas.

El campamento inglés cometió el segundo error mortal tomando refugio en la tierra pantanosa entre Burn y el Río Forth, un error táctico que cobraría su precio por la mañana.

Cuando Sir Alexander Seton, un caballero escocés en el ejército inglés de Edward, desertó la primera noche tarde y previno a todos los que lo escucharon que los escoceses ganarían el día siguiente, y si ellos no lo hacían se arrancaría su propia cabeza de buena gana, las tropas inglesas se encontraron aún más desmoralizadas.

El segundo día los ingleses comprendieron el error que habían cometido escogiendo su lugar de campamento. Los escoceses descendieron sobre ellos y entramparon al ejército inglés inmediatamente después de su primera carga, acorralándolos entre Bannock Burn y el Río Forth, en un espacio también estrecho para maniobrar en la formación para otra carga.

Los escoceses había escogido su posición hábilmente, y habían obligado a los ingleses a emprender la batalla de a pie, una táctica para la que ellos no estaban preparados.

Los escoceses eran superiores a los ingleses en tierra, bien acostumbrados a luchar en los cenagales pantanosos y ciénagas, y libres para moverse fácilmente sin el peso de la armadura.

Los ingleses empezaron a irrumpir en formaciones desorganizadas, y en ese momento de debilidad, el laird de Chiba llegó con sus Templarios. En la riña ellos galoparon como uno, los caballeros santos camuflados tras sus mantas escocesas, revelando las túnicas blancas severas y las cruces rojo sangre de su Orden.

Por el campo de barro y los cuerpos rotos, la ola de caballeros blancos cortó como una guadaña de muerte. Muchos de los ingleses, agotados por la batalla y descorazonados, simplemente se volvieron y huyeron al vislumbrar las túnicas. Los Templarios eran legendarios por su invencibilidad en la batalla. Ninguno había enfrentado a un guerrero Templario y vivido para contarlo. Los ingleses, lo bastante astutos para notar que montaban en la batalla bajo el estandarte del famoso laird de Chiba, volvieron sus monturas y corrieron lejos de una certera muerte.

A lo largo de Bannock Burn, Darien Chiba era un animal implacable y veloz. Después los hombres dirían de él que había rivalizado con los Berserkers en su rabia mortal, y se compondrían epopeyas en su honor. Él fue frío, afilado y duro, y valioso para nada más que la matanza. Se perdió en una oscuridad tan completa que no se preocupó de matar legiones: simplemente hería, esperando agotarse y ganar la tregua de la inconsciencia, un tipo temporal de muerte.

Cuando por fin uno de sus lugartenientes tomó la montura del rey inglés por la brida y sacó a prisa a Edward del campo de batalla en una admisión ruidosa de derrota, un bramido de triunfo hizo eco por los pantanos.

Los ingleses huyeron rápidamente al ver el estandarte de Edward dejar el campo, mientras los escoceses rugían su alegría.

En medio de la celebración, Darien sentía sólo un dolor salvaje que terminó demasiado rápidamente. Solamente un día de batalla, y ya no tenía ninguna opción para enfrentar su dolor y su enemigo antiguo. Una guerra de un mes lo habría hecho más feliz.

Mientras los hombres celebraron y desfilaron a través del campo para proclamar la derrota inglesa, Darien Chiba se volvió en su montura y, sin detenerse a comer o descansar, montó de regreso hacia el Castillo Chiba para destruir su Némesis.

Darien percibió a Adam desde el momento que entró en el Castillo Chiba.

Mientras montaba, había concedido la posibilidad de que un desastre natural o un accidente hubieran ocurrido a su amada. Pero la presencia de Adam podía significar sólo una cosa: el hombre-hada había encontrado a Serena y había descubierto que había traído la botella.

_O tú lo haces, o lo hago yo_, había insistido el duende más negro.

La sangre rugió en sus oídos y aulló por la venganza. Él no se satisfaría con nada menos que la muerte del inmortal. Darien comprendió tardíamente que nunca debía haberla dejado sola, incluso ni por un momento, no importaba cuán segura había pensado que ella estaba en Chiba. Aunque Adam nunca había jurado venir allí sin una invitación, al parecer lo tenía sin cuidado romper juramentos como había hecho Darien.

Quizás ellos eran de verdad tal para cual, pensó él amargamente. Se había reñido a sí mismo una y otra vez en la carrera hacia Chiba. Debía haberse quedado para confortarla, y entonces esto nunca habría pasado. Debía haber resbalado la poción de inmortalidad hacía meses en su vino, entonces esto nunca habría pasado. Debía haberle explicado que él podía hacerla inmortal. Él nunca debía haber dejado su lado, incluso por un momento. Luchar ahora en una batalla parecía tan trivial como era en verdad, comparado con la pérdida de su amor. Debía haber enviado a sus Templarios sin él, porque ellos habrían ganado de todos modos.

Él dejó caer de golpe sus líos al suelo y se acercó furtivamente al gran hall. Moriría por dentro más tarde, después de que se hubiera asegurado de que el pecador _du siriche_ nunca manipularía de nuevo a otro mortal.

Ahora entendió por qué su visión lo había mostrado enloquecido siglos después, porque una vez que terminara con Adam, su rabia se disiparía y él sería consumido por un pesar sin fin. Él desenredaría y abrazaría la locura.

Cuando Adam se volvió a saludarlo, Darien levantó una mano_._

–Quédate allí. No te muevas. Ni siquiera me hables –rechinó a través de los dientes incrustados, y se dirigió a los escalones.

Él resopló cuando cruzó el corredor. Adam era tan arrogante que no preveía lo que Darien estaba a punto de hacer. Tirando la puerta de sus cámaras, pateó para abrir el cuarto oculto y rápidamente desenterró la Espada de Luz.

Cuando regresó furtivamente al gran hall, la espada giraba en su puño, y Adam retrocedió.

–¿Qué planeas hacer con eso, Darien Chiba? – preguntó el hada rígidamente.

La mirada de Darien no mostró misericordia_._

–¿Recuerdas el juramento que hice hace más de quinientos años?

–Por supuesto que lo hago –dijo Adam irritado–.Ahora suelta esa cosa.

Darien continuó como si Adam no hubiera hablado_._

– Yo dije: _"Protegeré las santas reliquias. Nunca permitiré que sean usadas para ganancia mortal. Nunca los usaré para mi o la ganancia de Escocia"_. Pero lo más importante para ti, es que juré que nunca permitiría usar las armas benditas para destruir un inmortal _Tuatha de Danaan_. –Él hizo silbar la espada brillando débilmente en un golpe veloz–.Yo ya no creo en juramentos, Adam. Y tengo los medios para destruirte. Un hombre sin juramentos podría destruir tu raza entera, uno por uno.

–¿Y entonces qué ganarías? –replicó Adam–.Te quedarías solo. Además, no sabes encontrar el resto de mi gente.

–Yo los encontraré. Y una vez los haya matado a todos, me clavaré en tu condenada espada.

–No funcionará. Un inmortal no puede matarse, incluso ni con la espada sagrada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Ha intentado hacerlo alguna vez?

–Ella no está muerta –espetó Adam–.Deja de ser tan melodramático.

Darien se quedó muy inmóvil.

–No puedo sentirla. Ella está muerta para mí.

–Te aseguro que está viva. Te doy mi palabra sobre mí mismo, ya que tú piensas que eso es todo lo que sostengo por sagrado. Está segura. Ella deseó algo en el túmulo, y divirtió lo suficiente a Selene para aparecer y conferirle un don.

–¿Dónde está? –él exigió. Ella estaba viva.

El alivio se descargó través de su cuerpo tan fuertemente que se estremeció con su intensidad.

–¿Y qué deseó ella?

–Deseó ir a casa –dijo Adam, más suavemente–.Pero realmente no quiso decirlo, yo estaba allí. Estuve cautivo al lado de Selene por algún tiempo, desde entonces ella tomó mis poderes.

–¿Por qué tomó tus poderes? –Darien estaba tan aturdido porque Adam había sido severamente castigado así, que se distrajo brevemente.

Adam parecía desconcertado.

–Por interferir contigo.

–Ah, hay un poco de justicia pequeña en su mundo, después de todo –dijo Darien secamente–.¿Así es que Serena ha vuelto al siglo XXI?. –Él podría soportar setecientos años de soledad para estar de nuevo con ella.

–No.

–¿Qué quieres decir tú con "no"? Dijiste que ella deseó regresar.

–Lo hizo. O algo así. Ella era muy irresoluta en ese punto. Podía sentir su indecisión. Por lo que yo ni cumplí ni no cumplí. Selene me dio la orden de "_envíala"_, y yo obedecí la esencia de su orden enviándola a un lugar seguro, fuera del tiempo, hasta que volvieras. Por eso es porqué tú no puedes sentirla. Ella no está… realmente en este mundo.

–¿Dónde está ella? –dijo Darien a través de los dientes rechinados.

Adam le lanzó una mirada burlona_._

–Hice algo mejor que enviarla a su casa. Si yo la hubiera devuelto al futuro, tú te habrías sentado pacientemente sobre tu trasero de guerrero disciplinado y habrías esperado setecientos años para verla de nuevo. Tan pasivo, tan detestable humano. Y entonces yo no habría conseguido lo que quería.

–¿Dónde está ella? –rugió Darien y giró la espada.

Adam sonrió abiertamente.

Serena dio de puntapiés a la arena con incredulidad.

Estaba en una isla tropical.

–In-cre-í-ble – murmuró.

Pero realmente no lo era, enmendó. Estaba en perfecta consonancia con el estado lamentable de su existencia. En alguna parte, Dios estaba convulsionado de risa, cada vez que ella subía verticalmente alrededor de otra curva ciega a lo largo del curso enloquecido que él había propuesto para su vida.

Ella miró fijamente el océano y respiró profundamente. A pesar de su irritación, adoraba la playa; nunca había conseguido pasar mucho tiempo en ella, y aunque no podría ayudarla, inhaló avariciosamente el aire de sal.

Las olas barrieron la arena suavemente. El mar era tan bonito que era difícil de considerar para cualquiera no prolongar su estancia en ese tiempo. El agua era impresionante, de esas exóticas que uno sólo vislumbraba dentro de las páginas de los engañosos folletos de viaje con fotografías retocadas con Photoshop. Seguía en la playa blanca perfecta con pámpanos espumantes.

Chispeante espuma blanca, reluciente arena blanca, la extensión interminable de agua cristalina.

Ella estrechó sus ojos.

Era demasiado perfecto. Algo era raro allí. Incluso el aire se sentía extraño. Olía… Ella olfateó cautamente.

Como Darien.

¿Cómo podría una isla oler como Darien?

Ella sentía un dolor en lo más profundo al pensar en él. Primero ella había tenido a su madre, pero no vida. Después había tenido a Darien, pero ninguna madre. Ahora no tenía a ninguno, y los extrañaba a ambos con el todo su corazón.

–¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? –exigió al cielo sin nubes.

–Como si hubiera alguien allí a quien le preocupara –ella oyó que alguien decía secamente_–. _¿Por qué miran siempre hacia arriba cuándo usan la retórica? Mejor la criatura debería pedirnos a nosotros.

Ella se volvió en la arena. Dos hombres absolutamente bellos estaban de pie en la playa, vestidos con túnicas blancas simples. Uno era tan oscuro como el otro era blanco, y los dos estaban considerándola con desdén.

El Adonis rubio gesticuló a su compañero_._

–Qué extraño, por un momento casi pensé que me oyó. Ahora parece estar mirándonos.

–No es posible. No puede vernos ni oírnos a menos que nosotros lo permitamos.

–Odio estallar su burbuja pagada de sí misma, pero los veo y soy mortal. ¿Eres tú uno más de esos perniciosos hadas-nosequé? –ella preguntó irritada. Al infierno con ellos. No iban a manipularla. ¿Además, cuánto peor podría ser su vida?

–¿Hadas-nosequé? –los ojos del rubio se ensancharon–.Nos llamó hada-nosequé –informó a su compañero–.Nos ve. ¿Piensas que puede ser uno de esos mortales entrometidos que ve ambos mundos y que nuestra Reina y el Rey secuestran al nacer?

El hombre moreno arqueó una ceja_._

–¿Entonces dónde ha estado este? Porque me parece totalmente crecido.

–Yo no soy un "_este",_ estoy totalmente crecida, no me secuestraron al nacer y apreciaría que no hablaras de mí como si yo no existiera.

–¿Entonces cómo viniste aquí?

–¿Dónde es aquí? –Serena preguntó rápidamente. Ella iba a asumir el mando de eventos de momento en ese lugar extraño.

–Morar. Es donde el _Tuatha de Danaan_ se retiró después del Pacto –dijo el Adonis.

–Llévame a tu Reina –ordenó Serena imperiosamente.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, entonces simplemente desaparecieron.

Los hombros de Serena cayeron. Bravo con su conducta imperial. Ella había pensado que había parecido bastante regia.

Apagó una respiración y empezó a caminar playa abajo, determinada a saludar con aplomo el nuevo fenómeno que el destino escogiera sacar de los dientes del océano. Una piraña grande como una ballena en bikini sobre la playa no la habría sorprendido ahora mismo.

–Morar –repitió Darien, su mandíbula apretándose–.¿Y por qué la enviaste a la isla de tu gente?

–Para dejarla fuera del tiempo por un poco, mientras esperaba tu retorno. Comprar tiempo para tomar una determinación.

–¿Una determinación sobre qué? –preguntó Darien fríamente.

–Sobre lo que tú deseas hacer con ella.

–No necesito tiempo para decidir eso: quiero casarme con ella, la quiero aquí, y la quiero inmortal. Pero no entiendo tus motivos. Pensé que la querías muerta, Adam. No forzarás otro juramento de mí.

–Nunca tomes algo de lo que digo o hago literalmente, Darien. Nunca se trató de eso. Necesitabas romper algunas de tus reglas ridículas. Yo te puse simplemente en una posición donde te obligarías a cuestionarlas. Si tú la hubieras matado, me habría sentido inmensamente defraudado. Nunca entendiste lo que yo realmente perseguía.

Darien agitó su cabeza, y murmurando, tranquilizó su respiración. Toda su angustia sobre romper el juramento había sido para nada, porque Adam nunca había deseado que lo cumpliera, para empezar_._

–Y tampoco lo entiendo ahora, ¿por qué no me lo explicas?

Adam rodeó alrededor de él y lo estudió.

–¿Por qué no sueltas tú esa espada? –Él se estremeció–.Te la dimos para que nosotros no nos tentáramos para luchar entre nuestra propia gente. Nosotros confiamos en ti.

–Me coaccionaste para ser el guardián, y tú lo sabes bien –dijo él amargamente. Aun así, permitió que la punta bajara hacia el suelo, aunque mantuvo su mano firmemente en la empuñadura.

Adam se relajó.

–De la manera en que yo lo veo, tienes varias opciones. Puedes ir a unirte con ella donde está. En mi mundo –él agregó limpiamente–.O puedes traerla de regreso aquí. O puedes ir a su futuro y entonces enviarla de regreso. Ella está segura, fuera del tiempo, mientras decides.

–¿Por qué te burlas de mí, Adam? Sabes que yo no sé hacer ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Estás ofreciéndote a realizar tal magia por mí?

Adam parecía dolido.

–No puedo. Selene ha sujetado mis alas, por así decirlo.

–¿Entonces exactamente cómo esperas que yo me lance a través del tiempo? Morar no es accesible por medios mortales. Tú has atrapado a mi mujer en una isla de hadas a la que yo no tengo ningún medio de viajar –dijo él, sintiendo crecer su enfado de nuevo.

Adán miró desafiante a Darien_._

–Sí, tú puedes.

Darien echó una mano en el aire.

–No puedo cernir el tiempo; si pudiera, me habría ofrecido a regresarla cuando descubrí lo que ella había perdido y cuánto le dolía.

–Puedes cernir el tiempo. Sabes eso. También sabes que había un tiempo recientemente cuando habrías dado cualquier cosa por haber aceptado mis lecciones. Te negaste a permitirme enseñarte, pero sabes que tienes el poder que hierve dentro de ti. Ruega ser librado. Aprenderías rápidamente. Me tomaría días solamente enseñarte cómo cernir el tiempo. Podríamos practicar con paseos cortos.

Darien lo consideró y no dijo nada. Un músculo en su mandíbula tiraba bruscamente.

–Darien, he estado diciéndote durante quinientos años que puedo enseñarte cómo moverte a través del tiempo y el espacio. Siempre has sonreído con desprecio y te has alejado. Ahora te lo ofrezco de nuevo: puedo enseñarte cómo cernir el tiempo, tejer mundos, cómo cambiar el futuro de Serena para que sus padres no mueran. Puedo enseñarte lo bastante para que puedas prevenir el choque de automóvil, quizás incluso prevenir el cáncer, y devolverla a su futuro con su recuerdo de ti intacto. Cuando lo hagas, puedes unirte con ella allí, o traerla de regreso. O compartir sus vidas entre los dos lugares. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, Darien Chiba. Siempre te he dicho eso.

–¿Y cuál es el precio de ese conocimiento, Adam? ¿Cuál es el precio para regresar a mi mujer?

–Oh, es tan simple –dijo Adam suavemente–.Es todo lo que he querido alguna vez, desde el principio.–Él asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente–.Tú sabes lo que quiero. Te ofrezco un trato. Permíteme enseñarte. Permíteme llevarte a donde tú perteneces. Permíteme mostrarte mi mundo. No es malo.

Darien gruñó y frotó sus ojos. Hacía quinientos años él había jurado evitar ese momento a toda costa. A lo largo de los siglos, Adam lo había tentado repetidamente con algo que él pudiera desear, y falló en cada oportunidad. Al parecer, Adam había comprendido que la trampa tendría que ser puesta más hábilmente, y esta vez había tenido un éxito brillante. Lo que Darien se había negado durante cinco siglos se había hecho inevitable ahora. El hombre del siglo IX dentro de él se encogió de hombros, caminó abajo, y cedió en su derrota. ¿Era malo? ¿Eran Adam y su raza malas? ¿O había perdonado Darien a Adam por los pecados cometidos hacía tiempo?

Sus opciones eran dolorosamente simples: estar con Serena, o no estar con Serena.

Lo último era inaceptable, y Adam sabía eso. Darien se sentía manipulado por Adam amargamente, y el enojo quemó dentro de él. Esta situación había sido diseñada y había sido orquestada por Adam Black desde el principio.

Pero entonces pensó en Serena. Lo que existía entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con Adam. Adam podía haber manipulado los eventos diestramente, pero sólo Darien se había enamorado de Serena. Él la habría amado no importaba donde la hubiera encontrado. Su enojo se esfumó.

Si él aceptara lo que Adán estaba ofreciendo, podría cambiar la vida de Serena: podría deslizarse al futuro y salvar a sus padres: podría devolverle todo lo que ella quería de la vida, y estar de nuevo con ella. ¿Y no había estado jugando él mismo con esa idea durante algún tiempo? Cuando le había pedido que le dijera todo sobre su vida, cuando había escuchado y había tomado apuntes mentales... sí, incluso entonces, él había estado analizando posibilidades en el fondo de su mente. Su amargura por lo que Adam le había hecho hacía quinientos años al convertirlo en inmortal, lo había hecho rechazar violentamente todo lo que tenía que ver con el _Tuatha de Danaan_. Pero quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

Él sabía que ella lo amaba. Y si tenía que aceptar las lecciones de Adam, sólo para rescatarla de la isla de las hadas, ¿por qué no recorrer todo el camino? ¿Por qué no perfeccionar su mundo y darle todos los deseos de su corazón? Como un regalo, para ser tan poderoso que pudiera convertir en realidad sus sueños más salvajes. ¿Qué más podría darle a ella?

_Todo_, dijo Adam sin palabras.

Darien miró a Adam.

¿Tendría el valor de ir al tiempo de Serena? ¿Atreverse a ir y amarla allí?

Él la amaría en cualquier parte.

¿Atreverse a darle lo que quería a Adam?

Darien Chiba hizo una respiración profunda y consideró al duende más negro. Él vio ante sí el potencial para la corrupción, el poder ilimitado, la libertad espantosa.

Quizás él vio un poco de sí mismo en esos ojos oscuros.

–Es tan fácil –le aseguró Adam–.No te dolerá, una vez lo hagas por primera vez. Encontrarás que se siente bastante natural después de un rato.

Darien asintió con la cabeza_._

–Entonces enséñame. Enséñame todo lo que tú sabes… padre.


	30. Chapter 30

...VOLANDO… Capítulo 29

–No pienses que esto significa que te perdono por seducir a mi madre –dijo Darien después.

–No te lo he preguntado –dijo Adam reprendiéndolo, con una expresión paternal que hizo a sentir Darien incómodo–.Ella era irresistible, tú lo sabes. Raramente tiene alguien de nuestra raza éxito engendrando con un mortal, y especialmente que el niño sobreviviera hasta la madurez. Pero tus Brudes tienen tanta fuerza vital que entonces era posible, como había sospechado cuando la seduje.

–Destruiste a mi padre.

–Sus propios celos lo destruyeron. Yo no levanté una mano contra él. Y ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con un _siring _como tú. Tú eres mi hijo, y sólo mío. Ninguna semilla suya te hizo. Cuando Hotaru murió, me negué a perderte también.

–Así que me hiciste inmortal. Te odié por eso.

–Lo sé.

Los dos hombres estuvieron callados un tiempo.

–¿Es verdaderamente posible alterar el futuro de Serena y devolverla a uno mejor? –preguntó Darien.

–Sí. Iremos a su futuro y lo cambiaremos dos veces. Realmente –enmendó– necesitaremos muchos viajes probablemente a su tiempo para tenerlo claro. Entonces iremos a Morar, y la enviaremos al nuevo futuro.

–Pero, ¿no habrá vivido ella dos veces las partes de él?

–Ella tendrá el equivalente de cinco años de memoria dual.

–¿Dañará su mente?

–¿A Serena? ¿Necesitas preguntar eso? La mujer es casi Brude.

Darien sentía una llamarada de orgullo_._

–Sí, ella lo es. _–_Él estuvo callado un momento–.Pero no entiendo cómo hacerlo.

–Paciencia. Has hecho un rápido estudio de tu propio futuro, sabes. Te he visto. Sé que usaste demasiada velocidad, conozco tu _scry_, y sé que has alterado el espacio alrededor de ti sin incluso ser consciente de ello. Nosotros procederemos despacio.

–Despacio está bien –dijo Darien–.Mi cabeza está aporreada con demasiados conceptos extraños.

–Nos moveremos al paso de un caracol– aseguró Adam–.Hay mucho para aprender sobre nuestra raza, Darien, pero debes aprenderlo en fases. La locura no es el resultado de la inmortalidad. Es un molesto y temporal efecto residual de nuestra visión del más allá. Nosotros vemos cómo todo se interconecta, y si buscas ese conocimiento demasiado rápidamente, puede hacerte perder perspectiva, incluso causar la locura.

–¿Algún día yo podré ver esas cosas también?

–Sí. Yo aprendí demasiado rápidamente, arrogantemente seguro de que nada podía dañarme nunca. Cuando la comprensión llegó, me agobió tal como Selene había advertido que lo haría. Pero te llevaré despacio al conocimiento de nuestra raza, lo bastante para que tú puedas absorberlo mientras vas aprendiéndolo.

–Adam... la lanza –Darien dijo vacilantemente.

–¿Qué hay de ella?– Adam contestó, una mueca de diversión encorvando sus labios.

–La lanza y la espada son las únicas armas que pueden matar inmortales. La lanza fue usada para herir a Cristo.

–Estás empezando a ver las conexiones. Sigue mirando.

–Pero eso es lo que...

–Encontrarás tu propia manera. Éstas son las cosas que deben venir despacio. No puedes esperar derrocar demasiado rápidamente todo lo que has pensado era verdad. Eres todavía un hombre del siglo IX de muchas maneras. Habrá tiempo suficiente para hablar después de estas cosas. Por ahora, concentrémonos en Serena, y descubrirás quién y qué eres tú. Esto es todo lo que yo quería desde el principio para ti, Darien; aceptar que soy tu padre y estoy deseoso de enseñarte sobre tu herencia. Yo soy el único _Tuatha de Danaan_ que tiene un hijo maduro –agregó limpiamente–.Algunos de ellos están resentidos conmigo por eso.

Darien rodó sus ojos, y Adam, puesto al día adorándose, lo ignoró.

–Puedo enseñarte a cernir el tiempo, pero una comprensión más llena de tus habilidades no vendrá sino hasta dentro de muchos años. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas empezar? No quiero más tarde lamentos ni que estés de nuevo enfadado conmigo. Quinientos años de tu mal genio es todo lo que puedo soportar.

–Estoy seguro. Enséñame.

–Ven –Adam extendió su mano–.Empecemos y recobremos a tu compañera. Dale la bienvenida a mi mundo, hijo.

La instrucción de Darien a manos de Adam comenzó la siguiente mañana, y el laird de Chiba empezó a entender lentamente lo que siempre había percibido dentro de él, y temía: el potencial para el poder ilimitado. Empezó a ver por qué lo había asustado, a él, un guerrero que no temía nada. Ese poder era aterrador porque la habilidad de usarlo conllevaba inmensas responsabilidades. Lo que había parecido un inmenso desierto inexplorado una vez, su país, Escocia, se ponía ahora en una perspectiva asombrosa.

Había otros mundos, lejos más allá del que ellos habitaban. Él comprendió por qué el _Tuatha de Danaan_ parecía aislado de los mortales. El trozo diminuto de tierra llamada Escocia y su guerra diminuta por la independencia era uno de millones en el universo.

Durante los siguientes días de aprendizaje sobre sí mismo, empezó a desarrollar (aunque renuente a admitirlo) algún respeto por el hombre que tenía ante sí. Adam era dado a los entretenimientos extraños, pronto a entrometerse y ser franco. Sin embargo, considerando la magnitud de lo que su _duende más_ _negro _realmente podría hacer, Darien comprendió que Adam generalmente ejercía un refrenamiento admirable. También empezó a comprender cómo los mortales, que no tenían tal magia, podían malinterpretar gravemente a aquéllos que lo manejaban.

Él miró a su padre que estaba inclinado sobre un tomo antiguo del que había estado leyendo en alto, instruyendo a Darien sobre su raza. Era difícil de concebir a ese hombre exótico como su padre, porque Adam llevaba su glamour de costumbre que lo hacía parecer aun más joven que Darien.

–Adam, ¿que es esta atadura que tengo con ella? Lo que pasó esa noche cuando ella y yo…

–¿Hicieron el amor? Ah, _hacerlo_, como diría Andrew.–Adam levantó su cabeza del libro–.¿Qué te dijo Hotaru cuándo eras un muchacho?

–¿Sobre que? Ella me dijo muchas cosas.–Darien se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué dijo ella sobre derramar tu semilla en una mujer? –preguntó Adam, intentando no reírse.

–Oh, eso. Ella me dijo que si lo hacía, se me caería –murmuró Darien oscuramente.

Adam echó su cabeza atrás y agita con alegría_._

–Eso es exactamente algo que Hotaru habría dicho. Ella sabía mejor cómo razonar con el muchacho terco que eras. ¿Y te derramaste tú alguna vez en una mujer?

–No. Al principio yo la creí y temí que se caería de verdad. Entonces, cuando ya era lo bastante mayor para comprender que ella había estado bromeando conmigo, no lo hice porque no deseaba esparcir mis bastardos por la tierra. Finalmente, cuando me casé con Unazuki y estaba listo para tener una familia, descubrí lo que habías hecho.

–Te lo dije el mismo día, ¿o no lo hice? Yo supe que tú planearías tener niños.

–¿Me lo dijiste para prevenirme? –dijo Darien, sobresaltado.

–Por supuesto. Yo sabía lo que pasaría si lo hicieras. Te habrías ligado a una mujer que no amabas, y ése es el más puro infierno para nosotros.

–¿Derramar mi semilla en una mujer nos une así?

–Parece ser un efecto colateral de nuestra inmortalidad. Nuestra fuerza de vida es tan fuerte, tan potente, que cuando nosotros encontramos nuestro descargo dentro de una mujer mortal, la unión que se forja nos conecta. Y ese eslabón incluirá a su niño pronto.

–Serena no está embarazada –dijo Darien rápidamente.

Adam le echó una mirada burlona_._

–Por supuesto que lo está. Tú, medio-hada y medio-mortal, eres mucho más viril de lo que nosotros somos. Podrías ser nuestra esperanza para el futuro.

–¿Está llevando Serena a mi niño? –rugió Darien.

–Sí, desde el momento que derramaste tu semilla, la primera vez que le hiciste el amor.

Darien permaneció silencioso.

–Los primeros siete meses son espléndidos. Es asombroso cuando la fuerza del niño empieza a mezclarse con la tuya y la de ella. Sientes que el bebé está despertando, su excitación, y la vida que surge. Te maravillas de lo que tú has creado, tienes hambre por verlo llegar. Entonces los últimos dos meses son infernales. Tú, Darien, eras un dolor en el culo. Querías salir, diste de puntapiés y peleaste y pediste, y de repente desarrollé deseos por comidas ridículas que nunca quise antes, y ah, ¡el nacimiento, dulce Dagda! Yo sufrí su labor. Sentía el dolor, y la creación, la maravilla. Como en tu nacimiento, cuando nazca su primer niño, se ligarán tan profundamente con él, que tú y Serena no podrán imaginarse respirando sin él.

Darien estaba callado, intimidado por el pensamiento del embarazo de Serena y quien habría de llegar. Entonces la enormidad de lo que Adam simplemente había admitido lo golpeó_._

–¿Tenías tú semejante atadura con mi madre?

–Yo no estoy exento de emociones, Darien –contestó Adam rígidamente–.Me esfuerzo por guardar la calma.

–Pero ella murió.

–Sí –dijo Adam–.Y yo corrí a los extremos más lejanos de la tierra para intentar no sentir su muerte. Pero no podía escapar. Incluso en Morar, incluso en otros mundos, yo la sentía morir.

–¿Por qué lo permitiste?

Adam le dio una mirada negra_._

–A lo mejor ahora que entiendes que lo que yo tenía con Hotaru es lo que tú tienes con Serena, imagines lo que soporté permitiendo que muriera. Quizás puede servir para hacer menos áspero tu juicio sobre mí.

–¿Pero por qué lo permitiste? –repitió Darien.

Adam sacudió la cabeza_._

–Mi vida con Hotaru es otra historia y no tenemos tiempo ahora para ella.

Darien estudió al hombre exótico que ya no encontraba su mirada. ¿Permitir que Serena muriese? Nunca.

–Pero, ¿tú podrías haberla hecho inmortal? –presionó, con un sentido de desesperación.

La mandíbula de Adam estaba rígida. Él disparó a Darien una mirada furiosa_._

–Ella no lo hubiera aceptado. Ahora déjalo.

Darien cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué se habría negado su madre a la poción si Adam se la hubiera ofrecido? ¿Se negaría Serena?

Él no se lo permitiría, resolvió. Nunca le permitiría morir. Ya no existían los sentimientos vagos de culpa en sus pensamientos para hacerla inmortal. Después de lo que Adam le había dicho, él sabía que no podría soportar nunca perder la unión que ellos compartían. ¡Un niño! Ella llevaba a su bebé, y la atadura se expandiría para incluir a su hijo o hija.

¿Vivir después de la muerte de Serena? No. Pero en recompensa por tomar su mortalidad, él le daría el futuro perfecto con su familia. Sería su manera de reparar lo que haría.

Darien se materializó al alba en el día de la graduación de Serena. Rápidamente escaló la pared que rodeaba la propiedad de los Tsukino y punzó las ruedas de la máquina pequeña para impedir que se moviera. Entonces consideró la máquina más grande, irritado. ¿Cuál es un Mercedes?, se preguntó con un ceño. Moviéndose rápidamente, punzó esas ruedas también. ¿Pero qué sucedería si ellos cambiaban las ruedas? ¿Qué, si tuvieran nuevas ruedas en alguna parte en su torreón?

Él observó el torreón; entonces miró ceñudo las máquinas por un momento largo, considerándolos personalmente responsables por herir a su mujer. Se esforzó contra un intenso deseo de arrastrarse a la casa y asomarse para ver a la durmiente Serena de dieciocho años que no había encontrado todavía.

–Aún queda de ellas. A veces eres tan denso, Darien –la voz sin cuerpo de Adam se mofó–.Todavía no entiendes el poder que tienes. ¿Por qué estás intentando dañar las máquinas, cuándo puedes hacerlas simplemente desaparecer? Y ya que estamos hablando de ello, ¿por qué apareces fuera de la verja y subes la pared, cuando podrías haber aparecido dentro de las verjas?

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

–No estoy acostumbrado a este poder. ¿Y dónde los enviaría?

–Envíalos a Morar. Eso debe ser interesante.–Adam se rió.

Darien se encogió de hombros y enfocó sus recientemente descubiertos poderes. Cerró los ojos y visualizó las arenas de sílice de Morar. Con pequeño y ligero movimiento, las máquinas desaparecieron. Si ellos aterrizaran en la isla de Morar con un _woosh_ suave en la arena de sílice blanca, sólo un mortal podría verlo allí, y ella realmente no se habría sorprendido por nada en algún tiempo.

–¡Nuestros automóviles han sido robados! –exclamó Ikuko.

Kenji se asomó encima de su periódico.

–¿Los has buscado? –preguntó ausente, como si pudieran pasarse por alto un Mercedes y un Jeep.

–Por supuesto que lo hice, Kenji –dijo Ikuko–.¿Cómo iremos a la graduación de Serena? ¡No podemos perdernos su gran día!

Darien bajó la gorra sobre la frente de Adam, caminó atrás y sonrió abiertamente_._

–Perfecto.

–No veo por qué tengo que hacer esto.

–No deseo arriesgarme a que me vean, ni me atrevo a confiar en mí mismo al verla. No sé si podría refrenarme, por eso debes hacerlo.

–Este uniforme es ridículo–.Adam sacudió la corbata–.Es demasiado pequeño.

–Entonces hazlo más grande, O poderoso– dijo Darien secamente–.Deja de demorarte y llama a su número. Diles que el taxi está en camino.

–Pero ellos no pidieron uno.

–Cuento con que quienquiera conteste piense que a alguien más se le habría ocurrido.

Adam arqueó una ceja_._

–Eres bueno en esto.

–Llama.

Efectivamente, Ikuko asumió que Kenji había llamado y había pedido un taxi para llegar precisamente a las nueve de la mañana. Cuando apareció, Kenji asumió que Ikuko lo había llamado. En el alboroto producido por archivar informes de robo de automóviles con la policía y la compañía de seguro, ninguno pensó en preguntar al otro.

–¿Qué es lo siguiente? –preguntó Adam, frotando sus manos.

Darien lo disparó una mirada oscura_._

–Pareces estar disfrutando esto.

Adam se encogió de hombros_._

–Nunca antes manipulé detalles tan finos. Es bastante fascinante.

–Cáncer. Ella dijo que su madre estaba muriendo de cáncer– dijo Darien–.Ni siquiera sabemos de qué tipo. Sospecho que esto no va a ser tan simple como hacer desaparecer dos máquinas. Debemos encontrar una manera de impedirle contraer esta enfermedad, y por lo que he leído, no parecen saberse qué la causa. He estado hojeando estos libros toda la noche–.Él gesticuló a los libros médicos esparcidos por su escritorio en el estudio del Castillo Chiba.

Adam recogió varios y los examinó: biblioteca pública de cincinnati era el sello que tenían en el lomo_._

–¿Hurtaste esto de la biblioteca? –dijo Adam con desmayo simulado.

–Tuve que hacerlo. Intenté pedirlos prestados, pero quisieron papeles que yo no tenía. Por lo que regresé cuando estaba cerrado, y un guardia de seguridad que protege sus libros casi me atacó antes de que hubiera terminado de encontrar lo que quería. –Él suspiró–.Pero no estoy más cerca de descubrir cómo prevenir la enfermedad. Debo saber qué tipo de cáncer tenía ella.

Adam pensó por un momento_._

–¿Qué me dices de hacer otro raid nocturno? No creo que haya más de media docena de hospitales en su ciudad.

–¿Hospitales? –la frente de Darien se arrugó.

–Realmente eres un bruto medieval. Los hospitales son donde ellos tratan a los enfermos. Iremos a su tiempo y robaremos sus archivos. Ven. Cierne el tiempo, y yo seré tu guía fiel.

–Tiene cáncer cervical –dijo Darien suavemente, mirando por encima de su hombro a Adam, que estaba reclinado en el escritorio de una oficina privada en el _Hospital Buen Samaritano_–.Escucha esto: el diagnóstico es displasia severa. Con el tiempo avanzó a un cáncer invasivo. Ellos se refieren a algo llamado neoplasia del intraepitelio cervical–. Su lengua se sentía espesa al pronunciar las palabras extrañas, y las dijo muy despacio–.Las notas indican se podría haber diagnosticado a Ikuko a tiempo para prevenir el cáncer si se hubiera hecho algo llamado prueba de Pap. Las notas indican que Ikuko dijo al doctor que su última prueba de Pap había sido hecha ocho años antes de que le diagnosticaran el cáncer. Parece que el cáncer cervical es causado por un tipo de virus que se trata fácilmente en las fases tempranas.

Adam abanicó rápidamente a través del libro de texto que había tirado sobre el escritorio. Localizando una entrada aplicable, él leyó en alto:

–"_Prueba de PAP: una prueba preventiva del cáncer desarrollada en 1943 por el Dr. George Papanicolaou. La prueba de PAP examina células de la cerviz, o la boca del útero, localizada en el extremo de la vagina"_ –Adam estuvo callado un momento largo–. Dice que una mujer debe tener una prueba de PAP anualmente. ¿Por qué no lo hizo ella?

Darien se encogió de hombros_._

–No sé. Pero parece que si nosotros regresamos unos años, deberíamos poder prevenirlo.

Adam arqueó una ceja_._

–¿Cómo podemos arreglar nosotros eso? Simplemente, ¿cómo piensas conseguir que una mujer que obviamente odia ir al doctor vaya a ver al doctor?

Darien sonrió abiertamente_._

–Una pequeña y gentil persuasión.

Ikuko hojeó el correo, a la caza de una carta de su amiga Sarah, que estaba pasando el verano en Inglaterra. Echó dos volantes a un lado y resopló sin delicadeza. Recientemente había estado recibiendo una explosión de correo basura que trataba de ginecólogos y cáncer cervical.

¿_Te has hecho la prueba de PAP este año_? gritaba un volante.

_¡El cáncer cervical es evitable!_ exclamaba un volante rosa luminoso.

Eran todos de una organización no lucrativa de la que nunca había oído hablar. Al parecer algunos donantes no tenían en qué gastar el dinero. Los echó en el canasto y siguió revisando el correo.

Pero algo reverberó en ella, y recuperó el último volante. Debía haber recibido cincuenta de esas cosas durante el último mes, y cada vez que tiraba uno, experimentaba un sentido peculiar de _deja vu_. También había recibido una llamada de la oficina de un doctor esa semana, ofreciéndole un examen libre. Nunca había oído hablar de algún doctor que ofreciera pruebas de PAP gratis antes.

_¿Cuándo fue mi última comprobación?,_ se preguntó y tocó el volante. Casi en sus dieciséis, Serena estaba lista para empezar a tener sus comprobaciones anuales. Podría ser un poco difícil persuadir a su hija tener que visitar primero al doctor cuando Ikuko no era demasiado fiel sobre hacer y mantener sus propias citas. Consideró el folleto pensativamente. Decía que el cáncer de la cerviz era evitable, que una prueba de PAP rutinaria podía descubrir muchas anormalidades. Y que las mujeres en todos los grupos de edad estaban en riesgo.

Decididamente, ella dobló el folleto y llamó a su ginecólogo para fijar citas para ella y Serena. A veces ella y Kenji tendían a ser irresponsables sobre cosas como las comprobaciones, seguros de vida y reparando los automóviles. Ella no visitaba a su ginecólogo porque se sentía absolutamente bien. Pero eso era como decir que el automóvil no necesitaba servicio porque estaba funcionando perfectamente. El mantenimiento era diferente de las reparaciones. _La medicina preventiva puede salvar su vida_, decía el folleto.

La vida era buena, y Ikuko no quería perderse un momento del crecimiento de Serena. Ella tenía que esperar a sus nietos algún día. Quizás ella debía hacer que Kenji encontrara algún seguro de vida para ellos, mientras estaba en ese tema.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 30

–¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? –se preocupó Darien.

–Sí. Nos la llevaremos de Morar mientras duerme y la devolveremos a su nuevo futuro. He hecho esto antes; sin embargo, ésta es la única vez que he permitido a una persona retener recuerdos duales. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que recuerde la otra realidad? ¿Esa dónde su padre murió y su madre está enferma?

–Sí. Si se lo quitamos, no me conocerá. No tendrá ninguna memoria de nuestro tiempo juntos. Sin esos recuerdos ella sería una persona diferente, y yo la amo precisamente de la manera que es.

–Entonces hagámoslo– dijo Adam_–. _Ella estará al principio muy confundida. Necesitarás llegar rápidamente a ella, ayudarle a entender. Una vez que haya vuelto, corre a su lado. Ella te necesitará.

Serena estaba flotando cuando oyó las voces.

–Debes hacerlo ahora, Darien.

Darien, mi amor, ronroneó su mente, soñando.

–Estoy llegando, Serena.

Serena se despertó de un sueño que parecía narcotizado. Su almohada olía cómica. Ella la olfateó: jazmín y sándalo. El olor trajo lágrimas a sus ojos; le recordó a Darien, el olor débil que siempre había parecido parte de su piel. Otro olor predominó rápidamente: tocino frito. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y meditó sobre ese pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Había tropezado en la playa y en su delirio se encontraba en una casa y una cama?

Abrió los ojos cautamente.

Miró alrededor del cuarto, buscando rastros del siglo XIV, mientras su primer pensamiento decía que había regresado benditamente a Darien. Pero cuando su mirada se desgajó de nuevo sobre las pálidas paredes azules, su corazón hizo un ruido sordo; dolorosamente ella reconoció ese cuarto, y había pensado que nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo.

Se dejó caer incrédulamente, mirando la cama en la que descansaba. Cuatro postes de madera rubia con un dosel blanco espumoso, que ella había adorado... su cama en la casa en Indian Hill, hacía una vida.

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama, temblando violentamente.

¿Había final, irrevocablemente, perdido el juicio?

–¿M-madre? –llamó ella, sabiendo demasiado bien que nadie iba a contestarle. Y porque nadie le contestaría, ella echó atrás su cabeza, lamentándolo.

–¡Mamá!

Ella oyó la prisa de pies en los escalones, y contuvo la respiración cuando se abrió la puerta. Parecía moverse poco a poco, en un movimiento lento, como si estuviera mirando una película y la puerta se abriera cuadro por cuadro. Su corazón se presionó dolorosamente cuando Ikuko caminó dentro, una espátula en su mano, sus cejas juntas en una expresión de preocupación.

–¿Qué es, Serena? ¿Tenías una pesadilla, cariño?

Serena tragó, incapaz de hablar. Su madre parecía precisamente como habría parecido si nunca hubiera tenido el accidente, nunca hubiera tenido cáncer. Con los ojos abiertos al máximo, Serena se recreó en la visión imposible.

–Mamá –graznó.

Ikuko la miraba a la expectativa.

–¿Es... um… está p-papá aquí? –preguntó débilmente, esforzándose en comprender esa nueva realidad.

–Por supuesto que no, dormilona. Sabes que va a trabajar a las siete. ¿Estás hambrienta?

Serena la miró fijamente. _Por supuesto que no, dormilona_. Tan normal, tan rutinario, como si Ikuko y Serena nunca hubieran estado separadas. Como si papá siempre hubiera estado vivo y el pasado trágico que había rasgado a su familia nunca hubiera pasado.

–¿Qué año es? –ella manejó.

Su madre se rió_._

–¡Serena! –Extendió una mano y despeinó su pelo–.Debe de haber sido un sueño muy real.

Serena estrechó sus ojos y trató de pensar.

En el piso inferior sonó el timbre, y Ikuko se volvió hacia el sonido_._

–¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? –Ella echó una mirada a Serena–.Ven abajo para desayunar, querida. Hice tu desayuno favorito. Huevos escalfados, tocino, y tostadas.

Serena miró a su madre salir el cuarto, aturdida. Luchó contra el impulso de brincar de su cama, envolver en sus brazos las rodillas sanas, y proteger su amada vida. Las rodillas de su madre parecían intactas. La alegría la inundó. Ella debía haber muerto, decidió, en esa playa extraña en la tierra más extraña. ¿Era este el cielo?

Ella lo tomaría, cualquier cosa que fuera.

Fragmentos de conversación flotaron desde el foyer. Ella los ignoró y estudió su cuarto. Había guardado un calendario en su escritorio y ardía de impaciencia por saber "cuándo" estaba ahora, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, su madre la llamó.

–Serena, querida, baja. Tienes un invitado. Dice que es un amigo tuyo de la universidad –la voz de su madre parecía excitada, y _oh-tan-aprobadora_.

¿Universidad? ¿Estaba ella en la universidad? Oh, ése era cielo. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era a Darien para estar completa.

Serena brincó de la cama, se envolvió en su bata favorita cubierta de pelusa blanca (¡asombrada de que estuviera colgando justo en el poste de la cama, donde ella siempre la colgaba!) y se dio prisa en bajar los escalones, preguntándose quién podría estar requiriéndola. Cuando bajó la escalera caracol, su corazón golpeó duro en su pecho.

Darien Chiba arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Simultáneamente, una ola de amor la inundó, enviada a lo largo de su atadura especial.

Serena casi sollozó, agobiada de placer, escepticismo y confusión. Él estaba llevando unos pantalones color carbón y una camisa polo de seda negra que ondearon por su pecho musculoso, del que estaba desempolvando unas gotas ligeras de lluvia. Su pelo estaba peinado y tirado hacia atrás, con pequeñas mechas bordeándole las cejas. Las caras botas italianas la hicieron pestañear y agitar su cabeza. Ella nunca lo había visto vistiendo ropas tan ajustadas y podía imaginar la sensación que debía haber causado paseándose en el siglo XXI. La ropa no hacía a ese hombre, él hacía la ropa y la amoldaba con su cuerpo poderoso; seis pies siete pulgadas de fuerza muscular. Ella lo imaginó brevemente en un par de pantalones vaqueros gastados y casi se desmayó.

–Señora Tsukino, ¿le importaría terriblemente si yo sacara a su hija para desayunar? Tenemos algunas cosas que poner al día.

Ikuko miró al hombre magnífico que estaba de pie en la puerta_._

–No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué no entra y toma un poco de café mientras Serena se viste? –ella invitó cortésmente.

–Ponte pantalones vaqueros, muchacha –dijo Darien, su mirada intensa_–. _Y tu "_tú sabes" _–agregó en una voz áspera por el deseo.

Ikuko los contempló, tasando la tierna, apasionada mirada del hombre alto y elegante en la puerta, y aún así la sobresaltó la expresión soñadora en el rostro de Serena. Se preguntó por qué Serena había escondido el hecho de que estaba enamorada, y a su propia madre. Ni una vez Serena había mencionado a un novio, pero Ikuko decidió que quizás ella no había hablado de él porque era el _"verdadero"._ Cuando Ikuko había encontrado a Kenji por primera vez, no había dicho nada sobre él; había sentido que hablar sobre eso podría rebajar la santidad privada de su unión de algún modo.

Serena todavía no se había movido del pie de las escaleras. No podía respirar; agobiada por él. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo estaba hablando con Darien Chiba en la puerta de su casa de Indian Hill, y con su madre viva y saludable, mientras su padre vivo y saludable estaba en el trabajo cuando ella lo había dejado setecientos años en el pasado?

El sueño la inundó de nuevo: _Nosotros debemos hacerlo ahora._

–¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó ella débilmente.

–¿Qué hizo él sobre que, Serena? –preguntó Ikuko intrigada.

–Nosotros tenemos mucho que discutir, muchacha –dijo él tiernamente.

–¿De dónde es ese acento que detecto? –exclamó Ikuko_–. _Siempre he pensado que Escocia es un país tan romántico. Kenji y yo hemos estado discutiendo ir en las vacaciones de verano de este año.

Darien se movió hasta Ikuko, levantó su mano a sus labios, y acarició sus nudillos con un beso_._

–Quizás podrían visitar mi casa cuando vinieran –dijo él–.Me agradaría darle la bienvenida a los padres de Serena en mi torreón.

Serena nunca había visto a Ikuko tan agitada_._

–¿Torreón? –exclamó ella–.No me diga que tiene un castillo. ¡Oh! Traeré enseguida ese café –dijo con una risa jadeante. Cuando se volvió hacia la cocina, echó una mirada a su hija que estaba aún helada al pie de los escalones.

–Serena, ¿lo has oído? Él quiere llevarte a desayunar, aunque por la manera que está vestido, no creo que unos pantalones vaqueros sean apropiados, querida. Quizás el vestido crema con esas sandalias que me gusta tanto...

Serena asintió con la cabeza estúpidamente, sólo para sacar a su madre del cuarto. Entonces comprendió que estaba animando a su madre saludable a que dejara el cuarto. Echó una mirada sobresaltada a Darien y habló con voz hueca:

–Sólo un minuto, no te muevas.

Entonces voló por el foyer y alcanzó a su madre cuando entraba al vestíbulo.

–¡Espera! –gritó.

Ikuko se dio la vuelta y la miró extrañada_._

–Estás actuando muy raro hoy, Serena.–Ella sonrió, se apoyó cerca de la oreja de Serena, y susurró–: Me gusta él. ¡Oh mi...! ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él?

Serena estiró sus brazos alrededor de Ikuko_._

–Te amo, mamá –dijo ella furiosamente.

Ikuko soltó una pequeña risa sobresaltada y le agradó simplemente el sonido medio jadeante de alegría que Serena recordaba de antes de que Kenji muriera, en la otra realidad.

–No sé de qué se trata todo esto, Serena, pero yo te amo también, querida. Sólo dime que tus siguientes palabras no van a ser "_y lo siento pero estoy embarazada y corriendo para casarme"_ – bromeó–.No estoy preparada para ver el nido vacío.

La mano de Serena voló a su abdomen y los ojos se ensancharon_._

–¡Uh… Oh! Yo... debo vestirme_._

Dejando a su madre con las cejas levantadas y la misma expresión intrigada en su cara, Serena huyó del vestíbulo antes de que ella pudiera pensar muy más detenidamente sobre la posibilidad que su madre había despertado.


	32. Epilogo

Capítulo 31

Serena observó la suite, asombrada. Después de que ella se hubiera puesto un _tú-sabes_ de encaje, pantalón vaquero y una blusa, Darien había conducido a través del tráfico eficazmente y habían ido al centro de la ciudad de Cincinnati, donde él había reservado una suite. Estaba aturdida por lo capaz que era él, cuán rápidamente se había adaptado y había tomado el control de su mundo moderno. Pero entonces ella recordó que el hombre era un conquistador y un guerrero, y el siglo XXI, aunque agobiante, era un desafío más para él, y lo dominaría con el mismo aplomo con que había dominado su propio siglo.

Él había explicado un poco durante el viaje, y gravemente le informó que la había perdonado por dejarlo, aunque su labio inferior había estado fijo en tal ángulo que ella había sabido que sus sentimientos habían sido heridos.

Él también explicó que la habían mantenido en la isla de Morar mientras él y Adam habían cambiado su futuro, y le relató cómo ellos habían prevenido el choque y el cáncer.

–Pero yo pensé que tú odiabas a Adam.

Darien suspiró cuando hizo estallar una botella de champán y lo vertió en dos copas. Dejándose caer en la cama, él le dirigió una mirada culpable y dio golpecitos en la cama al lado de él.

Él abrió sus brazos_._

–Ven. Te necesito, muchacha –susurró antes de cerrar su boca encima de la suya. Entonces procedió a demostrarle lo muchísimo que la necesitaba.

Las ropas fueron rápidamente descartadas cuando se desnudaron uno al otro urgentemente. Cuando ella estaba vestida con nada más que un sostén rosa pálido de encaje y las bragas, él la alzó alto en sus brazos y se retiró hacia la cama. Serena se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y paseó sus manos encima de su pecho musculoso y siguió el sendero de pelo oscuro de seda con un dedo ligero como una pluma.

Resbalando la correa de su sostén, él gimió suavemente_._

–Amo estas cosas de encaje.

Serena se rió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante para que su pelo encortinara su cara_._

–Te amo.

–Lo sé –le dijo suavemente. Y en unos momentos ella estuvo perdida en una ola de pasión, ternura y amor que surgieron silenciosamente a lo largo de su única atadura.

_Nunca me dejes, muchacha, eres la única, para siempre._

–¿Qué? –ella exclamó.

–¿Me has oído? –Con sensualidad perezosa, él arrastró su lengua sobre la cima de su pezón a través de la seda delgada de su sostén. Se endureció ansiosamente.

–¡Palabras! ¡Yo te oí en palabras!

–Mmm –él murmuró y pellizcó suavemente los brotes que había provocado bajo la seda.

Con un chasquido rápido su sostén estaba abierto, y él rodeó sus pechos en sus manos, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares sus pezones. _¿Me amarás para siempre?_ Él cogió un pezón entre su dedo pulgar y el dedo índice, halándolo suavemente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararla. Aun después de todas las veces que había hecho el amor con él, aún no podía pensar claramente cuando él estaba tocándola_._

–¿Qué dices?

_Que yo te necesito, Serena Chiba, para siempre. Casémonos, ten bebés conmigo y tómame para siempre._

–¿Serena Chiba? –ella rechinó.

_¿No piensas que yo te dejaría en vergüenza, verdad? Se mi esposa. Prometo que no querrás nada más._

Él resbaló sus manos dentro de sus bragas y rodeó sus nalgas. Su mirada estaba fija en su abdomen, como si estuviera intentando ver dentro de ella. La mano de Serena voló a su estómago.

–¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? –preguntó ella sospechosamente.

_Simplemente que tú ya has hecho una de las tres cosas que estoy pidiéndote que hagas._

–¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Voy a tener tu bebé? –exclamó, un escalofrío de deleite recorriendo su espina.

_Nuestro bebé. Sí, muchacha, él ya crece dentro de ti y será muy… especial. Cásate conmigo, amor._

–Sí –ella dijo–.¡Oh sí, sí, sí, Darien!

_Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

–Sí –Serena estaba de acuerdo, entonces no pensó en nada más durante mucho tiempo.

Después se ducharon juntos, rodando y resbalando en la gran ducha de mármol que tenía seis picos, tres en cada pared. Darien disfrutó con el placer desherrado de un bárbaro del siglo XIV que nunca antes había visto una ducha, permaneciendo de pie en los arroyos de agua, agitando su cabeza y rociándola por todas partes. Hicieron el amor en el suelo jaspeado, en la esquina contra la pared, y en el Jacuzzi. Serena, envuelta en una esponjosa bata blanca, desenredaba su pelo ya seco cuando oyó a Darien que gritaba en la alcoba.

Sobresaltada, ella sólo salió del baño para descubrir a Darien desnudo delante de la televisión, rugiendo.

–¡William Wallace no se parecía a ese!. –Él gesticuló irritado a la televisión.

Serena se rió cuando comprendió que él estaba apuntando a un Mel Gibson pintado de azul, atacando en la batalla en "_Corazón Valiente_".

–¡Y Haruka no parece a ese tampoco! –se quejó.

–Quizás deberías probar escribiendo un sript tú mismo –lo provocó ella.

–Nunca lo creerían. Es obvio que tu tiempo no tiene ninguna idea de lo que mi tiempo era realmente.

–Hablando de tu tiempo y mi tiempo, ¿dónde... o debo decir _cuándo _viviremos nosotros, Darien?

Darien presionó el botón de apagado del control remoto como un profesional, y se volvió hacia ella.

–Cualquier lugar que tú desees, Serena. Nosotros podemos pasarnos seis meses en mi tiempo y seis meses aquí, o ir semana a semana. Sé que tú deseas estar cerca de tu familia. Nosotros podríamos llevarlos también.

Los ojos de Serena crecieron anchos_._

–¿Podemos... nosotros? ¿Podríamos llevar a mi mamá y mi papá a tu tiempo?

–¿Cómo si no podrías casarte en una ceremonia del siglo XIV con la asistencia de tu madre y tu padre? Tu padre debe entregarte, y yo le concederé a su vez un hermoso feudo, si tus padres escogen retirarse allí. Por supuesto Haruka, Andrew y Nicholas insisten también en estar presentes, por lo que temo puede convertirse en un espectáculo real.

Serena no podía dejar de sonreír_._

–¡Me encantaría eso! Una boda de cuento de hadas.

–Con tal de que nosotros seamos cautos para no cambiar demasiadas cosas, no veo ningún problema. Estoy empezando a entender lo que Adam quiso decir cuando dijo que si uno mira hacia abajo la línea del tiempo, puede discernir qué cosas son irrevocables y no deben manipularse, y qué cosas representarán una diferencia pequeña.

–Adam –dijo Serena vacilante. No había olvidado por un momento que Darien no le había contestado la pregunta más temprano.

–Sí –dijo una voz detrás de ella, cuando Adam se materializó en la suite. Él sonrió abiertamente a Darien.

–Así que conseguiste finalmente pedirle que se casara contigo. Estaba empezando a desesperar. Cada vez que yo intentaba hablar contigo, ustedes estaban…

Ella giró sobre sí misma.

–¡Tú!

Adam sonrió abierta, pícaramente, se convirtió en Sammy, y entonces volvió a ser Adam. Serena estaba muda. Pero sólo por un momento. Ella se adelantó hacia él.

–¡Tú me viste en mi baño!

–¿Qué? –tronó Darien.

–Él me visitó todo el tiempo que estuve en tu siglo –clarificó ella.

Darien miró a su padre.

–¿Lo has hecho?

Adam se encogió de hombros, el camafeo de la inocencia.

–Me interesaba que no pudieras tratarla lo bastante bien y de vez en cuando iba a comprobarlo. Debes agradecer que eligiera hacer la gran revelación, puesto que había considerado decirle simplemente que Sammy había escapado, si ella preguntaba por él. Pero he decidido intentar ser de aquí en adelante una nueva persona, por lo menos cerca de ti y de Serena.

–¿Por qué lo aguantas? –dijo Serena, agitando la cabeza.

–Serena, está bien –dijo Darien yendo rápidamente a su lado–.Él no es lo que piensas. –Él frunció el ceño a Adam–.No pienses que he olvidado que la viste mientras se bañaba. Hablaremos después de eso, los tres, y discutiremos la historia entera. ¿Pero cómo viniste aquí por ti mismo? ¿Te ha perdonado Selene?

Adam se acicaló, lanzando su sedoso pelo oscuro encima de su hombro_._

–Por supuesto. Soy una vez más todopoderoso.

–¿Por qué estás siendo tú tan bueno con él? –espetó Serena.

–Muchacha, él me ayudó a hacer todo lo que he hecho.

–¡Él te hizo inmortal!

–Y sin él, yo nunca te habría encontrado, porque habría muerto más de mil años antes de que tú nacieras. Él ayudó a salvar a tus padres. Y… Adam es… mi padre.

–¡Tu padre!. –Ella quedó boquiabierta por un momento, mientras la información era asimilada. Cielos, pero había mucho que todavía no sabía de Darien Chiba, obviamente. Pero iba a aprender.

Darien la guió a una silla y la sentó, entonces los dos hombres alternativamente rellenaron sus huecos de conocimiento con respecto al hombre que sería su marido. Y una vez que supo todo, tuvo un sentido perfecto, y a la vez lo explicó todo: sus poderes raros, su resentimiento hacia Adam, la renuencia de Adam para permitir que su hijo muriese.

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron mientras ponderó todo lo que le habían dicho, entonces comprendió que la estaban mirando intensamente, y parecía que estaban esperando algo.

Adam se movió a su lado y buscó en su bolsillo, y Serena lo miró curiosamente, preguntándose qué nueva cosa iban a ver.

–Sabes ahora que soy medio-hada, Serena –dijo Darien suavemente_–. _¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Serena se levantó en las puntas de los pies y lo besó de lleno en los labios. _Sí,_ aseguró.

_¿Ningún pesar?_

_Ningún pesar._

Cuando Adam retiró un botella brillando débilmente y un par de copas, y dejó caer tres gotas del líquido resplandeciente en uno de los vasos, Serena respiró apenas.

Ella miró en silencio cómo Adam le pasó las copas de champán a Darien, que con gran deliberación, ofreció a Serena la copa que contenía la poción.

Él la consideró gravemente, entonces le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

_Ámame, muchacha, para siempre._

Serena miró profundamente en sus ojos.

_Vive para siempre conmigo. Cesa mi soledad interminable. Yo te amaré. Te mostraré mundos con los que_ _tú sólo has soñado. Caminaré a tu lado, de la mano, hasta el fin de los días._

Serena alcanzó la copa.

El champán nunca había sabido tan dulce.

FIN 


End file.
